Liés par elle
by Earenya
Summary: Roxanne revient à Poudlard pour sa dernière année, la guerre terminée, et tente de trouver son chemin vers le bonheur. Le problème, c'est qu'elle est aveugle aux signes que le bonheur veut bien lui envoyer! Heureusement que ses amis sont là. DM-OC
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous! Ceci est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents dans vos reviews (parce que vous allez m'en envoyer, n'est-ce pas?) et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! J'espère que vous aimerez.

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 - Prologue**

**On entendit les cliquetis d'une clé qui se bat pour passer à travers une serrure et pour l'ouvrir. Derrière cette porte close, quelqu'un cria : « Et puis merde! » et la porte, que l'offenseur avait sûrement oublié qu'elle n'était à l'origine que faite de bois, s'ouvrit avec grand fracas suivi d'un bruit lourd. La jeune fille qui entrait maudissait, maudissait et remaudissait le peu de chance qu'elle avait aujourd'hui tout en ramassant les sacs d'épicerie qui étaient tombés de ses mains. **

**Après les avoir menés sur le comptoir de cuisine de son appartement, elle retourna voir les dégâts causés à sa porte. Le « fracas » avait complètement détruit sa porte qui était fendue en deux. La jeune fille avait essayé d'ouvrir sa porte avec sa clé, mais perdant soudainement patience, elle l'avait laissé tomber pour plutôt utiliser sa baguette. Elle ramassa sa clé et avec l'aide d'un sort, répara sa porte en soupirant.**

**Durant l'été qui avait précédé, elle était partie en Amérique voir de la famille moldue et s'était habituée aux malheurs de ne pas pouvoir utiliser la magie. Mais septembre arrivait, elle était revenue en Angleterre et revivait sa vie de londonienne accompagnée de présences magiques. Elle pensa que de plus, vivant au Chaudron Baveur, les gestes moldus n'étaient pas du tout indispensables. Elle soupira à haute voix :**

**« J'aurais dû transplaner directement dans l'appartement. Cette journée aurait paru au moins plus chanceuse qu'elle ne l'ait déjà pas. Ou au moins utiliser d'abord ma baguette au lieu de niaiser avec cette stupide clé. »**

**« En effet! » répondit le miroir près d'elle**

**Ne s'y attendant pas tout à fait, la jeune fille sursauta en poussant un cri de terreur. Remarquant que ce n'était que son miroir de hall d'entrée très antisociable, elle cracha un « Fermes-là toi! » et rangea ses achats. La journée était assez avancée et l'heure du souper ainsi qu'un estomac affamé convainquirent la petite âme solitaire à se préparer un repas. Tout en se concoctant quelque chose à l'allure suspecte, elle prépara mentalement sa journée du lendemain.**

**« Je devrai aller au Chemin de Traverse acheter mes fournitures scolaires. Merlin! Je n'ai rien acheté pour cette année! Mes affaires d'il y a deux ans sont finies. Surtout qu'avec mes ASPIC, j'aurai besoin de nouveaux manuels. Me voilà partie pour une dernière année à Poudlard! Ce cher vieux Poudlard… Je vais vraiment avoir du mal à le quitter! Ensuite demain soir, peut-être qu'arriveront enfin… »**

**Elle fut coupée dans ses réflexions par la bouilloire magique qui hurlait que l'eau était assez bouillie, oh oui, bien assez! Secouant sa jolie tête noire ébène, elle acheva son souper en maugrant. En le mangeant devant la télévision, l'invention moldue qu'elle aimait le plus, elle pensa nostalgiquement aux derniers mois. Son attention se détourna malgré tout de ces souvenirs désolants pour écouter la passionante histoire qui se tramait à l'écran. C'était sur ces pensées qu'elle s'endormit.**

**Le lendemain matin, celle-ci ne se sentit vraiment pas bien. Elle avait un énorme mal de tête et quelques étourdissements. De plus, il pleuvait au dehors. À l'eau, sa journée magasinage, et c'était le cas de le dire. Elle en oublia donc ses plans pour la journée. La jeune fille décida de plutôt commencer quelque chose qu'elle aurait dû faire il y a longtemps. Écrire un journal. Devant ces pages blanches, son regard bleu sombre se fit plus pensif et l'inspiration lui vint.**

**«_ Bonjour. Enfin, le mien n'est pas très bon en ce moment, mais j'espère que le vôtre est meilleur. Je voudrais expliquer pourquoi je suis et je serai en train de vouvoyer un journal. Je tiens à ce qu'il soit remis à mes descendants plus tard (quand j'en aurai) ou sinon à mes amis. Bien sûr, quand je serai morte. Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à me faire intimider dans le monde des vivants à cause des dires qui seront écris là dedans. Assez de bavardages inutiles ( et solitaires…), j'ai assez de rattrapage à faire._**

_**Je m'appelais Roxanne White. Je dis bien « appelais » car aujourd'hui je porte mon vrai nom. Je le dirai plus tard. Mes parents sont morts tous les deux; ma mère à ma naissance—je n'ai ni frères ni sœurs—et mon père il y a de cela trois ans. Malgré que j'aie maintenant 18 ans, je n'ai pas beaucoup connu mon père. En fait, je l'ai rencontré pour m'en souvenir à 15 ans, et il est mort à peine un an plus tard. Je vous parlerai de lui plus tard—veuillez tenir compte que je fais des paragraphes pour rendre le tout plus intéréssant à lire; je change à présent.**_

**_Mon père me laissa chez Grand-Ma Sue environ un an et demi après ma naissance pour des raisons particulières. J'ai donc vécu avec elle durant toute mon enfance. Parlons un peu de Grand-Ma Sue. Elle s'appelle Susan White. En effet, ma grand-mère a pensé qu'il valait mieux pour moi de ne plus porter le nom de mon père; d'où vient le _White_. C'était une américaine. Malgré qu'elle soit née de parents moldus, elle était une sorcière. Après avoir fait ses études à l'institut sorcier américain Aeétes (un collège assez bizarre, j'en connais quelque chose car j'y ai passé ma première année) elle partit à 17 ans pour ma chère Angleterre. Elle y poursuivit ses études de médicomagie et d'historienne, ne sachant quelle profession elle voulait faire—je change encore de paragraphe._**

**_Non, elle n'y rencontra pas mon grand-père. En fait, elle ne l'a jamais connu. Cela doit vous parraître étrange non? Attendez, ça s'en vient. Elle y rencontra plutôt une jeune femme sur le point d'accoucher qui frappait à la porte de son appartement… _»**

**Roxanne sursauta losque quelqu'un cogna à sa porte à elle. Elle dégagea ses couvertures et sortit de son sof pour répondre.**

**« J'espère que ce n'est pas une femme sur le point d'accoucher… » murmura-t-elle**

**Elle trouva plutôt trois grandes connaissances. Et une tornade rousse qui lui sautai au cou.**

**« Roxanne!!! » s'exclama cette dernière**

**« Ginny! » répondit Roxanne d'une voix quelque peu étouffée par la rouquine**

**« Ça fait des siècles qu'on ne s'est pas vu! Que dis-je, des millénaires! » s'exclama à nouveau celle-ci**

**Ginny Weasley avait toujours fait pleuve d'une exubérance extrème avec Roxanne. Dès leur première rencontre, elles s'étaient adorées, malgré le fait que Roxanne était plus vieille d'un an et que cette année-là, Ginny était disons… réservée.**

**« Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas la tuer et là, tu ne la verras pas avant un bon bout de temps aussi! » fit une voix moqueuse derrière elles**

**« Voyons Hermione, tu sais bien depuis le temps qu'elle est folle de moi! » pouffa Roxanne dans les bras de sa kidnappeuse**

**« Attention à ce que tu dis ma belle, sinon Harry ici présent va devenir jaloux! » rétorqua la dénommée Hermione**

**Harry fit une moue boudeuse, qui était totallement fausse soit dit en passant. Ginny lâcha sa prisonnière en répétant des « maisnonmaisnon » tout en se dirigeant vers Harry pour l'embrasser. Hermione en profita donc pour serrer sa bonne amie dans ses bras. Ron, qui était resté jusqu'ici silencieux, lui fit la bise, suivit de Harry qui était enfin convaincu de l'innocence de cette dernière par une Ginny très persuasive. Roxanne, tout heureuse de cette visite, remarqua cependant qu'elle était en boxer et en pull-over. Elle s'excusa d'un sourire gêné et partit se changer sous leurs regards amusés.**

**En revenant auprès d'eux, elle vit Ron et Ginny regarder curieusement sa télévison et Hermione et Harry essayer de leur expliquer en vain ce que c'était. Roxanne prit la manette et alluma l'écran. Les quatres amis sursautèrent, mais Ron et Ginny étaient vraiment les plus hilarants. En entendant sortir des voix de la boîte, la petite rousse s'était jetée dans les bras de son frère, qui l'avait laissé tomber sur le coup de l'émotion. Par contre, les trois initiés riaient à s'en tenir les côtes. Les Weasley comprirent la situation un instant plus tard, mais malheureusement pour eux, cela ne les mettait pas à l'abri des moqueries.**

**Ils passèrent un bon moment ensemble et l'après-midi se termina dans les rires. Ils paratageaient maintenant leurs denières nouvelles.**

**« Au fait, êtes-vous venus seuls? » demanda Roxanne**

**« Oui. » répondit Ron « Les autres n'étaient pas obligés de venir nous aider à acheter nos fournitures. Puisque Ginny et moi sommes les derniers Weasley et Harry et Hermione sont les seuls de leurs familles, nous sommes venus seuls. »**

**« D'accord. Et que ferez-vous après vos achats? Oh! Et pourquoi êtes-vous venus aujourd'hui? Il pleut non?**

**« Oui, mais enfin, tu ne devines pas? On voulait te voir chérie! » répondit Hermione en souriant**

**« Mais oui! Nous avons su seulement hier par Tom que tu habitais le Chaudron Baveur. Sinon nous serions venus infiniment plus tôt! » renchérit Ginny**

**« N'en doute malheureusement pas… » soupira Harry avant de recevoir un coussin à la tête par une Ginny vengeresse**

**« Pour ta première question, nous comptions retourner au Sqaure Grimmaud parce que nous rangeons en ce moment les derniers vestiges de l'Ordre » répondit Ron en souriant gentiment**

**« Ouais, grand rangement familial! » approuva sa sœur**

**« Au fait, on désirait t'emmener avec nous, nos emplettes terminées. » proposa Hermione**

**« J'en serais heureuse, mais toutes mes affaires de l'appartement… »**

**« Tu les transfères au Square Grimmaud. » coupa Harry**

**« Mais Harry, c'est chez toi! » s'exclama Roxanne**

**« Ça pourrait autant être chez toi. » répondit Harry**

**Sur ces paroles inexpliquables (pour le moment), Roxanne remarqua que c'était l'heure du souper. Elle s'excusa et prépara ses ingrédients pour un repas sûrement aussi… mystérieux… que la veille. Les autres se levèrent pour l'aider. Après s'être relevée en ramassant un ingrédient dans une armoire du bas, ses étourdissements la reprirent et elle tomba dans les bras d'Hermione.**

**« Woah! Ça ne va pas toi? Viens t'asseoir! » dit-elle gentiment en la menant sur un divan « Pourquoi tu t'effondres comme ça sur moi? Tu t'es trompée de personne ma chère, je ne suis pas un mec! »**

**« Hein? N..Non! » s'exclama-t-elle, gênée « J..Je » **

**Elle prit une grande inspiration et expliqua :**

**« C'est que depuis ce matin, j'ai des maux de tête et des étourdissments et que… »**

**« Quoi?! » coupa Ginny « Tu es malade et tu ne nous a rien dis? »**

**« Non mais… »**

**« Merlin! On doit vraiment t'avoir épuisée! On est tous si turbulants! »**

**« Mais »**

**« Ginny est turbulante tu veux dire! » rétorqua Ron**

**« Hé! » S'exclama celle-ci**

**« Ginny, Hermione et Ron, calmez-vous. » Ordonna Harry « Roxanne, on est vraiment désolé. Tu vas te reposer et on va te faire un bon souper. On viendra te revoir demain. »**

**« Oh! Mais je vais bien! » répliqua timidement celle-ci**

**« Non mais ça ne va pas la tête? Tu tombes de fatigue! » rétorqua Ginny « Tu vas dormir, et demain on verra la vraie Roxanne, enjouée et réveillée au maximum, et surtout pas timide! »**

**Roxanne sourit devant les soucis de ses amis et les laissa faire. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : ils partirent tout de suite après que la jeune fille ait finit son repas, qui fut meilleur que les précédents doit-on dire. Ils lui souhaitèrent affecueusement bonne nuit et retournèrent aux appartements qu'ils avaient loués dans l'hôtel. À peine la petite troupe sortie, elle s'endormit dans les bras de Morphée.**

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé! Envoyez-moi des reviews S.V.P. je compte sur vous!**

**Earenya**

**P.S. tout ce monde appartient à J.K. Rowling sauf les personnages et événements inventés. Cela vaut pour tous les autres chapitres.**


	2. Nouvelles

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici la suite à mon premier chapitre. J'espère que vous l'aimerez!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 - Nouvelles**

**À son réveil, Roxanne remarqua un bon déjeuner sur sa table de chevet accompagné d'une carte. Il était écrit sur celle-ci :**

**« _Salut Roxanne chérie,_**

_**Nous allons faire des emplettes. On voulait te prendre avec nous, mais tu dormais si bien que même Ginny s'est résignée à te laisser dormir. On te verra ce soir. Remets-toi vite. Bisous!**_

**_Ton quatuor préféré_ »**

**« Par cette écriture belle et appliquée, ça doit être Hermione qui l'a écrit. En plus, si ça avait été un des trois autres, ils auraient sûrement écrit une quelconque stupidité… » s'exclaffa Roxanne « Ils sont vraiment gentils. »**

**Elle déposa le mot et prit son déjeuner. Enfin, ce n'était plus vraiment l'heure du déjeuner car midi était passé. Elle finit son repas et pensa à ce qu'elle pouvait faire durant la journée jusqu'à leur arrivée. N'ayant rien à faire, Roxanne décida de continuer à écrire dans son journal. Elle s'installait confortablement dans son lit quand une question la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna vers son interlocuteur et vit son miroir de chambre répéter :**

**« Ça va mieux? » d'une voix gentille**

**Roxanne répondit par l'affirmative en pensant qu'elle ne se ferait jamais à tous les miroirs parlants de cet appartement. Quelle idée sa grand-mère avait-elle eu en les lui léguant? Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de chercher une réponse : elle était la seule sorcière de la famille à sa grand-mère.**

**Elle se remémora tout les miroirs de l'endroit; celui de sa chambre qui ne disait que des choses gentilles, celui du salon était trop timide pour parler, celui de la salle de bain commentait chaque personne généreusement—en mentant à chaque fois—et celui de la cuisine donnait de bons conseils. Celui-ci d'ailleurs ne lui en donnait pas vraiment. C'était sûrement dû au choc du changement de propriétaire. Elle en avait deux autres inutilisés : celui pour la chambre d'amis qui commentait aussi chaque personne généreusement—en disant la vérité cette fois—et celui de la bibliothèque qui parlait sans arrêt d'une façon très ennuyeuse. Oh! Et il y avait bien sûr le miroir très antipathique de l'entrée.**

**Roxanne secoua la tête comme pour chasser les miroirs de son esprit et commença à écrire :**

**« _qui frappait à la porte de son appartement pour que Grand-Ma Sue l'aide. Elle vit que la femme étrangère à ses yeux ne pouvait même pas être transplanée à l'hôpital, donc elle utilisa ses connaissances de médicomagie pour l'aider à mettre son enfant au monde. Surprise pour Susan, car la femme eut des jumeaux. La femme lui donna son nom, et elle vit le garçon, qu'elle nomma… ah! Devrais-je vous le dire maintenant? Non, pas immédiatement. Enfin, ma grand-mère fit ce qu'elle pue, mais la femme mourut, trop épuisée et morte de faim. Elle ne vit même pas l'autre enfant, qui était une petite fille. Bon, ma grand-mère ne m'a pas dit exactement ce qu'elle avait fait par la suite (parce que toute cette histoire m'a été contée par elle), mais je sais qu'elle a remis le bébé garçon à un orphelinat moldu et qu'elle a… gardé la petite fille—j'imagine que vous avez compris le but du changement de paragraphe…_**

_**Je sais bien que Grand-Ma Sue n'avait aucun droit sur la petite, que c'est même interdit, mais bon. Un sentiment maternel a dû prendre le dessus. Enfin, elle connaissait historiquement la famille de la jeune femme morte, et elle savait que personne ne voudrait des enfants. Pourquoi n'a-t-telle pas pris le garçon également, je ne sais trop. Prémonition, j'imagine. Grand-Ma Sue fit passer l'enfant pour le sien et retourna en Amérique. La petite grandit, vécu en sorcière américaine, passa ses études au même institut que ma grand-mère et envoûta tout le monde par son charme inné. Elle fut nommée Anne White. J'imagine que vous comprenez maintenant mon origine maternelle. En effet, Anne White était ma mère.**_

_**Ma mère, aux dires de tous, était une créature charmante et adorable. Une sorcière brillante et puissante. Cela ne me surprend pas en voyant ce qu'est devenu mon oncle—l'enfant envoyé à l'orphelinat. Malgré sa nature charmante, maman Anne est restée célibataire très longtemps. En fait, elle est partie en Angleterre à l'âge de 50 ans, toujours pas mariée. La raison de son départ avec ma grand-mère adoptive : elle savait comme tous que l'Angleterre était le centre des activités horribles du certain Lord Voldemort et en tant que médicomage puissante et renommée, elle allait aider.**_

_**Bon, vous allez vous dire, elle est super vieille et toujours pas mariée alors où est ton père là dedans? Trois choses, de un : ma mère a toujours été une enfant dans le cœur comme dans l'âme et très innocente malgré sa puissance. De deux : elle était métamorphomage et elle se métamorphosait toujours en elle-même jeune fille. De trois : Anne, bien qu'elle n'était pas stupide comme nous le démontrent ces personnes-là, était quelque peu superficielle, toujours en quête d'améliorer son apparence. Ces trois facteurs devraient vous aider à comprendre que ma mère était toujours séduisante à 50 ans. Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon père savait qu'elle avait un âge assez avancé avant de l'épouser. **_

_**C'est ainsi qu'à Ste-Mangouste, un HÔPITAL de Londres, miss Anne White tomba amoureuse d'une de ses patients. Ils apprirent à se connaître et s'aimèrent passionément. Il était beaucoup pluis jeune qu'elle, mais quand il l'a su, cela n'a fait aucune différence. Il lui a seulement demandé de ne pas se transformé en son physique normal pendant une de leurs scènes… passionnées—ma grand-mère m'a dit ceci à l'âge de raison bien sûr. Quel humour! **_

_**Enfin, deux ans après leur rencontre, ils se marièrent. Ma mère est tombée enceinte quelques mois plus tard. Il paraît qu'elle était on ne peut plus radieuse. Seulement, malgré son aptitude à changer d'apparence, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle avait une constitution de naissance assez petite. Elle est morte en me mettant au monde. Grand-Ma Sue m'a dit que jamais elle n'avait vu un père plus attentionné que le mien, malgré qu'il partait souvent. C'est quand j'ai eu un an et demi qu'il s'est volatisé pour je ne savais trop.**_

_**Grand-Ma Sue—au fait, je l'appelle ainsi car c'est elle qui l'a exigé; j'imagine que l'âge a ramené la culpabilité et qu'elle ne pensait pas mériter le titre de grand-maman—m'a emmené en Amérique et j'y ai vécu mon enfance. Oui, nous sommes finalement rendus à MA vie! Alors j'ai été entourée de beaucoup d'amour par mes proches adoptifs. Ah! Petit détail. Grand-Ma Sue est née de moldus. Alors ma famille était consituée uniquement de moldus, mais malgré cela la magie a heureusement été présente grâce à ma grand-mère.**_

_**L'été de mes onze ans, j'ai reçu une invitation pour l'institut Aeétes, le même que grand-maman Susan et maman Anne ont été. J'y suis allée une année. L'institut est assez nouveau, et la vieille folle qui l'a inventé était maniaque de la mythologie; l'école étant presque entièrement basée sur ça. Aeétes était justement le gardien de la toison d'or. Je vous en parlerai peut-être plus tard –quand je n'aurai plus rien à dire. Ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que ce n'était pas ma place, et Grand-Ma Sue s'en est vite rendue compte. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas ménagé l'école… (rires sadiques)**_

_**C'est ainsi que l'année turbulante finie, Grand-Ma a eu des nouvelles d'Angleterre. Elle en a été quelque peu troublée car elle décida de… comment m'avait-elle dit ça déjà? Ah! oui : « J'ai décidé de te laisser un héritage très gros pour tes jeunes épaules. Mais je crois qu'avec ton caractère, tu sauras le gérer. » Alléchant non? Bon. Dévoilons ceci dans les règles. J'imagine que vous voulez connaître quelques noms… Comme celui de ma famille, celui de ma vraie grand-mère, de mon oncle, de mon père et peut-être même les plus curieux voudront celui de mon grand-père.**_

**_Simple information avant de tout vous dire. Susan White, américaine médicomage-historienne ne connaissant pas celle de l'Angleterre, a décidé d'en savoir plus sur ma grand-mère. Voilà comment elle savait toutes ces choses. Et elle a cherché longtemps et avec beaucoup d'efforts pour savoir ce qu'était devenu mon oncle. En parlant de celui-ci, son nom vous aidera sûrement à tout comprendre… _»**

**« Mademoiselle! Mademoiselle! » appela une vois stridente**

**Roxanne leva les yeux de son journal et vit Valia, l'ancienne elfe de maison à sa grand-mère Susan (un autre héritage ne pouvant appartenir à des moldus) la regarder de ses yeux globuleux.**

**« Valia! » s'exclama Roxanne, très surprise « Mais que fais-tu ici? »**

**« Mademoiselle, l'hôpital a enfin libéré Valia miss. Je suis revenue vous servir! Comment mademoiselle a-t-elle pu survivre sans sa Valia? » demanda l'elfe**

**« Je m'en suis sortie Valia. » répondit la jeune fille en se forçant à ne pas penser à ses repas « Alors tu es guérie? J'ai eu très peur pour toi tu sais? »**

**« Merci miss, merci. Et voici un message que votre chouette Morika m'a laissé en passant miss. »**

**« Merci Valia. »**

**Avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe, Roxanne regarda l'heure et vit que celle du souper était largement passée. Elle demanda à son elfe de lui préparer un repas, entrainant un « Miss n'a toujours pas mangé? Oh! Comme Valia est une méchante elfe d'être malade au moment où miss a besoin d'elle! »**

**Le mot de la lettre avertissait une jeune fille échevelée, toujours pas habillée, morte de faim, que son quatuor préféré arrivait dans une quinzaine de minutes… UNE QUINZAINE DE MINUTES??? Le journal et la lettre revolèrent dans un coin, les vêtements dans un autre, la douche fut occupée une demi-douzaine de minutes, et la nourriture fut avalée en cinq. Valia rangea tout durant le reste du temps et la porte fut ébranlée quelques secondes plus tard.**

**« Vous êtes à l'heure, dites donc! » lança Roxanne en ouvrant**

**« Puis toi tu es drôlement essouflée! » pouffa Hermione**

**« Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps de délai… » répliqua l'hôte, faussement maussade**

**Ils s'installèrent tous les cinq confortablement et passèrent une joyeuse soirée, parlant de tout et de rien. Ils arrivèrent bien vite au sujet de leur dernière année à Poudlard.**

**« C'est gentil à Minerva de nous accepter cette année. » remarqua Roxanne**

**« En fait, puisque tous les étudiants qui étaient supposés aller en septième année il y a un an ont laissé l'école pour l'Ordre du Phénix, j'imagine que c'est normal. » dit Hermione**

**« Ça va marcher comment exactement? » demanda Harry « On sera deux groupes de chaque maison à être en septième année! »**

**« Sauf Serpentard. » répliqua Ron « La plupart l'an passé n'ont pas laissé l'école pour l'Ordre, mais plutôt pour les Mangemorts, et beaucoup sont à Azkaban en ce moment. Une autre partie a préféré rester à Poudlard pour être protégés et ont fini l'école. »**

**« Pas Drago, ni Blaise et la face de pékinois s'est arrangée pour rater sa dernière année! » pouffa Roxanne**

**Les cinq rirent aux derniers mots de Roxanne. Roxanne reprit :**

**« Sérieusement, Drago et Blaise nous ont aidé à détruire Voldemort et ses… esclaves. »**

**« Ouais, pas Malfoy, ni Zabini. » concéda Ron**

**« Ni Parkinson » ricanna Ginny**

**« Pour répondre à ta question Harry, nous allons tous faire un seul et même groupe. L'année qui vient de passer a fait de nombreuses pertes dans les quatres maisons, donc nous serons seulement un peu plus que les septièmes années d'il y a deux ans » dit Hermione**

**Un silence pesant s'ensuivit, chacun pensant aux proches qu'ils avaient perdu.**

**« C'est merveilleux! Nous serons dans le même groupe! » s'exclama Ginny, détendant l'atmosphère « Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait pour les préfets en chef? »**

**« Les professeurs ont choisi dans tous les septièmes années. » répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules « Nous sommes tous au même niveau académique. Ils n'ont pas seulement choisi ceux de 18 ans qui étaient dans l'Ordre. Le préfet en chef de Poufsoufle a 17 ans et la préfète de Serdaigle aussi. »**

**« C'est bien sûr Mione la préfète en chef de Griffondor! » déclara Ron avec un sourire en coin tandis que l'interpellée aquiescait en rougissant.**

**Roxanne la félicita pendant que Harry rappelait à Hermione gravement :**

**« Malfoy sera sûrement celui des Serpentards Mione. Je sais qu'il a été de notre côté, mais il n'a peut-être pas changé. »**

**« Nous verrons. » conclut Hermione, indifférente**

**« C'est vrai, de notre côté, nous l'avons à peine vu durant la guerre, nous recherchions les Horcruxes. De toute façon, nous savons tous que l'argent Malfoy peut faire beaucoup de choses. » remarqua Ron**

**« La bourse de Drago ne s'est allégée d'aucune façon. » lança Roxanne**

**« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il vienne de notre bord? Tu ne nous avais pas dits qu'il avait essayé de tuer Dumbledore Harry? » demanda Ginny**

**« Ouais. » répondit-il « Mais il n'en a pas été capable tu vois? Je crois que si les Mangemorts et Rogue n'étaient pas intervenus, il l'aurait laissé et Dumbledore serait toujours vivant. Il a l'air de faire ça seulement pour sa mère et son père. Enfin, c'est cette raison qui a été donnée au Square Grimmaud quand on l'a vu avec sa mère. »**

**« C'est vrai. » soutenu soudainement Roxanne « C'est moi qui suis allée les voir au manoir. Severus avait déposé Drago chez sa mère, Voldemort ne voudrant sûrement pas Drago immédiatement, et il est retourné auprès de son maître. J'ai suspendu ma mission pour aller le chercher et le convaincre lui et sa mère de venir avec moi et de laisser les Mangemorts. C'était déjà arrangé avec Minerva. Je leur ai fait passer un véritasérum pour notre sécurité, et je les ai emmenés à l'Ordre. Tout a bien été. »**

**Un silence suivit cet aveu. Roxanne les regardait avec un air défiant quiconque de juger ce qu'elle avait fait. Tout rapport avec les Malfoy avait toujours été louche et détestable. Ginny décida de rompre le silence en lancant avec son exubérance naturelle :**

**« Waou! Tu en as du cran ma Roxanne! »**

**Ceci eut pour réation d'alléger l'atmosphère. Les autres aquiescèrent avec empressement. La conversation dévia sur des sujets plus joyeux et la soirée se passa tout aussi bien que la dernière aidée des boutades de Ron et des répliques toutes aussi réfléchies de Ginny et d'Hermione.**

**Le temps passa vite. Minuit était passé, et les cinq amis étaient installés devant un film tous collés les uns contre les autres sur un seul divan. Les Weasley buvaient chaques paroles dites, Harry dormait et Hermione et Roxanne leur jetaient tous de fréquents coups d'œil tout en écoutant. Hermione, au bout du divan, était accotée sur Ron, qui, comme tous avaient remarqué, avait passé son bras autour des épaules à celle-ci, Roxanne, à l'autre bout, était accotée sur l'épaule d'Harry et Ginny, au milieu, était lovée contre celui-ci. Le tableau valait la peine.**

**Le film terminé, Ginny et Ron partirent sur leurs impressions dans de grands éclats de voix, ce qui réveilla Harry en sursaut et fit rire les deux autres jeunes filles. Harry sourit et remarqua qu'il était bien tard. Ginny se détacha de lui dans un long baillement. Harry la ratrappa par la taille et s'exclama :**

**« Tu crois pouvoir t'échapper? N'y crois pas trop Gin'! »**

**Il la prit dans ses bras puissants et lui fit des bisous partout sur le visage. La pauvre victime riait à en perdre haleine. Elle immobilisa soudainement le jeune homme et l'embrassa tendrement, ce qui eut pour effet de le laisser dans une sorte de transe. Après un bon moment qu'ils guettaient tous sa réaction, Harry s'exclama :**

**« J'adore cette fille! »**

**Ils rirent tous de cette remarque. Ginny lui fit un sourire éclatant avant de s'abandonner à nouveau sur le jeune homme. Harry lui baisa le front avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la porter jusqu'à la chambre de la rouquine. Hermione et Ron firent la bise à leur hôte et partirent tous deux dans leurs chambres respectives. La jeune fille répondit à peine, tellement le dernier geste de Harry l'avait troublée. Elle repensa à quelques mois plus tôt, où Harry était remplacé par un autre charmant jeune homme et Ginny par Roxanne, aussi resplandissante par l'amour qu'elle portait à celui qui la portait dans ses bras…

* * *

**

Bon! Eh bien, j'espère que vous avez apprécié autant ou sinon plus que le premier chapitre. Merci pour tous les reviews que j'ai reçu en passant. Donnez-moi en pleins d'autres! Ne soyez pas gêné!

Earenya


	3. Retrouvailles

Bonjour tout le monde! Voici mon troisième chapitre. Merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçu, c'est plus qu'apprécié. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 3 - Retrouvailles

Flashback

_Roxanne revenait d'une mission pour l'Ordre et rentrait au Square Grimmaud. Il n'y avait pas grand monde. C'était vrai qu'on était au début de la nuit. Lupin semblait le seul éveillé. Il marchait de long en large dans la cuisine._

_« Bonsoir. » souffla Roxanne_

_« Tu es revenue? Je suis si heureux de te revoir! Alors, en un morceau? » s'enquit Lupin tout bas en la serrant dans ses bras_

_« Mais oui Remus. Quelques égratignures, tout au plus. » répondit-elle en répondant à l'étreinte_

_« Tu es sûre? » lui demanda une voix qu'elle connaissait par cœur_

_La jeune fille se retourna. C'était bien lui. Il lui faisait face, ses bras croisés sur son large torse, ses cheveux bruns inhabituellement en bataille qui lui donnait un petit air sauvage et un sourire moqueur accroché au visage, ce sourire qu'il avait récemment apprit à faire à cause des temps si durs. Ils devaient prendre la vie avec ironie, celle où la Mort les suivait maintenant à chaque pas. Elle lui rendit son sourire et lui fit un bisou sur la joue._

_« Mais oui. T'inquiètes. » lui dit-elle_

_« Je vous laisse. » déclara pas très subtilement Lupin_

_Les deux jeunes gens se lancèrent un regard complice. Lupin partit, le jeune homme la fit s'asseoir près de lui sur un divan dans le salon et lui demanda de ses nouvelles. Elle lui raconta ce qu'elle pouvait, mais la fatique la prenant, elle s'acotta tranquillement sur lui. Il lui raconta les derniers évenements et tous deux se turent, ne sachant que dire. Elle ferma les yeux et s'abandonna à la respiration régulière du garçon. Quelques temps passèrent, et celui-ci dut croire qu'elle s'était endormie, car il lui baisa le front, la prit dans ses bras et la transporta dans une chambre._

_Roxanne savait ce qu'il faisait, mais elle ne l'arrêta pas car la sensation d'être dans ses bras était trop bonne. Merlin qu'elle aimait ce garçon. Il était sensible, gentil, compréhensif, généreux et amusant. Autrefois il était maladroit, mais cela avait laissé place à l'assurance. Malgré tout, elle l'avait aimé même avec sa maladresse. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé adorable. Sauf qu'après la sixième année, celle où elle s'était rendue compte de son amour pour lui, il avait changé. Sûrement dû à la mort de sa grand-mère. _

_Il avait perdu sa lourdesse pour sa confiance de soi et la colère avait graduellement changé sa douceur en grâcieuse ironie. Ce qui l'avait en quelque sorte rendu franchement séduisant et assez populaire. Les sentiments de Roxanne s'étaient renforcés. Malgré cela, les sentiments du jeune homme ne semblaient pas réciproues. Lorsqu'elle s'endormit cette nuit-là, elle regretta qu'il ne l'ait pas plutôt embrassé sur les lèvres._

Fin du Flashback Roxanne échappa un soupir, se remémorant ce beau souvenir. Elle s'endormit en désirant également que le jeune homme de ses pensées l'embrasse sur les lèvres à l'instant. Les derniers jours avaient passé rapidement. Les cinq amis s'étaient rendus au Chemin de Traverse afin d'acheter leurs fournitures. Les couleurs de l'endroit commençaient peu à peu à réapparaître, et les affiches publicitaires remplaçaient peu à peu celles des Mangemorts en liberté et des conseils de sécurité. Tous se tenaient néanmoins encore en petits groupes, car il y avait toujours du danger avec les Mangemorts. Ils étaient allés voir la boutique de farces et attrapes à Fred et Georges, et les jumeaux avaient été tellement heureux de revoir Roxanne qu'ils lui avaient donné une de leurs nouveautés, une potion qui lui donnait le pouvoir d'être métamorphomage durant une heure. C'était un peu aussi parce que durant leurs années à Poudlard ils l'avaient prise sous leur aile et ils avaient fait de nombreux coups ensemble. Ils avaient aussi offert à la blague une potion qui permettait d'entendre les pensées de tous durant une heure de temps à Hermione qui avait justement commenté celle-ci d'idiote et d'immorale. Elle l'avait laissé sur le comptoir, mais tous avaient vu Ginny glisser subtilement la potion dans le sac d'Hermione… Ils demandèrent aux farceurs de garder secret le retour de Roxanne et continuèrent leur chemin. Les courses leur avaient pris toute la journée et ils étaient arrivés très tard au Chaudron Baveur. Ils décidèrent malgré tout de partir immédiatement au Square Grimmaud. Ron paya la note de tous à Tom, Hermione et Roxanne lancèrent un sort de transplanage à tous les meubles et affaires à Roxanne, Ginny prépara les bagages à tous et Harry partit prévenir l'Ordre de leur arrivée ainsi que celle des affaires à Roxanne. Le tout enfin prêt, Roxanne, Hermione et les Weasley transplanèrent au Square Grimmaud. Ils y trouvèrent beaucoup de monde, affairés à monter les choses à Roxanne dans sa chambre ou encore à nettoyer. C'était vraiment le rangement. Il y avait Lupin, qui s'y terraient souvent depuis la mort à Dumbledore, Tonks, qui vivait bien sûr avec Lupin—ils s'étaient mariés peu après Bill et Fleur—, les Weasley, c'est-à-dire Arthur, Molly, Charlie et les jumeaux, McGonagall, qui dirigeait en partie l'Ordre, Narcissa Malfoy, qui y restait depuis sa venue, Maugrey et Hagrid, tous deux étant là seulement pour ranger. 

Remarquant leur venue, l'ambiance se fit électrisante. Ils n'avaient pas vu Roxanne depuis des mois. Molly leur avait préparé un casse-croûte, et les quatres arrivés s'y installèrent avec Harry qui venait de commencer. Tous étaient après Roxanne. Certains l'avaient laissée respirer et s'étaient éclipsés en écoutant, mais d'autres, comme Molly, Lupin, les jumeaux et Narcissa Malfoy ne la lâchaient pas.

« Ça fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu! »

« Vas-tu bien? »

« Es-tu en un morceau? »

« Mais où étais-tu donc? Quelques jours encore et Georges serait mort d'inquiétude! » demanda Fred, jouant le jeu de _On ne t'a pas vu aujourd'hui, on ne savait pas que tu étais revenue et on ne savait pas que tu venais ici! _

« Hein! C'était pas moi qui devais dire ça? »

« Non, Georges! Toi tu devais dire : et Fred le serait de ma mort! »

« Oh! »

« Les garçons, c'est finit à la fin? Georges, Fred, à la cuisine! »

« Non, maman! » s'écrièrent-ils, prenant goût au jeu

« Oh! Merlin que vous m'avez manqué aussi! » s'exclama Roxanne en serrant les jumeaux dans ses bras, jouant le jeu « Bon. Une réponse à la fois. » sourit-elle en désserrant son étreinte « Je vais bien, je suis en un morceau, et après… l'incident d'il y a quelques mois, j'ai décidé d'aller voir de la famille en Amérique. Je suis revenue pour Poudlard… »

« Vive Poudlard! » hurlèrent Fred et Georges en chœur

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur.

« Et ma bonne vieille Angleterre bien sûr. » continua Roxanne

« Vive l'Angleterre! » hurlèrent les jumeaux à nouveau

« Et c'est grâce à nous que vous l'avez vu! » déclara fièrement Ginny

« Ouais, bon. On en a assez fait pour aujourd'hui. » répondit Fred

« Par la barbe de Merlin, Fred! Tu oublies _jamais deux sans trois!_ » s'exclama Georges avec horreur

« Ah merdouille! »

Les regards étaient tous tournés vers eux. Ils attendaient avec impatience la suite des événements, comme toujours lorsque ces intraitables jumeaux captaient l'attention. D'ailleurs, Ginny, Ron, Harry et Hermione étaient assez amusés. Fred et Georges prirent une grande inspiration et murmurèrent précipitemment en grimaçant :

« Vivharryronginnyhermione… »

« Hourra! » s'écrièrent le fameux quatuor en riant

« Bon. Fred, Georges, c'est finit le numéro? » gronda Molly « À la cuisine, la vaisselle et pas un mot! »

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent et comprirent que le show avait rapporté assez de rires. Le jeu en avait valu la chandelle comme qu'on dit. Ils n'avaient pas risqué de se faire frapper par la foudre de la voix de leur mère et de se faire écorcher vif par ses mains pour rien. Malgré tout, mieux valait décamper au plus vite avant qu'elle commence en réalité. Ce qu'ils firent.

Roxanne vit Narcissa s'approcher d'elle et lui sourit. La jeune fille et la mère Malfoy s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées. Elle se souvenait ce que celle-ci lui avait dit juste avant qu'elle-même parte pour les Etats-Unis.

Flashback 

_Narcissa Malfoy se leva et prit Roxanne par les épaules._

_« Je t'ai à peine revue depuis que tu nous as emmenés ici, Drago et moi. J'ai à peine eue le temps de te remercier. Tu pars si souvent en mission! Je t'avoue à présent que j'avais surtout pris cette décision pour notre sécurité. C'est vrai, car l'ancien maître à mon mari et mon fils nous comptait sur sa liste de serviteurs à punir. Très sévèrement. Mais depuis quelques temps, je comprends et j'approuve la voie que prennent les gens de l'Ordre. Merci de tout cœur. »_

_« Mais madame Malfoy, je… »_

_« Je t'ai dit de m'appeler Narcissa. Il y a aussi lorsque quelques mangemorts se sont enfuis d'Azkaban et ont emporté Lucius pour pouvoir mieux le livrer au… enfin, lui, et que tu es intervenue pour l'emmener à l'Ordre. Tu lui as sauvé la vie. Il ne t'a pas remercié. Trop fier. Mais je le fais pour lui. Il est peut-être mort, mais c'était pour me protéger, sauver ma vie. C'est une vision beaucoup plus honorable qu'en mangemort ayant déçu son maître, en lâche. Je te dois beaucoup. »_

_« Ce n'est rien, vraiment… » essaya Roxanne, mal à l'aise_

_« Autre chose. Je te remercie pour ce qu'est devenu mon fils. Je sais que tu ne vois pas le rapport, tu ne l'as même pas vu depuis que tu l'as emmené ici! Mais depuis que Drago a rejoint l'Ordre, il a recouvert son honneur, une vraie vie et une certaine… raison de vivre. Ce qu'il a fait durant sa sixième année n'est que le résultat de menaces voilées à mon endroit et celui de Lucius. Comme Lucius, son orgueil et le temps ont étouffé ses remerciements. »_

Fin du Flashback 

Narcissa lui sourit tendrement et lui baisa le front. Malgré le fait qu'elle était des leur, ceci fit tout drôle aux gens qui observaient, car voir une Malfoy agir _tendrement_ avec une _traître à son sang_ était comme voir le professeur Binns enseigner sa matière avec entrain. Impossible. Mais des miracles, il en arrivait souvent depuis un an. Un autre vint justement.

« Par Merlin! Blaise! » s'exclama Roxanne, courant dans les bras du jeune homme tranquille qui arrivait aux pieds des escaliers.

« Aube! » répondit celui-ci, aussi surprit.

Aube. C'était le surnom qu'il lui avait toujours donné. C'était justement ce que signifiait le nom _Roxanne_. Elle adorait qu'il l'appelle ainsi. Il n'y avait que lui qui en avait le droit.

Les gens qui regardaient quelques instants plus tôt continuèrent à travailler et parler, leur laissant un instant de retrouvailles. Seul Lupin continuait de surveiller les deux jeunes gens du coin de l'œil.

« Tu as tellement changé! Je veux dire, tu as vraiment grandit, tes cheveux noirs sont devenus une touffe et… Oh! Et comme tu es beau! » sourit Roxanne avec un air coquin « Tu as l'air d'un adulte! »

« Mais de nous deux Aube, c'est toi la plus différente… Physiquement! Parce que ta façon d'être n'a vraiment pas changé! » rit Blaise doucement

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton soupsonneux

« Eh bien, tu as grandit aussi, tes cheveux sont plus noirs, longs et bouclés, et tu es beaucoup plus jolie et… femme! » sourit-il largement d'un air entendu en riant dans sa barbe du regard outré qu'elle lui lançait « Seuls tes yeux bleus n'ont pas changés. Toujours aussi sombres et orageux que la mer en tempête. » souffla-t-il

« Tu dis seulement ça pour me calmer du regard gênant que tu m'as jeté! Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _ta façon d'être n'a vraiment pas changé_? »

« Tu es toujours aussi exubérante et folle! » ricana-t-il

Il reçut pour son commentaire un coup de poing sur l'épaule. Ils continuèrent de se parler, racontant les nombreux événements qui séparaient leur dernière rencontre. Il était rendu très tard, mais les deux amis continuaient de discuter tranquillement assis dans les escaliers. Il ne restait plus qu'eux, Lupin et Tonks, tous deux lovés sur un divan.

« Alors… Pourquoi exactement es-tu venu aider du vieux monde à faire du _ménage_, quand je sais exactement que tu n'affectionnes réellement pas grand monde de l'Ordre? » demanda Roxanne malicieusement

« Bin, je me disais que c'était une bonne raison pour venir te voir, puisque tu venais aujourd'hui! » répondit un peu trop précipitemment Blaise

« Blaise Zabini! Personne ne savait que je venais! Ni toi! Ce n'est pas pour moi, que tu es venu… c'est plutôt pour une certaine jeune fille que tu espérais qui viendrait, non? »

« Non! Où vas-tu chercher ça? » répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement, pas trop heureux de s'être fait prendre

« Heu, à Poudlard tu matais assez une certaine Serdaigle blonde et très bi…mm!!! »

« Ferme-là idiote! Il y a des oreilles de _loup_ ici! » aboya Blaise en fermant sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille tandis que Lupin riait à gorge déployée du jeu de mot

« Je ne dirai rien, promis! » sourit Lupin « Ah, ça faisait longtemps, vous deux… les meilleurs amis du monde, toujours à se chamailler! »

« C'est vrai… Ça remonte à… la fois où tu m'avais emmené ici Aube. Notre super fuite, quand je t'avais demandé de venir me chercher. » commenta le jeune homme, songeur

Le sourire de Roxanne se figea soudainement, et après un mot d'excuse à son ami, elle courut vers sa chambre. Blaise regarda Lupin, assez surpris, mais les celui-ci le rassura d'un signe de tête et courut rejoindre Roxanne. Le Serpentard échangea un regard avec Tonks, puis haussant les épaules, monta se coucher suivit de celle-ci.

Lupin cogna doucement à la porte de Roxanne. Ne répondant pas, il entra tout de même dans la chambre, rejoignant la jeune fille qui sanglotait amèrement sur son lit. Il s'assit près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle cacha sa tête dans la tunique de son consolateur tandis que ses mains s'y accrochaient de toutes leurs forces. Lupin lui prodigua des mots doux et réconfortants à l'oreille.

Il connaissait la raison de la fuite à Roxanne, la raison des pleurs qui innondaient sa tunique. La jeune fille souffrait, car avec le commentaire innocent de son meilleur ami, la jeune fille s'était souvenue de moments bouleversants. Mais Blaise ne pouvait pas savoir, il n'avait pas été au courant de l'événement suivant sa fuite avec Roxanne. Il ne savait pas que sitôt au Square Grimmaud, Roxanne avait appris ce jour-là que sa Grand-Ma Sue s'était faite assassiner au Rocher, le manoir de celle-ci.

Elle n'avait jamais bien pris cette mort. Elle en faisait encore quelques fois des cauchemars. Sa rencontre avec Blaise l'avait rendue heureuse, mais elle avait aussi ravivé une ancienne douleur. Elle s'endormit d'épuisement dans les bras du lycantrophe, qui l'enveloppa de ses couvertures.

Roxanne se réveilla cependant aux petites heures du matin. Elle avait de nouveau fait un cauchemar sur la mort de sa grand-mère. Elle fit de ses longs cheveux bouclés une natte et sortit son journal afin de se changer les idées. Même si Lupin avait réussit à la réconforter, elle avait toujours des images sinistres à l'esprit. Elle remarqua au même moment qu'ils avaient réussit à entrer toutes ses affaires dans sa chambre en ensorcellant sa garde-robe qui était devenu immense.

Elle lut ses dernières phrases écrites et sourit à l'idée qu'elle devait maintenant dévoiler une grande partie de ses secrets.

« _son nom vous aidera sûrement à tout comprendre : Tom Elvis Jedusor Jr. _

_Alors tout se déclenche. Ma grand-mère était Merope Gaunt Jedusor ( la femme accouchée par Grand-Ma Sue), son frère Morfin Gaunt, et mon arrière-grand-père Elvis Gaunt. Mon grand-père était Tom Jedusor Sr. Ensuite, oui, mon oncle était le célèbre Voldemort. Non, il n'était pas fils unique, sans le savoir bien sûr. Sinon ma mère serait morte bien avant ma naissance. Mon oncle maintenant mort—rappelez vous le célèbre Harry Potter, il mérite bien toute cette attention—, je suis la dernière descendante de Salazard Serpentard._

_Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi j'ai dit que ma mère était une sorcière puissante? Pourquoi je n'avais pas ma place à l'institut Aeétes? Voyons, Poudlard m'attendait. La dernière descendante Serpentard, vous vous rendez compte? Quel titre! Oh! Je vous fais peur. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Roxanne Jedusor n'est pas la fidèle nièce à ton-ton Tom. Mais tout de même, j'ai le droit d'être fière, non?_

_Maintenant, vous vous posez des questions sur moi et mes pouvoirs. Je n'ai pas n'importe quel sang pur, —enfin presque parce que mon idiote de grand-mère a épousé un abruti de moldu. Je n'ai rien contre les moldus, mais tant qu'à briser la chaîne de sang pur, autant prendre un moldu qui vaut la peine non? — dans les veines. Eh bien oui, je parle fourchelang, je possède des pourvoirs magiques assez, beaucoup en fait sans vantardise, développés. Pour le physique, si vous connaissez celui de mon oncle, alors sachez que ma mère et moi-même y sommes identiques._

_Je n'ai pas parlé à présent d'une seule personne. Mon père. Alors… quelques indices? Vous le connaissez probablement, par souvenirs des autres ou des vôtres. Il vient d'une grande famille de sang pur. Il faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il a été tué par un mangemort, à la fin de ma cinquième année. Ça vient? Bon un dernier indice, et non le moindre. Il était le meilleur ami à James Potter. Oh! Ah! Oui, mon père était… _

_Sirius Black._

_Surprenant? Pas tant que ça. Pour son jeune âge par rapport à ma mère, je l'ai déjà expliqué. La rencontre? En temps de guerre, c'est assez courant qu'il y ait des blessés à Ste-Mangouste. Ah oui, vous comprenez maintenant son départ inexpliqué à mon un an et demi? C'était le temps de la mort de James et Lily Potter, la réussite du « Survivant », la défaite de ton-ton Tom, la poursuite de Sirius contre Peter, et l'arrestation de mon papa. Douze ans d'absence, un an d'incertitude et un an d'attente de le voir._

_Quand j'ai eu toutes ces révélations, il n'y a pas eu de choc. J'avais toujours su au fond, que j'étais différente. Nous sommes retournées en Angleterre, où j'ai eu ma première lettre de Poudlard. L'école où mon oncle et mon père étaient allés. Nous nous sommes installées au Rocher, le manoir que grand-maman Susan et maman Anne s'étaient appropriées à leur venue en Angleterre quatorze ans plus tôt. Puis j'ai attendu avec excitation l'année que j'allais entreprendre dans une école en partie créée par un de mes ancêtres. Je ne savais pas à quel point Salazard Serpentard allait se faire remarquer cette année-là. _»

Un sourire énigmatique étira les lèvres à Roxanne.

* * *

J'espère que vous l'avez aimé, ainsi que ses révélations... : P N'oubliez pas de me donner des reviews, c'est encourageant pour la suite!

Earenya


	4. Souvenirs

**Salut tout le monde! Voilà enfin mon quatrième chapitre. J'espère sincèrement et de TOUT mon coeur que vous l'aimerez, ainsi que les petites révélations... Merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçu:**

**Lucy: Merci, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ton review est arrivé juste au bon moment. Et puis, j'ai même suivi ton conseil pour mon résumé. J'espère que cette suite te convient.**

**Petite fleur: Hey ma belle, merci pour ton review il a été super bienvenu. Je sais que tu as déjà lu ce chapitre-ci, mais donne moi en des nouvelles, j'y ai fait des petites retouches!

* * *

**

Chapitre 4 – Souvenirs

**Le soleil s'était levé, mais il était encore très tôt. Roxanne était en train d'écrire dans son journal, racontant des évements de sa deuxième année, une anecdote par-ci et par-là. C'est ainsi qu'une Hermione très matinale la trouva.**

**« Bonjour. » dit celle-ci en ouvrant la porte**

**« Mmm… b'jour. » répondit son amie concentrée « Tiens, on est déjà le jour! » s'exclama-t-elle en regardant par la fenêtre**

**« Moui… Si cinq heures est ce que tu appelles le jour. Je trouve ça un peu tôt. Alors comme ça, tu as passé une nuit blanche? » s'enquit Hermione en s'assoyant près de Roxanne sur son lit**

**« Non, mais je me suis réveillée il y a… environ trois heures. Je ne pouvais plus me rendormir. »**

**« Tu as fait un autre cauchemar? » demanda-t-elle, compatissante**

**« Oui. »**

**« Et tu écris quoi pour tuer le temps? »**

**« Je me suis enfin fait un journal! » déclara la descendante Serpentard avec un sourire espiègle « J'ai commencé le jour de votre entrée dans mon appartement au Chaudron Baveur. Je raconte la sublime histoire de ma suprême famille… »**

**« Ah! Oui. La _suprême famille_ de Mlle Roxanne A. White Jedusor Black! » coupa la gyffondore, moqueuse**

**« En effet. » reprit la Mlle Roxanne « Mais j'ai finalement terminé cette partie, et je racontais ma première année à Poudlard, c'est-à-dire en deuxième année. »**

**« Merlin, quelle année c'était! » s'exclama son amie « Pas juste pour la Chambre des Secrets. Ton entrée a été bien remarquée ma chère. »**

**« C'est fort possible. » rit la concernée « Juste avec le show que j'ai fait dans le train… »**

**« Oh que oui! Malfoy voulait ton compartiment, et tu l'as remis à une de ces places… _Quoi! Mobliger à sortir de mon compartiment, supposément le tien? Non mais tu te prends pour qui? Un Malfou? Malfoy? Bien monsieur Malfoy, tu as définitivement l'air pas mal fou…_ Rires générals… _Oh! Je vois. Tu essaies d'instaurer une sorte de tradition d'appartenance pour, à voir ton attitude, incruster la terreur auprès du monde. Eh bien, tu devras te trouver quelqu'un d'autre le bonhomme, parce que ça ne marche pas avec moi!_ Et tu lui avait ensuite claqué la porte au nez! »**

**« Tu te souviens de tout mon petit discours? Je suis impressionnée! » rit-elle « C'est vrai que j'ai dû faire tout un effet, avec mon caractère et ma blague extrèmement plate. Mais en fait, c'en était pas une, parce que j'avais vraiment entendu Malfou, tu sais les Malfoy quand tu reviens d'Angleterre, ça ne veut rien dire, et puis ma petite phrase ensuite n'était même pas préparée... Surtout que j'ai réouvert la porte, et ils étaient toujours là, Drago, ses deux coquilles vides, le boulledogue et Blaise. J'ai entraîné ce dernier avec moi en lui disant que lui parcontre, m'avait l'air sympathique et j'ai de nouveau laissé les autres en plan. »**

**« Oh! Oui, je m'en souviens. Malfoy faisait presque pitié à voir. » sourit Hermione « Et cette répartition! Jamais Poudlard n'avait vu son parreil. »**

**« J'avoue maintenant qu'être répartie dans deux maisons différentes était assez spectaculaire. Mais le pauvre choixpeau, je le comprends. Une descendante directe de Serpentard ayant presque tous les atouts de Gryffondor! » rit-elle joyeusement**

**« Enfin, position de rêve pour Dumbledore qui souhaitaient une liaison entre les maisons… Malgré que celle-ci soit physique! »**

**« Ouais et ce n'était pas de tout repos. » maugréa Roxanne « J'avais deux mots de passe à retenir—et ils changent tout le temps!—pour moi toute seule parce que McGo avait peur que je n'aie une allégance pour une des maisons et que je donne le mot de passe, un horaire différent à tous les mois pour les changements de maison… »**

**« Mais tu m'as dit que c'était à mi-année? » coupa la brunette**

**« Oui, mais en deuxième, c'était à chaque mois. Ils ont bien vu que c'était trop fréquent, alors la troisième, quatrième et cinquième année, c'était aux semestres et la sixième et cette année, c'est à la mi-année. Je serai avec vous jusqu'en janvier et avec les serpentards le reste de l'année. J'ai appris à mes dépens qu'étudier avec les gryffondors à la fin d'une année n'est pas ce que j'appelle _étudier_. »**

**La jolie gryffondore partit dans un grand rire.**

**« Non en effet, c'est pour ça que je passe beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque. »**

**« Nan, cet endroit-là, c'est trop silencieux, ça me donne des frissons. Je préfèrais les visites de Severus dans notre salle commune que Mme Pince. » grimaça Roxanne**

**« Par Merlin! Pas moi! » s'exclama l'autre jeune fille « De toute façon, nous aurons notre propres salle commune, cette année. Tu n'auras pas ton directeur pour venir te déranger. »**

**« Ah! Tant mieux! Slughorn est trop pot de colle. Alors nous serons cinq préfets-en-chef. Ça ne me surprend pas tellement d'avoir été préfète-en-chef de Serpentard-Gryffondor. Je n'ai pas grands rivaux dans ma maison… »**

**« Roxanne… Quels rivaux? »**

**« Justement, je n'en ai pas! Je suis trop douée! » pouffa-t-elle**

**« Pour être douée, il n'y a pas de doutes. » concéda Hermione « Mais pour tes compagnons de maison imaginaires, tu peux toujours rêver. Il n'y a qu'une personne dans la maison Gryffentard. »**

**« Serpondor. Je préfère Serpondor. Ça sonne mieux! » rit la serpondore**

**« Oh. Merlin. Quand tu deviens bizarre comme ça, il vaut mieux s'éloignier! Ce qui me donne une bonne raison pour te laisse afin d'aller me faire du caffé. Tu en veux? »**

**« Non, merci! Je suis blessée et indignée! Plus tard! »**

**« D'accord! »**

**Roxanne commençait justement à écrire de nouveau dans son journal quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une jeune folle rousse sauta sur le lit.**

**« MERLIN GYNNY, FAIS ATTENTION!!! » hurla une des filles, ramassant vivement son encrier maintenant vidé sur son lit**

**« Oh zut! Je m'excuse Roxanne… Je suis vraiment désolée! Mais ne hurle pas comme ça! Tu vas réveiller tout le monde, et à l'heure qu'il est… c'est notre mort! » chuchota la Ginny en question**

**« Très bien, mais penses-y deux fois avant de causer tout un cataclysme. » répliqua-t-elle en nettoyant le tout à l'aide d'un sort**

**« Hermione m'a réveillé… »**

**« Maudit soit la Granger… » marmonna Roxanne en s'assoyant confortablement**

**« …alors j'ai décidé de venir te voir. »**

**« Allons, tu as dû penser à Harry avant moi, non? » accusa malicieusement son amie**

**« Moui… Mais il dormait et ne voulait pas se réveiller pour moi! » se défendit l'accusée en boudant**

**« Pauvre enfant » soupira-t-elle avec un air las**

**« Hermione m'a dit en passant que tu écris dans ton journal. Ç a m'a rappelé notre première rencontre. Quand nous étions entrés, Hermione et moi, dans ton compartiment de train où tu parlais avec Blaise. Justement, je l'ai croisé, tantôt. Il n'a pas super bien dormi, à cause d'une certaine réaction bizarre que tu as eu hier soir. Je peux comprendre? »**

**« Oh. Hmm c'est qu'il m'a rappelé la fois où je suis allée le chercher, tu sais, sa mère avait décidé qu'il se marie avec une mangemort, Moon, pour que Voldemort arrête de les demander, car ça l'aurait automatiquement fait de Blaise un mangemort. Un mariage, vraiment! Ça ne m'étonne pas de sa mère. De tout façon, j'ai ma petite idée que Blaise de voulait vraiment pas être marié à Moon—une imbécile, tu peux me croire après avoir passé cinq année dans la même maison—mais plutôt à quelqu'un d'autre… »**

**« Qui? »**

**« Heu… je peux rien dire, désolée. Alors vu qu'il savait que je faisais partie de l'Ordre, il a décidé de s'enfuir. Et puis, tu sais, immédiatement de retour au Square, j'ai appris que ma grand-mère s'était fait assassiner au Rocher, mon manoir. J'ai encore de la misère à m'en remettre. Et puis, je ne voulais pas sangloter comme une pauvre moucharde devant Blaise, j'ai ma fierté, et il déteste voir quelqu'un pleurer. Je me suis précipitée en haut, mais Remus est quand même venu me voir. »**

**« Toi et ta fierté… Une chance que moi, je ne prends pas de _tels_ scrupules… Menfin, tu as vraiment un parrain adorable. »**

**« Moui… Mumus est le meilleur qu'on puisse avoir. Meilleur encore que papa l'était pour Harry, en tout cas. Il le prenait plus pour son ami que pour son filleul. Il le prenait pour James. Mais bon, Azkaban y est pôur quelque chose j'imagine… »**

**« Voyons, Roxanne, tu es dure. Sirius a tout fait pour Harry. Et pour toi. Enfin, pour en revenir à notre rencontre, tu parlais avec Blaise quand nous sommes entrées. Luna est entrée par après, et si je me souviens bien, c'est à cause de toi, que nous sommes devenues amies. Blaise est sortit rejoindre Malfoy en disant qu'il espérait que tu serais à Serpentard. Ça a été en partie réalisé. »**

**_Hum, oui et je me souviens qu'il cherchait une certaine jeune fille des yeux…_ pensa Roxanne. Elle dit plutôt :**

**« On s'est adorées tout de suite nous deux. Je te parlais plus qu'à Harry, Ron ou Hermione, même si ça n'a pas été ta meilleure année. Ils ne m'appréciaient pas trop non plus au début, malgré que je les secondais en disant qu'Harry n'était pas l'héritier de Serpentard. Je le savais bien moi, je _suis_ l'héritière! Tout autant que l'étais Tom. »**

**« Mmm… Bon, moi je retourne voir Harry. À plus tard. » déclara Ginny, mal à l'aise**

**« Oui, c'est bon. » elle reprit lorsque son amie partait « Et Oh, Gin' je suis désolée de t'avoir rappelé tout ça. Et puis, Bonne chance pour tirer Harry du lit! »**

**Ginny lui fit un sourire de défi et partit, déterminée.**

**« Et s'il ne se tire pas du lit, ce sera à lui d'avoir de la chance parce que sinon il ne s'appelera plus longtemps le Survivant… » murmura Roxanne**

**Elle délaissa son journal pour lire et s'avancer dans ses manuels de l'école. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment de besoin, mais la matière était intéressante et ça lui procurait le bien être de se sentir à Poudlard. Elle y passa une bonne heure et y aurait sûrement passé plus si son estomac ne lui avait pas rappelé qu'elle était affamée. Elle prit une douche et retourna s'habiller dans sa chambre.**

**Elle venait de se mettre en sous-vêtements avec une simple camisole qui ne cachait pas vraiment ses formes lorsque la porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Elle poussa un cri de stupeur en reconnaissant Drago Malfoy, portant une valise, très surpris lui aussi. Bien que cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas habituellement, il se retourna rapidement, en ayant tout de même eu le temps de remarquer son joli visage paniqué, sa camisole moulante et ses fines jambes prête à… lui botter le derrière s'il ne partait pas immédiatement, connaissant Roxanne. Il l'entendit fermer la porte derrière lui à l'aide d'un sort. Il profita de l'occasion pour prendre sa valise et ses jambes à son cou.**

**Morgane, pitié! Il n'avait pas vu Roxanne depuis un an, et pour briser la glace, il avait fallu qu'il la rencontre dans une position embarassante. Non que ça le dérangeait normalement, mais… Roxanne, c'était Roxanne. Il descendit voir Blaise qui, après tout, lui avait donné la mauvaise chambre, pour lui arracher la tête. Celui-ci, remettant sa tête en place, lui donna** **le bon trajet vers une chambre vide, où le serpentard s'installa. Il vidait sa valise quand sa porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant place à une jolie fille aux yeux bleux accusateurs, aux cheveux noirs et échevelés, aux traits tendus, habillée.**

**« Drago? » appela-t-elle néanmoins doucement**

**« Roxanne. » répondit-il décontracté, même s'il savait autant qu'elle qu'il ne l'était pas du tout**

**« Alors, tu aurais pu me surprendre comme ça durant toute l'année, mais tu n'as pas pu attendre un peu plus d'une semaine? »**

**« Hein? Attends, c'est quoi ce sous-entendu-là, je n'avais pas l'intention de… Comment ça toute l'année? »**

**« Parce que nous sommes préfets-en-chef, idiot! » lança-t-elle avec un large sourire**

**« Tu l'es? De quoi? » se moqua-t-il, reprenant son assurance vue la non-rancune de son interlocutrice**

**« Monsieur se moque de moi parce qu'il pense que j'ai oublié et pardonné son entrée d'il y a un instant? Attends, Malfou, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid! »**

**«C'est Malfoy, Black. Et si je te dis que je ne savais…" commença Drago, prenant peur tout d'un coup**

**« Je sais, tu te répètes. » coupa Roxanne « Oui, je suis préfète-en-chef parce qu'ils pensaient que j'étais une bonne personne pour lier les maisons, surtout Gryffondor et Serpentard. Tu sais que les préfets-en-chef ont des appartements. J'ai su que nous avions une salle commune pour nous cinq au rez-de-chaussez, que Poufsouffle et Serdaigle partageaient une salle commune et une chambre de bain à deux à un étage et que c'est la même chose pour Serpentard et Gryffondor. Ils ont aussi décidé—assied-toi, nouvelle choc—que j'aurais une chambre dans ta chambre et un lit dans celle d'Hermione—oui c'est elle celle des Gryffons—parce que je faisais partie de vos deux maisons. » se renfrogna-t-elle**

**Un silence s'installa après ce lot d'information. Chacun observait l'autre avec attention, enregistrant chaque détail changé du visage de l'autre.**

**« Tu as changé. Avant, tu m'aurais joué l'indigné, tu m'aurais fais une scène sur l'injustice de Poudlard, etc. » dit-elle finalement en faisant un pas**

**« … »**

**« Même si nous savons tous les deux que ça ne te dérange pas tant que ça, au fond. » ajouta-t-elle en avançant d'un autre pas**

**« … »**

**« Et puis merde, Drago, ne vas pas me dire qu'après un an sans se voir, tu es toujours aussi froid et peureux de recevoir un callin! » s'exclama une Roxanne exaspérée avant de se jeter à son cou**

**Comme l'exception qui confirme la règle, le jeune homme se laissa faire, non comme toutes les fois où son amie lui avait sauté au cou pour le taquiner ou pour lui démontrer une affection spontanée et amicale. Le premier trajet de Roxanne avait frustré, humilié et malgré tout impressioné Drago, mais la répartition les avait de nouveau réunit et ils apprirent à se tolérer et peut-être bien, à la limite, à s'apprécier. Son froid et son non-sociable amusaient, et tantôt exaspérait la jeune fille. Ces souvenirs firent sourire le serpentard tandis qu'il murmurait presqu'à regret qu'elle pouvait maintenant le lâcher.**

**« Pour une fois que tu te laisses faire… » sourit-elle malicieusement « Bon, alors moi je vais manger, je suis affamée! On se parlera plus tard ou si tu refais ton anti-sociable, et bien demande de mes dernières nouvelles à Blaise, mine de rien! » lança-t-elle en sortant**

**Avec tout le monde qu'il y avait au Square Grimmaud, le rangement fut très vite fait. Les jeunes, ce qui implique Roxanne, Drago, Blaise, Harry, Ron, Hermione, les jumeaux et Luna, décidèrent de marcher jusqu'à la rivière et de s'y baigner. Roxanne détestait l'eau et ne savait pas nager, mais elle décida d'y aller tout de même parce que Luna était venue jusqu'à la fin de l'été, au grand plaisir de certains, et qu'elle ne savait pas non plus nager.**

**Ils s'installèrent à une partie calme et peu profonde de la rivière et sautèrent à l'eau. Roxanne et Luna se laissèrent tomber sur le sol et rêvassèrent en se prélassant. Les autres se chamaillaient, s'éclaboussaient et même, à voir Drago et Blaise, essayaient de s'entre-tuer pour on ne sait quelle niaiserie. Roxanne laissa ses yeux survoler la rivière jusqu'à s'arrêter aux rapides plus loin. Ils s'y arrêtèrent et devinrent pensifs et mélancoliques…**

**Flashback**

_Roxanne marchait le long de la rivière tumultueuse, où l'eau s'écoulait, empressée, et créait de petits tourbillons tout en s'écrasant contre les rochers. Elle rêvassait, ne prêtant pas beaucoup attention aux endroits où elle pausait les pieds. Il s'était passé une semaine depuis sa guérison d'une blessure suite à un piège des Mangemorts. Elle était au Square Grimmaud depuis deux semaines, et de tout ce temps, le garçon qu'elle aimait n'était même pas venu la saluer. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis bientôt trois mois et il n'avait même pas prit la peine de venir s'assurer de sa guérison! La frustration remplaça sa déception et elle frappa le sol de son pied._

_Malheureusement, elle ne réfléchit pas à la possibilité que le bord de la rivière soit sujet à des érosions, surtout après la pluie printanière qu'il y avait eu la veille. Ce qui arriva. Roxanne poussa un cri d'horreur lorsqu'elle perdit pied et tomba avec fracas dans la rivière. Elle eut cependant la chance de ne pas s'assomer sur un des rochers. Néanmoins, le courant était fort et l'emportait, la fracassant de part en part, sans qu'elle ne puisse s'accrocher ou reprendre pied. Elle hurlait, paniquait, ne pouvant se sortir de ce mauvais pas, ni avec sa volonté, ni même avec sa magie car le sac où sa baguette se trouvait était tombé sur la rive avec la chute._

_La rivière n'était ni peu ni très creuse, assez pour qu'elle y soit souvent plongée, mais non assez pour qu'elle puisse éviter les roches du fond qui lui écorchaient les chevilles et les jambes. Sa respiration était saccadée, ses mouvements persque nuls et ses pensées fixées sur la même idée : les rapides allaient-elles finir? Et si oui, en sortirait-elle indemne?_

_L'ironie du sort fit qu'elle ne trouva point la réponse car sa tête rencontra la paroi d'un rocher. Elle tomba ensuite dans un grand creux où la rivière était calme et glaciale : la fun des rapides. Le froid la réveilla, la remettant dans un état de panique pire qu'auparavent, car l'adrénaline ne lui tenait plus compagnie. Deplus, la rivière était à présent profonde et la jeune fille, ne touchant plus le fond, faisait de grands moulinets pour se tenir à la surface. Elle avait oublié durant les rapides qu'elle ne savait pas nager. Elle sombrait peu à peu dans l'inconscience lorsqu'elle entraperçu une grande ombre qui plongeait et venait la sauver._

_Son sauveur la sortit de l'eau et la sècha à l'aide d'un sort pour qu'elle ne puisse, à présent sauvée de la noyade, mourir de froid. Roxanne se fit réchaffer par la suite. Elle l'entendit se sécher lui-même Deux mains lui firent doucement relever la tête pour le regarder, et elle ouvrit grand ses yeux emplis de surprise._

_« Roxanne, jolie Roxanne de mon cœur, tu ne vas pas trop mal, j'espère? » lui demanda la voix qu'elle rêvait d'entendre depuis deux semaines_

_« J... je… Tu… »_

_« Attends, je vais te transporter jusqu'à l'Ordre. Avais-tu des affaires? »_

_« Ou… oui. » elle lui montra le chemin tandisqu'il la prenait dans ses bras_

_Il repartit vers l'endroit qu'elle lui avait indiqué. Se faisant déposer sur le sol pendant qu'il ramassait son sac, Roxanne se rendit compte de sa soudaine faiblesse et son ancienne frustration refit surface. Il ne venait pas durant deux semaines après trois mois d'absence et la sauvait ensuite. Il se moquait évidemment d'elle. Lorsqu'il voulut la reprendre, elle refusa en croisant les bras._

_« Non. » dit-elle sèchement en se levant avec peine_

_« Tu te sens mieux? » demanda le jeune homme, surpris_

_« Je me sens capable de marcher » répliqua-t-elle en posant la main à sa tête qui se tacha de sang_

_« Roxanne, tu es blessée au front, laisse-moi… »_

_« NON! » s'écria-t-elle en marchant à l'opposé avec une démarche vacillante_

_« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? » demanda-t-il en l'arrêtant « Pourquoi te fâches-tu? Roxanne, réponds-moi! » s'exclama-t-il en la ramenant contre son torse afin de bien la voir « Dis-moi. »_

_« Tu n'es pas venu. » dit-elle enfin « Deux semaines, que je suis là attendant de pouvoir partir à cause que j'ai été blessée, même gravement selon Remus, et tu n'es pas venu. Même Harry, Ron et Hermion ont pris le temps de venir! » s'emporta-t-elle en le frappant de ses poings_

_« Roxanne. Roxanne. » appela-t-il doucement « Je suis désolé. Mais j'avais un contre-temps. Tu sais, tu as été soignée au Square parce que Ste-Mangouste a été attaquée. J'étais sur le terrain._

_« Ya-t-il des blessés? » demanda immédiatement Roxanne, horrifiée_

_« «Quelques-uns. Et des morts. »_

_« C'est horrible. Et Oh, je suis vraiment désolée de m'être emportée. »_

_« Je suis pardonné? »_

_« Il n'y a rien à pardonner. » sourit doucement la jeune fille_

_« Seras-tu capable de marcher? » demanda-t-il, légèrement moqueur_

_« Mmm… Heu, pourras-tu me porter? » répondit-elle, se rendant compte que depuis le début elle était entièrement appuyée sur lui_

_« Quelle question! » il la reprit dans ses bras « On te soignera à l'intérieur. C'est fou ce que tu m'as fait peur et… » s'arrêta-t-il de parler et de marcher_

_« Oui? » Roxanne leva vers lui des yeux interrogateurs_

_« Tu sais, » reprit-il doucement « J'ai eu peur de te perdre. Je t'aime trop pour que tu me refasses un coup parreil. »_

_La jeune fille eut le souffle coupé. Il l'aimait donc. Elle rêvait de ce moment depuis ses seize ans. Le temps semblait s'arrêter lorsqu'il la déposa pieds sur terre tout en la soutenant, attendant le moindre signe de sa part en quête d'une réponse. Elle leva ses grands yeux bleus vers les siens et il y vit tellement d'amour et de passion qu'il n'hésita pas une seconde. Il abaissa doucement sa tête vers elle et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle y répondit avec toute la tendresse qu'elle lui dévouait. Elle rompit ce moment magique pour se perdre dans les yeux de celui qu'elle aimait. Il lui sourit et lui murmura à l'oreille :_

_« M'embrasses-tu pour me remercier de t'avoir sauvé ou c'est la réponse que j'attendais? »_

_« Mmm… J'adore mon Sauveur, mais je préfères encore celui que j'ai attendu durant beaucoup plus de temps que deux semaines. »_

_« Et le nom de ce rival est? » demanda-t-il en l'embrassant sur le nez_

_« Tu le sais bien. » rit-elle doucement_

_« J'aimerais l'entendre. » sourit-il_

_« Eh bien… »_

**Fin du Flashback**

**De l'eau envoyée par Luna la réveilla de ses souvenirs.**

**« J'essaie de te parler depuis tout à l'heure! Tu étais tellement prise dans tes pensées que tu n'as même pas vu que Blaise ma appris à nager. Drago avait un regard étrange. Il avait l'air de se moquer de moi, mais je crois finalement qu'il riait de Blaise, quoique je ne voie pas pourquoi… Peut-être parce qu'il souriait tout le temps, il avait l'air d'un gentil imbécile. Et puis, quand il me tenait par la taille, j'avais comme des papillons dans le ventre, mais il devait avoir de la poudre de Shlavule sur les mains. Il faisait aussi un petit toussotement nerveux à ce moment là, c'est un des symptômes. Dis, Roxanne, est-ce que c'est normal que je sois si heureuse d'avoir appris à nager? »**

**« En fait, Luna, je crois que c'est plutôt le fait que ce soit _Blaise_ qui t'ait appris à nager qui te rend heureuse. » répondit-elle sur un ton narquois**

**« Tu crois? »**

**« Oui, je le crois. Et je ne crois pas qu'il avait de la poudre de Jesaispasquoi sur les mains. Sauf si ton truc s'appelle aussi Amourfou… »**

**« Je demanderai à papa, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un Shlavule avec le terme Amou Rfou. Au fait, à quoi pensai-tu? »**

**« À mon Sauveur. »**

**« Ton sauveur… Oh! Ton _Sauveur_? »**

**« Oui. Mon Sauveur. » soupira Roxanne « Neville. »

* * *

**

**Ayoye... Est-ce que vous vous y attendiez? Neville Longdubat, un sauveur:) J'espère que vous avez aimé... Donnez-moi vos impressions dans un review, je vous en suuupliiiiiieeeeee!!!!!!!!!!**

**Earenya xxx**


	5. Poudlard

Bonjour tout le monde! Et oui, enfin de retour! Désolée, j'ai eu un petit manque d'inspiration et un gros manque de temps! J'espère que vous aurez du plaisir à lire ce chapitre... autant que j'ai eu du plaisir à le faire!

Un gros merci à Eldwen, Petite fleur et Lucy pour leurs encourageants reviews.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 5 – Poudlard

« Malfoy! Tu avances, oui ou bouse de dragon? Ça pousse, derrière moi! »

« Hey, Potter, relaxe! Il y a Granger et Weasley devant. C'est bloqué de partout! »

« C'est pas plus de notre faute! On a droit à un combat de langues devant, on peut pas passer! »

« Bon, laissez-moi passer, je vais leur botter le derrière à ces deux… »

« Roxanne, si tu passes, je vais devoir me coller sur la fouine! » s'exclama Harry

« Hey le balafré, je ne parlerais pas à ta… »

« Harry, si ces deux nouveaux amoureux passionnés ne dégagent pas, je me fais tuer moi! » coupa Roxanne

« Je le savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de leur faire avouer leur fol amour depuis toujours! » dit Drago d'un ton si pincé qu'il ferait crever de jalousie McGonagall

« Voyons Drago, si on ne leur avait pas forcé la main, ils seraient morts de désespoir croyant leur amour non réciproque. » déclara Roxanne, solonelle

« Pas sûr, ils ont trop la tête sur les épaules… » répondit Harry, sceptique

« Quoi? Lovegood, la tête sur les épaules? C'est le contraire, partout sauf à sa place! » ricanna Drago

« Les mecs, avancez, je me fais défoncer le dos… » gémit Ginny par derrière

« Le Poudlard Express, c'est pas une chambre! Trouvez-vous un compartiment! » s'écria un élève derrière

« BLAISE ET LUNA, ASSEZ LE BOUCHE À BOUCHE! AVANCEZ TOUT DE SUITE!!! » hurla Ginny à ceux qui bloquaient le couloir depuis un bon moment

Sursautants, comme à la fin d'un doux rêve dont eux seuls faisaient partis, les deux amoureux se firent des sourires espiègles et se trouvèrent un compartiment en courant. Leurs amis firent de même afin de ne pas s'attirer les sorts des autres élèves. Drago hésita à entrer dans leur compartiment, après tout, ils s'étaient toujours détestés et la seule chose qui avait changé était qu'ils avaient maintenant un certain respect mutuel. Mais lorsque Roxanne lui fit un grand sourire, tout doute s'envola.

« Alors, tu entres? » demanda-t-elle avec une moue amusée

_Heu… quand elle me regarde comme ça je me sens bizarre… Je couvre quand même pas une maladie!? _Pensa le serpentard, perplexe

« Mais bien sûr, que j'entre. Un Malfoy ne restera pas dehors! » dit-il plutôt avec un sourire suffisant tout en entrant

« Ne me mets pas ton nom de famille sur le nez. Le mien vaut bien plus que le tien! »

Il lui jeta un regard sceptique, bien qu'il ne ressentait aucun doute sur le sujet. Il haussa ses épaules d'un geste gracieux et s'assit sur le bord du mur, pour laisser place à Roxanne entre Hermione et lui.

« Pas trop mal, ta façon de te faire obéir, Weasley. » décréta-t-il avec un air narquois « Tu sais, tu ressemblais beaucoup à ta mère, comme ça. Tu devrais aller voir les deux gêneurs et leur dire que le commerce de salive dans le couloir du train est maintenant interdit, ordre du préfèt-en-chef. Surtout que je ne suis pas particulièrement pour cette union. »

« C'est une bonne idée, Malfoy. » sourit mielleusement Ginny, étonnant tous qui s'attendaient à un _Je ne suis ni un hibou ni à tes ordres et je n'ai pas le goût de perdre du temps avec tes remarques débiles_ « Mais je ne crois pas être capable de marcher toute seule à leur recherche, je mourrais de solitude. Tu veux bien m'aider Harry? » demanda-t-elle en se levant

« Bien sûr. » répondit-il en lui lançant une œillade complice

« Bravo Malfoy. » grimaça Ron une fois qu'ils furent partis « Tu leur as donné une bonne raison pour aller… comment avais-tu dis déjà? Faire du commerce de salive? »

« Voyons Weasley! Ça fait… environ un an et demi qu'ils sont ensemble, quoi? Tu crois qu'ils en sont encore à _ça_? Si tu veux mon avis, ils ont trouvé un bon petit compartiment solitaire et confortable et… »

« MALFOY! » hurla Ron, le visage soudainement rouge « TU CONTINUES ET… et je t'étrippes, te trucides, te coupes en petits morceaux… »

« Non mais c'est vrai! » continua Drago sans porter grande attention à Ron « Et puis, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça! »

Hermione et Roxanne passèrent de l'amusement à la surprise, tandis que Ron arrêtait d'énumérer les atrocités qu'il lui ferait pour le regarder en fronçant les sourcils.

« Répètes ça, pour voir? » demanda-t-il

« Quoi, c'est vrai! Je dois les avertir que j'ai un droit d'auteur, pardi! Ils sont partis grâce à moi, et si ça continue comme ça, ils s'en sortiront sans que je puisse être le parrain! » répondit un Drago suicidaire

Ron avait appris à contrôler ses sautes d'humeur, mais cette fois-ci, l'épreuve était trop forte. Roxanne fit clairement comprendre à Drago qu'il fallait qu'il parte immédiatement, ce qu'il fit en bon serpentard, tandis qu'Hermione essayait de retenir Ron qui hurlait des injures et des menaces de tortures. Il réussit à sortir sa baguette, mais Roxanne lui lança un sort de saucisson pour qu'il ne puisse être un danger pour le reste du train. Elles annulèrent le sort que lorsqu'il se fut calmé en marmonnant toutes les morts qu'il offrirait à un Malfoy croche et pervers pour avoir « accusé sa sœur et son meilleur ami de faire des… trucs »

« Il sera brûlé, démantibulé, écarté, noyé… »

« Ron, il devrait déjà être mort, après tout ça… » soupira Hermione pendant que son amie ricannait

« … étripé, coupé en petits morceaux…»

« Tu te répètes. » se moqua l'une d'elles

« Attends Roxanne, je crois qu'il a presque finit! »

« … avada kedavrisé, sectumsemprisé, endolorisé… »

« Ah! non. »

« RON! J'espère que tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis! » s'exclama Roxanne, scandalisée tandis qu'Hermione se demandait finalement quand est-ce qu'il allait finir

« … et enfin, il sera… » fit Ron lentement déclenchant un soupir de soulagement chez les filles

« DRAKYCHOUNET D'AMOUUURRR!!!!!! » hurla une voix

« MERLIN PANSY! Ôtes tes sales pattes de sur moi! Comment ça se fait que tu sois à Poudlard? Au secours… À L'AIDE!!! »

« … achevé. » termina le rouquin, satisfait, pendant que ses compagnes s'écroulaient de rires

« Maintenant que vous en savez un minimum sur vos devoirs de préfets, vous pouvez… »

« J'ai manqué quelque chose? » coupa Drago en entrant précipitamment dans un compartiment occupé par les nouveaux préfets et préfets-en-chef

« Oui, Malfoy. Mais c'est terminé. Vous pouvez maintenant aller faire vos rondes. » continua Hermione en regardant les préfets

« Bon sang, où étais-tu, Drago? » sourit hypocritement Roxanne en feignant l'exaspération

« C'est amusant que tu me parles de sang, parce que j'avais justement un problème domestique avec une sangsue! » dit-il avec un air digne en s'asseyant

« Merlin t'a punni. » ricanna Hermione

« Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué? » dit-il en se mettant à l'aise, ce qui voulait dire se mettre les pieds sur Hermione pendant qu'elle essayait vainement de les repousser

« Les présentations et la tâche de donner quoi faire aux nouveaux préfets. Je suis Rosamund Pocks, la préfète-en-chef des serdaigles. » déclara-t-elle fièrement en bombant la poitrine

« Et l'_égo-en-chef_ des serdaigles… » marmonna le jeune homme en face avec amusement faisant pouffer Hermione et Roxanne et sourire Drago.

« Tu imagines qu'être le préfèt-en-chef des poufsouffles a de quoi être fier, toi? » rétorqua Rosamund, accerbe

« Kenneth Gardner, l'humble serviteur des poufsouffles. » fit celui-ci en réponse en s'inclinant devant le serpentard

Un silence s'ensuivit après quelques applaudissements de la part de ses admiratrices, qui racontèrent à Drago à quel point son congénère était amusant. Finalement, Rosamund reprit de sa voix tranchante en s'adressant justement à celles-ci :

« Vous ne vous présentez pas? »

« Pas de besoin, on se connaît depuis assez longtemps à mon goût. » répondit Hermione

« C'est bon le paillasson, on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis… »

« Drago! » réprimanda Roxanne

« Et oui mes petits, nous avons même fait la guerre ensemble. » continua-t-il en détachant ses mots « Vous savez, où que les gentils et les méchants se battent entre eux… »

« Oh! Ça va, c'est pas la peine de nous prendre pour des débiles, on a seulement un an de moins que vous. » coupa la serdaigle

Celui-ci sourit et se mit à porter une attention particulière à ses ongles. Il se sentit soudainement observé. Il leva les yeux et vit ses quatre compères le regarder avec insistance.

« Quoi? Vous ne pensez quand même pas que je vais me présenter? Granger, Roxanne, ce n'est peut-être pas votre cas, mais moi, tout le monde me connaît. » se moqua-t-il avec suppériorité

« Mes amis, il dit vrai. Par son air fier et prétentieux, vous pouvez tout de suite reconnaître le célèbre Prince des serpentards! » ricanna Roxanne

« Fermes-là, Black. » se renfrogna celui-ci

« Pourquoi l'appelles-tu Roxanne et ensuite Black? » demanda Kenneth avec curiosité

« Parce que c'est comme ça. » répondit-il

« Wow. Quelle réponse, mes amis! » fit Hermione avec un rictus

« Aaahh… Bon Gardner, tu es amusant pour un poufsouffle, je te le concède, alors je vais daigner répondre. Cette fille est atteinte, et dangereusement. On ne peut savoir ce qu'elle est. C'est White ou Black? C'est une gryffondor ou une serpentard? Une ennemie ou une amie? C'est Black ou Roxanne? Elle est folle, point final. Plus contradictoire qu'elle, ça n'existe pas. » conclut-il avec philosophie

« Attention, Drago, tu vas leur faire peur! C'est toi qui ne peux pas reconnaître ce que tu as sous les yeux. Moi je sais très bien gérer avec toi. »

« C'est vrai, voyons, Malfoy. » soutint Kenneth avec chaleur « Elle est une White ET une Black, une gryffondor ET une serpentard, une ennemie ET une amie et Black ET Roxanne. C'est simple. Quand à ce que tu as sur les yeux, c'est une belle jeune fille intelligente et amusante! »

« Je t'aime de plus en plus à chaque fois que tu parles, toi. » sourit celle-ci

« Hey le môme, la séance draguage, c'est pour les petits comm toi, c'est clair? On ne flirt pas avec les adultes à ton âge. » persifla Drago

« Comprends-moi, mon cher, sérieusement, tu n'es pas mon genre, malheureusement le joli petit cœur d'Hermione est déjà pris… »

« Ah bon? » demanda-t-elle, perplexe

« Mais oui, chérie. » souffla Roxanne

« … Rosamund est décidément trop effarouchée… »

« QUOI! »

« …et enfin, il reste, la délicieuse Roxanne. Mais je ne pensais pas marcher dans tes plates-bandes. » finit Kenneth le regard faussement désolé

« MES plates-bandes? »

« SES plates-bandes? »

« Des PLATES-BANDES? »

« DRAGO? » se tordait de rire Hermione

« J'ai un choix de loin meilleur que _Roxanne_. »

« Tu ne marches pas sur ses plates-bandes à _lui_. »

« On ne compare pas une fille à des _plates-bandes_! »

« Drago peut marcher sur les plates-bandes à_ quelqu'un_? » riait encore Hermione

« Que de réactions, par Merlin! Expliquez-vous! » s'affola quelque peu Kenneth

« Je te rappelais de draguer quelqu'un à ta taille. Je ne draguais pas Roxanne. »

« Mes plates-bandes sont déjà prises, bonhomme. Je t'ai moins en estime. »

« C'est une façon horrible de traiter une fille. Tu devrais avoir honte. »

« Drago a déjà dragué une fille? » riait toujours Hermione

« J'AI UNE QUESTION! » s'exclamèrent-ils tous en chœur

« Moi je n'arrête pas d'en poser! Drago _peut_ et _a déjà_ dragué une fille? » demanda Hermione qui avait désormais épuisé son rire

« OUI! C'est pas si étonnant! J'ai été sculpté par les anges! Et puis toi, Roxanne, tu sors avec quelqu'un et je n'en savais rien? Et puis, Granger, pourquoi trouves-tu si drôle que je puisse draguer une fille? Tu ressembles à une hyène! » cingla Drago

« HÉ! Je ne t'ai seulement jamais vu avec une fille à part Parkinson, qui ressemble soit dit en passant beaucoup plus à un chien qu'à la gente féminine. » rétorqua Hermione, courroucée

« Je ne sors avec personne. J'aime une personne. C'est différent. » répondit Roxanne posément.

« Et c'est qui? » continua le serpentard

« Neville. »

« Longdubat!? » s'exclama Drago « Mais il … »

« Moi aussi j'ai une question! » coupa Rosamund « Kenneth, comment peux-tu comparer une fille dont tu es interessé avec des plates-bandes! »

« Voyons, Rosy-jolie, je ne suis pas interessé par Roxanne, je voulais savoir à quel point Malfoy est jaloux! »

« Je ne suis pas jaloux! »

« C'est immonde de toute façon. Je t'aurais giflé. »

« Voilà pourquoi tu n'as aucune plate-bande, Munmund. Tu es beaucoup trop effarouchée! » fit-il en souriant gentiment, ce qui lui valut tout de même la gifle promise

« Allons, Zamund, je voulais pas plus t'effaroucher… » continua-t-il, très amusé, en la suivant après qu'elle soit partie du compartiment

« Bien, il en aura au moins un qui va avoir du plaisir, cette année. » finit par dire Hermione

« Nous en aurons tous. » déclara Roxanne positivement

« Au fait, aux dires de Malfoy, te voilà rendue un mystère Roxanne. » se moqua son amie

« Ouais bien le mystère il va aller rejoindre Ron qui doit s'emmerder. Et puis la Hermione devrait venir aussi, parce que c'est pas le mystère que Ron veut découvrir, mais… »

« Le mystère devrait se la boucler, parce que sinon la Hermione s'arrangera pour qu'il n'y en ait plus à découvrir. » menaça-t-elle en se levant avec son amie pas très effrayée

« Mesdemoiselles. » fit Drago en leur ouvrant la porte tandis qu'il gardait son regard accroché sur la jeune fille de sa maison, se posant des tas de questions sur elle et Longdubat…

Roxanne s'écrasa contre un fauteuil de leur salle commune en soupirant bruyamment de contentement. Elle était épuisée. Quelle journée! L'arrivée à Poudlard, l'effroi de nombreuses personnes qu'il fallait rassurer à la vue des sombrals tirant les diligences—beaucoup avaient vu quelqu'un mourir durant la guerre, la répartition des premières années… Ah! Ça, c'était drôle. Elle avait décidé de s'asseoir à la table des serpentards pour être avec Blaise et rire de lui avec sa réaction dans le train et de rire de Drago avec sa sangsur baveuse accrochée à son bras. Mais ce qui la faisait beaucoup plus rire c'était les serpentards au grand complet qui lui jetaient des regards avadakedavrisants à chaque applaudissement de sa part à la venue d'un nouveau gryffondor. Quoi, elle faisait partie de cette maison aussi, non?

Ensuite, qu'y avait-il eu? Ah! Oui. Le discours de McGonagall qui manquait sans aucun doute du piquant de Dumbledore et puis sa première ronde avec Hermione et Drago qui elle, n'en manquait certainement pas! Dire que tous les préfets-en-chef étaient des duos infernaux et qu'elle ferait ses rondes avec chacun d'eux!

Rosamund/Kenneth était une relation définitive, Rosamund/Drago était presque définitive, Rosamund/Hermione ne se supportaient pas, Kenneth/Drago parlaient _toujours_ de Quidditch et Kenneth/Hermione se disputaient presque tout le temps sur l'amour fou de celle-ci pour Ron. Le débit sonore de la dispute maintenut cette fois-ci par Hermione et Drago grimpant à une vitesse vertigineuse, elle dut se tirer cruellement de ses pensées.

« Paillasson! »

« Blondinet râté! »

« Épouvantard! »

« Sale fouine! »

« Rat de bibliothèque! »

« Serpent! »

« Merci. »

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de réjouissant à être une visqeuse petite horreur de la nature… »

« Fermes ta grande gueule rugissante, la sang-de-bourb… »

« Drago! » s'exclama Roxanne, scandalisée

« Ne t'en fais pas, Roxanne, Malfoy faisait seulement preuve d'un flagrant manque d'originalité… Il n'a pas oublié ses anciennes tendences de mangemort. » décréta Hermione d'un ton venimeux

« Hermione! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai! Et toi Drago, tu sais très bien que le sang de Mione est aussi bien que le tien! » avança Roxanne, menaçante

« Voyons Roxanne pas _aussi_ bien…

« OUI, AUSSI BIEN!!! » rugit celle-ci

Roxanne s'était levée et fixait Drago d'un air furibond devant tandis qu'il affichait une mine indifférente. Hermione lui jetait des regards mauvais, il ne s'était pas abaissé à l'appeler « sang-de-bourbe » depuis osn changement de camp. Il croisait justement les bras et défiait son amie énervée du regard.

« Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop… » marmonna Hermione

« Hey l'ébouriffée, je ne te permets pas de… »

« ASSEZ!!! » coupa leur amie à bout de nerfs

Drago s'arrêta dans son élan. Il demeura silencieux, puis, haussant les épaules, il s'assit dans un fauteuil. Hermione fit de même en fixant Roxanne d'un air coupable.

« Écoutez. » commanda celle-ci plus calmement « Vous êtes énervants. Les petites piques, les petites disputes par-ci par-là ne sont pas dérangeantes, elles sont même amusantes. Mais les insultes du genre de sang-de-bourbe et mangemort à tout bout de champ, je n'en peux plus. Y en a marre à la fin! Vous vous faites mal à tour de rôles et y prenez un malin plaisir, mais ça me fait mal à moi aussi, parce que vous insultez mes amis. Vous vous envoyez chier, bien vous envoyez aussi chier un de mes amis. Vous êtes tous aussi chiants à la fin! »

Drago resta impassible pendant que Roxanne sortait de la salle commune en furie pour entrer dans sa chambre à Hermione et elle. Soudainement, Kenneth descendit du haut de son escalier et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? J'entendais crier jusque dans ma chambre… »

« C'est rien, Kenneth. Va te coucher. Tu n'es pas très habillé, en plus. » dit Hermione d'un ton las

« Hey, c'est quoi tout ce tappage, il y a du monde qui dort, ici. » fit une voix endormie mais toujours aussi rude

« C'est OK, Rosy. On s'est levé tous les deux pour rien. Pis tu n'es pas habillée. »

« Comment ça je ne suis pas habillée? Non mais tu t'es vu? Seulement en boxer! »

« Et bien tu es aussi seulement en nuisette je te ferais remarquer! Tu es très sensuelle, mais il faut aller dormir, chérie. »

« Tu es odieux. Je ne suis pas ta chérie. Et je ne sortirai plus jamais en nuisette. »

« Et tu ne me croies pas quand je dis que tu es effarouchée! »

« JE NE SUIS PAS EFFAROUCHÉE!!! » s'écria-t-elle brusquement avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre en le poussant au bas des escaliers où il se fracassa la tête

« Pas effarouchée, hein? » murmura Drago en prennant Kenneth avec lui pour le déposer sur un divan « Bonne première nuit, Gardner. »

« Oh heu Malfoy? Je, m'enfin... On fait une trêve d'accord? Au moins durant un moment. J'avoue que ça doit être dur pour Roxanne. On arrête de s'insulter trop méchament. C'est bon? » demanda Hermione en tendant sa main vers le blond

« Mouais. Plus de sang-de-bourbe. » dit-il en serrant sa main

« Plus de mangemort. » sourit-elle

« Bon, bien, bonne nuit paillasson. » fit-il, narquois

« Bonne nuit, la fouine. » lui grimaça-t-elle effrontément

* * *

J'espère _sincérement_ que vous l'avez aimé. N'oubliez pas de m'envoyer des reviews, je vous en suplie, ce n'est pas long et ça fait TELLEMENT plaisir! Donnez-moi un simple et court opinion, bon ou mauvais et vous entenderez mon hurlement de joie même jusqu'au tréfond de la France:P

Earenya


	6. Continuer

Merci à menelwa, lixouille, morganneS et Petite fleur pour leurs reviews, ils m'ont fait vraiment, totalement, extrèmement plaisir!

Petite fleur : Merci pour ton review, ma revieweuse assidue! Je sais que tu as déjà lu celui-ci mais relis le donc j'y ai mis de petites retouches!

Sur ce, Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 6 – Continuer

Roxanne buvait du jus de citrouille tout en observant la table des professeurs. Il y avait au milieu McGonagall qui était maintenant directrice, à sa droite Chourave, la nouvelle directrice adjointe en plus d'être celle de Poufsouffle et à sa gauche Flitwick, le directeur de Serdaigle. Près de Chourave, il y avait Slughorn, le directeur de Serpentard, et à la droite de Flitwick, il y avait Hagrid, le nouveau directeur de Gryffondor.

Il y avait aussi deux nouveaux professeurs. Maugrey, qui avait décidé d'essayer le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, puisqu'il n'avait pu le prendre durant la quatrième année à Roxanne, et Doris Crockford, qui était la nouvelle professeure de Métamorphose puisque McGonagall était devenue directrice. Ils étaient tous deux là depuis un an, ce qui défit la vieille superstition d'avoir un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à chaque année, malgré qu'il n'était pas souvent là durant l'année de la guerre.

Elle regarda ses amis autour d'elle. Ils étaient tous à Poudlard depuis trois semaines, et ils étaient maintenant rendus à une seule journée avant la fin de semaine. Elle pensa avec désespoir qu'il leur faudrait organiser l'événement spécial du mois d'octobre. C'était les préfets-en-chef qui devait l'organiser et, il n'y avait rien de fait, bien qu'Hermione et Rosamund s'étaient pour une fois mises en accord qu'ils auraient du commencer bien avant. Interrompue dans ses réflexions par Hermione à sa droite, elle lui demanda de répéter :

« Ça fait bizarre de se retrouver avec du monde d'un an de moins que nous. » avoua-t-elle « Tu sais, ne plus avoir Parvati et Lavande qui jacassent sans arrêt, Dean et Seamus qui discutent de Quidditch et de football—tu sais le sport moldu… »

« Je sais ce qu'est le football, Hermione. Je te rappelle que j'ai vécu mon enfance avec une famille moldue. »

« Oh, c'est vrai, désolée. »

« En tout cas, oui, tu as raison. Ça me manque, ils me manquent tous. Neville plus que tout autre. Lui, ses oublis, ses gaffes, sa personnalité. Enfin, avec ceux de cette année, je ne suis pas mal à l'aise. Ces nouveaux ne donnent pas leur place! »

Elle but une nouvelle gorgée et retourna à ses observations. Ginny, de l'autre côté d'Hermione, essayait de tenir une conversation avec Éléanor Mitchell. Celle-ci avait une chevelure châtaine qui cachait toujours ses yeux doux. Elle était d'une timidité extrème. Elle souriait doucement aux vains essais de Ginny tout en jettant des coups d'œil au garçon devant elle.

De leur côté, Harry et Ron disputaient Quidditch avec Spinnet, Bell et Dubois. Émélianne Spinnet était la plus jeune sœur d'Alicia. C'était une blonde aux yeux bleus, bavarde et bout-en-train. Roxanne pensait néanmoins que cela cachait une nature sensible. Elle avait une personnalité adorable, ce qui lui fit avoir un petit copain difficile à obtenir, un serpentard de surcroit.

Coraly Bell était une des sœurs de Katie. Elle dominait le trio féminin non seulement par sa taille haute et fine, ses grands yeux marons et sa longue chevelure brune, mais aussi par son gros caractère susceptible et capricieux. Mais l'examinatrice du moment n'avait jamais vu une fille aussi attentionnée et généreuse.

Gabrelle Dubois était petite, avec les cheveux auburns et les yeux verts. Elle était la plus jolie et la plus tranquille du lot. Ça devait être du fait d'avoir eu Olivier comme grand frère—Roxanne se souvenait de lui comme de quelqu'un de séduisant et d'autoritaire. Malgré tout, elle n'était pas seulement la fille la plus entêtée qui soit (Oivier n'appréciait pas les têtes de cochon… peut-être bien parce qu'il en avait assez d'une dans sa famille?) mais aussi celle qui détestait le plus le Quidditch.

À part pour le fait que leurs familles se connaissaient, la haine du Quidditch était le point qui les liait toutes. Malgré ou peut-être bien parce que leurs aînés avaient un amour fou pour le Quidditch, elles haïssaient ce sport cordialement. Et le plus ironique de tout ceci, c'est qu'elles avaient été obligées pour l'honneur des gryffondors de jouer durant l'année de la guerre. Sauf Gabrelle, qui n'avait jamais voulu toucher à un balai de sa vie si c'était pour jouer au Quidditch. Harry et Ron les suppliaient justement pour qu'elles aillent au moins passer la sélection de l'équipe de l'année, qui se ferait en fin septembre, c'est-à-dire vendredi prochain, au weekend de Pré-au-lard. La sélection se faisait tard, mais Harry voulait laisser un délai suffisant pour convaincre les trois filles.

C'est vrai que vis à vis le Quidditch, il manquait du monde. Harry avait repris son poste de chef de l'équipe et d'attrappeur que Ginny avait occupé pendant son absence de l'école. Ron avait retrouvé sa place de gardien de but, Ginny était revenue poursuiveuse et personne ne savait vraiment pour le reste de l'équipe. L'équipe de l'année d'avant avait été cruellement atteinte par son manque de bons joueurs, si on excluait Émélianne, Gabrelle et Coraly qui semblaient avoir malgré tout le sport dans le sang, bien que Gabrelle n'ait jamais joué. Si elles reprennaient leurs postes, Harry pourrait compter sur Émélianne et Coraly en tant que féroces batteuses. Il ne manquerait plus que deux poursuiveuses ou poursuiveurs, et ce serait tout un soulagement pour le capitaine de l'équipe.

Roxanne pour sa part ne s'intéressait nullement au Quidditch. Elle trouvait que c'était un sport violent et dangereux, et que ce n'était qu'une nouvelle raison de propager sa fierté dans sa maison. De toute façon, elle avait le vertige. La jeune fille avait une peur terrible du vide, et n'avait pas appris à voler. Il n'y aurait donc pas d'inquiétude à savoir si elle faisait partie de l'équipe de Serpentard ou de Gryffondor.

Alexander Grey était assis près de Coraly, l'écoutant cracher son venin sur le Quidditch avec un sourire amusé. Il avait le cheveu épais et châtain avec des yeux gris qui semblaient se moquer de tout. C'était le meilleur ami du trio féminin inséparable. Mais tout le monde savait qu'il avait une nette préférence pour Coraly et que c'était réciproque, même si celle-ci ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Roxanne le trouvait attentif et gentil, enfin, le plus gentil des cinq gryffondors masculins de cette année-là.

Colin Crivey n'était pas méchant, non, loin de là, mais c'était un terrible hyperactif. Toujours à photographier tout le monde. Malgré sa physionomie assez sympathique avec ses cheveux bruns en bataille, Colin n'était pas très populaire à cause de son dévouement à la photographie publique et à ses incessants commentaires admiratifs sur Harry et sur Éléanor. Éléanor et Colin sortaient ensemble depuis un an déjà et malgré leurs différences démesurées, ils semblaient follement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Colin était le seul qui avait réussit à vraiment connaître sa petite amie, ce qui créa bien sûr leur relation amoureuse. Il s'assoyait toujours devant elle et aux côtés de Luke.

Luke Do, quant à lui, était un asiatique solitaire et renfrogné. Colin lui montrait ses nouvelles photos en exprimant tout son excitation tandisqu'il répondait par des grognements et des hochements de tête, l'air très ennuyé. Ses cheveux noirs lui cachaient constamment ses yeux tout aussi noirs, lui donnant un air endormi et boudeur. Roxanne le trouvait plutôt insignifiant.

Ceux qui, par contre, n'étaient justement pas le modèle même de la gentillesse et de l'insignifiance correspondaient aux noms de Derek Gordon et Timothy Wright. C'était les deux farceurs des gryffondors de l'année. Ils ne rivalisaient pas avec les jumeaux Weasley, mais leurs blagues valaient la peine d'être connues. Elles étaient surtout visées sur les serpentards, et sur deux jeunes filles qui malheureusement, autant pour elles que pour eux, faisaient partie de leur famille.

Derek était brun aux yeux bleus espiègles. C'était souvent lui l'inventeur et l'exécuteur des blagues les plus humiliantes. Roxanne le trouvait plutôt hyperactif, susceptible et rechercheur d'attention. C'était vrai qu'il haïssait rester dans l'ombre. Timothy était blond aux yeux de couleur noisette. Il était plus drôle dans ses blagues que Derek et recherchait plus les rires et sourires des spectateurs que l'humiliation des victimes. Contrairement à son ami, il savait rire de tout, même de lui, et gardait son sang froid dans toute situation.

Les deux victimes favorites à Derek et Timothy se nommaient Gemma Wright et Alexa Gordon. Elles étaient aussi toutes deux en dernière année. Gemma était la cousine à Timothy et la seule serpentard de sa famille. Elle méprisait Timothy et l'ignorait à cause du même mépris que lui offrait sa famille en échange de sa répartition. Elle détestait néanmoins plus qu'il n'en fallait Derek qui lui rendait très bien la parreille. Elle avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux verts, et affichait une personnalité exubérante et colérique, mais possédait cette particularité des Wright de pouvoir rire de tout ainsi que d'elle, même si son humour frisait souvent le cynisme et le sarcasme.

Être la jumelle de Derek unissait Alexa au gryffondor par ce seul point, autrement que par son physique. Sa longue chevelure tout aussi brune mettait bien en valeur ses yeux d'un bleu très clair. Alexa était aussi la seule serpentard de sa famille, ce qui par cette particularité énervait grandement Derek. Ils s'insultaient et se battaient à chaque jour. Autant qu'Alexa trouvait lassant et pitoyable l'attitude « m'as-tu vu » de son frère, Derek détestait l'orgueil et la nature réservée et de temps en temps hypocrite de sa jumelle. Roxanne pensait qu'en fait, ils ne se détestaient que pour leurs différences à l'un et l'autre.

La relation d'Alexa et Timothy était bien différente. Elle n'allait pas beaucoup plus loin que la simple taquinerie quotidienne. Ils ne passaient pas un jour sans se lancer des vannes à deux noises. À part pour le fait qu'ils étaient dsans des maisons totalement opposées et que Timothy méprisait Gemma et qu'Alexa détestait Derek, ils avaient en fait l'air de bien s'entendre. C'est qu'avec le temps et les commentaires bien placés de Roxanne, ils en étaient venus à se dire que finalement, peut-être qu'avec de l'imagination, de la reconsidération et beaucoup d'ouverture d'esprit, ce n'était peut-être pas si grave s'il était à gryffondor et qu'elle était à serpentard. Enfin, ils avaient quand même l'air de s'amuser.

« C'est drôle, il y a un an, on ne s'interessait vraiment pas aux plus jeunes. Mais maintenant qu'on est dans leur classe, on écoute les potins, on leur parle quaisiment comme si on s'était toujours cottoyés. En ce moment, j'ai juste très hâte de voir ce que Derek et Tim nous ont concocté! » sourit Hermione, tirant une nouvelle fois Roxanne de ses pensées

« Pas moi s'ils s'en prennent encore à Gem et Alex… » marmonna celle-ci

« Je trouve ça plutôt amusant. De toute façon, elles sont à Serpentard. Wright m'énerve, et Gordon a plutôt l'air dangereuse. »

« Dangereuse? Alexa? Merlin, Hermione, tu es pleine de préjugés contre les serpentards! Ou tu écoutes tout simplement trop les mauvais commentaires de Derek. Et puis, oublies-tu que je suis aussi à Serpentard? »

« Je ne suis pas pleine de préjugés! Et puis, j'ai toujours trouvé que tu avais toujours plus eu l'air d'une gryffondor que d'une serpentard. »

« Granger, si j'avais eu plus de Gryffondor que de Serpentard, le choixpeau ne m'aurait pas mise dans une situation comme je le suis! » fit Roxanne, menaçante

Comme Hermione s'apprétait à répliquer, Ginny lui posa une question sur la fin de semaine et Roxanne les oublia pour continuer d'observer les nouveaux serpentards. Pour l'instant, Gemma se moquait ouvertement d'Adam Tabor et de Paul Fern. Tabor était un brun idiot bavard et pot-de-colle de matière première et Fern un châtain on ne peut plus naïf et influençable. Deux gentils petits bêtats. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment leur place à Serpentard sauf pour le fait qu'ils l'aient souhaité et qu'ils aient le sang pur.

De l'autre côté de la table, il y avait Drago et Blaise qui devaient discuter Quidditch. Heu, non, ils riaient. Oh, ça devait être du fait de voir Tabor essayer de séduire Parkinson. Mmm… Charmant spectacle, en effet! La jeune fille s'attarda sur Blaise. Depuis sa relation avec Luna, il avait quelque peu changé. Il était devenu… disons plus passif, moins réceptif aux taquineries que lui faisait Roxanne. Il faisait ressortir son côté rêveur, comme disait Drago avec mépris. Tiens, celui-ci regardait justement Blaise avec amusement et désaprobation parce qu'il jetait de fréquents coups d'oeils à la table des serdaigles. Avec un sourire… complètement niais, dirait Drago.

_Par Merlin, si je ressords encore des citations de Drago, je vais directement voir un médicomage. _Pensa-t-elle

La jeune fille but une gorgée de son jus et observa Drago d'un œil critique. Bon… Il était assez séduisant comme ça, avec ses cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient sur le front et son éternel sourire en coin…Drago tourna soudainement ses yeux vers elle et leurs regards bleus se rencontrèrent. Elle rougit subitement, mais reprit vite contenance et lui fit un clin d'œil en lui souriant légèrement pour reporter une attention particulière à son assiette.

_Heu… Est-ce que j'étais en train de mater Drago?_

_Non. Bien sûr que non. Fermes-là, mon autre moi-même!_

_Peut-être un peu tout de même? …Merlin ayez pitiez de moi, et faites qu'il n'aille pas remarquer que j'ai rougi!!! Il va se moquer de moi durant des décennies… Et puis non. Je ne le __matais__ pas. Je me disais seulement qu'il était plutôt beau garçon… plutôt beaucoup en fait._

_Non! Arrêtes toi Roxanne. Penses à Neville. Il t'en voudrait si tu trouvais un autre garçon séduisant. _

_Peut-être que non en fait? _

_Par Salazard, Gryffondor, Merlin et Morganne, Black! Tu es pathétique, tu ne faisais que mater un gars! Eurk et Drago en plus! _

_Ça ne ferait rien à Neville! Il comprendrait qu'il n'y a rien d'infidèle à mater quelqu'un._

_Et puis tout de même, autre moi-même, Drago, c'est Drago. A-t-il une une quelconque utilité dans la vie?_

_Ouch, tu t'en viens méchante!_

_Fermes-là, je t'ai dit! Tout ce qui importe pour toi et moi, c'est Lui, ses baisers, sa douceur, sa tendresse, sa compréhension, son amour… Mais que fait cette de Mortemore, par tous les mages? _

Robyn Mortemore était une séduisante brune aux yeux marrons. Elle et Roxanne se détestaient depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, c'est-à-dire, depuis la rentrée. Roxanne la trouvait hypocrite, cruelle, arrogante et calculatrice. Mais la plupart des serpentards la trouvait charmante, surtout la gente masculine et les filles d'une perspicacité plus basse que la moyenne. Mais bien sûr, pour la plupart des serpentards, être hypocrite et arrogante correspondaient assez aux critères d'être charmante. Sa beauté indiscutable augmentait bien sûr cette nature.

Certains exemples de FSP ( filles-sans-perspicacité) ou bien, ce qui en revenait au même selon Roxanne, de FSC (filles-sans-cervelles) s'en voyait donnée la palme en tant que Morgann Lewis et Josy Norton. Lewis était blonde et petite et Norton avait le cheveu châtain et une rondeur inhabituelle au niveau de la taille.

Ce qui attira l'attention de la jeune fille qui l'instant d'avant essayait de s'en sortir intacte vis à vis son autre soi-même, était la flagrante pratique de charme venant du cours 101 _Comment séduire un mâle en belle dévergondée_ que semblait faire Mortemore aux précieuses personnes de Drago Malfoy et Blaise Zabini.

_Mais pour qui se prend cette sale… Ah! Mais va-t-elle lâcher Blaise? Et lui, qu'est-ce qui lui prend à ce sombre idiot de ne pas réagir! Il sort toujours avec Luna, à ce que je sache! Ouf, il a du se réveiller et lui dire, ma foi, une réplique assez cinglante pour qu'elle affiche cette mine indignée… Mouhahaha… Yes! Il s'en va à la table des serdaigles! Oh non! Merdouille, Zabini, tu viens de laisser ton meilleur copain avec Mortemore! Le pauvre, il a dû se fêler le crâne, il a l'air content. Au secours, à l'aide! Drago va se faire avaler. Je… Par tous les fondateurs de Poudlard, ce mec est mon héros!_

Le héros de Roxanne était Lawrence Murray, un autre septième année des serpentards. Il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux chocolat. Il était un être solitaire et arrogant, et il avait assez mauvaise répitation. Malgré qu'il était considéré comme un garçon assez canon, aucune fille ne voulait vraiment l'approcher. De toute façon, il les aurait renvoyées. Mais la réaction des filles était presque entièrement due aux relations de Lawrence. Son meilleur ami se nommait Devon Philipp. Celui-ci avait les yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux. Il était considéré comme un serpentard dangereux… et terriblement séduisant aussi. Mais ce détail n'était pas assez pour tenter les filles, heureusement pour elles.

Roxanne ne leur avait jamais vraiment parlé. Elle avait beaucoup plus parlé à Joshua Nott, le frère cadet à Théodore qui s'entendaient justement assez bien avec la jeune fille. En fait, il s'entendait assez bien avec tout le monde, pour un serpentard, puisqu'il sortait même avec une gryffondor, Émélianne. Joshua était en tout point comme Théodore; les même yeux et cheveux, le même côté silencieux et peu avenant, la même perspicacité—il ne fréquentait pas Mortemore. Enfin, après ce que Lawrence avait fait, elle se jura d'essayer de plus parler aux deux plus anti-sociables garçons de l'école.

Ce qui nous amène finalement à ce que Lawrence avait fait. Selon l'auteur, pas grand chose. Mais pour la jeune spectatrice révoltée, le voir arriver et déranger Drago et Mortemore en pleine séance draguage pour avertir la serpentard d'un certain événement, à en juger par sa moue, assez ennuyant, c'était un souhait réalisé. Elle n'aurait tout de même pas voulu traverser la Grande Salle jusqu'à Drago pour l'arracher à de pires tentacules que ceux du calmar géant. Ça l'avait quelque chose d'humiliant et de, comme dirait Drago, trop gryffondorien pour être aussi à Serpentard.

* * *

« Bonjour tout le mooonnndaaAAH… BOOM!!! » 

Doris Crockford venait une nouvelle fois de tomber en entrant précipitamment dans la classe. La professeure de Métamorphoses était encore en retard, et comme toutes les fois où elle était en retard, ce qui voulait dire à chaque fois, elle entrait précipitamment dans la classe pour commencer le cours rapidement, où elle finissait toujours par s'accrocher à une table et tomber sous les rares ricannements de ses élèves, rares en effet, car peu s'y risquait.

Doris avait beau être terriblement maladroite, gaffeuse et en retard à chacun de ses cours, elle était aussi d'une terrible efficacité pour tenir l'ordre et enseigner. Si les élèves se permettaient de se moquer d'elle, elle se permettait de se moquer d'eux.

Le premier jour d'école, où qu'elle avait tombé pour la première fois, Derek et Timothy s'étaient mis à ricanner, et Doris avait répliqué :

« Oui, Gordon et Wright? Vous venez de rencontrer quelqu'un qui est plus drôle que vous ne l'avez jamais été? »

Personne n'avait vraiment su comment elle-même avait pour savoir que leurs blagues étaient leur point faible, mais ils n'avaient jamais plus ricanné lorsqu'elle tombait. Ils lui envoyaient néanmoins quelques piques qu'elle renvoyait avec autant de mordant. C'est ainsi que ça se passait. Les élèves la tutoyaient, elle les tutoyait. Mais cette familiarité ne lui enlevait pas son contrôle de la classe et le respect de ses élèves. Elle enlevait rarement des points, mais n'en était pas plus généreuse pour autant.

La professeure avait l'air assez jeune, elle devait avoir dans la trentaine. C'était en effet la professeure la plus jeune qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu, ce qui augmentait la joie des élèves de l'avoir et, bien que cela soit surprenant, leur respect. Elle avait de très courts cheveux noirs, et des yeux d'un bleu violacé. Elle était petite, mince et assez jolie, si ce n'était de la fatigue et du cynisme qui lui ravageait le visage.

Des paris avaient commencé à fuser de temps à autres par rapport au cours de Métamorphose. Les plus populaires étaient d'essayer d'amasser ou bien de _perdre_—ce qui impliquait de lui lancer une réplique qu'elle ne pourrait répondre assez forte pour qu'elle se fâche jusqu'à lui enlever ce total—plus de cinquante points en un seul cours, d'essayer de rattraper leur professeur avant qu'elle ne tombe ou bien d'essayer d'avoir une retenue. Aucun n'avait été réalisé depuis, mais étant seulement en septembre, ils avaient encore le temps.

Ils étaient maintenant en train d'apprendre le sortilège de _courte métamorphose_, où que l'on devait transformer un objet de petite taille en objet relativement immense (comme une plume en armoire) qui devrait garder sa métamorphose durant un total de cinq minutes pour recouvrir finalement sa taille initiale. Le cours comptait beaucoup d'élèves de chaque maison, et ils avaient été placés en binôme en mettant les élèves par différentes maisons. Les tables avaient été déplacées pour laisser de la place aux plusieurs petits objets qui seraient transformés en plus gros.

Roxanne qui pour la première mi-année partageait les cours des gryffondors fut mise en équipe avec Rosamund, Ginny avec Michael Corner, Harry avec Luna—elle prenait Métamorphose plus pour se défendre contre les _Poustoles_ que pour son futur métier, Derek avec Gemma—on croyait la professeure folle, Tim avec Alexa—ça n'avait pas l'air de trop les déranger, Drago avec Kenneth—eux, ils ne travailleront pas, et Hermione était avec Ron parce qu'il y avait trop de gryffondors, ce qui ne les dérangeait en outre mesure.

Pendant que Rosamund était occupée à montrer correctement à Roxanne comment faire—ce qui était parfaitement inutile, considérant les excelentes notes qu'elle avait, celle-ci prenait plus la peine d'observer la petite scène qui se déroulait au coin de la classe. Michael semblait toujours trouver Ginny de son goût et lui faisait des avances évidentes. La jolie rousse, quant à elle, prenait ce comportement avec un vif agacement, tout en jettant des regards amusés derrière elle, où se tenait un Harry beaucoup plus qu'agacé.

« Et puis, Ginny, tu vas sûrement à Pré-au-lard le weekend prochain? Tu voudrais sûrement aussi y aller avec moi? »

« Michael, j'y vais avec Harry, qui _en passant_, est mon petit ami! Et non, je ne veux pas y aller avec toi! »

« Voyons, Ginny, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de venir avec moi, tu n'as qu'à dire à Potter que tu avais déjà un engagement pour demain! » s'essaya-t-il tout en passant sa main sur la cuisse de sa coéquipière

« Espèce de… » s'écria-t-elle tout en allant le gifler

Mais la main de Ginny atteignit la paroi d'une très haute bibliothèque vide. Elle retint à peine une exclamation de stupeur et se tourna vers Harry, qui lui affichait une mine au comble de la satisfaction.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu… »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? » fit sèchement le professeur

« Et bien, professeur, je crois que je viens de faire une parfaite représentation d'une bibliothèque. » sourit malicieusement Harry

« Potter, tu n'as quand même pas métamorphosé Corner en bibliothèque? » répliqua-t-elle en un froncement de sourcils

« En fait, heu… Oui, mais c'était un accident, bien sûr, je n'aurais _jamais _voulu que cela se produise…Hum, ma baguette a dévié. » sourit-il plus largement tandis que Ginny lui lancait un regard admiratif

« C'est la pure vérité professeur… »

« Oui, Lovegood? » se retourna celle-ci, contrariée, après avoir redonné à Michael sa forme initiale

« Enfin… heu, c'est-à-dire que… »

« Luna, ne te mêlles pas de ça! » siffla Rosamund assez fort pour qu'elle entende

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé? » demanda Michael, l'air perdu

« Pocks, amenez Corner à l'infirmerie. Potter, cinquante points te seront enlevés pour avoir métamorphosé un élève. Weasley, continue, je n'ai pas vu une seule transformation sur ta plume. »

Harry continua, mal à l'aise, sous les yeux furieux des gryffondors. Ginny se retourna néamoins rapidement pour lui dire qu'il avait été génial, ainsi que pour lui faire remarquer avec un sourire narquois qu'il avait presque réussit un des paris, qui étaient de perdre plus de cinquante points. La fin du cours s'acheva calmement et les élèves commençaient à ranger leurs affaires lorsque soudain Doris s'exclama :

« Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Avant que vous ne partiez, j'accorde cinquante points à Gryffondor pour avoir eu les deux _métamorphoses courtes_ les plus réussies du cours de la part de Granger et de hum… Potter. Vous pouvez partir. »

* * *

Roxanne s'assit sur le son lit en ramenant ses jambes vers elle. La journée n'avait pas trop été difficile, Drago et Hermione s'engueulaient moins souvent, ayant sûrement retenus sa crise du premier jour d'école. Il y avait bien sûr eu Rosamund qui ne voulait plus parler à Kenneth depuis qu'il avait copié son devoir d'Histoire de la magie quatre jours auparavant. Kenneth s'ennuyait à mourir parce qu'elle se forçait à l'ignorer malgré ses taquineries. 

Elle avait maintenant aménagé dans la chambre de Drago, qui en fait était séparée par un mur et une porte, respectant l'intimité qu'ils pouvaient avoir étant d'un sexe différent. C'était beaucoup plus tranquille qu'avec Hermione, qui malgré sa discrétion, enlevait à son intimité. Roxanne sortit du dessous de son lit un petit coffre qu'elle ouvrit à l'aide d'une clé minuscule caché dans la fente de sa table de chevet.

Il y avait toutes sortes de choses à l'intérieur qui avaient ce point commun ; ils étaient tous chers au cœur de la jeune fille. Elle regarda des parchemins où elle écrivait, plus jeune, quelques unes de ses pensées fautent de journal. Elle lut sur le plus vieux :

« _… et puis, elle m'a écrit que j'allais sûrement beaucoup rencontrer Neville cet été. Grand-Ma Sue était apparemment une bonne amie de sa grand-mère, à sa venue en Angleterre avec maman. Ça ne me dérange pas trop, quoi que je trouve Neville plutôt insignifiant. Beaucoup plus que les événements d'aujourd'hui. Un autre élève a été attaqué, et ils croient tous que c'est Potter. Quels imbéciles! J'ai assez hâte de…_ »

Sur un autre parchemin, à peine plus neuf :

« … _et alors, Neville a pris tout la faute sur lui. C'était assez courageux, vu la fureur de sa grand-mère. Je l'ai entraîné dans beaucoup d'autres histoires cet été, mais elles ne valent pas la peine qe je perde mon temps à les écrire. Finalement, Neville est un garçon super sympathique. En dehors de l'école et sans sa grand-mère, il est beaucoup moins maladroit et oublieux. Je crois que c'est plus la nervosité qui le rend ainsi. J'ai même eu des conversations très intéressantes sur…_ »

Derrière, il y avait ces phrases par-ci par-là :

« _Rogue a été horrible. Depuis l'épouvantard, il s'en prend toujours à Neville. Je me mets plus souvent en équipe avec lui ces temps-ci, Rogue ne dit rien vu ma maison, mais j'ai plus peur que ça ne plaise pas beaucoup à Blaise. Mon père s'est libéré d'Azkaban. Je vais peut-être finir par savoir s'il est innocent ou pas. Grand-Ma Sue est inquiètes, le comportement de papa n'avantage aucune supposition à l'innocence._ »

« _… et alors j'ai vu Sirius arriver, mais Lupin n'a pas voulu en voir plus et il s'est interposé avant que le détraqueur arrive. Parce que je l'avais déjà vu, mon épouvantard, il y en avait un au Rocher cet été. C'est de voir papa se faire embrasser par un détraqueur, ma peur. Il y a d'autres exemples où Lupin est bizarre avec moi dans ses cours—comme lorsqu'il me fixe, et je ne sais pas ce qui se passe._ »

« _PAPA S'EST ENFUIT! IL NE VA PAS MOURIR! Je suis trop heureuse, en plus, Harry, Ron et Hermione soutiennent qu'il est innocent!!!_ »

Un bout de parchemin déchiré tomba sur le sol, sur lequel Roxanne lut :

« _J'ai appris aujourd'hui par Neville ce qui est arrivé à ses parents. C'est absolument dégueulasse, et je le trouve tellement courageux de garder ça pour lui—parce qu'au fond, je lui carrément arraché les vers du nez. J'en suis désolée, même si je crois que ça lui a fait du bien._ »

Roxanne soupira de tristesse et lut un autre parchemin qui avait l'air plus neuf :

« _Neville est adorable. Il m'a demandé de venir avec lui au bal, mais j'ai malheureusement dut refuser. Blaise s'était dépêché de m'inviter—il ne voulait sûrmement pas être pris avec Moon, et j'ai évidemment dit oui, c'est mon meilleur ami. Quoique j'aurais tout aussi bien aimé y aller avec Neville. Avec ces étés passés ensemble, nous devenons de plus en plus proches. Drago quant à lui y va avec Par…_ »

« _Mon oncle est revenu. C'est horrible. Je crois Harry sur parole, et c'est ce qui fait que nous sommes maintenant si bons amis. Mais malgré cette horrible nouvelle, il m'a avoué qu'il parlait à papa. Je pourrai sûrement le voir! Harry m'a dit qu'il lui demanderait de m'écrire aussi, pour faire connaissance avant de se voir, même si Harry ne sait toujours pas que Sirius est mon père._ »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils au souvenir du retour de Voldemort et réentreprit de lire un autre de ses écrits :

« … _j'adore ça. Mione a eu une merveilleuse idée en créant l'AD. Neville est merveilleux. Il s'est tellement amélioré. Lorsque nous pratiquons seuls, il réussit presque à me battre, si je lui laisse des chances. Ce qui est magnifique, puisque je suis la meilleure en duel. Même si je n'ai toujours pas affronté Harry, qui est notre professeur en herbe._ »

« _J'ai finalement vu papa. Je me suis effondrée dans ses bras en pleurant. Nous étions seuls, cela va de soit, sinon je n'aurais jamais eu une réaction aussi stupide. Mais c'était un moment magique. Il m'a reconnu. Il était vraiment, très heureux. Nous nous écrivons régulièrement. _»

« _J'ai de la misère à écrire tellement ça fait mal. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de raconter ce qui s'est passé, à part le grand courage de tout le monde, Harry, Neville, Hermione, Ginny, Luna et Ron, et aussi la grande compréhension de Remus à mon égard et à celui d'Harry. Finalement, non, je ne peux rien écrire. Je ne peux rien extérioriser. Je ne peux même pas pleurer! C'est abonimable. Mais j'espère toujours. J'espère toujours qu'il y aura quelque chose dans cette arcade qui fera revenir papa._ »

Roxanne étouffa un sanglot. Elle laissa tomber les parchemins et prit des lettres dans son coffre. Le premier tas étaient des lettres de son père. La première qu'elle sortit semblait avoir été écrit il y avait environ quatre années. Elle la reconnue pour être une de ses premières lettres échangées avec son père, où ils avaient pris connaissance. Elle les passa toutes, qui avaient surtout été échangées durant sa quatrième et cinquième année. Elle arriva enfin à la dernière, la dernière que Sirius lui avait écrite.

« _Ma chère Roxanne,_

_Même si je sais qu'en ce moment vous êtes au Ministère—espèce de petite idiote—je t'écris non seulement pour te dire que je sors enfin pour venir vous rendre service, mais pour te dire trois petits mots qui n'ont jamais été vraiment prononcés. Si je prends le temps de t'écrire cette lettre, malgré que le danger vous poursuive sûrement à cet instant précis, c'est parce que j'ai un pressentiment. J'ai peur que s'il m'arrive quelque chose là-bas, je n'aie pas le temps de te les dire, ces trois petits mots. Je t'aime. Je t'aime, Roxanne, je t'ai toujours aimé, depuis qu'Anne m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, jusqu'à ces années à Azkaban, où je pensais souvent à toi, et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, où je sais que tu as grandi en beauté et en esprit. Je sors maintenant, pour vous sauver, toi, Harry, et vos petits copains. Lorsque tu liras cette lettre, tu riras sûrement beaucoup de moi, ce dont je serai profondéement offensé, et tu m'enverras une beuglante pour avoir gaspiller du parchemin. J'aurais pu te les dire tantôt, ces mots, mais j'ai décidé de te les envoyer tout de suite, au cas ou._

_Je t'aime, Roxanne._

_Sirius, alias Papa_ »

Roxanne pleurait à s'en voiler la vue. Elle sècha ses larmes d'un geste de la main et serra soigneusement sa lettre dans son enveloppe. Elle renifla un bon coup et entreprit de prendre un autre tas de lettres, qui provenaient de Neville, cette fois-ci. Elle prit la plus ancienne et lut rapidement la fin.

« ... _Et enfin, je voulais te dire que j'ai énormément apprécié ces premières vacances avec toi. En fait, ce sont les meilleures vacances que je n'ai jamais eues._

_Neville_ »

Elle sortit la deuxième.

« ... _Et je voulais encore te remercier pour ta présence durant l'année. J'ai vraiment eu l'air du pire des idiots, et je l'ai même été à de nombreuses reprises. Comme lorsque j'ai perdu la feuille avec les mots de passe, même si tu insistes pour dire que ce n'était pas si grave, puisque tu crois que Sirius Black est innocent. Au fait, tu en es vraiment sûre? Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air innofensif lorsqu'il s'est penché vers Ron avec un couteau, selon celui-ci à ce moment-là. Je suis très heureux de passer une partie de l'été chez vous, et sans ma grand-mère. La tienne est beaucoup plus amusante._.. »

Elle en passa une douzaine et arriva à celle-ci :

« ... _Je suis tellement désolé, Roxanne, pour Sirius Black. C'était ton père, non? Je ne peux pas vraiment te dire que je te comprends, personne ne peut vraiment comprendre ta douleur, à part peut-être Harry, qui si j'ai bien compris, est son filleul. Ma propre situation envers mes parents est différente. Je peux simplement te dire que je compatis, et que j'espère bientôt revoir un joli et sincère sourire accroché à ton visage, cet été..._ »

Le visage de la jeune fille se tordit en une semi-grimace et un semi-sourire.

« _Ça fait quoi Roxanne, d'avoir 16 ans? Pas très différent d'hier, j'imagine? Je voulais seulement te dire que tu étais très belle, ce matin, dans ta robe bleue de moldu. Elle faisait ressortir tes yeux. Je te souhaite un merveilleux anniversaire et pas de cadeau farceur des jumeaux Weasley. J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira, je trouvais qu'elle était la plus belle. Elle a tes yeux, aussi._

_Neville _»

Roxanne se souvenait du cadeau de Neville. Il lui avait acheté une chouette, parce que celle que Grand-Ma Sue lui avait acheté était morte d'une maladie propagée par les rats. C'était vrai que Morika avait les yeux bleus. La jeune fille sourit tendrement au souvenir de cette attention. La prochaine lettre était une qu'il lui avait envoyé après qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

« _Salut Roxanne,_

_Je reviens demain d'une mission de l'Ordre. On pourra enfin se voir, et sais-tu quoi? Demain, ça fera deux mois qu'on sort ensemble! Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de me sentir aimé, Roxanne, je hurlerais à chaque jour ma joie! Je t'aime tellement, mon amour, j'en suis fou. Je vais te faire une belle surprise, pour notre anniversaire. J'ai tellement hâte à demain, Roxanne, et c'est justement pour ça que je t'écris en pleine nuit; parce que je ne peux tout simplement pas dormir!_

_À demain. Je t'aime,_

_Neville_ »

Roxanne réussit à peine à retenir ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Mais lorsqu'elle vit la prochaine lettre, elle n'en put plus, elle éclata en sanglots.

* * *

Drago entrait dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chef lorsqu'il entendit des bruits et des hurlements de rage dans sa chambre. Il s'y précipita, mais sa chambre était vide. Il ne comprenait vraiment plus rien, parce qu'il entendait clairement les bruits d'objets lancés et de sanglots mélangés à des gémissements de douleur. Il comprit finalement que cela venait de la chambre à Roxanne, il avait oublié qu'elle y avait amménagé pour les deux prochaines semaines. 

Il courut et ouvrit la porte à la volée et trouva une jeune fille en pleurs, étendue de tout son long sur le sol, et sa chambre saccagée avec des parchemins un peu partout et des objets brisés le long du mur. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se retourna et enroula ses bras autour du cou du serpentard.

« Chuuut… » chuchota-t-il, appaisant « Tout va bien, je suis là. Ne pleures plus, Roxanne. Ça va bien. »

« Non Dray… Plus rien ne va. » déclara-t-elle, suivit d'un sanglot

« Mais oui, regardes! » fit Drago en la séparant de lui « Tu viens de passé un bon moment dans les bras du plus beau mec de Poudlard! »

« Ce n'est pas l'humilité qui t'étouffes. » renifla-t-elle en retenant un autre sanglot

« Allons, ne pleures plus. Ça gâche ton joli visage. » sourit-il doucement

« Tu sais que je suis bien la dernière à m'occuper de ça. »

« Je sais. Allez, viens, on va te sortir de ce bordel, on rangera plus tard. Allez, je te dis, on faire une promenade dehors, ça va te faire du bien. Tu me raconteras pourquoi tu inondais ta chambre. » lui arracha-t-il un petit rire suivit malheureusement d'un sanglot

Ils sortirent de la pièce, laissant sur le lit les lettres, dont une qui annonçait de la part des jumeaux Weasley que Neville avait périt dans une attaque de mangemorts en revenant d'une mission deux mois après leur relation, assassiné à sorts de doloris par les Lestrange qui voulait « en finir avec les Longdubat »

* * *

Roxanne regarda à nouveau derrière elle, mais ne vit personne. Elle serra dans son poing la permission de sortir de Poudlard signée de McGonagall. Elle transplana à la sortie pour revenir dans quelques temps. Elle traversa un boisé et s'arrêta devant un cimetière. La plupart des morts de la guerre se retrouvaient ici. Elle poussa la barrière et se dirigea dans le coin du cimetière, vers une tombe éloignée des autres. Elle s'arrêta devant et jeta un regard de pitié et de mépris sur le nom gravé dans la pierre : Tom Elvis Jedusor Junior. Personne sauf elle ne savait qu'il était enterré ici. C'était elle qui l'avait fait, et elle avait changé Jedusor pour Jeudusort, afin qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas trop. Elle éxecrait Voldemort, mais elle avait pitié de l'homme qu'il avait un jour été, qui était malgré tout son oncle. Elle continua son chemin sans un regard en arrière. 

Elle s'arrêta devant trois tombes familières. C'était celles de Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan et Lavande Brown. Dean et Seamus étaient morts durant une attaque dans une des rues de Londres. Lavande s'était fait assassiner en cachant deux enfants dans une attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le mangemort de son assassinat, Antonin Dolohov, s'était fait arrêter sur le fait. Roxanne leur offrit un doux sourire et continua de marcher plus lentement.

Elle passa devant les tombes de Parvati et Padma Patil, avec le reste de leur famille. Leur maison s'était fait attaquer sans motif valable. Simple amusement. La jeune fille ne pouvait malheureusement pas s'arrêter, elle n'en avait plus le temps. Elle passa aussi devant la tombe de Lucius Malfoy, qui lui était mort en sauvant sa femme des griffes de Voldemort, qui l'avait tué de ses propres mains.

Elle s'arrêta finalement devant la tombe de trois Weasley. Il y avait Bill d'un côté, avec Fleur à sa droite qui était enceinte de la petite Adeline, et Percy à la gauche de Bill. Bill et Fleur étaient morts de la main de Greyback, qui voulait _terminer convenablement le travail_. Percy, quant à lui, avait été assassiné par Avery, qui menaçait Ginny de sa baguette. Percy était mort à sa place. C'était l'acte le plus courageux et altruiste de toute sa vie.

Elle se dirigea plus à gauche et s'arrêta devant la tombe de Milicent Bulstrode. Milicent avait été une fille suffisante et froide, masquant toutes ses émotions et étant très perspicace. Elle avait été sa meilleure amie à Serpentard. Elles s'étaient entendues très bien, jusqu'à ce qu'éclata une horrible dispute sur les camps. Milicent était partie prendre le parti des mangemorts. Roxanne y avait cru, mais ses croyances s'étaient effondrées lorsque son ancienne amie s'était sacrifiée pour elle lors d'une bataille.

Ça avait été du bluff. Pour que tous croient qu'elle était des leurs! Mais personne ne savait qu'elle espionnait pour le compte de l'Ordre et s'arrangeait toujours pour les prévenir au moment propice. Roxanne sut la vérité à travers une lettre donnée à la mort de Milicent. La jeune fille s'en voulait tellement, maintenant, et venait toujours porter une fleur sur sa tombe. Quelques larmes tombèrent sur ses joues.

Elle déposa aussi une fleur sur chacune des tombes de Sirius et Anne Black et de Susan White, un peu plus loin, d'autres larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle les essuya d'un geste rageur et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'au bout du cimetière, où se trouvaient deux tombes dont l'une d'elle lui tenait beaucoup à cœur. Elle passa devant la tombe d'Augusta Longdubat et s'agenouilla devant une tombe sur laquelle elle déposa un bouquet de fleurs sauvages.

Roxanne embrassa la tombe et vit tomber une de ses larmes qui glissa lentement sur la date du 13 juin 1998, inscrite au-dessus de _Neville Longdubat_.

* * *

Merci pour avoir lu ce chapitre jusqu'au bout! Alors, êtes-vous pour ou contre la mort de Neville? Dites-le moi dans un review! Ma soeur elle était vraiment contente, elle n'aimait pas vraiment le fait qu'il sorte avec Roxanne... Pauvre Neville. 

Alors, j'aimerais vraiment savoir vos opinions, commentaires, critiques-même si elles sont mauvaises, mais je veux qu'elles soient constructives et non méchantes SVP! Et puis, appel aux auteurs, je sais que vous aimez recevoir des reviews, alors donnez l'exemple et faites-en aussi! Ça fait tellement plaisir!

J'aimerais avoir beaucoup de reviews, sinon je ne garanti pas à quand le prochain chapitre!

Earenya xxx


	7. Quidditch

Hullo!! Heu... je sais que ça fait un bail que j'ai pas posté, mais VU que les commentaires ont été SI nombreux, je n'ai point de culpabilité!! (Sauf pour morganneS et Petite Fleur, bien sûr, vos reviews ont été trèeeeees appréciés!) Mais j'ai été très occupée, avec les examens de fin d'année et tout... Menfin! (j'adore cette expression de Gaston Lagaffe)

Alors, voici mon 7e chapitre, plus joyeux que le précédent! Et puisque je ne sais PAS si vous avez aimé ou pas que Neville soit six pieds sous terre, ça va rester comme ça et je ne le ferai pas revenir d'entre les morts!!! Cette fois-ci, Roxanne est beaucoup moins, heu... Larmoyante que dans le 6e, bien que je ne sais toujours pas si vous avez trouvé ça nulle ou triiiiiiiste!!!

... Est-ce que ça se voit que je suis déçue qu'à ce moment précis il y eu beaucoup plus de personnes qui ont lu mon chapitre que celles qui m'ont envoyé un review? Bon d'accord, je vous laisse lire mon chapitre!

J'espère que vous aimerez! Booonne lecture!!!

* * *

Chapitre 7 – Quidditch

« Aube(1)! Youhouuuu Auuuubeee!!!! » cria-t-il loin dans le couloir

« Non, Blaise. »

« S.V.P. ça ne te fera pas de mal, et tu sais que ça l'encouragera les jeunes… »

« Blaise, j'ai dit non. C'est clair? »

« … Et puis ça l'encouragerait les vieux aussi… »

« Les vieux ne sont pas persuadés que je leur porte chance, comme le pense les troisièmes années et moins. C'est qu'ils sont fous, ces jeunes! Comme si être l'héritière de Serpentard les aidait à jouer au Quidditch! »

« … ça m'encouragerait moi… »

« Blaise, il n'y a rien d'encourageant pour toi que j'assiste à la sélection, sauf pour le fait que je suis ta meilleure amie. Et toi tu sais que je n'apporte aucune véritable chance! »

« … Et puis ça l'encouragerait Drago, aussi! »

« Drago? La dernière fois en DCFM il m'a dit que je ne lui apportais que de la bouse de dragon, seulement parce que j'ai lancé un sort à Mortemore au moment où elle se penchait pour l'embrasser! Est-ce que c'est de ma faute si le sort l'a frappé et qu'il avait des furoncles partout? »

« Un peu, Aube. Mais tu sais qu'il volerait mieux si tu étais là! »

« Quoi? Il ne voudrait même pas monter sur son balai au cas que JE m'arrange pour lui casser sa belle gueule! Il ne volerait pas mieux pour moi, il ne fait jamais rien pour moi… quand il est dans son état normal. »

Elle fit un sourire en coin en se remémorant comment il avait pris soin d'elle une semaine auparavant. Il l'avait surveillé du coin de l'œil durant toute la fin de semaine, puis il avait repris son masque froid et il avait recommencé à l'engueuler lorsqu'elle faisait une bêtise.

« Aube, je sais qu'il ne ferait pas ça _pour_ toi, mais je sais qu'il volerait mieux s'il savait que tu étais là pour le regarder faire, juste pour qu'il te montre à quel point c'est facile de voler, puisqu'il sait que tu as le vertige. »

« … »

« Alors? »

« Et puis pourquoi je voudrais qu'il soit attrapeur, dis-moi? »

« Parce que tu ne veux pas que ce soit Mortemore, l'attrapeuse. »

« Mortemore veut être attrapeuse? Aucune chance, c'est une fille. Ah, c'est vrai, c'est Jeremiah Churchill le capitaine. Tu veux me faire chier des scrouts? Et bien, mon bon monsieur, tu as oublié quelque chose dans ton calcul. Le Quidditch ne m'importe pas. »

« Je sais, mais je sais aussi comment tu serais embêtée de devoir être fière de Mortemore si jamais elle gagne. »

« … O.K. j'arrive. »

Roxanne soupira bruyamment, tout en resserant son emprise sur les barreaux de l'estrade. Même à cette hauteur, elle avait le vertige. Churchill était en train d'évaluer les poursuiveurs. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de jeunes, la nouvelle qu'elle regarderait avait sûrement fait le tour des serpentards. Elle jeta un regard mauvais à trois deuxièmes années qui sortaient du stade, dépités.

_Ils se posent sûrement des questions sur ma chance._ espéra-t-elle sombrement

En fait, il y avait eu assez de bons joueurs pour faire des ragots positifs sur sa _chance_. Churchill était en train de décider qui seraient les poursuiveurs, ce qui avait l'air difficile. Les filles étaient éliminées automatiquement, même si elles étaient meilleures. Il faudrait qu'une fille soit extrèmement et extraordinairement bonne pour que l'équipe des serpentards la choisissent, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé. Mais si Drago n'était pas meilleur que Mortemore, Churchill la choisirait sûrement, il était dingue de cette fille.

Il sortit finalement trois garçons des rangs, un assez costaud qui devait être en quatrième année, un autre plus mince mais plus grand qui devait être en cinquième année, et un autre petit et maigre qu'elle reconnaissait comme étant en sixième année. C'était maintenant le tour des batteurs.

Il y avait moins de partiçipants. Mouais, se précipiter sur des cognards n'avait rien de reluisant… Ah! Celui qui était évalué au moment était vraiment bon, même Roxanne pouvait le dire. Il descendit rapidement vers le stade, ses cheveux noirs en bataille, qui lui rapella immédiatement quelqu'un… Oh, il lui rappelait Harry, bien sûr. Mais ce n'était pas lui. Roxanne prit ses jumelles et les braqua sur lui. C'était Lawrence Murray. Il allait sûrement être un des batteurs.

L'autre qui valait la peine d'être regardé était Blaise. Il volait vraiment bien, et frappait les cognards avec aisance. Roxanne ne doutait pas non plus qu'il allait être choisi. Malgré que Murray avait l'air meilleur. Oh! Il y avait aussi Gemma qui s'essayait… Wow! Ce qu'elle était bonne! Roxanne n'avait jamais vu une aussi féroce batteuse. Elle battait Blaise et même Lawrence. Si Jeremiah Churchill ne la prenait pas, ce serait un affront pour la gente féminine!

Le capitaine avait l'air d'avoir un terrible combat intérieur. Roxanne avait ses jumelles braquées sur ses expressions, et devinait comment cela allait finir. Churchill savait bien qu'avec Harry et Ron de retour, les serpentards auraient besoin de bons joueurs. Et qu'il devrait prendre Lawrence Murray et Gemma. Pauvre Blaise… Eh oui, ils venaient d'être pris. Blaise avait vraiment l'air déçu. C'est vrai qu'il désirait vraiment faire partie de l'équipe. Roxanne attendit que l'attrapeur soit choisi pour qu'elle puisse descendre lui remonter le moral.

Parce que puisque Churchill était le gardien de l'équipe, il ne restait que l'attrapeur à être évalué. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde au choix. Il y avait Drago, Joshua, deux cinquièmes années, un sixième année et Mortemore. Mortemore? Non, Roxanne ne la voyait pas… Quoi, elle était encore occupée à se maquiller? Nan, c'était tout de même pas son genre, plus celui de FSC(2)… Elle cherchait encore une excuse quand elle entendit un cri strident venant des tribunes lorsque Drago s'envola sur son balai.

_Merlin, je vous en conjure, faites que Blaise soit foudroyé sur-le-champ, par pitié!_ Se lamenta la jeune fille

Mais qu'est-ce que faisait Mortemore dans les tribunes, si elle n'était pas là pour encourager Drago mmm? Alors lorsqu'on s'apprête à faire partie de l'équipe on monte dans les tribunes pour encourager ses adversaires? LE SALOP! Alors ses mains qui lui faisait mal à force de serrer les bareaux, son visage fouetté par le vent de fin de septembre, son cœur qui battait la chamade d'être si haute et son estomac qui menaçait de sortir à tout instant avaient été sacrifiés pour encourager Drago alors que c'était quasiment sûr qu'il serait pris par le capitaine? Mortemore n'allait même pas s'essayer? Que Blaise crève!

Drago passa à une vitesse foudroyante sous le nez de Roxanne alors qu'elle préparait des plans de meurtre. Elle eut le temps de voir un sourire goguenard et puis, plus rien. Il venait d'attraper le vif d'or, et d'être choisi par le capitaine. Bon et bien elle ferait une pierre deux coups. Elle sauterait dans les bras de Drago pour le féliciter malgré son maudit sourire ce qui ferait mourir de jalousie Mortemore, et elle passerait sans le moindre sourire compatissant pour Blaise. Voilà!

Roxanne courut sur le terrain et sauta dans les bras de Drago. Elle eut un léger frisson lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur sa taille. Bah quoi, il faisait froid!

« Bravo Drago. » chuchota-t-elle à son oreille

« Merci Roxanne » sourit-il largement tout en se défaisant de son emprise

Roxanne passa devant la mine hypocrite et quelque peu renfrognée qu'affichait Mortemore, qui se faisait harceler par Churchill et vit Murray s'éloigner vers Philipp. Elle se pressa jusqu'à lui en le hélant. Un autre une pierre deux coups : elle faisait connaissance avec son héros d'il y a deux semaines et portait un coup fatal à Blaise.

« Hey Murray! »

« Oui, Black? » fit-il en se retournant, interrogateur tandis que son ami la fixait en haussant les sourcils

« Hey tu connais mon nom! » sourit-elle espièglement en se rapprochant

« Qui ne connaît pas la très grande et très célèbre Roxanne Black, héritière de Serpentard? » se moqua méchamment Murray

Roxanne se rembrunit. Elle était fière se des origines, et elle n'aimait pas qu'on s'en moque. Elle n'aimait pas non plus le sous-entendu d'être populaire, puisqu'elle execrait se faire remarquer, ce qui était très ironique puisqu'elle se tenait avec les grandes célébrités de l'école.

« Je voulais te dire que je t'avais trouvé très bon pour ta prestation et je voulais te féliciter pour ton poste mais puisque tu le prends comme ça, tu peux toujours aller manger de la bouse de dragon. » rétorqua-t-elle en s'éloignant brusquement

Super, son _héros_ était encore plus antipathique que dans son imagination. Même Philipp avait l'air plus sympathique.

« Et ne te moque plus jamais de mes origines. » cracha-t-elle en se retournant

« Attends Black! »

Elle se retourna. Murray l'avait rejoint.

« Ça fait plaisir d'avoir été si _chaleureusement_ félicité. »

« Mouais. Merci tout court c'est bien, aussi. »

« Et puis, comment as-tu pu me trouver bon? J'ai entendu dire que tu te foutais royalement du Quidditch! » demanda-t-il, narquois

« C'est vrai, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne distingue pas un bon joueur. Et puis, je connais les règles. Tu as _sûrement_ aussi entendu dire que presque tous mes amis sont des fans du Quidditch. »

« Mais alors, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? »

« Je n'étais pas supposée venir, mais mon soi-disant meilleur ami a utilisé un bon moyen pour me faire venir malgré ma frousse du vide. » grimaça-t-elle

« Roxanne! Arrêtes de draguer et viens me voir! » cria quelqeu'un plus loin

« COMMENT DRAGUER? Je ne drague pas Murray! » rugit celle-ci à son interlocutrice en se retournant brusquement

« Ouf! C'était pour m'assurer! Allez viens, tu ne m'as même pas félicité! Je suis la première fille, tu te rends compte? La PREMIÈRE!!! »

« Je dois y aller… » soupira Roxanne d'un ton las à l'adresse des garçons « Sinon je me fais embrocher, elle est dangereuse cette fille. À la prochaine. »

« Comment _à la prochaine_? Tu ne comptes pas quand même pas venir nous reparler? » fit-il au désespoir

« Si c'était seulement de toi, sûrement pas. » sourit-elle franchement « Mais c'est bien parce que Philipp a l'air plus sympa que toi. » elle s'échappa en ricanant

« C'est bien la première fois que tu as l'air plus sympa que moi. » murmura Murray pendant que son ami aquiescait avec un sourire en coin

« Il faut que tu ais été vraiment antipathique. »

Roxanne passa devant Blaise qui lui offrit une moue renfrognée tout en partant vers le château. Elle avait eu sa revanche. Drago, qui avait suivit l'échange Roxanne-Murray-Wright, regarda Roxanne d'un air curieux et partit rejoindre Blaise, délaissant Mortemore qui était sortie des pattes de Churchill, au grand plaisir de la jeune Black. Elle courut vers Gemma qui sautillait, surexcitée, en hurlant qu'elle était la première serpentard à entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch, sous l'œil amusé d'Alexa.

* * *

« Roxanne! Youhouuuu Rooxaaaneee!!! » cria-t-il en courant dans un couloir

« Non, Harry. »

« C'est pas juste, tu es allée à celui des serpentards! Pourquoi pas nous? On fait aussi parti de ta maison! »

« Harry, j'ai dit non, c'est clair? » répliqua la jeune fille lasse, qui avait une nette impression de se répéter

« Ça encouragerait plus Coraly et 'Lianne à revenir! Et puis peut-être même que Gabrelle s'essayerait! »

« Elles détestent le Quidditch. Elles ne viendront pas, elles ne sont pas aussi désespérées que l'an passé. » soupira-t-elle avec fatigue, grelottant toujours depuis qu'elle était rentrée du stade

« Mais il faut qu'elles viennent! Et puis, ça l'encouragerait aussi les autres gryffondors, ils commencent à se demander si tu ne portes pas chance. On raconte que l'équipe des serpentards est très forte, et il vienne juste de faire les sélections… »

« Harry, n'en rajoute pas plus, tu veux? Je ne viendrai pas. J'en reviens juste et je ne me suis pas encore remise de ma traumatisation! Tu sais combien j'ai le vertige. Et je n'ai aucune raison de venir! »

« Bien sûr. Lorsque ce n'est pas pour encourager le grand et beau Drago Malfoy, on n'en tient pas compte. » attaqua-t-il vivement

« Qu… QUOI!? » s'étouffa presque Roxanne, horrifiée

« Et bien, si ce n'est pas ça, tout le monde le pensera. » fit Harry, détaché

« Tu… tu es horrible, tu le sais ça? Tu aurais dû aller à Serpentard. »

« Lorsque c'est pour le Quidditch, aucune morale ne me retient, si c'est ça que tu veux dire. Et puis, ça te fait une raison de venir, maintenant. »

« Imbécile. Espèce de monstre. Aucune considération pour les autres. Tu vas me le payer. » siffla la jeune fille en le suivant jusqu'au terrain

« Tu me fais penser à Kreatur. » ricanna son soi-disant ami

« Ta gueule Potter! Et puis, papa aurait dû me le léguer. S'il m'avait eu moi comme maître, il aurait sûrement été plus présentable. »

« Ouais, c'est ça, essaies de m'insulter, mais pour l'instant ça ne marche pas. »

« Merveilleux! Roxanne, je suis trop heureuse que tu sois venue! On va avoir plus de monde. Peut-être même que Coraly, Émélianne et Gabrelle vont venir! » s'écria avec joie Hermione en s'approchant, l'ayant vue entrer dans le stade

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à la fin? Il n'y aura peut-être personne. Et depuis quand tu t'excites autant pour le Quidditch, Hermione? Et puis, je ne porte aucune chance! Et les filles ne viendront pas je vous dis. Vous n'êtes pas encore aussi désespérés à ce que je sache pour aller leur lècher les bottes? » bougonna-t-elle

« Mais non, je ne crois pas, en tout cas. Enfin, c'est vrai que Harry est prêt à tout. » ricanna Ron

« Hey, tu es bougonneuse… Harry t'as tirée pour que tu viennes jusqu'ici? Tu sais qu'il faudra que tu ailles dans les tribunes, non? » dit Ginny, soucieuse

« Ton petit-ami ne m'a pas tiré _physiquement_ jusqu'ici, mais il a usé d'arguments convainquants, dignes d'un serpentard. »

« Ils devaient vraiment être convainquants pour que tu affrontes ta peur du vide. » la rousse fronça des sourcils

« Tu peux le dire. Déjà que je reviens juste de la sélection de l'équipe des serpentards… »

« Tu y as été?! » s'exclama Hermione

« Blaise aussi a usé d'arguments convainquants… »

« Non, je veux dire, ce sont les serpentards! »

« Hermione, je SUIS à Serpentard! »

« Mouais, bon. »

« Bon, hum Roxanne-chérie, monte dans les tribunes avec Mione, ça commence. » sourit gentiment Ginny « Mione, lâches-là avec son autre maison. Tu deviens pleine de préjugés. »

« Je n'ai aucun préjugés… »

« Sur les serpentards, oui. » coupa sèchement Roxanne en montant dans les tribunes avec la jeune brune

« Oh, je suis désolée Roxanne, mais j'ai tellement du mal à m'y faire, tu sais, les _serpentards_… »

« Oh oui, c'est vrai que ça doit être un coup dur de se rendre compte que les serpentards ne sont pas tous les gros méchants et que les gryffondors ne sont pas tous les gentils héros. » ironisa son amie « Et puis, franchement Hermione, ça fait quoi, six ans que je suis dans ces deux maisons? »

« Mais ça fait depuis seulement la cinquième année qu'on se parle vraiment, et puis on a jamais vraiment parlé du fait que tu sois aussi à Serpentard. Et tu étais ironique tout à l'heure, mais c'est vrai que ça défait complètement tes croyances. » Hermione s'assit à côté de son interlocutrice « Je croyais que Malfoy et Zabini avaient juste été assez intelligents pour se mettre du bon côté. Et puis toi, je te croyais seulement une sorte d'erreure du choixpeau, et qu'au fond tu étais à Gryffondor. Tu vois? »

« Il faudra que tu t'y fasses, Mione. » se radoucit-elle « La vie n'est pas blanche et noire. Il y a beaucoup de gris. Trop, de gris. Mais c'est bien souvent. Regardes, moi aussi pendant un moment je croyais que Drago allait finir mangemort, mais non! Rappelles-toi ceux de notre année : Blaise a toujours été du côté de Dumbledore, même s'il ne fallait pas le dire haut, dans le temps. Théo et Daphné ont toujours été d'aucuns côtés. Ils sortent ensembles, justement. Milicent faisait croire à tous qu'elle était avec Voldemort, mais elle nous secondait depuis le début. Tant qu'à Moon—qui est morte, Crabbe et Goyle—qui sont à Azkaban, et Parkinson—trop peureuse pour avoir fait la guerre, ils étaient tous avec Voldemort. Mais ce n'est que quatre sur dix. »

« C'est vrai. » sourit Hermione « Oh Merlin, on a pas regardé la sélection des gardiens! Ron va m'en vouloir à vie de ne pas l'avoir vu gagner! » paniqua-t-elle

« Tu n'as qu'à lui dire qu'il a été merveilleux. Il va rougir des oreilles et ne te demandera aucune question. Peut-être bien un baiser, si ce n'est pas de trop. » se moqua son amie

Hermione lui fit un semblant de regard noir, qui ne marcha guère, et elles regardèrent la sélection des poursuiveurs. Il y avait de nombreux gryffondors, dont trois qu'elle connaissait comme Derek Gordon, Tim Wright et Ginny. Ginny fut choisie, c'était assuré, Derek aussi, et un autre joueur qui semblait être en quatrième année. Tim faisait la moue. L'autre garçon l'avait quand même battu de peu. Harry ne voulait sûrement pas qu'il y ait trop de conneries dans son équipe. Les deux jeunes filles applaudirent à tout rompre, Ginny embrassa Harry, Derek fit des saluts théâtraux pour finalement rejoindre Tim pour le consoler et l'autre poursuiveur esquissa un sourire gêné. C'était maintenant le tour des batteurs.

Roxanne eut un soursaut de surprise. Elle reconnaissait trois des essayants. Il y avait Coraly et Émélianne! Elles avaient dû apprendre à aimer le Quidditch, en fin de compte. Elle s'approcha avec ses jumelles mais se rendit compte que depuis le début elle était à une très grande hauteur. Elle eut un haut le cœur et se cacha les yeux tout en se tassant dans son siège. Après avoir pris plusieurs bonnes respirations, elle enleva ses mains de son visage avec précaution et repris ses jumelles pour regarder Bell et Spinnet observer Alexander Grey, qui s'essayait, avec attention. Elles arboraient un air ennuyé, mais Roxanne jurerait avoir vu une étincelle d'excitation dans leurs yeux à chacune. Elle fit un sourire en coin et attendit le tour des filles.

En passant, Alex s'avérait être un excellent batteur. Ce fut le tour de Coraly. Elle démarra avec aisance et frappa par des coups précis les cognards. Elle en envoya même un tout près de la tête à Harry, mais il était trop content pour en tenir compte. Émélianne fut moins bonne. On aurait presque dit qu'elle faisait exprès, puisqu'on savait qu'elle avait souvent aidé à faire des points l'année passée. Elle s'arrangea même pour tébucher en descendant. Harry dut choisir Alex et Coraly, car les autres ne leur atteignaient pas la cheville. 'Lianne fit un clin d'œil à Harry. Elle partit ensuite rassurer Josh Nott, son petit-ami, qui était venu l'encourager. Oh Merlin, elle a décidé de faire bouger les choses! Elle s'est arrangée pour qu'Alex et Coraly passent plus de temps seuls ensembles!

Roxanne regarda Hermione et vit qu'elle pensait la même chose. Elles partirent à rire et descendirent rapidement pour aller les féliciter, et dans le cas à Roxanne, sortir au plus vite de cet endroit maudit.

Malheureusement pour Roxanne qui souhait que l'histoire _Ron et Hermione_ finisse au plus vite, la Gryffondor n'eut pas le courage d'embrasser son très bon ami pour le féliciter, et celui-ci dut se contenter d'une chaleureuse accolade et d'un simple bisou sur la joue. Roxanne ricana lorsqu'elle vit Coraly sauter dans les bras d'Alexander tout en se dirigeant vers Harry qui souriait de contentement pour lui envoyer un bon coup de pied dans le tibia, qui lui valut un hurlement d'indignation pour cette attaque aussi injustifiée. La jeune fille le menaça de faire pire s'il l'obligeait à nouveau à remettre les pieds dans ces tribunes, puis prit le chemin vers Poudlard, sous le cri « T'es vraiment une Serpentard! » du cher Survivant.

* * *

Avec ces deux sélections de Quidditch une à la suite de l'autre, il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure avant le couvre-feu. Bah, elle était préfète-en-chef, on ne lui enleverait pas de points si elle était dehors. Elle déambula dans les couloirs du château, puis elle décida de rentrer dans sa salle commune. Le tableau s'ouvrit sur la désagréable scène de Rosamund et Kenneth qui se chicanaient à nouveau.

« Veux-tu bien arrêter tes conneries? Sérieusement, ça me tape sur le système! » s'écriait Rosamund les poings sur les hanches

« Rosy chérie, voyons, ce ne sont pas des conneries, tu sais bien qu'on se marie à la sortie de Poudlard! »

Ah. Oui. Kenneth avait trouvé une autre façon d'agacer ou de taquiner sa victime favorite. Il racontait à n'importe qui que Rosamund et lui allaient se marier à la fin de l'année, qu'ils savaient déjà combien d'enfants ils voulaient, qu'ils allaient organiser le mariage et les fairparts à Noël, etc… Il était épouvantable. Deux jours auparavant, Roxanne avait trouvé la grande blonde proche d'une crise de nerfs. Ken pouvait être sympa et drôle, mais en ce moment, il agissait très stupidement.

« Gardner, tu me rappelles encore Rosy chérie et je t'envoie à l'infirmerie, d'accord? » gronda-t-elle

« Très bien amour… » ses yeux pétillaient

« Rhaa!! Je… j'en peux plus! Tu.. tu te moques de moi devant tout le monde, tu essais de m'humilier, me ridiculiser… »

« Voyons, Zamund, je t'aime trop pour te ridiculiser, justement il faudrait apprendre à nos enfants de… » fit Kenneth en esquissant un léger sourire, malgré que ses yeux de pétillaient plus

« Tu… OH!!! Et puis _Furonculus!_ » s'écria la jeune fille, les larmes aux yeux « Ça t'apprendra à jouer avec les sentiments des autres! » elle courut en haut des escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre

« Rosy regarde ce que tu m'as fait! Oh! Roxanne tu es là… Heu, tu pourrais m'aider? J'ai une ronde à faire avec Hermione tout à l'heure… »

« Tu es capable de te rendre seul à l'infirmerie Kenneth. » répliqua sèchement la jeune fille « L'aide que tu as besoin en ce moment, c'est d'arrêter de jouer les idiots. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas réellement sortir avec Rosy. »

« Mais… De quoi tu parles? » demanda-t-il, stupéfait

« Si tu ne sais même pas de quoi je parle, tu n'es vraiment pas sorti de l'auberge. Essais de trouver une solution seul, ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'aider à l'avoir de la façon que tu la traites. » rétorqua-t-elle

« Attends Roxanne… »

Mais Roxanne était déjà sortie de la salle commune pour retourner marcher dans les couloirs. Quel imbécile! Sa nouvelle façon de draguer était vraiment nulle. Parce que c'était bien ce que Kenneth faisait. Elle avait bien remarqué que le jeune homme brun semblait bien aimer Rosamund, et sûrement même vice et versa, bien que la préfète-en-chef de Serdaigle démontrait plus son affection par de régulières remontrances.

Sauf que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne semblait avoir remarqué leur attirance commune. Alors Kenneth inventait des histoires sur leur futur mariage, ce qui semblait une énorme et mauvaise blague selon Rosy, étant parfaitement compréhensible selon le ton que le garçon employait. Enfin, tout ça pour en venir au fait qu'ils n'étaient pas plus avancés dans leur relation! Si seulement Ken pouvait comprendre que ce n'était pas la bonne façon…

Son regard se perdit et elle commença à faire le bilan du premier mois—ils étaient le 28 septembre. Ses notes étaient toujours bonnes—sauf en botanique, quoi, elle n'avait pas le pouce vert!—mais son social n'allait pas très bien. Quatres de ses amis—Harry, Luna et Ginny et Blaise, ses _meilleurs_ amis—n'étaient plus libres, et ils semblaient avoir légèrement oublié sa présence. Hermione et Ron ne se quittaient presque plus, et s'en était plus saoulant de se tenir avec eux, surtout du fait qu'ils étaient timides puisqu'ils ne sortaient pas encore ensemble. Tous ceux de son année étaient partis, sauf Susan Bones et Terry Boot, mais _inévitablement_, ils étaient ensembles!!! Michael Corner, on en parlait même pas…

Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment tenue avec des élèves plus vieux qu'elle—ce qui, de toute façon ne l'aidait pas dans les cours si ça avait été le cas—sauf Fred, George et Lee, avec qui elles s,étaient alliée pour quelques coups et quelques allées illégales à Pré-au-lard. Mais, ils étaient partis depuis longtemps, maintenant. Lee n'était même plus en Angleterre! Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment tenue non plus avec des plus jeunes qu'elle sauf avec Ginny et Luna, mais elles faisaient parties des quatre pris. Elle s'entendait bien avec Gemma, mais elle se sentait de trop avec elle et Alexa… Elle devrait plus parler avec Gabrelle Dubois. Elle semblait une vraie anti-Quidditch, et elle avait tout un caractère… Et puis elle aussi, elle devait se sentir de trop entre 'Lianne, Joshua, Coraly et Alexander.

Oh, Roxanne pourrait toujours se tenir avec Drago, mais il était plutôt étrange, ces temps-ci. Soit il la consolait et se comportait en ami, soit il lui tombait sur la tomate pour n'importe quoi et l'engueulait, soit il reprenait son masque froid et indiférent. L'ancien Dray était un peu parti, celui qui l'agaçait et semblait s'amuser, au fond. La guerre avait sûrement balayé ses multiples personnalités et il s'était retrouvé perdu, sans la forte Roxanne pour l'aider à reprendre pied comme elle faisait dans le temps. Parce qu'elle-même ne s'était pas encore remise. Mais la guerre avait eu de bons côtés. Elle avait appris au garçon la compassion, la vraie amitié et à être sympathique. Oh, il ne mettait certainement pas tout ça en pratique, mais ça refaisait surface, de temps en temps. Elle devrait essayer de reprendre le contaÏE!!!

« Nanmaistupourraisfairattention!!! » s'exclama la jeune fille en se redressant sur le postérieur

Elle avait percuté quelqu'un de plein fouet et avec son légendaire équilibre, elle était tomber à la renverse.

« Quoi?! » demanda une voix chaude qui semblait abasourdi

« Je t'ai demandé si tu ne pourrais pas faire attention espèce de… Ah! Salut Philipp! Murray n'est pas avec toi j'espère? »

« Non, Pourquoi? » il lui prit la main qu'elle tendait pour l'aider à se relever

Il ne put comprendre que « énervant » « voir » « pattes en l'air» tandis qu'elle lâchait finalement sa main—très douce...—avec un léger regret pour se masser le dos avec un sourire gêné. En temps normal, elle n'aurait peut-être pas aimé d'être dans un couloir seule avec Devon Philipp, mais il paraissait beaucoup moins _menaçant_ lorsqu'elle le voyait que tous les ragots qu'elle avait entendu dire à son sujet… et elle ne savait donc pas comment s'y prendre avec lui.

« Alors… » mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire? « Euh… Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors après le couvre-feu? » wah! Génial comme réplique…

« Le couvre-feu est dans cinq minutes. »

Chouette.

« Ah, euh… Alors tu es mieux de te rendre dans ta salle commune, si tu ne veux pas te faire prendre par Hermione… c'est son tour de ronde, et elle aime particulièrement avoir des serpentards, fouilles-moi pourquoi… »

Il la fixa encore quelques secondes avec—elle l'aurait juré—un petit air moqueur puis il rebroussa chemin vers les donjons.

« Ça fait plaisir, tu n'es pas obligé de me remercier! » marmonna-t-elle

Devon se retourna pour—on aurait dit—la jauger du regard, puis il lui fit un sourire franc, pour se retourner et continuer son chemin. Roxanne se retourna aussi pour retourner à sa salle commune avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Le sourire à Devon valait beaucoup de merci.

* * *

(1) Aube est le surnom que Blaise donne à Roxanne, car Roxanne veut dire Aube en perse! Je suis cultivée hein?

(2) Filles- sans- cervelles, voir chapitre 6

Alors? C'était bon? Nul? Super? Extra extra bon? Horrible? Guimauveux? Bah, je crois pas avoir mis beaucoup de guimauve lah... Dites moi je vous en supplieeeeeee!!!

Et puis ça serait bien que les personnes qui m'ont dans leur favoris (ce dont je suis très fièreuh) ou encore dans leur Alerts (ça veut dire que ça vous fait pas mourir quand vous voyez que vous avez reçu un mail déclarant que j'ai un nouveau chapitre) me donne un review car ça veut dire que vous aimez bien! Ou même juste que vous aimez! Ou encore que vous aimez beaucoup! Dites vous que je sais qui vous êtes... mouhaha nan je vous citerez pas, mais allez-y pliiiizzz!!

Eldwen toi je te cite parce que tes ma couzz et que tu m'as pas envoyé de tes commentaires encoreuh! Je sais que tes pas foule sur Fanfiction pour le moment mais awouaye la fille tes capable, lis mes chapitres et tappe moi tes comms!!

Alors Bonnes vacances, amusez vous bien, et envoyez moi des reviews ça va me faire super super super plaisir!!

Et puis, c'est pas pcq cest un DMOC que vous savez... _que c'est obligé_... Catch? Alors bougez vous les fesses et écrivez, car je pourrais devenir méchante, et faire quelque chose de sadique avec la fin de ce chapitre... Vous voyez où je veux en venir? Et puis, si ça vous ferait plaisir et que vous n'en avez QUE FAIRE de mes menaces, écrivez le moi:P:P

Ciao!

Earenya xxx


	8. Oublier

Oh mon Dieu je sais, je sais... Ça fait un méchant bail que j'ai pas posté! Environ deux mois, c'est ça? Mais vous me pardonnerez toutes, car c'était les vacances, et j'ai pris le mot au sérieux! Alors voici le 8e chapitre, mon plus long à date (je crois)! Bonne lecture!

Merci pour les quatres sublimes reviews que j'ai reçu de MorganneS, keiko kishar, Petite fleur et Phofie!

Petite fleur: On verra si tu préfères Philipp à Drago ma belle! Lis donc ce chapitre même si tu l'as déjà lu... Il y a quelques changements!

* * *

Chapitre 8 – Oublier?

« VIGILANCE CONSTANTE!!! » rugit de très près la voix Maugrey, faisant sursauter Roxanne et Blaise

« Comment, vigilance constante? » demanda Blaise, abasourdi

« Je ne parlais pas à vous, Zabini, mais à Black. » corrigea-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire

« Et pourquoi devrais-je être vigilante, professeur? »

« Surveillez mieux ce qui vous tient à cœur, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. » murmura-t-il pour qu'elle seule entende

Il repartit en claudiquant vers Mortemore qui faisait équipe avec Drago ou plutôt ne faisait qu'un avec Drago car elle était nettement trop collée à lui, en lui minaudant à l'oreille. Maugrey déclara d'une voix claire que si elle ne cessait de glousser au lieu de faire son travail en silence comme tout le monde, il serait forcé de lui enlever des points. Mortemore ne dit rien, furieuse, mais commença à travailler. Mais lorsque leur professeur se retourna, Roxanne la vit mettre sa main sur la cuisse de son coéquipier et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

La jeune fille, prise d'une impulsion soudaine, lança le sortilège bloclang sous forme informulée qui toucha sa victime. Mortemore poussa un petit cri et porta sa main à sa bouche ; sa langue était collée à son palais.

« Mortemore, je vous avais prévenu que je ne voulais plus vous entendre. J'enlève cinq points à Serpentard. Voulez-vous bien me dire ce que vous avez? » demanda Maugrey voyant son élève ouvrir et refermer la bouche

Mais celle-ci ne pouvait bien entendu rien dire. Elle semblait furieuse, et ses jolis traits en étaient quelque peu déformés.

« Bien, puisque vous refusez de me répondre, j'en lève dix autre points à Serpentard pour cette impertinence. Je ne veux plus vous entendre du reste du cours. »

Roxanne pouffa de rire. Maugrey aurait bien de la misère à entendre quoi que ce soit de Mortemore pour l'instant. Elle s'arêta brusquement de rire lorsqu'elle vit Blaise la regarder d'un œil soupsonneux. Elle haussa les épaules et recommença à travailler, tout en risquant un coup d'œil à Drago et sa coéquipière. Drago semblait refroidi par l'enlèvement de points et s'était éloigé de la serpentard, tandis que celle-ci boudait d'être délaissée ainsi.

Elle entendit Maugrey donner leur devoir quand la cloche sonna pour annoncer la fin du cours. Elle se leva et ramassa ses affaires rapidement, mais le professeur semblait ne pas en avoir fini avec elle car il l'appela pour qu'elle reste quelques instants, il avait à lui parler. Roxanne attendit que tout le monde s'en aille, en rassurant Blaise qui l'attendait qu'elle le verrait au prochain cours.

La jeune Black s'approcha du bureau du professeur qui lui tournait le dos en ramassant ses affaires.

« Oui, professeur Maugrey? »

Il se retourna et la fixa de son œil valide.

« Est-ce que ça va? »

Roxanne écarquilla ses yeux bleus, surprise et perplexe.

« Heu… Quoi? »

« Assis-toi. » marmonna Maugrey

Roxanne obéit en sautant souplement pour s'asseoir sur le bureau en face.

« Lupin demande de tes nouvelles, Roxanne. Mais je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. » fit-il d'un ton bourru

« Pourquoi ne me le demande-t-il pas dans ses lettres? »

« Parce qu'il pense que tu ne lui répondras pas sincérement. » répondit-il, comme si c'était une évidence

« Et bien dit lui que je vais bien. Qu'il s'en fait pour rien. » fit-elle négligeamment

« Tu es souvent seule ou dans la lune. Tu ne parles presque pas, ce qui est assez étrange. Tu ne ris plus beaucoup, ce qui est pire. » énuméra-t-il comme si c'était un travail apprit par coeur

« La guerre m'a changé, c'est normal. Et puis, comment veux-tu que je sois super entourée quand tous mes amis sont en couples ou presque? Ils ont besoin _d'intimité_. » grimaça-t-elle, amère

« Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas de copain, Roxanne? Tu devrais sortir, te changer les idées, faire des trucs de ton âge, j'imagine? » insista-t-il en enlevant son œil mobile tandis que sa jeune élève en face grimaçait de dégoût

« Alastor, ne te mêles pas de ma vie privée. » trancha celle-ci

« Lupin a bien raison de s'inquiéter. » répliqua Fol Œil en nettoyant son œil dans un verre d'eau pour le remettre dans l'orbite « Tu ne l'as toujours pas oublié n'est-ce pas? Longdubat? Roxanne, ça fait depuis juin. Tout le monde croyait que ton voyage en Amérique te ferait du bien, mais tu broies toujours du noir, à ce que je vois. » il ramassa quelques papiers qui traînaient

« De quoi tu parles? Et pourquoi je devrais oublier Neville? Et puis, je ne broie pas du noir, je sors! Vendredi, je suis allée voir les deux sélections de Quidditch de mes maisons! »

« On a vraiment du t'y tirer pour que tu acceptes d'aller dans les tribunes. » sembla-t-il sourire, ce qui ressemblait plus à une grimace

« Est-ce que tout le monde me connaît à ce point? » marmonna Roxanne

« Et puis, tu n'es pas allée à Pré-au-lard, à ce que je sache. Tu aurais du. » il rangea ses derniers papiers

« Nan, j'avais pas envie, et puis je me sentais pas bien. » répondit-elle évasivement

Elle ne voulait pas dire qu'en fait, samedi elle était allée à Pré-au-Lard, pour transplaner à Ste-Mangouste visiter les Longdubat. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le droit de trasplaner hors de Poudlard sans autorisation de la directrice. Mais elle voulait tant les voir. Ils étaient tellement gentils. Elle les aimait. Et puis, c'était les parents à Neville. Alice lui donnait toujours des papiers vides de Ballongomme de Bullard, puisque Neville n'était plus pour les amasser. Elle mettait ceux qu'elle avait depuis sa mort dans son coffre à souvenirs. Frank, quant à lui, accueillait toujours ses venues avec un immense sourire et une accolade. Elle ne pouvait pas les abandonner.

« Pourquoi tu te trouves pas de copain? Ce Zabini, il a l'air bien! » réfléchit Maugrey, qui semblait essayer de trouver une solution au_ problème_

« Blaise? Mais c'est mon meilleur ami! Et il sort avec Luna! » s'insurgea-t-elle

« Qui ça? Ah la petite blonde bizarre… Lovegood? Bon et bien, pourquoi pas le jeune Malfoy? Ses parents étaient dans la magie noire jusqu'au cou mais il a l'air pas trop atteint! Et puis, vous vous entendez bien, non? » s'essaya-t-il

« Alors c'était ça le _vigilance constante_, _surveillez mieux ce qui vous tient à cœur_? Tu crois que j'aime Malfoy? » grinça la jeune fille

« Peut-être pas aimer, mais il est important pour toi non? » il la transperça du regard, ce dont elle réagit en piquant un fard pour s'indigner ensuite

« Non mais je rêve! Maugrey qui essait de me caser! Est-ce qu'ils sont tous comme ça, à l'Ordre? Alors quand ton petit-ami meurt après seulement deux mois, il faut l'oublier avec un autre mec? C'est comme ça que ça marche? » rétorqua-t-elle accerbe, en sentant sa colère monter

Voyant le professeur hésiter sur comment répondre sa colère sortit brusquement et elle hurla en sentant ses larmes couler :

« ARRÊTEZ DE VOUS OCCUPER DE MOI! VOUS N'Y COMPRENEZ RIEN! VOUS NE RESSENTEZ PAS CE QUE JE RESSENDS, DE SAVOIR QUE MOI JE VIS ET PAS LUI! LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE! »

Elle sortit en courant de la salle de classe, laissant un Maugrey qui hésitait à dire à Lupin que sa filleule n'allait pas bien. Roxanne courut dans les toilettes pour se laver le visage et se préparer à un nouveau cours, s'attirant des ricannements de la part de Mimi Geignarde. Elle devait se dépêcher d'aller en Potions, même si Slughorn n'était pas trop sévère envers les élèves célèbres. Surtout s'ils voulaient devenir langue-de-plomb.

Non, Roxanne ne voulait pas devenir auror, comme Harry, Neville et Ron, ni médicomage, comme Hermione, Ginny et sa mère, ni historienne, comme sa grand-mère, ni journaliste, comme Luna ou encore psychomage, comme Blaise. Et elle savait ce qu'elle voulait faire, contrairement à Parkinson. Elle avait décidé de devenir langue-de-plomb. Ce métier l'avait toujours facinée. Après avoir été dans le département des mystères, la disparition de Sirius dans le voile de l'arcade l'avait convaincue qu'elle voulait connaître cet endroit et y être mêlée.

Tous ceux qui surent ce qu'elle voulait devenir crurent que ce n'était que pour Sirius et ils désaprouvèrent son choix. Sauf Ginny, qui la connaissait comme le fond de sa poche, et Blaise et Drago, qui, durant ses premières années à Poudlard où elle se tenait régulièrement avec eux, l'avaient souvent entendu parler de sa fascination pour ce métier. Mais même Neville n'avait pas vraiment compris.

Flashback

_Ils étaient couchés dans l'herbe, près de la rivière. Roxanne avait sa tête accotée sur le torse à Neville, tandis qu'il jouait avec ses boucles noires. Elle retourna sa tête vers lui pour lui voler un baiser, puis elle s'enfouit dans son cou. Neville la serra plus contre lui, et murmura :_

_« Aurais-tu aimé aller à Poudlard, cette année? »_

_Roxanne se redressa sur ses coudes, qui étaient sur le torse à son petit-ami qui étouffa à peine une plainte._

_« Bien sûr. » elle fit un sourire goguenard à l'entente de la plainte « Pourquoi tu m'as dérangé? J'étais si bien… » elle laissa retomber sa tête_

_« Je voulais savoir, c'est quoi que tu voulais devenir? Moi tu l'as toujours su, mais je me demandais… »_

_« Une langue-de-plomb. » marmonna-t-elle, les yeux fermés_

_« Une langue-de-plomb? Tu veux travailler dans le département des mystères? » demanda Neville, alarmé_

_« Non, dans celui des retardés. » se moqua la jeune fille « Mais oui, tu sais où les langues-de-plomb travaillent! »_

_« Mais » il se redressa, dérangeant Roxanne, perplexe « Tu ne fais quand même pas ça pour Sirius Black? »_

_« Pourquoi je ferais ça pour papa? » demanda-t-elle, malgré qu'elle comprenait où il voulait en venir_

_« Et bien, tu sais, lorsqu'il est tombé dans l'arcade, ça t'a tellement bouleversée, ce qui est complètement compréhensible, mais de là à… »_

_« Tu entends par-là que je ne veux être langue-de-plomb que pour essayer de retrouver papa? »_

_« Roxanne, justement, tu ne pourras jamais le retrouver, ton père. Il faudra que tu t'y fasses, tu ne peux pas gâcher ta vie ainsi. Tu devrais prendre un autre métier comme… »_

_« Auror? C'est le seul métier valeureux, selon toi? » coupa-t-elle, agacée_

_« N..non! Mais, je veux dire, tu ne peux… »_

_« Neville, je ne veux pas être langue-de-plomb pour mon père, d'accord? »_

_« Oui, bien sûr, j'ai été idiot. C'est bon, on n'en parle plus. Allez-viens, on rentre à l'Ordre. » soupira-t-il en l'aidant à se relever_

_Ce qui fit le plus mal à Roxanne ce jour-là, ce n'était pas que c'était leur tout premier froid, mais que Neville n'avait pas du tout l'air de la croire, ni de se trouver idiot. Et malgré qu'il faisait chaud, et que Neville avait son bras par dessus ses épaules, elle eut un frisson. La première qualité qu'elle aurait donnée à Neville fut d'être très compréhensif. Mais elle vit qu'il ne comprenait pas tout, et le fait que son petit-ami ne croyait pas en son choix de carrière lui donnait l'impression qu'une petite barrière s'était créée entre eux. Et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout._

Fin du Flashback

Roxanne, qui courrait dans l'escalier menant aux donjons, se gifla mentalement pour entretenir ce genre de souvenirs de Neville. Il était mort, elle ne devait pas penser aux moments où il ne représentait pas le parfait petit-ami. Malgré que c'était assez embêtant que même Drago avait compris et pas Neville.

« Mais où étais-tu? » demanda Ginny, la voyant arriver « Tu es chanceuse, Sluggy n'est même pas encore arrivé! Sinon tu serais arrivé en retard. »

« De toute façon, il m'aurait laissé entrer. » répliqua-t-elle négligeamment, arrivée à sa hauteur

« Profiteuse. » accusa son amie rousse, amusée « Mais tu ne m'as pas dit où… »

Ginny s'arrêta brusquement de parler lorsque la porte vibra, comme si elle voulait s'ouvrir.

« Elle fait ça depuis tout à l'heure. Elle ne veut pas s'ouvrir de l'extérieur. »

« Ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec Tim et Derek qui rient derrière? » demanda Roxanne en les pointant

On voyait les deux garçons rire plié en deux, Derek se retenant de tomber en s'accrochant à l'épaule de Timothy.

« Oh, peut-être bien. » Ginny haussa les épaules

« Et personne n'a essayé d'ouvrir la porte avec un sort? »

« Et bien, personne ne veut vraiment se déranger pour ça en fait. »

« Et tu ne croies pas que ce serait un coup des deux farceurs là-bas, par hasard? Genre un petit _Collaporta_? »

« Tu es plus vite que la plupart ici, mon chou. Ça l'a pris cinq bonnes minutes à Ron pour trouver. Et Hermione ne l'a pas encore fait, parce que mon cher frère essaye de l'éloigner le plus possible de la porte. » sourit-elle franchement

« Alors Slug au fond n'est pas perdu quelque part au château mais… »

« …derrière la porte à essayer de l'ouvrir, oui. » acheva-t-elle « Depuis une dizaine de minutes, maintenant. Oh, regarde, Hermione a l'air d'avoir remarqué. »

Hermione avait en effet tourné la tête vers la porte et les deux farceurs qui riaient toujours autant. Elle fronça les sourcils, poussa Ron qui essayait de la retenir et s'avança vers la porte, à côté de Roxanne et Ginny.

« Le professeur Slughorn essait d'ouvrir la porte et personne n'a crut bon de l'aider? » demanda-t-elle sèchement

« Non. » sourit Harry, tout près

« Si tu veux être prise dans le sac à faire de la magie dans le couloir, libre à toi! » fit le plus sérieusement du monde Ginny, bien que son amie aux boucles noires l'avait bien vu esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire moqueur

« Mais… Enfin, on ne fera pas le cours! » paniqua quelque peu Hermione

« Voyons Granger, fais fonctionner tes méninges. Comment se tirer d'un aussi grand pétrin? » se moqua Drago, s'approchant

« Comme ça. » trancha-t-elle vivement « PROFESSEUR SLUGHORN! ESSAYER L'_AHOLOMORA_! » s'écria Hermione, collée à la porte

La porte arrêta de bouger, on entendit une voix étouffée formuler le sort, et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Slughorn les regardait, essouflé, et dit après avoir repris son souffle :

« Merci miss Granger. Cela fera 10 points pour Gryffondor. J'ai malheureusement eu un blanc de mémoire, je ne me souvenais plus de ce sort. » sourit-il avec bonhommie en les laissant entrer

« Nous allons aujourd'hui travailler en équipe de trois. Placez-vous, je vous prie, ensuite je vous donnerai les consignes. »

Tous coururent se mettre en équipe. Roxanne remarqua que cette année, il y avait beaucoup de monde en potions. Elle se réveilla de ses réflexions quand elle vit Hermione, Harry et Ron se mettre ensemble. Merlin, elle aurait une équipe de bouse de dragon si elle ne se grouillait pas! Elle allait parler à Ginny, mais celle-ci s'était déjà placée avec Derek et Timothy. Elle ne connaissait pas très bien les poufsouffles ou serdaigles de l'année—sauf Kenneth et Rosamund, qui en passant ne se parlaient plus, mais ils étaient déjà en équipe—puisque ceux de son année étaient partis. Il restait bien Susan Bones, mais elle n'était malheureusement pas en Potions, et Terry Boot non plus. Il ne restait qu'Émélianne et Joshua de potable, mais elle ne voulait pas faire le chaperon.

Elle vit finalement Devon Philipp et Lawrence Murray à une table et se dépêcha d'aller se mettre avec eux. Ils la regardèrent surpris, puis Lawrence obligea Devon à réengager la conversation. La jeune fille ricanna lorsqu'elle remarqua Blaise qui était avec Drago et Mortemore, l'air franchement ennuyé. Lawrence se retourna vers elle en levant un sourcil interrogateur mais elle lui répondit par une grimace. Il roula des yeux et se retourna vers Slughorn qui tentait de recapter l'attention. Elle remarqua cependant que Devon la regardait avec un sourire en coin.

_Plutôt intéressant. Se rappelait-il vendredi passé?_

Roxanne écoutait d'une oreille distraite son professeur leur donner ses instructions tandisqu'elle pensait à sa _conversation _avec Maugrey. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'interposer dans sa vie privée. Ses conseils n'avaient aucun sens. Elle avait le droit de rester séquestrée dans sa chambre!

« _Hum hum_. »

« Hein? » sursauta la jeune fille, se retournant vers Lawrence qui la regardait avec insistance

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? T'as un problème? » demanda-t-elle, agacée

« Lorsque sa majesté daignera redescendre sur terre, elle pourra remarquer que les humbles mortels travaillent seuls » rétorqua-t-il

« Tu as déjà vu une reine travailler à faire des potions? » fit-elle, moqueuse

Elle vit l'ombre d'un sourire franc passer sur le visage de Devon.

_Intéressant._

« Moi oui. La reine de Blanche-Neige et les sept nains. »

Elle s'étouffa avec sa salive. Oh. Merlin. C'était Devon qui venait de parler. Il connaissait un conte moldu.

« Tu… tu connais les contes moldus? » s'étonna-t-elle

« Si sa majesté connaissait un tant soit peu ses sujets, elle saurait que l'un deux est de sang mêlé. » avança Lawrence

« Oh, la ferme Larry. » fit dédaigneusement sa majesté

« Larry. Même moi, je ne t'ai jamais appelé comme ça! » ricana Devon

_Très intéressant._

« Et tu es mieux de ne pas commen… »

Lawrence fut interrompu par leur professeur qui trouvait qu'ils faisaient trop de bruits. Roxanne et Devon se firent un sourire complice et ils continuèrent à travailler ensemble—tous les trois—en silence durant quelques minutes puis continuèrent à s'envoyer des vannes—qui provenaient plus de Roxanne et Lawrence que de Devon, qui faisait rarement entendre sa belle voix.

Elle apprit beaucoup des garçons durant le cours, comme quoi qu'ils n'étaient pas si anti-sociables que ça… Lawrence raffolait du Quidditch, Devon s'en moquait comme de sa première chaussette. Lawrence était un sang-pur, Devon un sang-mêlé. Lawrence sortait avec une poufsouffle, Devon était célibataire. Lawrence aurait 18 ans en août—le même mois que la fête à Roxanne, Devon les avait depuis début septembre. Ils étaient tous deux très fiers de leur maison. Ils avaient tous deux un méchant caractère, et ils aimaient ça. Ils aimaient tous deux se moquer tout comme avoir la paix. Ils faisaient un drôle, mais intéressant duo.

Il ne restait qu'une dizaine de minutes lorsqu'une explosion dérangea la classe, surtout Alexa et Gemma, qui étaient recouvertes de potion. On entendit des hurlements furieux tandis que les rires fusaient et que Slughorn se précipitait pour savoir ce qui se passait. Celui-ci commença à les sermonner, se faisant répliquer que tout était de la faute à Derek Gordon et Timothy Wright—qui étaient ceux qui riaent le plus, qu'ils avaient lancé quelque chose dans leur chaudron. Slughorn se retourna vers eux au moment où des furoncles apparaissaient sur le visage et les mains des deux filles. Il les envoya à l'infirmerie et donna une retenue aux fautifs. Roxanne vit avec un sourire en coin que les deux jeunes filles, en se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie, n'avaient pas oublié d'envoyer une énorme claque derrière le crâne à chacun de leur échantillon de famille, en lançant un regard noir à Ginny qui semblait bien s'amuser.

Une jeune fille marchait rapidement dans le couloir, cherchant quelqu'un. C'est lorsqu'elle entendit un cri perçant qu'elle sut qu'elle l'avait trouvé. Elle sourit et s'arrêta avant qu'ils ne puissent l'apercevoir.

« DRAKYCHOUNET M'APPARTIENT À MOI!!! » hurlait Parkinson au milieu du couloir

« Drakychounet? Totalement démodé. » renifla Mortemore avec dédain « Deplus, il ne peut pas t'appartenir parce qu'il sort avec moi. »

Elle était debout, les bras croisés, placée devant Parkinson en furie, les poings serrés sur ses hanches. Drago, qui assistait au spectacle avec ennui, décida de s'interposer.

« Mesdemoiselles. Je vous prie, je n'appartiens à personne. » trancha-t-il

« Enfin Drago » se crispa Mortemore « Tu sors bien avec moi, non? »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te le fait croire? » demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils, laissant Roxanne penser qu'il était trop mignon comme ça

« Heu, et bien tu sais, dans la salle sur demande… » elle fit une moue suggestive

Roxanne retint un soupir d'exaspération. C'était donc là qu'il était durant toute la semaine passée! C'était une chance qu'ils n'aient pas faite ça dans _sa_ salle commune!

« Mais de quoi tu parles, Robyn? Les seules personnes avec qui je suis déjà allé dans la salle sur demande, c'est moi-même et des mangemorts. » répliqua-t-il froidement

Ça, c'était dans les dents! Mais c'était un peu faux, elle y était allée avec lui en sixième année avec Blaise. L'diote, elle lui avait montré comment ça marchait, et c'était bien comme ça qu'il y avait fait entrer les mangemorts. Il n'avait pas compris comment faisait l'AD durant la cinquième année, et il n'avait pas voulut la vendre à Dumbledore selon les dires d'Harry, qui affirmait que Drago avait dit avoir compris leurs manèges. Oh… Alors où était-il, la semaine passée?

« Voyons, Dray, il ne faut pas se cacher… » elle fit un sourire charmeur

Comment _Dray_? C'était elle qui l'appelait comme ça! La garce! Voyant que la situation devenait critique pour Drago, elle consentit à être charitable et à venir interrompre cette si joyeuse rencontre.

« Bonjour! » salua-t-elle d'une voix claironnante

« Roxanne! » soupira de soulagement le jeune homme

« Hey Drago, le lundi, c'est notre ronde. Et il se fait tard, vous deux. Retournez à votre salle commune ou je serai dans l'obligation de vous enlever des points. »

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas enlever des points à ta propre maison, Black. » ricanna une d'elles

« À la place de rire bêtement, Parkinson, je verrais si je connais assez ma préfète-en-chef pour savoir ce dont elle est capable ou non. » rétorqua Roxanne

« Allez-y les filles. » ordonna Drago

Parkinson obéit en bougonnant, mais Mortemore resta sur place, ne savant pas que faire. Devait-elle obéir à Black et laisser Drago seul avec elle, ce dont elle elle se refusait totalement? Elle décida enfin de partir pour ne pas s'attirer la colère des autres serpentards le lendemain, et partit la tête haute.

Roxanne fixa Drago avec un sourire narquois, ce dont il répondit par :

« Alors on la fait, cette ronde? »

« Drakychounet m'appartient, non, il sort avec moi! » mima la jeune fille avec moquerie

« Ta gueule, Black. » bougonna la victime en avançant

« Avoue que je t'ai sauvé de justesse. Tu devrais faire attention, aussi, avec Mortemore, sinon tu seras pris par les événements et tu sortiras avec elle. Et tu es mieux d'avoir une autre fille qu'elle. Ou au moins arranges toi pour que ça ne soit pas la première, sinon il y aura des ragots, espèce d'inexpérimenté! »

« Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je n'ai jamais eu de petite-amie? Et toi tu es beaucoup plus expérimentée, dis-moi? » rétorqua sèchement le serpentard « Hey les morveux, le couvre-feu est passé, dans vos dortoirs! Et j'enlève 15 points à Poufsouffle et Serdaigle! » aboya-t-il à deux troisièmes années qui passaient

« Je suis quand même plus expérimentée que toi. Et puis c'est parce que je _sais_, Drago, que tu n'en as jamais eu. Je te connais, rappelle-toi! Bien plus que cette garce. » renifla-t-elle avec mépris

« Robyn? » demanda son ami, amusé « Tu ne l'aimes pas? »

« Drago, est-ce que j'ai déjà montré une quelconque affection pour Mortemore? »

« En fait, tu n'as jamais montré une quelconque affection pour aucune des filles me démontrant de l'intérêt. »

« C'est compréhensible, ce ne sont que des greluches! » cracha la jeune Black

« Pas Robyn. »

« Ah non? Alors c'était quoi cette scène? »

« Une erreur. » grinça-t-il

« De toute façon, si Mortemore n'est pas une greluche, elle est pire. Hypocrite et calculatrice. Elle finira par t'avoir, et tu n'auras plus ta réputation d'_intouchable_. » se moqua à demi Roxanne

« Parce que j'ai une telle réputation? » sourit-il

« Oui. » rit-elle gentiment « La plupart des filles sont pâmées devant ta belle gueule, mais tu n'as jamais sorti avec aucune d'entre elles. Et c'est mieux comme ça. » dit-elle plus sérieusement « Essaies de te trouver une fille bien, intelligente, belle, et pas cruelle et hypocrite comme Mortemore. »

« Oui maman. » se moqua son ami

« Ta maman a raison, Drago. »

« Et est-ce que j'ai raison, moi, quand je te dis que tu devrais oublier Longdubat? Que tu devrais cesser de te morfondre à chaque weekend? Que je devrais prendre ton coffre et l'enfermer à double tour à un endroit secret jusqu'à temps que tu t'en sois remise? » rétorqua celui-ci sèchement

« Tu n'oserais pas? » s'horrifia Roxanne

« Et pourquoi pas? » la provoqua-t-il « Tu es en train de foutre toute ta vie sociale en l'air! Et puis, Weasley fille s'inquiète pour toi tu sais… »

« N'importe quoi. Elle est trop occupée par son Harry chéri. » riposta la jeune fille

« Elle s'inquiète assez pour savoir que tu es allée à Pré-au-Lard en fin de semaine mais que tu as disparu de toute la journée. » fit Drago, agacé qu'il ait à défendre la Weasley « Justement, tu étais où? »

« Ne vas pas me dire que _toi_, tu t'inquiétais. Tu penses rarement à ce genre de choses. » mumura-t-elle

« Bon, d'accord, je pensais que tu te morfondais toujours dans le dortoir! Mais Weasley est venue nous voir et là Blaise s'est inquiété et… »

« Ah ha! Je savais bien que tu ne t'inquiétais pas! » accusa Roxanne en le pointant

« Ne changes pas de sujet! Je sais bien que tu es totalement sortie des enceintes de Poudlard! Vas-tu me dire où tu étais, à la fin? »

« On n'a pas fini la ronde. » coupa-t-elle sèchement en continuant à marcher

Drago la suivit en traînant les pieds la tête penchée. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui cache quelque chose. Il releva soudainement la tête pour buter une armure.

« Ouch! »

« Drago, regardes donc où tu marches! » s'exaspéra son amie

« Tu n'es quand pas allée voir les parents à Longdubat? » demanda le serpentard en fronçant les sourcils sans tenir compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire

« Comment tu sais que je vais les voir? » s'exclama-t-elle vivement, tout en portant la main à sa bouche; elle venait d'avouer

« Un tuyau de Blaise, cette fois. Il paraît que tu y es allée avec lui, cet été. Alors c'est là que tu étais. » soupira Drago

« Tu ne vas pas me dénoncer à McGo hein? » se soucia-t-elle

« Elle pourrait t'empêcher d'y retourner, au moins. » répondit-il en roulant des yeux

« Voyons, Dray, ils ont besoin de moi. Si tu voyais leurs visages, quand j'y vais! Tu ne peux pas faire ça, je dois les voir! » s'exclama Roxanne

« Roxy, tu ne peux pas l'oublier, si tu fais ça! »

« Ne m'appelles pas comme ça. » grimaça-t-elle « Et puis, qui te dit que je veux l'oublier? Tu ne comprends rien! »

« C'est le meilleur pour toi. Tu ne peux pas vivre comme ça, avec des souvenirs! Tu te fais un monde autour de toi, et tu laisses à peine les gens y entrer! Tu te fais un monde de morts, avec de beaux souvenirs enveloppés de culpabilité! » s'exclama le jeune homme blond, exaspéré

Ils étaient devant leur tableau, qui représentait un centaure à l'air serein. Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant sans prendre le temps de dire le mot de passe, obnibulés par ce qu'ils disaient. Après la réplique de Drago, le regard bleu et orageux de la jeune fille perdit toute colère et elle se retourna vers lui perplexe.

« Ça ne peut pas venir de toi ça. C'est sûrement Blaise qui t'a demandé de le dire. » Roxanne fit une moue sceptique « Beaucoup trop sensé pour venir de toi… » marmonna-t-elle en réfléchissant

« C'est blessant ça! Bien sûr que ça vient de moi! Bon d'accord, c'est Blaise qui m'a dit ça en parlant de toi l'autre jour… »

« Ah ha! »

« … mais ça ne change pas que j'ai pensé exactement ce que j'ai dit! » continua Drago agacé

Elle le jaugea du regard, puis elle lui sourit faiblement.

« Ce n'est pas aussi facile, Dray. » répondit-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante « C'est tellement dur, de se dire que moi je vis et pas lui. Nous n'avons même pas pu fêter nos deux mois. Et puis, je n'arrête pas de me dire que s'il ne s'était pas tant pressé pour venir me voir, s'il s'était plus préoccupé de revenir sain et sauf au lieu de penser à me faire une surprise, il serait peut-être toujours vivant. » sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Roxanne. C'était une embuscade. Longdubat serait mort de toute façon. » fit doucement Drago puis lui dit avec un sourit en coin « Viens, il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend avec Granger. »

Il dit le mot de passe pour entrer. Roxanne se dirigea vers sa chambre avec curiosité, juste avant de se retourner pour voir le blond se diriger vers la sienne. Eh bien, elle imaginait que le _contact_ avait repris, il commençait à réagir comme avant. Elle espérait que cela reste ainsi et qu'il ne recommence pas à lui tomber dessus pour un rien.

_J'espère qu'elles vont l'aider à ne pas se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie… _songea le serpentard en roulant des yeux devant l'absurdité de son amie.

Se morfondre pour Longdubat, vraiment!

Roxanne ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Hermione et la sienne et se trouva nez à nez avec une rousse.

« Ginny! » s'exclama Roxanne, surprise

« Et oui ma vieille! Hermione et moi, on a décidé de fêter le début de la dernière année à Poudlard… »

« … en retard… » coupa Hermione

« … seulement entre filles! » acheva Ginny

« D'accord. » sourit la jeune Black,

« Comment _d'accord_? Mets donc un peu plus d'entrain! Ah, je sais ce qu'il te faut… »

« Expliquez-moi ça, madame la médicomage. » se moqua son amie en s'assoyant sur son lit

« C'est vrai que Pompom est en accord avec ce précieux médicament pour les jeunes filles soufrantes du manque d'entrain. Je te présente… le chocolat de chez Honeyduck! » fit théâtralement la rouquine en sortant une énorme tablette

« OUIIIIII!!!! Ça, c'est chouette!! » s'exclama Roxanne en arrachant le chocolat des mains de Ginny

« Et voici quelques bouteilles de Whisky Pur-Feu! Que Pompom ne serait sûrement pas d'accord cette fois, mais bon… »

« Gin' tu n'as pas osé! Pas d'alcool à Poudlard! »

« Oh! SUPER! » s'écria Roxanne, tout excitée, en prenant une bouteille

« Ça, c'est plus d'entrain! Tu vois Hermione? Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire quoi que ce soit contre ces remèdes! »

« Parche que madmoigelle Grancher n'aime pas le chocolat et l'alcool? »

« Roxanne, ne parle pas la bouche pleine, tu me fais penser à mon frère. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Ron? » s'opposa Hermione

« Mais que se passe-t-il? Hermione qui défend Ron pour toutes les fois où il parle la bouche pleine? » sourit en coin Roxanne qui avait finit sa bouchée et prenait une gorgée

« Pfff… N'importe quoi! Je te trouvais seulement pire que Ron! »

« Cha, ch'est pas gentil! »

« Alors Roxanne, veux-tu bien me dire comment cela se fait-il que tu n'ais pas fait de provisions à Pré-au-lard, ni que tu ais préparé une quelconque réserve dans ta chambre selon ma très bonne informatrice? » demanda Ginny

« Traitreche… »

« En fait, on voulait tout bonnement savoir ce que diantre tu faisais ce samedi-là? » continua Hermione

« Ou encore où diantre étais-tu ce samedi-là? »

« Ginny, ça ne se fait pas du Copy Right! » s'indigna la brunette

« C'est quoi du copywrite? » fit la rousse, perplexe

« Laisses tomber. » soupira son amie « Alors, vas-tu enlever tout le chocolat que tu t'es totalement foutu dans la bouche pour ne pas parler et nous répondre avant de t'étouffer? »

« Ch'est pas chuste, cha marche d'habitude… » marmona la victime en avalant « Che… hum hum… Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. Vous vouliez que je me saoule pour que je puisse parler, c'est ça? » demanda-t-elle en regardant sa bouteille avec suspection

« Cesse ce jeu ma vieille. On s'inquiète pour toi! »

« Quand vous n'êtes pas toutes deux au septième ciel? » nargua Roxanne

« Moi, je ne suis pas au septième ciel! »

« Hermione, à chaque fois que Ron te parle, tu en es totalement obnibulée et tu rêvasses! La preuve, aujourd'hui ça t'a prit dix minutes à te rendre compte que Slughorn essayait d'ouvrir la porte! »

« Je n'ai pas fais ça? » s'horrifia-t-elle en cherchant vers Ginny de la solidarité

« Et oui mon chou. Tu es atteinte, malheureusement. Mais c'est bien, je t'aurai comme belle-sœur! »

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi. » fit son amie en cachant ses joues rouges derrière une gorgée de Whisky

« Hermione, tu peux nous le dire maintenant que tu aimes Ron. Tout le monde a remarqué, tu sais? »

« Même lui? » s'inquiéta la concernée

« Ah ha! » s'écria Roxanne en jetant son papier de chocolat vide dans la poubelle qui l'accueillit en rotant « Tu viens d'avouer, tu es faite! »

« Je… Vous n'allez pas le dire non? »

« Pas besoin, ils le savent tous! » affirma la serpondore, nettement réconfortante « On voulait seulement une confirmation, nous. Pour savoir si tu nous fais confiance! »

« Mais, s'ils le savent tous, c'est que même lui… » elle s'interrompit et prit une énorme gorgée d'alcool

« Voyons, Hermione, mon frère ne remarque jamais rien. Roxanne parlait du monde autour! »

« Merci Merlin! » coupa-t-elle, soulagée

« Hier, il y a même Hagrid qui est venu me voir pour savoir si c'était fait, vous deux! » continua Ginny

« Quoi? » s'exclama la brune « Mais c'est terrible! »

« Mais non, voyons, parce que Ron t'aime aussi! » s'exclama la jeune fille aux boucles noires, pendant que son amie rousse la foudroyait du regard « Quoi! Je ne garde pas de tels secrets lorsqu'ils se morfondent tous deux en secret dans leur totale stupidité! » se défendit-elle

« Vous voulez dire que c'est vrai? Ron… m'aime? »

« Mais oui, ma belle, ne fais pas cette tronche de poisson hors de l'eau! C'était écrit dans les tasses de thé… Selon Trelawney qui elle-même a remarqué, sans l'aide de son sublime troisième œil! » se moqua Roxanne tandis qu'Hermione se levait d'un bond

« Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais? » demanda Ginny avec surprise

« Hey tu te rends compte de ta chance? Même les tasses de thé parlent de vous! Elles doivent se dire entre elles : _Oui ma chère, ce sont des humains très bêtes pour ne pas avoir remarqué que_… Mione, tu t'en vas où? »

« Je dois voir Ron à tout prix! » s'exclama celle-ci en mettant une robe de chambre par-dessus sa nuisette et en se dirigeant en courant hors de la chambre

« Mione, fait pas ça, il est minuit! C'est l'alcool qui te fait faire ça! » s'écria Ginny en courant à sa poursuite

« Et bien tu aurais du savoir que je n'y tenais pas beaucoup! » fit une voix plus loin « Et qu'une seule gorgée peut me donner le courage de faire n'importe quoi! »

« Laisse-la, Gin'. Ça va être drôle si elle se fait prendre par Rusard en nuisette. » pouffa Roxanne en prenant une autre gorgée

« N'empêche que j'aurais voulu qu'elle m'attende. Je ne pourrai même pas voir mon frère tomber de son lit quand elle va l'embrasser. » bouda la rouquine en revenant dans la chambre

« Parce que tu crois qu'elle a bu assez d'alcool pour l'embrasser? »

« Ça oui, j'ai corsé sa bouteille avant de la lui donner. » ricanna-t-elle

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire et continuèrent la soirée à parler de leur dernière année, de Harry, du Quidditch—Ginny ne fit que survoler le sujet ayant une mauvaise auditrice sur la matière, de Blaise et Luna qui filaient le parfait amour, de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard—la rouquine refit une tentative pour lui soutirer son occupation, mais n'étant pas assez saoule, Roxanne ne dit rien, des couples potentiels de l'année—Alexander et Coraly sortiraient sûrement enfin ensemble, Kenneth et Rosamund finirait peut-être ensembla s'ils recommençaient à se parler, et elles pensaient qu'Alexa et Tim semblaient plus réticents à se faire des mauvais coups malgré celui de Potions—de la nouvelle bonne entente que Roxanne semblait avoir avec Devon et Lawrence (enfin plus avec Devon parce qu'elle s'énervait beaucoup contre _Larry_) et de la discussion que Roxanne avait eu avec Drago sur Neville.

Il était rendu une heure du matin, et les deux jeunes filles étaient rendues totalement saoules après avoir bu une dizaine de bouteilles à eux deux. Roxanne se faisait un monologue sur Neville, parlant du fait que Drago avait raison et puis que ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était mort, puis elle éclatait en sanglots en se disant que tout était de sa faute pour reprendre contenance et déclarer qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire qu'il soit mort. Ginny marmonnait des choses indistinctes tout en lançant des répliques de temps à autres. C'était dans cette atmosphère qu'Hermione entra, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, euphorique.

Elle partit à rire devant leurs visages ahuris et les réveilla quelque peu à coups d'oreillers.

« Réveillez-vous, allez mes petites saoulonnes! » claironna-t-elle

« Aïeuh! Hermione ma tête! Arrête de crier! » gémit Roxanne

« Espèce de tyran! » pleurnicha la rouquine

« J'ai plein de choses à vous dire! Mais si vous ne montrez pas d'intérêt, vous pouvez toujours courir, vous ne le saurez pas! » scanda-t-elle

« AH OUI! ALORS TU L'AS EMBRASSÉ? » hurla joyeusement Ginny en se redressant debout

« Gin' tu te rends pas compte que t'es en train de me rendre sourde là? Tu hurles dans mes oreilles! » et sans crier garre, Roxanne se mit à pleurnicher

« Mais… Co… comment tu le sais? » balbutia la pauvre brunette

« Allelujhia! » la petite rousse se laissa retomber sur le lit en riant

« Parce qu'elle avait mis assez d'alcool dans ta bouteille pour te donner de bonnes idées! » ricana Roxanne, s'essuyant les yeux et jetant sa bouteille vide dans une caisse

« Waou ma belle, t'es franchement lunatique quand tu es saoule! » fit la jeune Weasley

« Arrêtes de rire aussi fort, tu veux que ma tête ex… heu c'est quoi déjà le mot? »

« Ex… explose! » balbutia son amie

« Oh! Mais Ginny tu as tout gâché ma surprise! » bouda Hermione

« Allez, vas-y donne-nous des DÉTAILS! »

« Je change peut-être vite d'humeur mais toi tu hurles comme une cinglée quand tu es saoule! » se renforgna Black

« Bon et bien j'ai couru jusqu'au dortoir des garçons, et puis, je suis allée sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à Ron et… »

« Tu lui as sauté dessus? » acheva Roxanne d'un ton narquois en prenant une potion qui enlevait les effets de l'alcool, mais malheureusement pas ceux de la gueule de bois

« Non! Je l'ai réveillé en l'embrassant! » s'insurgea la concernée « Et puis il m'a vu et je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et il m'a répondu que lui aussi, et il m'a embrassé… »

« Fougueusement, je parie? » se moqua la serpondore en grimaçant au goût de la potion

« Roxanne, lâches-la un peu! Et puis n'entretient pas de telles idées envers mon frère. » grimaça la rouquine en prenant à son tour de la potion

« Enfin, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais eu de plus beau réveil! » continua la gryffondore brune avec un sourire émerveillé

« Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait durant… une heure?! Déjà? Enfin, pour que tu ais ce sourire niais? »

« Voyons Roxanne, ce n'est pas un sourire niais mais un sourire amoureux. » dit Ginny avec indulgence en grimaçant à son tour au goût de ce qu'elle avait bu

« Mais non, je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de sourire avec Neville! »

« Peut-être que tu n'en étais pas vraiment amoureuse! » riposta Hermione avec mauvaise humeur

« Voyons, bien sûr que si, mais c'est que tu ne te voyais pas chérie! »

« Je… j'ai envie de vomir. » fit la jeune fille

« Ce n'est pas aussi terrible d'avoir l'air idiote, franchement! » sourit Hermione

« Non, j'ai _vraiment_ envie de vomir… » Roxanne se leva d'un bond et courut vers les toilettes

« Ah l'alcool… » ricanna la rouquine

« Je vais aller l'aider. » sourit son amie en sortant de la chambre

Ginny aquiesca puis jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre. Elle vit des papiers sur le bureau à Hermione et s'avança pour en vérifier le contenu. C'était toutes sortes d'idées d'activités et de thèmes, qui avait pour sujet : _Bals_. Comment des bals? Il y en aurait cette année?

« Roxanne va mieux, elle cherche la potion anti-gueule de bois. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu? »

« Oui, elle est à côté de la caisse. Mais j'ai aussi vu ça. » répondit-elle en désigant la feuille

« Zut! Tu n'es pas supposée savoir pour la soirée d'Halloween! »

« Quoi? Il va avoir un bal d'Halloween et on n'est pas au courant? » s'écria Ginny, scandalisée

« Enfin, ce n'est _pas_ un bal. C'est plus un méga party, avec certaines activités que je ne nommerai pas pour ne pas gâcher la surprise… Et l'enjeu c'est justement d'arriver à se costumer sans acheter quoi que ce soit à Pré-au-lard. » répondit-elle sérieusement « C'est le plus original qu'on a trouvé parce qu'on s'est prit en retard » elle afficha une mine exaspérée

« Mais… mais c'est chouette! » sourit Ginny « Ce sera dur, par exemple, de trouver un costume dans nos affaires… »

« Pas tant que ça, enfin, dépendant de certaines personnes, parce que le thème c'est les personnages célèbres des contes moldus. »

« C'est bien, comme idée! Vous y avez tous conclus? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas trop le genre à Malfoy, les trucs de moldus… »

« Non, c'est vrai, il a déclaré qu'il ne voulait pas participer à de telles imbécilités, mais puisqu'on n'a pas d'autres idées, qu'on est franchement en retard, et que Roxanne l'a convaincu en lui rappelant qu'il avait bien aimé certains contes qu'elle lui avait déjà racontés, on s'en est sortis indemnes. C'est justement elle qui a eu l'idée aujourd'hui, en fait. Il paraît que c'est Devon Philipp qui l'a aidé en parlant de Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains. »

« Heu, je connais pas. Roxanne a l'air de bien s'entendre avec Devon Philipp, non? »

« J'imagine, je n'ai pas vraiment remarqué… En tout cas, ça ne peut que lui faire du bien, si ça l'aide à oublier Neville… »

« Mais pourquoi ce serait Philipp qui le ferait? »

« Pourquoi pas lui? »

« Je ne sais pas… J'ai toujours pensé qu'en fait… Non, laisse. »

« Quoi, c'est parce qu'il est à Serpentard? »

« Non laisse, je te dis. »

« D'accord… Euh Ginny, tu sais, la potion anti-geule de bois, c'est celle à côté de la caisse? »

« Bin oui… »

« C'est qu'elle est vide. »

« Oh merde… » gémit Roxanne qui venait d'arriver à l'embrasure de la porte, livide

* * *

Merci à tout le monde de l'avoir lu, j'espère qu'il vous a plu... Alors? commentaires? questions? insultes? Il vous suffit de cliquer sur le bouton gris à gauche que tous semble redouter! Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne vous mangera pas! Vous n'aurez qu'à écrire quelques petits mots qui serviront à encourager, et en prime, vous recevrez sûrement une belle réponse de remerciements dans vos emails!

ciao et à la prochaine! Je vais sûrement faire plus vite cette fois, mais on sait jamais... Quand on est pas encouragée c'est toujours plus long!

Earenya xx


	9. Halloween 1ere partie

**HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!**

**Salut le peuple! Ouais c'est bien moi, de retour du choc de l'école recommencée! J'espère que lécole chez vous c'est pas aussi éprouvant que moi! Alors voici la première partie du 9e chapitre... Selon une de mes sources j'ai insinuer auprès d'elle que j'aurais du poster il y a 10 jours... Mais puisque vous ne le savez pas, ça ne fait pas de mal.**

**Ça ne faisait pas de mal.**

**Ne me faites pas de mal (si ma fic vous importe assez pour me faire du mal), c'est la faute de mon manque de temps et de ma paresse.**

**Je voudrais remercier tous mes revieweurs, Phofie, Saru, Neko, Petite fleur, et Petite fleur (tes trop conne, pourquoi tu mas pas envoyé un mail a place??)...**

**Petite Fleur: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que jamais tu ne préfèrera Devon à Drago, et les situations ne sont pas toujours romantiques, ma belle! T'es trop une fille à l'eau de rose!**

**Saru et Neko: Le problème avec votre review, c'est qu'il a été envoyé à mon premier chapitre. Alors je ne sais pas si vous avez trouvé ma fic trop peu digne d'intérêt pour lire les autres chapitres, et je sais encore moins si vous allez lire ma réponse à votre review, mais je voulais vous répondre de toute façon. Donc commençons. **

**1. Je ne sais pas c'est qui Mary Sue, mais selon vos commentaires, ça n'a pas l'air d'être un compliment envers Roxanne. **

**2. Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle a toutes ces qualités. Et que ca peut se montrer très agacant, voir meme gonflant. Mais je voulais faire différent de toutes les fics où le personnage principal a de super gros défauts qui nous frappe tous en pleine figure. Je voulais plutot, comme dans la réalité, quon voit les défauts de Roxanne a mesure que la fic avancait. Et jimagine que si vous êtes restés à mon premier chapitre, vous n'avez pas pu suivre le dévelloppement. **

**3. Ce n'est pas le double de moi-même, je n'y ressemble pas, je suis plus intelligente, plus gentille(quoique ca dépend), plus drôle, encore plus aimée, plus dynamique et je suis tout son contraire physique, qui n'est pas vraiment mon fantasme. **

**4. Avoir deviné qu'elle était l'héritière d'une grande lignée n'est pas très difficile, puisque c'était écrit dans le résumé. Je n'ai pas de grand vilain pas beau, sauf Parkinson, qui n'entre pas trop dans l'histoire sauf pour m'amuser. Pour la suite, et bien sa ne regarde que moi, mais ce n'est certainement pas aussi romantique de comment tu as tourné ta phrase. **

**5. S'il renierait tout par simple amour pour elle je vomirais sur mon ordi. **

**6. ce n'est vraiment, mais vraiment pas dans mes intentions qu'il fasse tout ça. Et je me retiens d'ajouter autre chose par respect pour les auteurs qui lise ceci et qu'ils l'ont fait (ça nuit à ma fic lol) **

**7. Désolée pour ceux qui voulait un complot, mais il n'y en aura pas. **

**8. Désolée que tu n'aimes pas ma fic, et que tu traites d'imbécile tout ceux qui la lise et qui l'aiment. Ça me surprend aussi que tu as vu autant de clichés dans un seul chapitre. Je crois que je n'ai pas lu encore une fic qui en regorgeait autant. Tu crois que j'aurais droit au record? Merci Neko pour ce faible mot d'encouragement.**

** 9. Pour finir je voulais vous remercier pour avoir été sincères avec moi. Je vais essayer de prendre ce review avec constructivité. Et puis, en passant, on peut toujours trouver de la prévisibilité dans tout récits. Harry Potter en regorge.**

**Maintenant voici ce que vous avez (J'imagine) très envie de lire! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**

Chapitre 9 – Halloween (1**ère**** partie)**

**Roxanne se réveilla en sursaut d'un sommeil agité. Elle n'avait jamais bien dormi, depuis toute petite, et cette fois-ci ne fit point défaut. Oh, ce n'était pas toujours les cauchemars qui l'agitaient, ni même des rêves. C'était seulement ainsi. Et même si ça avait été le cas, elle n'aurait pas assez d'argent pour se procurer une potion de sommeil sans rêves, et ce n'était pas assez important pour en demander quotidiennement à Mme Pomfresh. **

**Cette fois-ci, elle avait rêvé—car elle avait fait un rêve—qu'elle était une plante dans une des serres à Chourave. Elle avait tué Neville avec le poison de ses épines et elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, bien que les plantes—magiques ou pas—ne pleuraient habituellement pas. Elles pouvaient hurler, grogner, jacasser et même rire, mais elles avaient trop de fierté pour pleurer, ce qui manquait à Roxanne à ce moment-là. Drago avait abandonné son masque froid et lui souriait gentiment, tout en voulant l'approcher pour la consoler, mais la mort à Neville semblait avoir mis un champ de protection autour de la jeune fille. Beaucoup de ses amis avaient essayé de l'atteindre, mais nul n'y parvenait. Ce n'est que lorsque Devon s'approchait pour aussi s'essayer avec un beau sourire—le même qu'au vendredi de la fin de semaine à Pré-au-lard—que son horloge biologique l'avertit de se réveiller immédiatement.**

**Oui, son horloge biologique.**

**Une horloge biologique était un phénomène physique, psychique ou enfin, tout à fait normal. Mais ceci était la définition—indigne du dictionnaire—d'une horloge biologique **_**moldue**_**. Les sorcières étaient des horloges réglées par la pensée et elles réveillaient toujours à l'heure voulue. C'était beaucoup moins agréable que la bonne—ou mauvaise—sonnerie élémentaire d'un réveil-matin que l'on balance joyeusement au mur du voisin, mais en plus d'avoir l'avantage qu'on ne pouvait la manquer, c'était très économique car on ne pouvait pas balancer son propre corps à travers la pièce. Bien que Roxanne pensait néanmoins qu'il y avait quelque chose de grandement satisfaisant à commencer la journée en fracassant l'impertinent réveil. Mais la jeune fille savait que pour améliorer son sommeil, elle se devait de ne plus redouter le moment où une sirène stridente se ferait entendre le lendemain.**

**Car Roxanne était une fille stressée. Oh, ça ne paraissait absolument pas. Mais Roxanne était très bonne pour masquer ses émotions. Ça l'avait beaucoup aidé sur le champ de bataille. Elle s'était battue de nombreuses fois. Pas parce qu'elle était d'une importance capitale et qu'on la voulait pour aider. Non, elle n'était pas aussi importante, malgré que l'avoir dans les batailles soulageait tout le monde grâce à ses bonnes aptitudes magiques. Mais elle y allait car elle voulait aider, et elle avait un grand besoin d'adrénaline pour ne pas penser à rien d'autre et ainsi ne pas stresser pour un rien. Comme Hermione lui disait, la jeune descendante de Serpentard était « toujours sur le nerf »**

**Surtout qu'en ce moment elle était d'autant plus stressée que la soirée d'Halloween était le soir même. Les élèves avaient plutôt bien réagit à l'idée que ce ne serait pas quelque chose de très gros comme un bal, et ils avaient trouvé le thème original, au grand soulagement des préfets-en-chef—sauf d'un certain serpentard qui se foutait que les élèves aiment ou pas. Les enfants de moldus avaient été très populaires ces dernières semaines—à la grande perplexité de Drago, tout comme ceux qui prenaient des cours d'Étude de moldus puisqu'ils connaissaient mieux que les sorciers ignorants les contes moldus. **

**Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que les préfets-en-chef n'avaient pas trouvé d'activités à leur faire faire. Et c'était bien pourquoi la préfète-en-chef de Gryffondor et Serpentard redoutait tant la soirée. Oh, ils avaient bien quelques idées, mais peu se feraient sûrement. Kenneth et Drago disaient qu'avec beaucoup de bonne musique et de la lumière tamisée dans la grande salle les élèves trouveraient sûrement de quoi s'occuper, mais puisqu'ils ne s'étaient pas organisés pour avoir beaucoup de budget et trouver un bon groupe sorcier qui pourrait venir jouer, Roxanne pensait qu'ils devraient au moins mettre des activités. Celle-ci avait quelque peu eu de la misère à trouver un personnage. Pas parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas de contes moldus—elle les adorait, mais c'était bien une des seules lectures qu'elle aimait—mais parce qu'elle ne savait pas lequel choisir. Et il ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement d'être seule.**

**Car tous les élèves s'étaient mis en tête de former des groupes de personnages du même conte, puisque ce n'était pas un bal et qu'il n'y avait pas de cavaliers et cavalières. C'est au moment où la jeune Black se résignait à être seule que Drago vint lui dire qu'il aimerait bien qu'elle fasse Peter Pan avec lui, sachant que ce serait la seule à ne pas se moquer de lui s'il lui demandait, disait-il. Il avait adoré ce conte à la minute où Roxanne le lui avait lu en sixième année. Il avait trouvé merveilleux qu'on puisse trouver un monde pour fuir les problèmes dus à grandir. Cela l'avait sûrement marqué car à ce moment-là, il avait lui aussi des problèmes. Enfin, elle accepta de devenir Clochette tandisqu'il serait Peter Pan, bien que la relation des deux personnages de correpondaient pas vraiment à celle des deux amis. **

**Même si elle avait été élevée par sa grand-mère, qui adorait cette activité, elle n'était pas du tout capable de coudre. Ce qui lui posa un problème pour son costume. Elle fouilla dans son linge pour voir ce qui pourrait servir et trouva une robe vert clair, longue jusqu'aux genoux, aux fines bretelles et au décolleté plongeant. Ah, oui. C'était à cause de ce décolleté qu'elle ne portait pas cette robe. Elle était un peu trop pudique… Et de toute façon, elle n'avait presque pas de seins… À quoi il pouvait bien servir, sinon à faire découvrir une poitrine plate? Elle allait demander à quelqu'un de lui arranger ça—le décolleté et le bas. Puis elle pourrait essayer de se confectionner des chaussons. Et des ailes. Cela corresponderait vraiment bien aux vêtements de Clochette. **

**Mais son costume ne se fit pas en une seule journée, et avant même d'être commencé, elle se fit surprendre par quelqu'un à la bibliothèque.**

**Flashback**

« Hullo. » fit une voix à son oreille

Roxanne, en bonne fille _toujours sur le nerf_, sursauta en poussant un faible cri qui attira néanmoins l'attention de la bibliothéquaire.

« Chuuuuuut! On ne crie pas à la bibliothèque! » aboya celle-ci

« Oui, oui, je suis désolée, Mme Pince. Je ne recommencerai plus. » s'excusa la jeune fille à voix basse, pour se retourner vers l'intru « Devon espèce d'imbécile! » elle lui claqua l'arrière du crâne

« Je ne suis pas imbécile! » murmura-t-il avec un sourire espiègle, assis près d'elle à califourchon sur sa chaise en se massant la nuque

Habituellement, ce aurait été l'inverse. Roxanne serait arrivée par derrière et lui aurait crié « Salut! » par derrière où il s'aurait retourné en roulant des yeux. Presque trois semaines auparavant, à la suite du cours de potion où elle avait fait équipe avec lui et son ami, elle avait commencé à aller le voir à divers moments de la journée en se faisant accueillir par les froncements ou haussements de sourcils de Devon. Mais les mouvements de sourcils furent bientôt transformés graduellement en ombres de sourires, jusqu'à de vrais sourires, jusqu'à même des réponses verbales. Et depuis quatre jours, il avait commencé à aller la voir de lui-même, la prenant toujours de dos, commençant des conversations aussi interessantes qu'inutiles et repartant brusquement.

« Tu sais que je déteste quand tu me surprends comme ça. » lui chuchota-t-elle avec un faux air furieux

« Oui… Mais le problème c'est que je commence à aimer ça… » dit-il gravement

« Bien sûr! » elle roula des yeux et continua son travail

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais à la bibliothèque? Je croyais que tu détestais l'endroit? »

« Je fais un devoir de Sortilèges—de la théorie beurk! Hermione et Ron roucoulent dans ma salle commune. » ronchonna-t-elle

« Mais vous n'avez pas une salle commune pour tous les préfets-en-chef? »

« Kenneth et Rosamund s'y disputent. »

« Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'ils ne se parlaient plus? »

« Ils ont recommencé, il y a une semaine. J'imagine que… Attends que je fasse le calcul… Ils ont arrêté de se parler le 29 septembre et recommencés le 11 octobre… 13 jours! Ils ne sont pas très bons non? Enfin, j'aurais préféré qu'ils restent silencieux au lieu de hurler. »

« Pauvre enfant! » il fit un sourire en coin

« Et toi, pourquoi es-tu là? » répliqua-t-elle

« Je te cherchais. » soupira-t-il « Larry et sa copine roucoulent, eux aussi. Je n'ai pas arrêté de les énerver pour qu'ils arrêtent, mais elle m'a envoyé promener en me menaçant de me jeter un sort, alors j'ai décidé de venir profiter de ta douce compagnie! » sourit-il innocement auquel elle lui répondit par un regard noir

« Tu me prends pour ton bouche-trou? » elle le menaça de son bouquin

« Mais non! Tu es mon héroïne! Tu me sauves de l'horrible Solitude qui me pourchasse! »

« Boaf. L'héroïne a le goût de te laisser à la Solitude. »

« Tu n'oserais pas! » s'exclama Devon

« Dehors! Je vous avais avertis, jeunes gens! » aboya la bibliothéquaire

« Devon, où est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire mon devoir, maintenant?Je suis sûre que tu as fait exprès! » gémit Roxanne en sortant de la bibliothèque

« Non je te jure! J'oublie tout le temps qu'il faut faire vœux de silence en entrant dans l'antre de Madame Pince! » il fit un sourire d'excuse « Viens, on va au parc. »

« Mais mon devoir? »

« Tu le finiras au parc, et je vais t'aider, tiens. Je l'ai fait, celui-là. »

« Mais le faire dans le parc… »

« Allez viens! » s'exclama-t-il en lui prenant la main pour l'y mener

« D'accord, d'accoooord! » en enlevant sa main de la sienne, les joues rosissantes « Je sais me rendre au parc, tu sais! »

« En es-tu sûre? » lui demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire

En fait, en voyant un tel sourire, la jeune fille n'était plus sûre de rien, mais ses pieds, heureusement, étaient sûrs de l'endroit où la diriger pour se rendre au parc. Ils sortirent du château en discutant de choses et d'autres et se dirigèrent vers le parc.

« Alors, Devon, tu as trouvé un personnage? » demanda Roxanne

« Je n'aurais jamais du te parler de Blanche-Neige. Je n'ai rien trouvé, et il y a de plus en plus de contes qui sont notés dans la Liste des Utilisés! » grogna-t-il

« Oh! Mais nous avons créé cette liste pour qu'il y ait de l'originalité et que ce ne soit pas toujours les mêmes contes qui ressortent durant la soirée. »

« Oui, c'est brillant. Si nos contes ont été pris avant et qu'on ne trouve rien d'autre, il faut se joindre à un groupe. Et pour moi, ça veut dire que je n'irai pas. »

Il se laissa choir sous un arbre avec une moue contrariée.

« Oh ho! Le petit antisociable en toi ressord! Je me disais aussi que depuis qu'on se parle ta réputation faisait défaut… » se moqua gentiment la jeune fille en s'asseyant près de lui

« Je ne suis pas antisociable! » s'exclama-t-il en fronçant des sourcils

« Tu es quoi alors? Trop timide? Ne me racontes pas des salades, tu ES antisociable! »

« Si tu entends par antisociable que je ne m'entends pas particulièrement avec la plupart des étudiants de Poudlard, … »

« Presque _tous_ les étudiants… »

« … que je n'aime pas particulièrement discuter avec n'importe qui et que je ne perds pas une occasion pour me moquer, c'est simplement que je ne suis pas comme toi, à sourire à tout le monde et à obliger de parfaits inconnus à te parler en les attaquants avec des saluts par derrière! » sourit-il, moqueur

« Et bien si tu le prends comme ça, monsieur-tu-m'attaques-mais-je-viens-te-déranger-à-la-bibliothèque, je peux très bien aller faire mon devoir ailleurs! » s'exclama Roxanne en ramassant vivement ses affaires

« Non! C'est bon reste, allez ne fais pas la mauvaise tête, c'était pour rire! »

« Parce que tu trouves ça drôle en plus! » la jeune fille se leva d'un bond tandis que Devon faisait de même

« Et bien… Hum.. Tu ne trouves pas que tu en fais un peu trop là? »

« En faire trop? J'énonce seulement avec vérité que tu es antisociable, comme tout le monde le dit et tu répliques méchamment! Qui est-ce qui en fait trop? » elle le menaça de son bouquin

« Donne-moi ça. » Devon pris son livre et le tint haut dans les airs tandis qu'elle poussait une exclamation outrée « Ce que je crois, c'est que tu es susceptible! »

« Donne-le-moi! Et je ne suis pas plus susceptible que tu n'es antisociable! » elle sauta dans les airs pour essayer d'attraper ce que le serpentard tenait à la main

« En plus tu es têtue! Et tu es beaucoup trop minuscule pour atteindre ton livre-chéri. »

« Tu vas voir si je suis trop minuscule! »

Roxanne lui donne un coup de pied derrière les genoux, ce qui le fit tomber par en avant en entraînant la jeune fille dans la chute. Devon était maintenant au-dessus d'elle, se tenant les paumes au sol une de chaque côté de la tête à Black. Ils se fixèrent durant quelques secondes puis lentement, toujours en le fixant dans les yeux, elle prit le livre tombé sur le côté. Elle fit un sourire mutin et dit :

« Minuscule ou pas, j'ai quand même réussit à prendre ce livre! »

« C'est vrai. » aquiesca-t-il doucement

« Maintenant ôte-toi. » demanda-t-elle timidement

« Et pourquoi ça? » il la regarda sérieusement

« Parce que tu m'intimides! » elle roula des yeux

« Tu te crois en danger? » il haussa un sourcil interrogateur de façon très sexy(1)

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois quelqu'un de dangereux, en fait. C'est seulement que tu es antisociable, que tu aimes te moquer et tu t'en fous d'être méchant, que tu es bon en sortilèges, que tu n'as pas des traits sympathiques et que tu es un serpentard! Ce n'est pas un portrait vraiment dangereux, non? »

« Non, en effet, je ne suis pas un danger public. Alors pourquoi je t'intimide? » il esquissa un sourire moqueur

« J'en sais rien, mais je sais que tu es antisociable! » sourit-elle avec un air triomphant

Devon se releva en s'asseyant, la fixant ahuri. Puis il éclata de rire lorsqu'elle se leva pour partir, ne changeant pas d'idée. Elle se retourna et le fixa à son tour en équarquillant les yeux. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu rire—d'un rire franc—et c'était un son qu'elle ne pourrait plus se passer désormais. Elle sourit et lui demanda ce qui le faisait rire.

« C'est que tu ne te détournes pas du nord, toi! D'accord, tu as gagné, je suis antisociable. Tu restes, maintenant? »

« Seulement si tu ris une autre fois comme ça. » ordonna-t-elle l'air espiègle

« Comme quoi? » il fronça des sourcils, perplexe

« Comme tu viens de faire! Tu devrais rire comme ça plus souvent, tu as l'air moins antisociable! » elle fit une moue songeuse

« Ça ne se fait pas comme ça! »

« Alors moi j'y vais! »

Elle allait se retourner, mais le jeune homme lui fit un croc-jambe et elle tomba les quatre fers en l'air. Roxanne se redressa et le fusilla du regard. Devon la trouva tellement comique, avec ses cheveux tous emmelés avec des brindilles, une moue contrariée appliquée sur ses traits qui affirmait clairement que son orgeuil était en mille morceaux qu'il éclata de rire à nouveau. Le visage de la serpondore s'éclaira. Elle s'assit en indien et entreprit de finir son devoir de Sortilèges en souriant. Philipp vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et enleva les brindilles de ses cheveux avec un sourire en coin tout en répondant à ses différentes questions sur la matière. Le travail terminé et les brindilles enlevées, les deux jeunes s'étendirent sur l'herbe en essayant de trouver une solution au problème du serpentard concernant la soirée d'Halloween. Finalement, la jolie Black eut un flash. Et si…?

« Devon! » s'écria-t-elle, faisant sursauter son ami

« Quoiquèssquiya? » fit-il vivement

« Hein? »

« Pourquoi-tu-hurles-mon-nom-comme-ça? » articula-t-il comme un demeuré

« Tu as l'air idiot, comme ça. Je ne hurle pas ton nom… C'est que j'ai une idée qui pourra te sauver! »

« C'est pas si terrible de ne pas assister à une soirée… »

« Bien sûr que si! Regarde, j'ai pensé que… »

« Regarde où? »

« … on pourrait… De.. Mais de quoi tu parles, regarde où? » demanda-t-elle, agacée de se faire interrompre

« Tu m'as dis : Regarde! »

« Mais… Enfin tu fais exprès ou quoi? Ce que tu peux être idiot… » soupira-t-elle en voyant son sourire innocent « Bon, si Dray est d'accord, on pourrait te prendre avec nous! »

« Pas bête… Mais il va m'accepter même si je suis plus jeune? Il peut être tellement méprisant, même pour un serpentard… » répliqua-t-il avec un air enfantin

« Rho tu n'as pas à parler, et puis, quoi, il a environ trois mois de plus que toi, non? Comme je n'ai que quelques jours de plus! » elle fronça des sourcils en le voyant afficher une mine _C'était une question stupide, t'es vraiment conne d'y avoir répondu_ « Ne me regardes pas comme ça! Tu aurais pu avoir un réel complexe d'infériorité face à Dray et moi, et puis, tu aurais eu totalement raison! »

Philipp éclata de rire pendant qu'elle lui jetait un regard noir, qui ne dura pas longtemps.

« Et c'est quoi vos personnages? » demanda-t-il en se reprenant

« Peter Pan et Clochette. »

« Bizarre, je ne vois pas tellement Malfoy avec une petite robe et des chaussons verts, sans parler des ailes! »

« Ne te moques pas, sinon je refuse tout simplement de te prendre! » grogna Roxanne

« Et moi, je serais qui? Wendy? Mouche? Le crocrodile? Tous les enfants perdus? Le chef indien? »

« Mais non, le capitaine Crochet, bien sûr! »

« Ah, je l'avais oublié, celui-là. Ouais, d'accord, si Malfoy est pour, je me porte volontaire pour lui tordre le cou avec mon crochet! »

« C'est lui qui va te couper une main! » rit-elle en lui faisant une grimace

« Oh, je crois Malfoy beaucoup plus apte à se battre avec une baguette qu'avec une épée… Si tu ne prends personne pour faire le crocrodile, je crois m'en sortir indemne! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

**Fin du Flashback**

**C'est ainsi qu'environ deux semaines avant Halloween, avec la permission accordée avec indifférence de la part d'un blondinet, Devon Philipp était ajouté sur la Liste des Utilisés au côté des noms de Drago Malfoy et Roxanne Black. Mais il n'était pas le dernier nom à être ajouté dans cette équipe. En fait la serpondore rencontrait cette personne le lendemain après avoir été surpris à la bibliothèque par le séduisant serpentard. Sur le terrain de Quidditch…**

**Flashback**

La jeune fille aux boucles noires se retourna vivement à l'entente de son nom. Ses yeux balayèrent le terrain à la recherche de celle qui l'avait appelée et, l'ayant trouvée, elle la rejoignit en courant, resserant son léger manteau d'automne sur elle en sentant le vent frais glisser tout contre elle.

« J'avais peur que tu m'abandonnes et que tu ne viennes pas. » lui dit celle qui l'attendait, assise sur le terrain avec un livre

« Voyons, je ne t'aurais pas laissé tomber. Mais il faut dire que tu n'avais pas l'air de t'ennuyer. » sourit Roxanne en s'asseyant

« J'imagine que tu veux parler de mon livre. En fait, j'étais pratiquement sûre que tu n'allais pas venir. Je sais bien que tu n'es pas du genre à ne pas tenir tes engagements, mais il faut dire que même si je t'ai proposer de venir m'assister, on ne se connaît pas vraiment. »

« Oh, et bien, me voilà… « fanfarona-t-elle et puis elle chuchotta avec un air conspirateur « Et c'est le moment rêvé pour te dire que lorsque Roxanne a accepté de venir avec toi à la pratique de Quidditch, même si juste regarder volleter les joueurs du terrain elle en a mal au cœur, c'était très interéssé… »

« Ah oui? » demanda-t-elle, surprise et amusée

« Oh que oui! Pour tout te dire, elle voulait que vous deveniez bonnes copines durant ce moment-là. Elle se sent assez seule car ses amis la laissent de côté étant tous en couples… Donc elle se cherche quelqu'un pour lui tenir compagnie, et elle se disait justement que tu étais la compagne idéale puisque tes amis aussi sont en couple ou désespérément en train de se tourner autour… »

« Donc, si je comprends bien ce que tu me dis, Roxanne se cherche un bouche-trou? Et je suis celle qu'elle a choisie? »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu comprendrais si vite! » s'exclama celle-ci en se retenant de rire

« Et devrais-je accepter? » dit l'autre semblant sérieuse

« Bien sûr! Car sans l'ombre d'un doute, toi aussi tu la prendrais pour bouche-trou! Ainsi, votre honneur à toutes deux est sauvé! »

« Oh! Vu comme ça, j'accepterais à coup sûr si je ne me demandais pas pourquoi Roxanne ne prend pas Malfoy ou Philipp… »

« Mais ce n'est pas du tout parreil, ce sont des garçons! »

« Tu as bien raison! Alors j'accepte volontiers! »

Elles éclatèrent de rires comme deux gamines qui auraient joué un bon tour. Soudain une des deux poussa l'autre juste à temps pour que celle-là ne se reçoive un cognard plein la figure. Puis une voix s'éleva dans les airs hurlant quelque chose comme :

« GA! ELLE! »

« Merlin qu'est-ce qu'un cognard fait si près de ma face? Hum c'est quoi ça? Tu as entendu? » demanda Roxanne inquiète pour sa santé mentale

« Oui oui, t'inquiètes, on m'appelle. » répondit l'autre jeune fille en pouffant

« GA…BRELLE!!! » hurla à nouveau Coraly qui descendait vers elles en balais

« Ah, ça doit venir d'elle, le cognard. » constata la serpondore avec un petit air entendu

« Par Godric, Gabrelle, que fais-tu sur le terrain? Tu dois t'installer dans les tribunes pour justement éviter qu'un cognard t'atterrisse en pleine tête! » fit vivement Coraly les pieds sur l'herbe

« Hum en fait c'est Roxanne qui allait l'avoir en pleine tête, et je voudrais bien monter mais c'est aussi Roxanne qui… » dit précipitemment Gabrelle

« Ne t'en fais pas Coraly, j'ai une permission spéciale du capitaine pour être sur le terrain durant l'entraînement. Et puis pour la prochaine fois, je vais sortir ma batte de secours que j'avais oublié. » coupa la concernée

« Mais pourquoi n'allez-vous pas dans les estrades comme tout le monde? » demanda la batteuse, stupéfaite

« C'est que j'ai énormément le vertige… «

« Alors que fais-tu ici? »

« J'accompagne ta chère amie dans la solitude d'avoir à attendre ses amis en train de se pratiquer au Quidditch, voilà! » répondit-elle, impatiente « Tu peux remonter! »

« C'est bon, merci Aly. On sera plus prudentes, et avec une batte. »

« D'accord… » aquiesca celle-ci, pas rassurée pour deux noises

« Enfin, il était moins une. » soupira la jeune auburne

« Oui, merci Gabrelle. »

« Je ne voulais pas que ma nouvelle copine-bouche-trou soit défigurée, voyons! » sourit malicieusement la sauveuse

« Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour payer ma dette? » soupira-t-elle exagérément

« Rho trouves-moi donc quelqu'un avec qui aller à la soirée d'Halloween! Je n'ai aucune idée de conte moldu-mes connaissances limitées se sont vite épuisées, ni de monde avec qui y aller! Alex est avec les garçons de Grffondor, 'Lianne avec Joshua, et j'ai laissé Coraly prendre la place de libre avec Hermione, Ginny et la préfète-en-chef de Serdaigle. » ronchonna la Gryffondor aux yeux verts

« Mmm.. J'avoue que tu es mal barrée! » remarqua perspicacement Roxanne

« Tu peux le dire! »

« Tu n'as plus personne… »

« En effet… »

« Et aucun conte. »

« C'est amusant de répéter ce que je dis? »

« Et tu viens d'une famille de sorciers incultes à la littérature moldue. »

« Ouaip. »

« Tu es fichue. »

« Merci, grâce à toi je vois mon espoir renaître! »

« Je ne peux malheureusement rien pour toi. Je te prendrais bien avec moi mais… » Roxanne s'interrompit

« Mais? »

« En fait, il n'y a pas de mais. Je te prendrais bien avec moi! »

« Pour vrai? Mais tu es avec qui? »

« Heu… Dray et Devon. »

« Waou ça serait joyeux. La Gryffondor trouble-fête au milieu de deux serpentards dont un a fait la guerre et l'autre est réputé dangereux! »

« Mais non, Dray est d'une froideur innofensive, et Devon est seulement anti-sociable, sa réputation est non fondée. » la rassura-t-elle

« Mmm… Et quel est votre conte? »

« Peter Pan. Je te passerai le conte, si tu ne connais pas. »

« Peter Pan… C'est le gars qui monte sur une plante dans le ciel où qu'il y a des géants? C'est stupide comme conte, les géants sont bien trop lourds pour vivre sur des nuages. »

« Je crois bien que les sorciers sont aussi sceptique que les moldus dans les choses incroyables… » marmonna la jeune fille aux yeux bleus

« Alors c'est vraiment ce conte-là? » grimaça Gabrelle

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. » rit-elle gentiment « Ça, c'est Jacques et les haricots magiques. Peter Pan, c'est le garçon qui vit au Pays Imaginaire, où les enfants ne grandissent pas et où il y a des pirates, des sirènes, des Indiens… »

« … Je ne connais pas. »

« Pas grave. Je te passerai le conte, c'est bien le seul que je garde avec moi. »

« Pourquoi? » demanda Dubois avec curiosité

« Bien, parce que c'est bien le seul conte qui plait à… heu… moi. »

« On dit le seul conte qui me plait, en fait… » se moqua-t-elle

« Ouais, je sais. Alors, tu es partante? Ou tu veux attendre d'avoir lu le conte? »

« Oh je crois bien que je suis partante de toute façon. Et puis, si toute ton équipe est d'accord, le conte ne doit pas être si nul, sinon Philipp et Malfoy ne voudrait pas, ni trop barbare, sinon tu ne voudrais pas plus… » elle sourit en coin puis demanda « Mais quel personnage je ferais? »

« Oh, sûrement Wendy. C'est une petite fille que Peter amène au Pays Imaginaire. »

« D'accord. Je verrai. »

« De toute façon, c'est le meilleur choix qui reste. »

Roxanne, avec un sourire en coin, garda pour elle que Wendy tombait amoureuse de Peter Pan. Gabrelle n'aurait pas voulu, car même si presque toutes les Gryffondors trouvaient Dray très attirant, la plupart, dont sa jeune amie, se faisait un devoir de n'entretenir aucun contact avec lui. C'était un Serpentard, et un Malfoy de surcroit.

Fin du Flashback 

**C'est ainsi qu'environ deux semaines avant Halloween, avec la permission accordée avec un c'aurait-pu-être-pire de la part d'un blondinet et avec un tant-que-je-n'ai-pas-trop-besoin-d'y-parler d'un antisociable, Gabrelle Dubois était **_**aussi**_** ajoutée sur la Liste des Utilisés au côté des noms de Drago Malfoy, Roxanne Black et Devon Philipp. Et c'était, heureusement pour les humeurs des deux serpentards masculins, la dernière à y être ajoutée.**

**La jeune Black avait passé le conte à Gabrelle, et malgré que celle-ci se fût rendue compte que Wendy tombait amoureuse de Peter Pan incarnée par Malfoy, elle avait accepté, faute de personnages plus interéssants. Elle avait aussi accepté de coudre tous les déguisements de ses coéquipiers, puisqu'elle était vraiment bonne à cette activité. Elle avait fait des habits de pirate pour Devon, un ensemble vert pour Drago et elle avait arrangé merveilleusement bien la robe à Roxanne, en même temps de se faire sa propre robe.**

**La descendante de Serpentard sortit de ses couvertures en jetant un coup d'œil au lit défait et vide d'Hermione. Mais oui. Bien sûr, qu'Hermione était levée. Elle se levait _toujours_ avant tout le monde. À cette heure, elle devait être à la bibliothèque avec son déjeuner déjà engloutit. La jeune fille s'habilla vivement dans l'intention de descendre à la Grande Salle rejoindre heu… Rejoindre qui en fait? Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'aller à la table des Gryffondors, en tout cas. Même pour Gabrelle. La seule vue de ses amis en couple lui faisait penser à Neville et lui donnait envie de pleurer. Donc elle irait à la table des Serpentards… voir Devon bien sûr! Et si Murray n'était pas content, elle l'enverrait voir sa Poufsouffle. **

**Elle traversa la salle commune des Préfets-en-chef et vit Rosamund aider gentiment Kenneth à faire un devoir. C'est qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés. Roxanne avait vaguement conscience que Ken s'était excusé auprès de la Serdaigle et lui avait à peu près sous-entendu ses sentiments… Mais, à part leur bonne entente, ça ne semblait pas plus avancé de ce côté-là. À part le fait qu'ils étaient ensemble pour la soirée, avec Ginny, Hermione et Coraly. Elle leur fit un petit salut et sortit rapidement par le tableau où elle percuta quelqu'un pour tomber durement sur les fesses. Elle foudroya le malfaisant personnage du regard et se rendit compte que c'était Devon qui riait à gorge déplyée.**

**« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, toi? » grogna-t-elle à son adresse en tentant de se relever**

**« Ça a l'air de te faire tout un effet quand tu me fonces dedans, Roxanne. Tu tombes toujours très élégamment! » se moqua-t-il**

**« Ce n'est que la deuxième fois! » se défendit-elle « Et puis, ce n'était pas prévu qu'en sortant de mon dortoir je t'y trouves à l'entrée! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu ne manges pas? »**

**« Non… Heu… Je n'ai pas faim. Et… c'est pour ça que j'allais te voir. »**

**« Quoi, je vais te donner faim, peut-être? » répliqua-t-elle**

**« Hum. » toussota-t-il avec un petit rire nerveux « Non. Mais je n'ai rien à faire. Alors je vais te voir. » **

**« Toujours aussi sympathique. » marmonna la jeune fille « Et tu n'es pas avec Larry? »**

**« Il mange avec Karen. » soupira-t-il en roulant des yeux**

**« Karen? »**

**« Ouais, sa copine. La Poufsouffle. Karen Effingham. » répliqua-t-il avec mauvaise humeur**

**« Ah… Bin moi j'allais manger. Allez, viens. »**

**« Ehhhh je ne suis pas venu te voir pour retourner à la table! » s'indigna-t-il**

**« Oh franchement, viens-t-en, j'ai faim, et puis, je n'ai personne avec qui aller manger! »**

**« Non. Si je revois de la bouffe, je vais dégueuler. »**

**« Je prends le risque. » rit-elle en le prenant par la manche pour l'emmener à la Grande Salle « Tu t'assieras à côté de Mortemore. » ajouta-t-elle**

**« 'Pas envie. »**

**« Je m'en fous. »**

**« Roxaaaaaaane nooooon… » gémit-il **

**« Arrête de faire le bébé Dev'. Si tu ne voulais vraiment pas y aller, tu t'arrêterais au lieu de marcher. »**

**« … »**

**« Bon c'est réglé. »**

**« Non. » Devon s'arrêta de marcher. « Écoute, tu vas aller prendre de la nourriture et on va au parc. » **

**« Mais on se les gèle dehors! »**

**« Alors tu vas manger toute seule. »**

**« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas y aller? »**

**« … Parce que Karen m'a foutu dehors de la table, bon! »**

**« Hein? Comment ça? »**

**« Je les ai encore trop embêtés. Elle a dit que si je revenais à la table ce matin, elle allait me jeter un sort. » marmonna-t-il embarassé**

**Roxanne éclata d'un rire moqueur.**

**« Alors tu te laisses marcher sur les pieds par la copine de Larry? » ricana-t-elle**

**« Elle est redoutable en sortilèges! » se vexa-t-il**

**« Pauvre enfant! » soupira-t-elle « Bon attends-moi ici, monsieur-le-trouillard… »**

**« Heu Roxanne! » appela le dit trouillard**

**« Quoi? » demanda celle-ci en se retournant**

**« Apporte-moi donc un petit quelque chose, tant qu'à faire… »**

**Roxanne se frappa le front et entra avec un sourire en coin aux lèvres.**

* * *

**Roxanne Black se dirigeait vivement vers son cours de Botanique. Son déjeuner avec Devon avait passé vraiment vite et elle allait à coup sûr être en retard si elle n'allait à cette vitesse… Même plus vite. Elle se mit à courir en resserant sa prise sur son sac. Et sans le vouloir, elle accrocha quelqu'un au passage qui eut toutes ses affaires étalées sur le sol. Elle hésitait à réparer ses dégâts et allait décider de continuer pour ne pas être en retard—elle n'était vraiment pas le chouchou du prof, étant sa pire élève potentielle—mais l'exclamation de l'élève en question provenait de Blaise et elle se décida finalement à l'aider. Elle s'accroupit devant ses affaires et lui dit d'un ton d'excuse :**

**« Oh Blaise je suis vraiment désolée. Il n'y a pas trop de dégâts? »**

**« Ah Roxanne c'était toi? Non tu sais ce n'est pas trop grave… Mon encrier ne s'est pas brisé, au moins… »**

**Mais la jeune fille avait arrêté de l'écouter immédiatement lorsqu'il dit Roxanne. _Roxanne_. Ce n'était pas _Aube_, aux dernières nouvelles? D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, ça avait toujours été _Aube_! Il ne lui donnait plus de surnom? C'était redevenu _Roxanne_? Dans la bouche de Blaise, cela faisait tellement étranger! Était-elle devenue une étrangère? Par tous les mages, s'était-elle éloignée à ce point? Était-ce de sa faute, finalement, si elle ne voyait plus vraiment depuis un mois Blaise, Luna, Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Ron? Était-ce-elle qui les avait légèrement abandonné à cause qu'ils étaient en couple, et non le contraire?**

**Elle avait tellement un drôle d'air, en train le fixer la bouche ouverte, qu'il s'inquiéta et lui demanda si elle allait bien. Et il le lui redemanda. Et encore une troisième fois. Puis elle secoua positivement la tête et lui fit un sourire crispé.**

**« Oui ça va. Et toi? Ça va? »**

**« Oui, à part que tu viens d'étaler toutes mes choses… » se moqua-t-il**

**« Oh je sui désolée… »**

**« Ça va. C'était une blague. Tu sais ce que c'est, au moins? »**

**Et au lieu de continuer et de répliquer, la jeune Black se contenta d'aquiescer distraitement. **

**Un ange passa.**

**« Et puis… avec Luna, ça va? »**

**« Oui, oui… Ça va bientôt faire deux mois qu'on est ensemble. Ce qui est drôle, c'est qu'entre Luna et moi, je crois que c'est moi qui y attache le plus d'importance! »**

**« Oh… Et... Heu... Et les autres? Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps… Je veux dire... Je ne… »**

**« Potter et Weasley fille ont l'air d'un vieux couple. Et Weasley et Granger sont assez… passionnés. J'imagine qu'ils rattrappent le temps perdu non? En fait, je n'ai pas trop de nouvelles, tu sais moi, la bande à Potty… Je les vois plus à cause de Luna. » dit-il en haussant les épaules, la fixant curieusement**

**Un autre ange passa.**

**Puis deux.**

**Puis trois.**

**Elle était en retard.**

**Puis quatre.**

**Voyons, ce n'était jamais arrivé dans toute son histoire qu'elle laisse un troupeau d'anges passer dans une de ses conversations avec son meilleur ami! Blaise quant à lui semblait vraiment mal-à-l'aise… Depuis quand Blaise se donnait le droit d'être mal-à-l'aise? Il finit par ouvrir la bouche, puis la refermer. Puis Roxanne demanda maladroitement…**

**« Et puis toi, ça va? »**

**« Tu me l'as déjà demandé, et oui, ça va toujours depuis deux minutes. »**

**Bouse de dragon mixée avec des hyppogriffes en bouillie! Elle avait dit deux fois la même phrase! Mais ça ne se faisait absolument pas! Merlin! Leur amitié était-elle autant à la dérive?**

**« Hum… Heu tu n'avais pas un cours? »**

**Merde! Le cours!**

**« Oh! Blaise je dois y aller! Merdouille, merdouille, merdouille… » s'exclama-t-elle en courant, le laissant planté là.**

**Elle ouvrit la porte de la serre hors d'haleine et donna une excuse bidon qui ne passa pas très bien, mais passa tout de même. Ce qui était bien, avec elle, c'est que les pires excuses parraissaient convainquantes. Même celles qu'elle se donnait pour ne pas assister à l'amour de ses meilleurs amis. **

… **Non. **

**Il ne fallait pas qu'elle y pense.**

**Elle avait assez de problèmes avec le soir-même…

* * *

**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout! Alors? C'était bien? Vous avez aimé? Trop de Devon? Pas assez de Drago? Attendez à la suite! Vous préférez Drago? ou Devon? J'espère bien Drago sinon je massacre Devon!**

**A****lors, vous me faites plaisir et vous prenez 5 secondes pour m'écrire? Je vous jure j'ai tellement pas de vie que j'attends toute la journée si j'ai reçu un seul review! C'est ma seule récompense! (Sauf pour les crises à ma soeur parce que je suis trop lente à produire des chapitres, mais que voulez-vous, j'ai finalement quand même un peu de vie!)**

**Let's go Let's go! Pensez que ça me prend plus de temps écrire tout ça pour vous encourager à m'encourager bon sang! Maudit que j'aime cette expression! Bon sang! Bon sang! Bon sang! Bon.. Ok je vous lâche, partez allez ouste!**

**Earenya xxx**

**Calik Eldwen je te pètes la figure en fin de semaine! Aucun reviews! Vous pouvez vous comptez chanceux les autres que je vous connaisse pas!**


	10. Halloween 2e partie

Hey le Peuple!! Ça va gang? Moi, chui super fatiguée, parce que je viens de finir un oral d'espagnol! Vous vous en contrefoutez, hein? Vous, tout ce que vous voulez, c'est m'assassiner parce que j'ai pris trop de temps! Espèces de sanguinaires!

Bon bon.. j'avoue que jai pris pas mal de temps... Mais vous avez vu ce chapitre? 21 pages et un paragraphe de pages Word à police 10! Yétais long en bordel ce chapitre à écrire! Donc, est-ce qu'il y en a des radoucis? Hep, je vous dis pas que je le poste dans un mois, mais tout de suite!

Alors c'est ça.. Je vous laisse de mon blabla...

Vous avez 0 reviews anonymes.

Wow! Je dois en avoir plein d'auteurs!

Vous avez seulement 3 reviews.

Quoi? Mes doigts meurtris pour 3 reviews? C'est une blague! Yen a plein qui suive ma fic et qui lont dans leurs favoris! Répète donc pour voir?

Vous avez seulement 3 reviews.

Putain! J'espère en avoir plus pour mon prochain chapitre!

(Compris le message subtil? Bravo! Vous avec un QI pas du tout élevé!)

En passant merci spécial à Petite fleur et Eldwen. (Ouin petite fleur, je tai pas mis ds mes anonymes... pis en passant, cest quoi lidée de menvoyer 2 reviews par chapitre? Je te jure que si tu men renvoie plus que 1 pour celui la, tu recois une baffe!)

Bonne lecture, et j'espère que vous allez aimer.

* * *

Chapitre 9 – Halloween (2e partie)

Roxanne ruminait tout en essayant de monter sa fermeture éclair jusqu'au bout. Elle se tordit le bras, essaya par le dessus et le dessous, mais rien n'y faisait, elle n'était tout simplement pas capable d'attacher sa robe. Elle poussa un soupir de frustration, et décida d'attendre qu'Hermione revienne et d'aller plutôt se coiffer dans la salle de bain. Elle se dirigeait justement vers la pièce lorsque quelqu'un la poussa sur le côté et couru dans la direction qu'elle allait. Elle cria de rage et courut, elle aussi, mais la porte de la chambre de bain se referma violemment. Elle se mit à tambouriner la porte en hurlant : 

« ESPÈCE DE TRICHEUR! TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT DE ME POUSSER COMME ÇA! OUVRE LA PORTE, C'ÉTAIT À MOI D'Y ALLER! »

Elle donna un bon coup de pied dans la porte et hurla à nouveau :

« DRAGO MALFOY OUVRE CETTE PORTE! ÇA VA TE PRENDRE UNE HEURE, TU ES PIRE QU'UNE FILLE! »

Mais le jeune homme se contenta de ricanner à travers la porte.

« OUVRES-LÀ OU JE VAIS L'OUVRIR MOI-MÊME! »

Mais le serpentard se contentait toujours de ricanner. Roxanne fit une moue agacée et décida d'arrêter de hurler, puisque ça ne servait à rien contre ce serpentard pure souche. Puis un sourire moqueur vint illuminer son visage et elle fit d'une voix suppliante :

« Allez, Dray, sérieusement, j'ai besoin de toi là… »

Elle savait bien que le blondinet ne pourrait résister à la voir dans un état de faiblesse, et qu'il ouvrirait bien sûr a porte avec un sourire carnassier.

« Tu ne peux vraiment pas te passer de moi hein? » demanda Malefoy en ouvrant la porte avec un sourire carnassier pour voir son état de faiblesse

Puis les deux amis se fixèrent avec étonnement et s'exclamèrent ensemble :

« Qu'est-ce qui cloche, chez toi?! »

Ils se sourirent en coin et Roxanne enchaîna :

« Non, mais c'est vrai, regardes tes cheveux! Tu as l'air d'un adulte qui se prend pour un enfant! Par contre le déguisement de Gabrelle est tout à fait réussit… »

Drago portait des pantalons droits d'un vert forêt, et tenait à la main le haut de son costume d'un vert émeraude qui était un chandail sans manches aussi effiloché aux extrémités. Mais il portait toujours sa chemise du collège un peu entrouverte avec sa cravate dénouée sur les épaules, ce qui fit penser à Roxanne qu'il était diablement sexy, avec sa petite moue renfrognée_. Il devrait garder cette moue, il a maintenant l'air d'un gamin capricieux._ pensa-t-elle _Sauf que Peter Pan n'est pas capricieux._ Puis elle fronça les sourcils en examinant son bas de costume qui avait l'air légèrement déformé, en fin de compte.

« Et puis Dray… Gabrelle te les a donnés comme ça, tes pantalons? »

« Non… » gromella-t-il « Ils étaient déformés, ça me collait à la peau… Pour le confort, c'était nul! J'ai essayé de les faire plus larges. »

« Mais.. hum… C'est que Peter Pan porte des _collants_… C'est normal que ça te colle à la peau! » dit difficilement Roxanne en se retenant de ne pas éclater de rires

« Mais non! Dans le livre, ça ne dit pas qu'il portait des machins! » s'exclama le jeune homme, perplexe

« Peut-être bien, mais Gabrelle a recopié le costume à partir d'un dessin que je lui ai donné du dessin animé… »

« Le dessin animé? C'est quoi, un autre truc de moldus, je suppose? »

« Oui… »

« Ces trucs moldus sont beaucoup trop bizarres pour moi. » marmonna-t-il

« Quoi? Tu t'attendais à ce que Peter Pan porte une robe de sorcier, peut-être? »

« Ça serait moins bizarre que ça, en tout cas. J'ai vraiment l'air stupide. Ton amie de Gryffondor n'aurait pas pu faire mieux? Je me suis vraiment embarqué dans n'importe quoi… »

« Ne critiques pas Gabrelle, vieux grincheux. Tu aurais du faire le nain de Blanche-Neige. Ah non, c'était déjà pris. Ne t'en fais pas, tu es très bien. C'est seulement toi qui es stupide. »

Drago, qui n'avait compris que _vieux grincheux_ et _stupide_, pensa à quelque chose à lui répliquer. Puis, en la fixant, il remarqua que sa robe qui moulait parfaitement ses hanches devenait beaucoup plus large vers ses seins. Il dit méchamment :

« Et bien _toi_, tu as l'air stupide. Non mais quoi? Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec ta robe? Elle t'a fait un tour de poitrine deux fois ta taille de bonnets? »

Roxanne écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Elle le consolait et… Il n'avait pas osé! Le.. Le.. Crétin! Imbécile! Sans-cœur! L'horrible fouine! Il allait voir… Elle allait se venger! Et maintenant!

Roxanne fronça les sourcils et dit :

« Mais de quoi tu parles? Ma robe n'est pas refermée, et c'est justement pourquoi je te demandais de l'aide, tout à l'heure! Allez vas-y, fermes-moi ça! »

« Hermione ne pourrait… »

Elle se retourna en lui dévoilant son dos nu et fit un sourire machiavélique quand sa phrase se perdit dans le silence.

* * *

Oh. Morgane. Drago fixa ce dos nu qui s'offrait à lui sans résistance pour qu'il le couvre immédiatement. Elle n'avait même pas de soutien-gorge! Il prit panique et ferma les yeux. Il prit une énorme inspiration puis rouvrit les yeux. Merde. Roxanne était toujours là, et il devait toujours refermer sa robe. Drago déglutit et s'apprêtait à éloigner ses mains le plus possible du dos de son amie afin d'attacher son vêtement lorsqu'il remarqua ses fines épaules tressauter légèrement. Comme prises d'un fou rire silencieux. Non, _prises_ d'un fou rire silencieux. 

Alors elle se moquait de lui, c'est ça? Un sourire malfoyen se peignit sur ses traits. Il posa doucement mais fermement sa main gauche au creux d'un des reins à la jeune fille et la sentit sursauter. Son sourire s'élargit et il prit la fermeture éclair de sa main droite pour la faire glisser lentement tout en faisant attention de lui effleurer son dos dénudé de façon sensuelle mais légère pour qu'elle doute qu'il ne le fasse exprès. Il sentit tout le corps de la jeune Black se tendre et se mordit les lèvres pour qu'aucun rire ne sorte de sa bouche. Il reprit une expression neutre avant qu'elle ne lui fasse face.

Elle se retourna, toujours tendue, et le regarda à demi troublée et à demi soupsonneuse. Puis son expression se fit encore plus méfiante lorsqu'elle sembla deviner l'ombre d'un sourire en coin. Finalement elle fit un sourire mutin et lui dit :

« Merci. Au fait, viens que je t'arrange les cheveux! »

Elle s'approcha doucement et arriva à une telle proximité qu'il sentait son souffle contre sa chemise. Elle lui demanda de baisser un peu la tête pour qu'elle puisse arranger ses cheveux et il obéit docilement. Il la vit se saisir d'une brosse à cheveux, puis il se retourna pour la fixer. La problématique, c'était qu'il avait son décolleté directement sous les yeux, mais elle n'était assez approchée pour qu'il ne puisse que deviner ce qu'il y avait, le laissant frustré. Elle ne pouvait pas aller se cacher? Ou encore s'avancer un peu plus? Woah minute! C'était de Roxanne, qu'on parlait! Il pensait que la seule solution était qu'il se recule (ou s'avance) la tête mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu décidé, elle le fit pour lui en s'éloignant en lui disant qu'il avait l'air d'un vrai garçon, maintenant.

Avec un large sourire.

Moqueur.

Qu'on ressussite Voldemort pour qu'il la tue!

Il se regarda dans le miroir, renfrogné, pendant qu'elle éclatait de rire. Bon. Sa vengeance avait quand même porté fruit, il avait vraiment l'air d'un sale gosse. Pffff aucunes filles ne le prendraient au sérieux! Il allait lui demander de sortir parce qu'il devait finir de se changer quand il eut une idée. Il déboutena sa chemise et l'enleva pour mettre rapidement le haut de son habit. Mais il savait qu'elle avait eut le temps d'apercevoir ses muscles finement dessinés digne du corps d'Aponis… d'Adollon… Merde, le dieu grec! Sa tête sortit du chandail, et il vit le visage rouge à Roxanne.

_Je lui fais tant d'effet? On l'effleure et lui montre un superbe corps et son petit cœur oublit l'inoubliable Longdubat pour qui elle pleure tout le temps? Mmm… En fait, elle n'avait plus pleuré depuis la dernière fois… À ce que je sache._

Il arrêta ses réflexions en la voyant reprendre ses couleurs normales lorsqu'elle éclata de rire.

« Voyons, Dray, tu as tout défait comment je t'avais placé les cheveux! »

Celui-ci eut peur qu'elle ne lui refasse le même coup et pris lui-même la brosse rapidement et arrangea à nouveau ses cheveux sous les yeux ahuris de son amie, qui sembla comprendre la situation car elle éclata à nouveau de rire avant de sourire timidement et ouvrir la bouche pour la refermer. Elle sembla se décider car elle lui demanda :

« Est-ce qu'il… Je suis belle? »

Voyant qu'elle était sincère, il se demanda ce que voulait dire ce _il_. Sûrement pas Longdubat. Plutôt ce Philipp. Il répondit d'un ton agacé, pris bien sûr d'une impulsion car un Malfoy ne perd jamais les bonnes habitudes de se moquer :

« Superbe. »

Et il le pensait vraiment. Elle n'était pas coiffée, ni maquillée, pourtant avec sa petite robe verte qui lui moulait son corps frêle la rendait plus belle et délicate que jamais. Et ses cheveux noir ébène et bouclés qui tombaient en cascade… C'était trois choses qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment chez une fille. Il n'aimait pas trop les filles délicates, elles l'agacaient, et il n'aimait pas trop la beauté un peu ténébreuse à son amie. De plus, elle était plutôt maigre. Il préférait les filles provocantes, blondes ou rousses, avec plus de formes. Mais avec Roxanne, c'était autre chose. Elle changeait un peu sa nature. Et c'est bien pour cela qu'il ajouta :

« Il va t'adorer. »

Son visage s'illumina et son sourire timide s'accentua.

« De qui est-ce que tu parles? »

« De Merlin, voyons. Et enlève ce sourire imbécile de ta figure. »

Elle rit doucement et commença à se coiffer devant le miroir.

* * *

« Mais qu'est-ce que fait Malfoy? Il ne se rend pas compte que c'est nous qui devons ouvrir la grande salle? » grogna Hermione en tapant du pied 

« Roxanne, va donc voir ce qu'il fait! » gémit Rosamund, assise sur un sofa

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller le voir pour savoir ce qu'il fait. » répondit celle-ci négligemment en arrangeant les ailes que Gabrelle lui avait tissées « Il est encore en train de se regarder dans le miroir pour arranger la moindre parcelle qui ne fait pas son affaire. Si vous saviez combien ça a été dur, en quatrième année, de l'amener à temps pour le bal… »

« Je ne savais pas Malfoy si féminin… » ricanna Kenneth en s'asseyant aux côtés de la serdaigle qui avait légèrement rosit

« Et bien va le chercher, Roxanne, et par le fond de culotte s'il le faut! » s'exclama la Gryffondor, énervée

« Par le fond de collants, tu veux dire! » pouffa la jeune Black

« Rha ces maudits collants! » s'écria une voix qui les fit tous sursauter

Drago Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur se tenait devant eux avec un bel air renfrogné. Il avait parfaitement l'air d'un Peter Pan, de son chapeau vert à ses chaussons bruns, passant par son haut qui laissait deviner ses muscles (NDA je pourrais vous les décrire durant des pages mais je préfère laisser ses muscles finement découpés à votre grande imagination concernant le physique de notre sexy Dray) et par ses… collants qui, loin de lui faire avoir l'air idiot, le transposait encore plus dans le physique de son personnage. Mais il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte (au contraire des demoiselles présentes) et trouvait particulièrement imbécile d'avoir ainsi une seconde peau quelque peu incomfortable.

Roxanne fut la première à ouvrir la bouche (ou à la refermer…) :

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, tes collants? »

« Ils me collent à la peau, c'est pas trop le confort, et j'ai toujours l'air stupide. » bougonna-t-il

« Tu n'as pas l'air stupide. » répondit simplement Rosamund

« Ah bon? » fit le blond, sceptique

« Non, non, pas du tout. Enfin, pas trop. » répliqua Hermione « Alors, c'est finit ton manque d'assurance? Parce que ça ne me tente pas qu'on accueuille des élèves de septième année les baguettes sorties, énervés et impatients. »

Drago roula des yeux et Kenneth et Roxanne grimaçèrent simultanément pendant que Rosamund opinait de la tête. Ils descendirent par un chemin peu fréquenté afin de ne pas prendre le risque de rencontrer des élèves et entrèrent dans la grande salle par une porte sur le côté. Elle était prête à recevoir les septièmes années.

On l'avait décorée dans les tons de l'Halloween, et toutes sortes de citrouilles de toutes sortes de grandeurs (gracieuseté de Hagrid) y étaient éparpillées, les toiles d'arreignées étaient mises en valeur, les chandelles qui flottaient avaient leur lumière un peu tamisée tandis que d'autres chandelles flottantes et dans les citrouilles s'allumaient en couleurs différentes et s'éteignaient pour se rallumer. Il y avait trois tables de buffet, une piste de danse qui servirait aussi aux futurs jeux, des chaises tout autour, une plateforme où les préfets-en-chef animeraient la soirée et où un groupe aurait été supposé venir jouer. Il y avait aussi plusieurs affiches des dessins animés de plusieurs contes accrochées aux murs, représentant ainsi le thème de la soirée.

« Ce sera bien, tu crois? » demanda Hermione à Rosamund

« J'espère. » mumura la jeune fille, anxieuse

« Tout va bien aller, tu vas voir! » la rassura Kenneth en passant son bras autour de ses épaules « Il nous reste juste à vérifier pour qu'il n'y ait plus de ces énormes citrouilles qui tombent pour risquer d'abîmer ta jolie tête. »

Rosamund sourit pendant que le reste du groupe éclatait de rire. Oui, Ça y avait été juste… Elle creusait les trous—avec sa baguette magique, bien sûr—qui feraient les yeux de l'immense citrouille quand soudain, la citrouille, qui n'était pas très équilibrée, s'était mise à tanger dangereusement pour finalement tomber vers Rosamund sur son échelle. C'était une chance qu'elle était sur une échelle dont le coup l'avait proplusée plus loin car sinon elle aurait sûrement finit dans le même état que la citrouille, sauf qu'au lieu de ramasser les dégâts à la pelle, comme avait fait remarquer Malfoy, ils les auraient ramassés à la petite cuillère.

« Et si j'allais appeler les profs pendant que vous vérifiez à ce qu'il ne manque de rien… » proposa Drago, fuyant une tâche ennuyante

« NON! » s'écrièrent trois voix féminines

« Heu… Bon… » fit le blond, surpris

« On n'a pas pris autant de temps que toi devant le miroir, nous! » se moqua Hermione en même temps de suivre ses amies devant un des miroirs de la salle

Rosamund était déguisée en Cendrillon. Elle portait la robe de mariée à sa mère qui la lui avait postée. Elle était faite de soie, avec des manches bouffantes et une crinoline. Ses cheveux blonds était relevés sur le haut de son crâne, et elle portait un rang de perles que Kenneth lui avait offert « du Prince à Cendrillon ». Elle était vraiment très jolie, surtout lorsqu'elle souriait au contraire de son air sévère. Elle sourit à son propre reflet et se retourna vers Hermione qui faisait de même.

Celle-ci était une des belles-sœurs de Cendrillon. Sa robe était donc moins belle, et elle ne s'était fait qu'un chignon lâche sur la nuque sans aucun bijou pour ne pas se démarquer, mais si Ron avait été là, il aurait pu dire qu'elle était resplendissante. Elle avait encore remis des tas de bouteilles pleines de potions pour rendre sa tignasse de cheveux brune seulement bouclés. Même Malfoy ne pouvait plus l'appeler « Paillasson ». Elle se retourna aussi vers Roxanne, qui lui sourit en retour.

Elle portait la robe verte, que Gabrelle lui avait confectionné, qui cette fois, lui seyait bien au niveau de la poitrine, et elle s'était fait un chignon au-dessus de sa tête. Elle portait des chaussons à ponpons et des ailes derrière son dos, et n'avait, elle aussi, aucun bijou. Elle s'était arrangée pour se moduler des oreilles pointues, et ressemblait ainsi à une véritable petite fée.

« Attention, si vous continuer encore longtemps à vous regarder, la glace va éclater… » lança nonchalament Malfoy

« Merci de nous partager ton expérience, Malfoy. On se demandait justement ce qui te prenait autant de temps. Tu aurais du nous demander de venir t'aider à ramasser les morceaux. » répliqua perfidement Rosy en souriant hypocritement

Ils éclatèrent tous de rires au grand damne du serpentard.

« Je voulais justement demander à Gardner et toi de venir m'aider mais je ne me sentais pas à l'aise dans le rôle de chaperon. » rétorqua-t-il, faisant rougir les deux concernés et rires les deux autres

« Bon bon… Et si on vérifiait ces citrouilles… » marmonna Kenneth en enlevant une poussière imaginaire sur son habit de prince, déclenchant à nouveau le rire de Roxanne

« Ouais, ce n'est vraiment pas le temps de déconner, là. » paniqua quelque peu Hermione « On est supposé ouvrir la salle dans 10 minutes! Malfoy, va faire le sort d'appel pour que les profs arrivent. Kenneth, vérifie ces satanées citrouilles. Roxanne, appelle Dobby et commande la nourriture du buffet. Rosy, vérifie si on a toujours le système de musique, et je vais vérifier si on a ce qu'il faut pour les activités. »

Tous firent ce qu'elle dit, sauf Malfoy qui la regardait en haussant un sourcil. Il la fixa pendant quelques secondes un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, faisant rougir la brunette.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malfoy? » demanda-t-elle sèchement

« Je me disais seulement que tu te faisais une bonne collection de surnoms.. Rat de bibliothèque, paillasson, miss-je-sais-tout, miss préfète-parfaite et plusieurs autres, sans oublier le nouveau venu : miss-je-décide-de-tout! » dit-il en ricanant

« Malfoy, je te jure que si je n'étais pas aussi pressée, je te jetterais un sort. Mais si tu ne vas tout de suite appeler les profs, pressée ou pas tu vas le regretter! » s'écria Hermione, bouillonante de colère

« C'est bon, j'y vais mâdame-sans-humour! » déguerpit-il

La gryffondor se retourna vers ses feuilles de notes d'activités, tandis que plus loin, une serdaigle commençait à paniquer en remarquant que la boîte à musique magique de Kenneth ne fonctionnait pas. Elle ressemblait à un immense cube rouge vif usé et d'allure vieillote. Cela marchait comme une pensine ; on pensait à la chanson que l'on voulait et avec sa baguette, on prenait la chanson de sa tête et on collait sa baguette à la boîte qui l'absorbait pour la jouer ensuite, remplissant l'espace de musique. Mais Rosamund la testait, et malheuresement pour ses nerfs, ça ne marchait pas. Ken avait collé les instructions sur la boîte en déclarant joyeusement que n'importe quel idiot saurait s'en servir. Donc, si ça ne marchait pas pour elle, c'est qu'elle ne fonctionnait pas.

« Kenneth, viens donc voir ta stupide machine! » s'exclama-t-elle, frustrée

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda le poufsouffle en courant la rejoindre

« Elle ne marche pas! » s'exclama-t-elle, désespérée

« Hein? C'est impossible! Mon père m'a affirmé qu'elle marchait avant de me l'envoyer. Et je l'ai moi-même essayé! » dit-il, perplexe

« Comment ton père a-t-il réussi à t'envoyer cette boîte par la poste? » demanda-t-elle en posant sur lui un regard incrédule

« La boîte se rétrécie et s'agrandit comme on le veut. C'est aussi la façon non-pratique de baisser et d'augmenter le volume. » répondit Gardner en passant sa main dans ses cheveux châtains

« Les profs arrivent. » annonça le Serpentard de la place de sa voix traînante

« Oh! Non, ils ne peuvent pas, nous n'avons pas de musique! » gémit Rosamund

« Quoi? »

« Les elfes apportent la nourriture. » dit Roxanne

« Très bien. Et toi Kenneth, les citrouilles sont OK? » se renseigna Hermione en arrivant près du groupe

« Ouais. »

« Mais il y a un hic… » commença la blonde

« Nous n'avons pas de musique. » coupa vivement Drago, heureux d'apporter la mauvaise nouvelle

« Quoi? » fit-elle ahurie « Mais Ken, je croyais que… »

« Bien sûr qu'elle marche, c'est que 'Zamund ne sait pas s'en servir. » la rassura-t-il

« Comment ça? Je sais très bien m'en servir! » s'exclama la concernée, outrée

« Je te dis que non, regarde, ça fonctionne. » répliqua le jeune homme en sortant une musique de sa tête et la mettant dans la boîte

Une chanson populaire sortit et tous se tournèrent vers la jeune Pocks.

« Quoi? » aboya-t-elle

« Pourquoi nous as-tu inquiétés en disant qu'on n'avait pas de musique? » fit Drago, accusateur

« Laisse-là, Malfoy, comme si tu t'inquiétais, toi. Et elle ne savait pas s'en servir. » la défendit son prince

« Je savais très bien m'en servir! Tu n'as pas dit toi-même que n'importe quel idiot le saurait? Alors, pourquoi _moi_ je ne saurais pas? Me traites-tu d'idiote? » s'exclama-t-elle, sa voix devenant de plus en plus aiguë

« Mais... enfin, non! Je croyais seulement... c'était pour rire… » balabutia le pauvre

« Pour rire de moi, c'est ça? Voyons comment la préfète parfaite va s'en sortir! » fit-elle hystérique

« Je n'ai jamais… Pas une préfète parfaite… »

« NE LE NIE PAS! JE T'AI ENTENDU LE DIRE À MALFOY L'AUTRE JOUR! »

« Mais enfin Rosy, c'était lorsque nous étions fâchés! » fit-il en faisant un pas vers elle

« NE ME TOUCHES PAS! » hurla-t-elle

La jeune fille se retourna et courut hors de la Grande Salle. Un silence gênant s'ensuivit. Un silence qui devenait pesant. Lourd. Et qui fut brisé par un éclat de rire malfoyen :

« Quelle mauvaise foi! Quel détournement de faute sur le pauvre Gardner! »

« Toi » fit Kenneth d'un ton menaçant « tu la fermes. Tout ça a commencé par ta faute. »

« Hey, c'est pas moi qui l'aie traitée d'idiote. » se défendit le serpentard, vexé

« Je ne l'ai pas… »

« Les garçons, ça suffit. Malfoy, tout est de ta faute, alors va la chercher. »

« Je ne crois pas que Dray soit le genre de personne à calmer Rosamund. » fit remarquer Roxanne un sourire en coin

« Bon, alors Ken, vas-y. »

« Elle va le déchiqueter en morceaux, à mon avis. » déclara celle qui incarnait Clochette

« Et bien vas-y donc, Roxanne! » s'exclama Hermione, excédée

« Et bien, est-ce que cette soirée est prête? »

« Professeur McGonagall! » sursauta Hermione « Hum.. Oui oui, Roxanne allait justement chercher Rosamund et puis on vous attendait. »

« Alors que fait mlle Black ici? »

« Je partais, professeur. » dit-elle vivement en sortant de la pièce, laissant le soin à ses compagnons de trouver une raison à l'absence de la préfète-en-chef de Serdaigle

Roxanne soupira de mécontentement et commença sa recherche. Où pouvait-elle bien être? Voyons, où Rosamund se cacherait-elle si elle était malheureuse? L'ennui, c'était qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de la connaître depuis leur rencontre. Elle ne passait du temps avec elle qu'à leurs rencontres, aux rondes et dans les cours. Cela aurait été plus du domaine à Hermione. Donc où la chercher? Peut-être bien dans la bibliothèque. Ça faisait tempérament Serdaigle.

Elle se dirigea vers l'endroit et remercia Merlin que la plupart des élèves étaient dans leurs salles communes grâche à l'heure avancée. S'ils l'avaient vu accoutrée ainsi! Hum, depuis quand l'opinion des autres lui importait-elle? C'était une très bonne question, et à régler immédiatement car il y avait du monde dans la bibliothèque. Elle passa une main lasse sur ses yeux. Devrait-elle entrer là dedans? Mais! Ce qu'elle était stupide! Ce qu'elle savait de la jeune fille, au moins, c'était qu'elle était orgueilleuse. Elle n'irait jamais dans un endroit public où tous la verraient déguisée en Cendrillon!

Peut-être était-elle une fille normale après tout, et qu'elle était dans les toilettes? Elle allait essayer. Elle courut jusqu'à leur salle commune et ouvrit toute grande la porte de la chambre de bain, découvrant une jeune princesse blonde secouée de sanglots sur le bol de toilette. Comme c'était classe!

« Rosamund? » appela-t-elle un peu brusquement, se sentant nulle comme consolatrice

« Oh, Roxanne. J'ai vraiment été la pire des imbéciles, non? » demanda celle-ci en relevant un minois mouillé de larmes

« Mais non. Seulement.. Heu.. Un peu hystérique? » dit-elle, peu convaincue

« Oh.. » gémit l'hystérique en question en cachant sa tête dans ses mains

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Ken, il s'en fou. » dit son amie, réconfortante

« Oh, je ne m'inquiète pas pour ce gros beta.. Mais pour ma fierté! Tu ne te rends pas compte comment je me suis humiliée? » se désespéra-t-elle

« Heu.. Enfin.. » balbutia-t-elle, surprise « Mais enfin, c'était poussé, mais tu ne t'es pas vraiment humiliée! » rit-elle de bon cœur « Rosamund, tu es vraiment une des filles les plus surprenantes que je connaisse! »

La concernée sourit timidement puis sècha ses larmes. Elle se réarrangea et suivit Roxanne hors de la pièce pour retourner dans la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, tous les élèves étaient déjà entrés. Les professeurs étaient assis sur des fauteuils mis à leur disposition. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant tous ces personnages de contes, qui leur tournaient le dos et écoutaient Hermione leur parler debout sur la plateforme. Elle semblait très nerveuse, autant que Kenneth était inquiet et Drago blasé.

« … Et je voudrais donc, pour commencer que vous… Enfin vous voilà! »

Tous se retournèrent vers les deux jeunes filles qui faisaient tout pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Elles sourirent, mal à l'aise, et s'avancèrent vers la plateforme pour y monter.

« Figurez-vous que nous avions commencé sans vous, jeunes demoielles! » s'exclama Kenneth, faussement sévère

« Donc, maintenant que nous sommes complets, nous vous demanderions, pour commencer, de vous diriger vers vos équipes respectives. » continua Hermione, souriant de soulagement

Il y eut un moment où tous se mirent à parler, créant un bruit chaotique de _bla bla_ et de froissement de déguisements. Puis les froissements s'arrêtèrent, mais comme d'habitude, pas le _bla bla_. Rosamund eut beau se racler la gorge autant qu'elle pouvait, les septièmes étaient trop heureux d'avoir une occasion de parler. Elle dut donc utiliser le _sonorus!_ Et clamer d'une voix forte :

« SILENCE! »

« AHHH!!! » hurlèrent les élèves en cœur, protègeant leurs oreilles

« Merci. Maintenant que vous avez enfin pu vous rejoindre et vous taire—cela s'accorde aussi pour toi, Corner—je vais vous annoncer ce que vous aurez à faire pour la première activité. Écoutez attentivement parce que je ne répèterai pas. Vous saviez que vous aviez à connaître votre conte, sinon vous aurez l'air… »

« Parfaitement idiot. » termina Roxanne avec un sourire carnassier

« En effet. » continua Rosamund, jetant un regard réprobateur à celle qui l'avait coupée « Cela était afin que vous preniez la partie du conte que vous préférez et de venir nous la présenter devant tout le monde. »

Tous se mirent à parler au même moment avec agitation, mais ils furent bientôt coupés par Kenneth.

« Vous n'avez que 5 minutes pour vous préparer. Bien sûr, vous allez devoir improviser. Les élèves qui discuteront durant les présentations se verront jetés des sorts. »

Un silence de mort s'ensuivit.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu y penser plus tôt? » lui chuchotta Rosamund

« Tes méthodes sont aussi bonnes que les miennes, très chère Cendrillon. Quelque peu hystériques, mais bonnes. » répondit-il sur le même ton

« Ha. Ha. Je me tords de rires. »

« Bon puisque les préfets de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle se font des mamours tout délicieusement écoeurants, je me permets de vous annoncer que les 5 minutes commencent maintenant. » fit savoir Malfoy sous les regards amusés des élèves

Une bombe de voix explosa dans la Grande Salle, et les cinq préfets-en-chef partirent rejoindre leurs équipes. Roxanne et Drago se dirigèrent vers Gabrelle qui faisait de vaines tentatives à arracher plus que des monosyllabes à Devon.

« Donc, c'est laquelle ta partie préférée? » s'essayait la jeune auburne

« Ché pas. »

« Tu dois bien en avoir une! »

« Non. »

« Ça ne sert à rien, Gaby, c'est le pire antisociable sur terre. » sourit en coin Roxanne

« N'importe quoi! »

« C'est sa plus longue phrase, à date. » remarqua celle qui incarnait Wendy

« Ce n'est pas que ce soit tout à fait inintéressant, mais on fait quoi? » s'enquit Drago

« Il faut que tous les personnages soient là. » nota Roxanne

« J'aime bien lorsque Clochette boit le poison destiné à Peter Pan. » commenta Gabrelle « Et on serait tous là, Crochet vient juste de kidnapper Wendy, ses frères et les enfants perdus. »

« Tu veux me voir crever, c'est ça? Ah! Où la jalousie nous mènera-t-elle… » fit dramatiquement Roxanne

« C'est pas Clochette qui est jalouse dans l'histoire? » ricanna Dubois

« Moi, j'aime la partie où Peter Pan tue le capitaine Crochet et qu'il le devient à sa place. » dit Malfoy

« Si c'est pas Roxanne, donc c'est moi? Ça sent la consipiration! » s'exclama Devon, faussement outré

« C'est vrai que Devon est meilleur que moi pour jouer le mort. »

« Tu veux seulement me voir mourir. »

« Mais ça ne marche pas, puisque Wendy est déjà partie. »

« Il reste une minute. » lança le blondinet

« D'accord, alors c'est moi qui crève. On commence lorsque Wendy dit à Peter de prendre son médicamment avant de partir, et on finit quand je meurs. C'est bon? »

« Plutôt morbide. » grimaça la jeune Gryffondor

« Mais romantique. » défendit Roxanne

« Ça va plaire à tout le monde. Morbide pour Serpentard, et romantique pour les autres maisons guimauves. » répliqua Drago « Le temps est écoulé. »

« Ohé! Le temps est écoulé. Puisque personne ne voudra commencer, mon équipe et moi se portons volontaire… »

« Ah bon? » coupa Ginny

« … Et n'oubliez pas, pas un mot durant les présentations. » menaça Kenneth

Ginny et Coraly montèrent sur scène avec Hermione, Rosamund et Kenneth. Leur conte était Cendrillon. On y voyait Ginny et Hermione qui essayait le chausson, encouragées par Coraly, l'affreuse—ou plutôt jolie—belle-mère. Kenneth attendait sur le côté que le verdict soit prononcé. Ils actaient plutôt bien, sauf Hermione qui balbutia un peu, mais cela détendit l'atmosphère. Lorsque Coraly ordonna avec un sourire sadique à Ginny de couper ses orteilles pour que son pied puisse entrer, la plupart des étudiantes poussèrent une exclamation de dégoût tandis que quelques-uns éclataient de rire. Ils finirent lorsque Kenneth s'en alla avec Rosamund à qui le soulier faisait. Plusieurs demandèrent en ricannant un baiser de fin, mais ils furent vite rabroués par les préfets, et… Mis sur scène.

Plusieurs autres contes défilèrent ainsi, _Robin des Bois_—incarnés par Joshua, très nul dans son rôle, et Émélianne, _Hansel et Gretel_—Gemma et Alexa, toutes deux très drôles, _La Petite Fille aux Allumettes_—Luna, qui d'autre? Il y avait aussi _Les Habits neufs du Grand-Duc_—trois poufsouffles très bons acteurs, _L'Intrépide soldat de plomb_—deux serdaigles très mauvais, et la _Princesse aux petits pois_—deux autres serdaigles très marrantes. Lorsque le dernier rire éclata dans la salle, ce fut le tour de _Peter Pan_

Roxanne monta les marches nerveusement et laissa Gabrelle réciter le titre du conte. Elle sentait qu'elle avait les mains moites et un nœud au ventre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis, et ils semblaient tous très à l'aise. Gabrelle s'avança vers Dray qui était assis nonchalament sur une chaise. Elle était très jolie dans sa robe à l'ancienne mode et avec ses cheveux auburns bouclés laissés lousses sur ses épaules. Clochette l'entendit vaguement insister pour que Peter prenne son médicament. Drago faisait très bien son rôle de gamin pourri gâté égocentrique. C'était peut-être parce qu'il lui ressemblait. Elle attendit que Devon kidnappe Gabrelle et mette du poison dans le médicament de Dray, puis elle s'avança vivement vers lui lorsqu'il décida de boire.

Elle se mit face à lui et fit des gestes frénétiques pour lui signifier de rien boire, mais Peter ne sembla pas comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, Clochette? Laisse-moi tranquille! » s'exclama-t-il, agacé

Elle essaya de prendre son verre, mais il la repoussa.

« Mais arrête, c'est seulement le médicament que Wendy m'a donné! Ah, c'est ça, encore jalouse? »

Elle fit signe que non, et au dernier moment, lorsqu'il porta le verre à ses lèvres, elle se mit devant lui et avala accidentellement la boisson à sa place. Elle commença à s'étouffer. Merde. Il ne fallait vraiment pas qu'elle rit.

« Clochette? Ça va Clochette? »

La fée s'écroula par terre. Tous retenaient leurs souffles.

Ne ris pas… Ne ris pas… 

« Clochette! Clochette qu'est-ce que tu fais? Pourquoi es-tu si froide? » s'exclamait Peter désespérément, à genoux près d'elle

_Ne ris pas… Ne ris pas… Ne ris pas…_ se répétait Roxanne, ne bougeant pas un muscle

« Qu'y avait-il dans ce verre, nom d'un scroutt! » s'exclama Peter

Roxanne éclata de rire au même moment que tous les autres élèves. Il venait de tout gâcher, l'imbécile! Drago lui souriait en l'aidant à se relever. Et il avait fait exprès! Pour ne pas que les élèves l'imaginent en mec sujet au désespoir, sans doute… Ah! L'orgueil malfoyen… Ils descendirent de la plateforme en saluant puis laissèrent place à Tim et Derek. Luke et Colin aussi… Et puis Alexander. Ah! Et Blaise. Blaise? Ok… Oh, et Ron aussi, avec une fille. Heu, une fille? Nan, c'était Harry! Toute la salle éclata de rire sans que cela n'ait commence au salut d'Harry. Ils surent que la pièce était _Blanche-Neige_—incarnée par Harry—_et les sept nains_. Bah oui, tous les autres portaient une barbe. Les rires ne s'arrêtèrent pas un instant durant les trois tentatives pour tuer « Blanche-Neige ».

D'autres contes suivirent dont _Rapunzel_—par Susan Bones et Terry Boot, tous deux des cas désespérés, _La Bergère et le Ramoneur_—Lawrence et sa petite-amie, _la Reine des Neiges_—une Mortemore et Norton un peu trop bonne et une Lewis très moche, et le _Petit Chaperon Rouge_—où Parkinson incarnait niaisement la petite fille et Tabor et Fern le loup et le chasseur. Il y avait aussi la fille de Grffondor timide—Eleanor Mitchell—et deux poufsouffles qui faisaient _La petite sirène_, et deux autres équipes qui avaient _Aladdin_ et _Poucette_ comme contes.

Puis les préfets-en-chef s'avancèrent à nouveau sur la plateforme et Hermione prit la parole :

« Donc après ces présentations toutes plus originales l'une que l'autre, nous allons partir la musique et vous devrez tous danser un slow avec un personnage de conte que vous ne connaissiez pas. »

Plusieurs grogrnements se firent entendre, mais ils furent balayés avec la musique que Kenneth alluma avec un clin d'œil pour Rosamund. Roxanne descendit et se mit à la recherche d'un partenaire. Les couples se formaient rapidement et elle se demandait si elle devait finalement rester toute seule, quand Terry Boot lui demanda vivement si elle voulait danser avec lui. Elle lui sourit et accepta tout en cherchant des yeux avec qui Devon pouvait bien danser. Elle fronça des sourcils lorsqu'elle le vit avec Morgann Lewis, une des FSC. Celle-ci lui dédiait des sourires enjôleurs tandis qu'il roulait des yeux. Au moins, il ne se plaisait pas avec elle. Elle retint un grognement lorsqu'elle remarqua Mortemore dans les bras de Dray, qui lui ne semblait pas très désolé d'avoir une fille aussi séduisante dans les bras.

Puis, la conscience coupable, elle se retourna vers Terry qui la fixait les sourcils haussés. Elle grimaça légèrement et s'arrangea pour entretenir une conversation :

« Donc… Ça va bien, entre toi et Susan? »

Waou. Continue comme ça.

« Heu, oui… Ça t'arrive souvent de danser en regardant partout sauf dans les yeux de ton partenaire? »

Elle fit un sourire contrit pendant qu'il riait légèrement. Au moins un qui savait converser.

« Bah, non pas vraiment. C'est que je regarde qui est avec qui... »

« Ouais, c'est assez drôle comment les couples ont été formés. Regarde là, il y a le gryffondor et la serpentard qui se chamaillent tout le temps… »

« C'est Gemma et Derek. J'imagine qu'ils ont été obligés de… »

« Un bras de distance! J'ai dit un bras de distance, Gordon! » s'exclamait Gemma Wright, détendant l'atmosphère en faisant rire tout le monde

« Tu sais, je le crois aussi. » affirma-t-il sérieusement

« Et là! Gabrelle est avec Luke Do! Pauvre fille… » pouffa Roxanne

« Ah oui, Dubois? C'est vrai qu'il est grognon l'Asiatique… »

« Et je crois qu'il incarne justement le nain _Grincheux_. »

Terry lui sourit et fit remarquer que la chanson était finie. Roxanne fit une moue boudeuse.

« On n'a même pas fait un petit _move_ de fin. »

Le serdaigle sourit à nouveau puis la fit basculer par en arrière, auquel elle répondit par un éclat de rire. Il la ramena sur lui, puis lui mumura quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit rosir, et partit à la recherche de Susan, qui avait dû endurer Zacharias Smith (1).

Les préfets remontèrent sur la plateforme et Roxanne annonça la prochaine activité.

« Maintenant que vous vous êtes familiarisé avec tout le monde et que vous connaissez la plupart des personnages, les professeurs vont élire le personnage le mieux représenté et qui a fait la meilleure prestation tout à l'heure chez les garçons et les filles. Ils ne le feront pas par préférence, bien sûr, mais par connaissance, puisqu'ils ont lu tous les contes! »

« Au nom des professeurs, je désire vous complimenter sur l'originalité de vos déguisements et de vos prestations à tous. » commença McGonnagall qui s'était levée, un mince sourire aux lèvres « Mais bon, ne tournons pas autour du pot, et annonçons plutôt les élus… »

« C'est de tourner autour du pot qui augmente le suspense, professeur! » s'exclama un élève

« Je sais bien, M. Gordon. Mais je crois que ce n'est que futilité que de… »

« Ne tournez donc pas autour du pot, professeur! » s'exclama un autre déclenchant des rires chez les élèves

« Très bien, puisque M. Wright insiste, je vais lui demander de venir en avant, puisque nous avons trouvé que c'était vous le personnage qui représentait le mieux le nain _Simplet_. » répliqua la directrice, légèrement amusée

« Elle est en train de te traiter d'attardé, Wright! » lança Alexa Gordon en ricannant au milieu des rires

« Puisque Mlle Gordon m'y fait penser, elle serait mieux de venir aussi puisque nous trouvions qu'elle jouait très bien le rôle de Gretel. » rétorqua McGonnagall

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche, surprise, puis s'avança, elle aussi, sous les ricannements de ses camarades. Elle se mit à distance du gryffondor, mais l'ancienne professeure de Métamorphoses contredit à nouveau ses plans en lançant la bombe :

« Oh, ne vous éloignez pas autant de votre camarade, Mlle Gordon, car vous devrez ouvrir la danse avec lui. » dit-elle les yeux étincelants de malice

« Mais professeur… » dirent-ils en chœur tandisque toute la salle éclatait à nouveau de rires

« Il n'y a pas de mais! M. Gardner, partez donc la musique que ces deux jeunes gens puissent commencer. »

« Je refuse de danser avec l'ami de mon frère! » s'exclama Alexa

« Puisqu'il est si proche de vous, ça ne devrait poser aucun problème. » répliqua sèchement la directrice sous les nouveaux rires

« Elle est en feu, ce soir… » mumura Devon à l'oreille de Roxanne

« Ce sera des points d'enlevés et une retenue pour vous deux, si vous ne le faites pas. »

« C'est du chant… » s'exclamait la jeune fille

« Gordon, ta gueule et approche. » la coupa Timothy, moqueur

La concernée s'arrêta et lui jeta un regard noir en optempérant. Il lui fit un sourire charmeur.

« Si tu mets tes sales pattes sur la moindre parcelle de mon corps en un geste déplacé tu ne pourras plus jamais danser. » répliqua la jeune fille avec un sourire indescriptible

« Si tu insites tant, je vais me forcer… » répliqua-t-il, narquois

La musique commença et tous remarquèrent avec amusement que Kenneth avait mis un autre slow. Alexa soupira bruyamment et Tim éclata de rire. Ils commencèrent à danser en s'envoyant des vannes à deux noises, puis d'autres couples les rejoignirent sur la piste au signe de main à la directrice.

« Viens, Roxanne. Je t'invite. » lui dit Devon

« Mais quel honneur! » se moqua-t-elle en le suivant

« Tu danses quand même avec Devon _le dangereux_. C'est pas rien. » répliqua-t-il en l'attirant vers lui

« Oh! Si tu vas de ce côté-là, je te bats à plate couture, mon chou. Je suis une célébrité! »

« Morganne! Comme c'est vrai! Toutes mes excuses, votre Seigneurie. »

« Tu ne devrais pas ajouter : _je me prosterne à tes pieds avec humilité_? »

« N'en mets pas trop quand même. J'ai une réputation à tenir. »

« Ah! Oui, c'est vrai, tu es _dangereux_. » ricanna Roxanne

« Hé! Tu m'as dit l'autre fois que tu avais peur de moi la première fois qu'on s'est parlé! » s'offusqua le serpentard

« Que j'avais _légèrement_ la _trouille_. » rectifia-t-elle

« C'est la même chose. »

« Nan. »

« Oui. »

« Peut-être. »

« Bon tu vois. »

« … »

« Tu sais que tu es vraiment jolie, ce soir? » la complimenta Devon avec un beau sourire

Roxanne piqua un fard. Dray l'avait dit… Comment pouvait-elle penser au blondinet dans un moment pareil?

« Heu.. Tu trouves? »

« Pourquoi les filles ont-elles besoin qu'on leur répète des compliments? » marmonna le capitaine Crochet en roulant des yeux

« Dans ton cas, c'est pour te pratiquer lorsque tu devras en dire à d'autres filles. »

Merde, pourquoi elle avait dit ça? C'était la leçon no 1 de flirtage : savoir s'il est intéressé par d'autres filles. Et elle ne voulait absolument pas le savoir! Ce serait le premier stade de son deuil… Et elle ne voulait pas faire son deuil! Non?

« Pourquoi je voudrais me pratiquer à dire des compliments à d'autres filles? » demanda-t-il en haussant des sourcils

Terrain glissant… Pourquoi avait-il demandé ça de façon aussi perplexe? OK. Ou elle détourne le sujet radicalement, ou plus subtilement. Hum, le côté subtil peut avoir des risques de retour de sujet. Donc, quels sont les résultats du vote? Ceux qui ne votent pas pour _radicalement _sont jetés à Azkaban! Toute l'assemblée s'est levée! C'est un vote unanime! Comme c'est surprenant!

« Et bien… Mais qu'est-ce que Ginny fait?? »

« Qui? Où ça? »

« Ginny Weasley! Regarde, elle embrasse une fille! »

« Roxanne, c'est Potter. »

« Oh. J'avais oublié qu'il était déguisé en Blanche-Neige. » marmonna-t-elle, simulant la gêne « Alors… Tu aimes la soirée? »

« Ça vient à peine de commencer. »

« Comment à peine! Ça fait un petit bout! »

« … Tu comptes les présentations? »

« Bah oui! Je meurs de soif. Je vais me chercher un verre. Tu viens? »

« Heu… Non. Je vais aller demander à une fille de danser. » répondit-il vaguement

« Qui ça? » demanda-t-elle vivement

« La poufsouffle, là-bas. » dit-il en lui pointant une jolie fille brune qui le regardait avec insistance

« Je ne la connais pas. En tout cas, je vais te laisser avant que je ne décrépitte! » lança-t-elle en partant précipitamment

Donc tantôt, lorsqu'il avait dit sa petite phrase joliment faite, il ne mettait pas de l'insistance sur les _autres filles_, mais sur _pratiquer à dire des compliments_. Elle et sa paranoïe! En tout cas, elle était très contente qu'il ait une fille en vue! Oui très contente… Non?

« Hey Clochette! » l'appela un jeune homme

« Hein? Pourquoi tu m'appelles Clochette? » fit-elle, surprise, en se versant un verre au buffet

« Et bien figures-toi que tu n'es pas la seule Roxanne cette année! J'ai croisé deux autres filles de… Je sais pas trop quelle maison… » répliqua Drago

« Sûrement pas Gryffondor, ni Serpentard. »

« Je connais les filles de notre maison, Clochette. » rétorqua-t-il avec agacement

« Donc, qu'est-ce que tu me voulais, _Peter_? » demanda-t-elle avec amusement

« Je voulais.. Pourquoi tu m'appelles Peter? »

« Tu viens de m'appeler Clochette. »

« Ça doit être ton costume qui me mélange… Enfin, ce n'est pas important. Viens danser. »

« Demandé comme ça, c'est sûr que j'accepte. »

« Donc finis de boire. »

« Je n'ai même pas commencé! » s'offusqua-t-elle « Et mon acceptation était… »

Elle fixa son ami prendre le verre de sa main et le boire d'un trait avec stupeur.

« … sarcastique. »

« Ton verre est fini. Viens. » ordonna-t-il en la prenant par la taille

« Dray, je ne sais même pas danser cette danse. » gémit-elle

« Voyons, c'est exactement comme la danse de Salem, mais avec de… légères variations anglaises… »

« J'ai pas trop aimé ta _légère_ hésitation. »

« Laisses-toi faire. »

Malfoy l'attira vers lui et l'entraîna dans la danse. Roxanne affichait une moue contrariée et concentrée, essayant vainement de suivre son partenaire dans ses mouvements compliqués. La danse ne dura que quelques minutes, pourtant pour la jeune fille, ce fut comme des heures d'humiliation à tenter ne serait-ce que de ne pas marcher sur les pieds de son ami, qui s'en tirait à merveille. Elle n'eut même pas le réconfort de danser avec un des mecs les plus convoités de Poudlard. Lorsque son calvaire fut terminé, elle fusilla le visage exaspéré de Drago et partit se prendre un autre verre, que cette fois-ci elle but. Le jeune homme s'écrasa contre une chaise la mine boudeuse. Elle tourna sa mine toujours rouge de honte et d'effort et lui lança sèchement :

« Je sais. J'ai été nulle. »

« Pire encore. » la réconforta son ami

« Peut-être mais je te l'avais bien dit que je ne savais pas la danser! Toi et tes légères variations! Mes scroutts ouais! Les trois quarts des pas étaient changés! » s'énerva-t-elle

« Bah, je croyais que tu apprendrais vite. »

« Apprendre vite? Pour apprendre, il faut avoir de la théorie, ou au moins un peu de pratique! »

« C'est bien interéssant, tout ça, mais cette… OK, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que c'était une danse, n'a pas été tout à fait inutile. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

« Robyn n'a même pas dansé avec Murray, je l'ai vue assise toute seule. » répondit-il avec un sourire narquois, sans se douter qu'il aurait été préférable de rester muet comme une tombe, les fesses bien serrées

« Et cela change quoi? » demanda Roxanne, méfiante

« Robyn m'a renvoyé pour Murray. Renvoyer un Malfoy pour un vulgaire Murray! » s'exclama-t-il avec dédain

« Tu veux dire qu'en dansant avec moi, tu as racheté ta fierté? » fit-elle, écoeurée

« Je ne pouvais pas rester là à rien faire, et puis, elle te déteste. » dit-il en haussant les épaules, complètement inconscient

« Donc, pour résumer ce que tu viens de me dire, tu t'es servi de moi pour ton orgueil démesuré en me ridiculisant devant tout le monde dans une danse anglaise quand je ne connais que les danses américaines et moldues, au profit de cette maudite Mortemore? » continua-t-elle d'un ton doucereux

« Heu… Je crois… » comprenant enfin son erreur

« Tu crois seulement? MALFOY TU ES LE PIRE CAS D'ÉGOCENTRISME ET D'IMBÉCILLITÉ DE TOUTES MES CONNAISSANCES! PAS ÉTONNANT QUE MÊME MORTEMORE AIT DÉCIDÉ… »

« BLACK LA FERME! » hurla Drago en voyant la salle se tourner avec surprise vers eux

« … DE DANSER AVEC UN _VULGAIRE_ MURRAY QU'AVEC UN IDIOT FINI DONT LA TÊTE NE PASSE MÊME PAS LE CADRE D'UNE PORTE DE POUDLARD! » hurla la préfète avec rage

« MOI AU MOINS J'AI LA DÉCENSE DE NE PAS DANSER COMME UN PIED LES DANSES DE MON PROPRE PAYS! »

Roxanne lui colla une gifle de toutes ses forces, et le regard haineux, siffla :

« Je danse peut-être comme un pied les danses anglaises, mais tu ne danseras jamais aussi bien que moi les danses moldues. »

Roxanne poussa tous les élèves qui s'étaient aglutinés autour d'eux, les yeux ronds. Elle arriva devant la boîte à musique et mit une chanson de tango moldue. Puis elle se dirigea furieusement vers Devon et le tira par son costume au milieu de la piste.

« Tu m'as dit que ta mère t'a appris le tango. » lui affirma-t-elle brusquement

« Oui, mais Rox… »

« Alors déchaînes-toi. Kenneth, pars la musique. »

Le poufsouffle ne prit pas la peine de rouspéter et fit ce qu'elle lui ordonnait. Le danseur eut juste le temps d'enlever son manteau de pirate que déjà, doucement, les notes de guitare et de violon se déroulaient pour former une mélodie, puis après un signe de sa partenaire, Devon commença les premiers pas de tango. On aurait dit qu'un feu s'était emparé d'eux. Ils dansaient sauvagement, passionément au rythme de la musique, où la fureur de la danseuse éclectrisait l'air ambiant. Les émotions émanant du duo de musique et de danse faisaient frissonner les spectateurs.

Drago les suivait des yeux, ne perdant pas une miette. Son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion, à part peut-être le choc, mais bien qu'il en aurait exprimé, personne ne l'aurait remarqué, tous autant qu'ils étaient obnubilés par la danse. Personne sauf une. Le jeune homme entendit la serpentard lui chuchotter à l'oreille :

« Si j'ai bien compris, tout ça s'est passé à cause de moi? »

Il ne lui porta pas attention. Tiquée par son manque de réaction, elle réattaqua :

« Tu sais, tu n'avais pas besoin de me donner une occasion d'observer Black se ridiculiser pour me plaire. Quoique… »

« Fermes-là, Robyn. » articula-t-il lentement sans la regarder

« Ne me parle pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ais insulté pour aller me dandiner avec Devon Philipp. » répliqua-t-elle, vexée

Il tourna vivement la tête vers elle et siffla, menaçant :

« Fais de l'air. »

Au même moment, Devon et Roxanne finissaient leur tango. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, la respiration saccadée, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front. Elle croisa le regard de son partenaire, lui aussi essouflé et sa chemise collée sur son corps.

« Ce que j'ai essayé de dire tout à l'heure, c'est que je n'ai pas fait de tango depuis 2 ans. » souffla-t-il

Roxanne eut un petit rire qui se brisa sous les applaudissements, puis elle jeta un regard affolé à son ami.

« Mais… Je n'en veux pas! »

« Tu as été merveilleuse, Roxanne. Tu les mérite. »

« Merci. »

Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil à celui qui l'avait mise en colère, le fixa avec colère et déception et courut hors de la salle. Drago se leva d'un bond et la suivit sans savoir que Devon faisait parreil. Hermione se mit prestement sur la plateforme et encouragea les élèves à l'écouter pour une nouvelle activité, voulant dévier leur attention de sur son amie.

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle voudrait te voir, Malfoy. » l'apostropha le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs

« Tiens, Philipp. Je pourrais savoir ce que tu fais? » dit-il de sa voix traînante

« Je vais voir Roxanne. Et je crois que tu devrais retourner dans la Grande Salle. »

« Qui es-tu pour me dire ça? Qui es-tu pour aller lui parler quand elle est en colère contre _moi_? » demanda-t-il avec mépris

« Je suis son ami, et un ami qui ne la ridiculise pas devant tout le monde. » répliqua-t-il

« Mon amitié avec elle ne concerne que nous, et la façon qu'on agit l'un envers l'autre aussi. Tu ne comprends rien, toi. Tu ne la connais que depuis cette année. Tu ne sais rien d'elle. »

« J'en sais assez pour l'apprécier et la respecter, ce que de toute évidence tu ne fais pas. »

« Moi au moins, je ne l'achète pas avec des mots doux! » cracha Drago

« Je ne l'achète pas avec des _mots doux_! »

« Oh que si. Je te vois bien aller. Tu fais le gentil copain, et bientôt, tu crois que tu auras une chance d'être le _petit_ copain. Mais tu n'as aucune chance. Elle aime toujours un mec mort, et tu sais quoi, Philipp? Tu ne peux pas te mesurer à un mort. Pas quand elle n'a pas fait le deuil. À te voir la face, tu ne le savais même pas! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez? » s'enquit Blaise en refermant la porte, puis se tournant vers son ami « Dray, t'as vraiment été con, tout à l'heure. »

« Et elle? » s'exclama-t-il

« Laisses-la… » commença Devon

« Roxanne avait parfaitement raison. » le coupa Blaise

« Tu.. Tu l'appelles Roxanne? » fit le blond de la place, surpris

« C'est son prénom, non? » répliqua un sarcastiquement

« Philipp, ta gueule. » ordonna Drago « Quand je te dis que tu ne la connais pas! »

« Arrêtez de vous battre comme des idiots. Dray, va donc t'excuser. »

« Ce n'est pas mieux que j'y… »

« Non. Philipp, tu entres avec moi. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Drago, il ne va pas se faire bouffer… Je crois. »

« Comme si je m'inquiétais pour ce crétin… » marmonna-t-il.

Et au moment où Hermione divertissait les septièmes années à travers un quiz sur les contes (et où l'équipe gagnante pouvait faire faire n'importe quoi à l'équipe perdante), mister Malfoy se dirigeait à l'endroit exact où Roxanne se tenait. Car il la connaissait. Il savait qu'elle voudrait prendre de l'air. Il sortit dehors et aperçu celle qu'il avait blessée debout, un peu plus loin, couvrant le plus de peau qu'elle pouvait du froid d'Halloween.

« Hey, Clochette, t'as pas peur d'attraper froid? »

La jeune fille se retourna brusquement en sursautant. Elle le jaugea du regard puis s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« T'as pas peur de moi quand même! »

« La seule chose dont j'ai peur, Malfoy, ce n'est pas de toi, ni du froid, mais que ta connerie soit contagieuse. » rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton mordant

« Écoute, je ne voulais pas dire ou faire ça. » commença-t-il difficilement

« Ça avait tout de même l'air prémédité, ton affaire! » renifla-t-elle avec mépris

« D'accord. C'est vrai. Mais je ne voulais pas te ridiculiser, je voulais la ridiculiser, _elle_… » répliqua-t-il, agacé

« Mais pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit!? Et puis, je t'ai dit que je ne connaissais pas la danse! Tu n'as pas une fois pensé à moi! » s'exclama-t-elle avec colère

« Je sais, mais j'étais sûr que tu ne serais pas aussi nulle… »

« Wow. Toi, tu as le don pour venir t'expliquer. »

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je reconnais que j'ai été… injuste… avec toi, et que je… m'excuse. »

« Hey, ça, ça vient du fond du cœur. Ça ne t'arrache pas trop les mots de ta gorge? »

« En fait, non. Habituellement j'aurais la gorge en feu, mais ça sort assez facilement, finalement.

Roxanne eut l'ombre d'un sourire en coin.

« Allez, pardonne-moi. Je ne le referai plus. Et je vais t'apprendre à danser correctement pour le bal de Noël. »

« Si tu m'as seulement entraperçu tout à l'heure, tu aurais pu voir que je danses plus que correctement. »

« Oui. Tu étais superbe. Tu danses merveilleusement bien. Tu m'apprendras les danses moldues. » il avança de quelques pas « Allez, pardonne-moi, sinon je vais vider ma réserve de compliments lèche-botte. »

Roxanne se permit un léger sourire.

« À deux seules conditions. Tu tiens ta parole pour les danses anglaises… »

« OK… » grimaça-t-il

« … et rappelles-moi Clochette. »

« Pourquoi, Clochette? »

« Parce que Blaise ne m'appelle plus Aube. Je me sens comme si... hum... Comment dire? Comme si une partie de moi, Aube, était morte. Alors, fais-en revivre une autre. » répondit-elle simplement

Drago resta impassible, et inconsciemment, cela réconforta Roxanne. Il l'entraîna à l'intérieur en lui parlant de toutes sortes de choses différentes, la faisant rire aux éclats. Et au moment même où il fixait son visage rieur, ses yeux pétillants et ses joues rosies par le froid, la soirée continuait dans la Grande Salle, où Hermione souhaitait ardamment que les professeurs ne fussent pas partis, où Rosamund apprenait l'art de flirter avec Kenneth, où Alexa et Tim s'embrassait sous l'influence d'entrées illégales d'alcool introduites par Derek, qui ne manqua pas de saouler Gemma afin de la ridiculiser. Tout le monde s'amusait, ou enfin presque, car un Capitaine de pirates souriait faiblement aux plaisanteries de son ami en pensant aux paroles qu'un blond lui avait dites…

* * *

Vous avez pas encore de review

Cé sûr ti con jai même pas encore poster! Je suis sûre que je vais en avoir plein plein plein!

Vous avez pas encore de review

Arrête donc de te foutre de ma gueule.

Vous avez pas craaAASH!

Désolée.

Earenya xx


	11. Deuil

Er-- Bonjour chers lecteurs merveilleux...

Lancez-moi pas des pierres, je vous en supplieuhhh je SAIS que je suis fautive!

Habituellement, je me justifie pas trop... Mais là, ça fait quand même 4 mois, alors je vais me justifier. Vous pouvez passer cette partie si vous voulez :P

So on enlève les semaines des vacances de Noël où j'ai rien écrit, la semaine de relâche, et on ajoute les examens en masses, les devoirs en tonnes, ramasser de l'argent pour mon voyage en Tunisie cet été, et tous les petits atouts que ma merveilleuse école m'ajoute pour avoir un diplôme supplémentaire bidon! Alors d'être aussi occupée m'a fait revoir mes priorités, et désolée, mais les études, ça passe devant LpE. Il faut aussi avouer que je vous ai écrit 23 PAGES WORD!! Qui étaient pour me faire pardonner pour ceci:

SI VOUS PASSEZ TOUJOURS MON BLABLA, NE MANQUEZ PAS CE QUI SUIT! NOTE D'AUTEUR IMPORTANTE!

Alors je me lance: non, je n'abandonne pas cette fic! J'ai eu beaucoup de misère avec ce chapitre, c'est vrai, mais je la continue. Sauf que: je vais cesser de poster durant un bout. Je dois vraiment me concentrer sur mes études, surtout que cest maintenant le gros rush, et je ne suis pas là environ 8 semaines cet été... Alors je vais me forcer pour écrire la suite, et je vous enverrai régulièrement mes chapitres quand j'en aurai fait pas mal. Ma fic ne va pas être longue. Dans les environ de 20 chapitres, j'imagine. Si, je dis bien SI, une FOULE de monde me SUPPLIE de poster, et bien, je POURRAIS bien le faire, mais franchement, je fais ça pour vous, pour pas que vous ayez toujours à languir après moi et que vous deviez toujours relire le chapitre précédent pour vous rappeler!

Alors, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre que je me suis forcé le popotin à pondre pour la joindre à ma note d'auteur! Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 10 – Deuil **

**Roxanne se mordait la lèvre inférieure en essayant de se concentrer. Elle fixa à nouveau avec angoisse son parchemin toujours vierge puis se força à ne pas jeter de coups d'œil à ceux des autres élèves autour. Elle ne verrait rien de toute façon, et le professeur en avant la verrait, lui, à coup sûr. Un parchemin qu'elle pourrait s'inspirer sans crainte serait celui de son voisin, mais ça ne valait pas la peine. Il était encore plus vierge que le sien. Elle, au moins, elle avait écrit son nom… Elle sentit quelque chose qui la chatouillait sur le bras et fusilla le propriétaire de la plume qui roula des yeux.**

**« Dray, arrête ça, tu me déconcentres! » chuchotta-t-elle**

**« Oh, allez Clochette, tu peux m'aider quand même, je ne comprends rien à ces rhunes! »**

**« T'avais qu'à écouter le dernier cours. Et puis, je n'ai rien non plus. »**

**« Peuh! Tu… »**

**« Mlle Black, M. Malfoy, je vous vois encore discuter et je vous enlève vos travaux. »**

**Roxanne baissa les yeux vers son **_**travail**_**. Voyons… Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire? Elle retint un soupir de frustration lorsqu'elle sentit à nouveau un chatouillement sur le bras. Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme blond, prête à lui arracher les yeux, quand elle remarqua un bout de parchemin qu'il lui tendait.**

Si tu n'as rien, c'est que tu n'as pas écouté non plus!

_Imbécile. Tu te rappelles pas que j'étais à l'infirmerie?_

Gnein?

_Quand j'ai piqué le verre de jus d'Alexa… Derek avait voulu lui faire une blague,_ _tu te souviens? Et je me suis retrouvée à l'infirmerie à sa place avec Gemma!_

Derek?

_Gordon._

Ah ouais… Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

**« Drrrrrring! »**

**« On fait dur. » marmonna Roxanne en ramassant ses affaires**

**« M. Malfoy et Mlle Black, je voudrais que vous restiez. »**

**« Il peut toujours courir. » souffla Drago en voulant partir**

**« Dray, tu restes! Je veux pas rester toute seule! »**

**« T'as qu'à venir! Moi je me coltinerai pas un de ses sermons barbants! »**

**« Si tu ne restes pas, je te jète un sort de Glue Perpétuelle. »**

**« Pfff. T'oseras pas. »**

**« Avancez, je vous prie. »**

**Drago regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il était seul avec le prefesseur et Roxanne. Il la fusilla du regard au moment où elle retenait un petit rire et il avança vers le bureau les pieds traînants.**

**« Si j'ai bien compris, je vous dirais que ce cours est tout de même important pour vos futurs choix de carrière. » commença le professeur Vector**

**« Oui, monsieur. » répondit la jeune fille**

**« Alors, pourquoi donc n'avez-vous rien écrit sur vos parchemins? Je vous dirais que ce travail est important, vous savez! Je vous dirais que vous allez mériter un T… »**

**« Oh! Non monsieur, c'est que je n'étais pas là, le dernier cours, je n'ai pas compris le problème puisque je n'ai pas eu la matière. »**

**« Je sais très bien, Mlle Black. Mais je vous dirais que vous auriez du demander à un de vos camarades. »**

**« Et bien.. Heum.. Drago heum… n'avait pas compris, et puis, je ne connais personne d'autre dans le cours, et je ne savais pas que l'on aurait ce travail à faire… »**

**« Très bien, mais vous, M. Malfoy, si vous n'aviez pas compris, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu me voir? »**

**« Heu.. J'ai été.. comment dire… distrait... parce que… j'allais… J'allais voir Roxanne, voilà. »**

**« Je vous dirais que vous auriez du venir me voir. »**

**« Et bien… J'ai été très occupé. »**

**« Mais pourtant, je vous dirais que vous saviez que vous alliez avoir ce travail à faire. »**

**« En fait, heu… non. Je n'ai pas entendu lorsque vous l'avez dit. »**

**« Je vous dirais que vous n'écoutiez pas, plutôt. » **

**« Enfin, monsieur… »**

**« Je présume que vous étiez toujours distrait par l'image de Mlle Black à l'infirmerie? »**

**« Heu… »**

**« Très bien, jeunes gens. Je vais passer pour cette fois. Vous viendrez me voir… Voyons, je vous dirais que je ne suis pas libre jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Donc mercredi prochain, revenez me voir pour le travail. D'ici là, je vous dirais que vous allez devoir demander à un de vos camarades la matière. Cependant, je ne permettrai plus à votre affection pour Mlle Black de vous distraire à nouveau, M. Malfoy. »**

**« Mon.. quoi? » s'étrangla Drago tandis que son amie pouffait de rire**

**« Vous avez parfaitement compris. Maintenant, je vous dirais que j'attends un peu plus de sérieux de votre part. Vous voulez être des langues-de-plomb, par Merlin! »**

**Ils hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment et sortirent de la classe.**

**« Complètement barjot, ce type. Mon affection pour.. pour toi! »**

**« Hey, restes gentil tu veux? Je ne savais pas que j'étais une telle distraction pour toi, Dray. » se moqua-t-elle**

**« Ne t'y mets pas non plus, hein. Je cherchais une excuse. Je savais même pas que t'étais à l'infirmerie au dernier cours. »**

**« En tout cas. Les cours sont biens, il enseigne bien, mais par Merlin tout puissant, je crois que s'il arrêtait ne serait-ce qu'un cours ses **_**je vous dirais**_**, je l'embrasserais! »**

**« Beurk. Dégueulasse. »**

**« Je sais. Mais il ne le fera pas. »**

**« De toute façon, je te ferai pas promettre une telle chose. Tu m'écoeurerais après ça. » grimaça-t-il « Union. » dit-il au tableau de leur salle commune de Préfets**

**« Merci, je suis touchée que je puisse arriver à t'écoeurer. »**

**« Oh, pas de quoi. »**

**« Tu comptes vraiment devenir langue-de-plomb? »**

**« Non, Clochette. J'ai seulement pris tous les cours qui convenaient à ce métier. Ensuite, je vais regarder quel métier qui correspond à mes ASPIC. »**

**« Haha. T'es marrant. »**

**« Je sais. »**

**« J'imagine qu'il faut bien une première fois à tout. »**

**« Ou.. Hé! J'ai un sens de l'humour bien développé! »**

**« Ouais, c'est ça. L'autre jour quand je t'ai conté ma blague tu ne l'as même pas comprise! Et c'était très simple, et très drôle! »**

**« N'importe quoi. Il n'y avait rien du tout à comprendre. Tes blagues sont nulles. »**

**« Hé! Même pas vrai! Et en plus, elle venait de Devon! »**

**« Raison de plus. »**

**« Oh Merlin! Devon! ****Je devais aller dîner au parc avec lui! » s'exclama Roxanne « Tiens. Prends mes affaires et va les porter sur mon lit. Ciao! »**

**« Heu… » répliqua intelligement Drago, sans réaction aux affaires de la jeune fille qui s'empilaient sur les siennes « Mais… hé! Clochette! Roxanne! Reviens tout de suite! Sale idiote… »**

**Il roula des yeux, prit ses affaires et laissa choir celles de son amie sur une table. Il monta porter ses livres de Rhunes dans sa chambre et sortit rejoindre Blaise. Quelques minutes plus tard, Roxanne arrivait dans la salle commune en courrant se chercher un manteau d'automne.**

**« Pauvre conne. T'aurais pas pu le prendre tantôt? Mais… DRAGO MALFOY! Mais quel taré! Il ne pouvait vraiment pas bougé ses fesses royales jusque dans ma chambre? Bouillie de scroutts… Devon m'avait dit d'être à l'heure… »**

**Elle courut en sens inverse et sortit de la pièce en vitesse. Elle descendit les escaliers quatre par quatre, faillit foncer dans une deuxième année, fit tomber une armure, effraya deux, trois tableaux et évita de justesse de se faire prendre par la marche défoncée, pour finalement s'écraser sur l'herbe aux côtés de son ami en tentant de reprendre sa respiration saccadée.**

**« J'ai failli attendre. » lui dit nonchalament Devon, sans lever les yeux d'un livre qu'il lisait**

**« Mange donc de la bouse de dragon! Je me suis presque brisé les deux jambes pour ta maudite surprise. » ronchona-t-elle, toujours étendue**

**« Si tu n'avais pas oublié, tu n'aurais pas pris ce risque. » la contra-t-il en haussant les sourcils, moqueur**

**« Je… n'avais pas oublié… » répliqua Roxanne, de mauvaise foi**

**« Et quelle est la raison du presque bris de tes jambes? »**

**« Heuuum… J'ai couru comme une débile. »**

**« Parce que tu étais en retard, à cause d'un oubli. Ce qui revient au même. »**

**« Tu pourrais pas me regarder, et lâcher ton stupide bouquin? »**

**« Comment peux-tu savoir qu'il est stupide? » demanda-t-il, daignant lever les yeux**

**« C'est un livre d'arithmancie. Le comble du non-intéréssant. »**

**« Pour toi. Mais je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir dîner avec moi pour parler de la cause de l'arithmancie. »**

**« Ah oui! Alors, c'est quoi cette fameuse surprise? »**

**« Tadam! »**

**Le jeune homme sortit un panier de derrière lui avec un sourire en coin.**

**« Ah. Un… Pique-nique? »**

**« Ce que t'es enthousiaste. »**

**OK. Sa moue perplexe ne devait pas être la réaction à laquelle il s'attendait. Mais franchement… Un pique-nique. Ils devraient manger sur le sol, le comble de l'inconfort, pendant que des bestioles monteraient sur leur nourriture et qu'ils ne pourraient se concentrer que sur manger plus vite possible qu'elles, et il faudrait s'asseoir en indien. Et elle en était incapable avec des souliers, tellement qu'elle n'avait pas de flexibilité. Donc il lui faudrait les enlever. Enlever ses souliers? Jamais de la vie! Trop pudique des pieds. Elle n'enlevait JAMAIS ses souliers, et ce n'était pas près de changer pour un pique-nique. C'était à peine si elle ne les enlevait pas pour prendre son bain. Mais bon, toute seule, c'était différent d'en public. Comment avait-elle pu autant dériver dans ses pensées au point d'en arriver à ses pieds? Ah oui, le pique-nique… Il fallait qu'elle réponde là, non? Bon. Let's go.**

**« Hum.. ouais. Tu veux que je recommence? »**

**« Non c'est b… »**

**« OH MERLIN UN PIQUE-NIQUE!! T'ES GÉNIAL! J'EN VIENS PAS QUE JE ME PLAIGNAIS TOUT À L'HEURE D'AVOIR FAILLIT PERDRE MES DEUX JAMBES! ÇA VALLAIT TELLEMENT LA PEINE!! » hurla légèrement Roxanne, surexcitée puissance 10**

**« … J'en conclus donc que tu ne raffoles pas des pique-niques? »**

**« Très bonne déduction, Sherlock. »**

**« Eh bien mon cher Watson, ce n'est pas un pique-nique ordinaire. »**

**« T'as bien raison, il n'y a même pas de bouffe! C'est quoi, on va faire semblant de manger comme dans Peter Pan? » fit-elle en observant l'intérieur du panier**

**« Non, bien plus ingénieux que ça. Puisque je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais manger, j'ai décidé que tu choisirais toute seule. Ce que tu demandes au panier, il va te le faire apparaître à l'intérieur. »**

**Bon. C'était toujours mieux que ce que Neville lui avait déjà fait… Il avait fait un pique-nique de lui-même, se forçant pour que ça soit parfait, et elle n'avait pas aimé le tiers de ce qu'il avait fait. Quoiqu'elle n'avait eu rien à redire parce qu'elle-même était une cuisinière catastrophe. Ah oui, les deux autres tiers avait été engloutis soit par lui ou par les insectes. Elle avait donc été obligée d'avouer ne pas avoir faim, même si son ventre lui hurlait d'arrêter de dire des mensonges. Et il avait été légèrement blessé d'avoir fait tout ce travail pour rien. Le beau pique-nique guimauve et tout chou s'était transformé en pique-nique niqué par le malaise… Haha... Quel jeu de mot. Heu.. Pourquoi Devon la regardait avec cette tronche de verracrasse frit? Ah ouais. Elle était partie dans le merveilleux monde des souvenirs en le laissant planté là.**

**« Heu excuses-moi… Tu as dis quelque chose? »**

**« Ça te fait tellement d'effet de savoir qu'il existait des pique-niques magiques? »**

**« Mais non… Bon on commande? »**

**« Ouais. Ah oui. Je devais te dire que j'ai mis un petit thème à notre pique-nique. »**

**« Heu… Ah bon? » répondit judicieusement Black, sceptique**

**« Ouais je sais, ça fait du QI à Morgann Lewis. » grimaça Philipp**

**« Mais non… Ça doit quand même être plus intelligent. » compatit-elle**

**« Tu me rassures. Bon alors je me lance : c'est un pique-nique **_**Connaissance**_**. C'est que de ne pas savoir ce que t'aimais ou pas m'as fait réaliser qu'on ne se connaissait pas vraiment, et je veux rattraper les années de non-connaissance. Ce sera comme un jeu de questions. Ça te va? »**

**« Ouais. Ç'est original. Tant qu'on n'a pas besoin de s'asseoir en Indien… »**

**« Qui a dit que c'était comme ça qu'on devait s'asseoir? » demanda Devon, curieux**

**« Tout le monde sait qu'on doit s'asseoir en Indien durant les pique-niques!… Non? »**

**« T'es folle à lier. »**

**« Mmm… C'est une possibilité. »**

**« Plus problable que possible. »**

**« Rho! Fermes-là, Devon. »**

**« Donc, parle-moi de ta première année. »**

**« Pâté de courgettes. »**

**« Eurk. »**

**« Les goûts ne se commentent pas, Dev'. Sinon j'aurais coupé tes cheveux depuis des lunes. »**

**« T'aimes pas mes cheveux? »**

**« Ils s'en viennent trop longs. »**

**« Donc, ta première année? »**

**« Bah, comme tu devrais le savoir, j'étais dans une école américaine pour filles. »**

**« Heum.. Nan, je savais pas. »**

**« Ben voyons! Hey je te rappelle qu'on a fait notre répartition ensemble! »**

**« Ah ouais! C'est vrai. C'est que la Roxanne White de première année et la Roxanne Black de dernière n'est pas la même dans ma tête. »**

**« Je te pardonne. Donc… Bin, c'était une école menée par une cinglée, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus? Ils avaient le sang trop pur dans sa famille. Quoique ça ne peut pas être pire que le mien. » grimaça-t-elle « Ma mère, et ma grand-mère avant elle y étaient allées, donc j'y avais une place tout prête. Mais… c'est peut-être que j'étais destinée à Poudlard, ou simplement que l'air amérigrèce ancienne y était irrespirable, mais je ne m'y sentais pas, mais pas du tout à ma place. Je n'étais même pas dans la même… heu maison, disons, que les autres filles. Il avait fallu qu'ils en créent une nouvelle pour moi. Et puis, ils ne m'aimaient pas. Et je leur rendais bien. Ils se plaignaient toujours de moi, comme quoi j'avais mauvais caractère, que je faisais trop de bêtises… » ricana-t-elle légèrement « Et puis, finalement, ma grand-mère a décidé de retourner en Angleterre. Elle disait que je n'étais pas, et de loin, aussi docile que ma mère, que je devais retenir ce mauvais gène de mon père. Pour que ça m'éloigne de cette école, je considérais mon père comme merveilleux. » elle émit un petit rire**

**« Moi aussi, puisque ça t'a amené jusqu'à Poudlard. » sourit Devon, espiègle**

**Roxanne piqua un fard et le fusilla du regard.**

**« Et toi, ta première année? » demanda-t-elle, reprenant contenance en prenant une bouchée de son pâté**

**« Oh, pas grand chose d'important. J'ai été placé à Serpentard. Ma mère était heureuse, malgré qu'elle-même ait été à Serdaigle. Elle disait qu'enfin il y aurait un grain de bon sens dans cette maison maudite. » sourit-il, amusé « Mon père, étant moldu, n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient. Il ne comprenait pas que j'allais dans une maison où tous le méprisaient. Je ne l'ai dit à personne, de toute façon. Mais j'étais si… antisociable… Ha! Je savais que tu sourirais! Ouais bon personne ne me posait de questions. Lawrence non plus, malgré qu'on est devenu vite amis. Et puis, il y a eu la Chambre des Secrets. J'étais légèrement inquiet, mais ma mère est de sang-pur, alors… »**

**« Ah ouais, la fameuse Chambre. Moi aussi, j'étais inquiète, mais pour une autre raison. Je me demandais c'était qui, l'autre héritier de Serpentard. »**

**« Ouais, tout le monde mettait la faute sur Potter, quoique nous, les serpentards, pensions plutôt que c'était Malfoy. Il avait l'air tellement heureux de la situation. »**

**« Ah! C'est vrai. Et moi j'étais pliée en quatre quand j'avais entendu ça. Mais je ne l'étais pas quand il bondissait de joie devant le danger pour les enfants de moldus. J'avais plutôt envie de lui arracher les oreilles. »**

**« Tu étais plutôt réservée, dans ce temps-là, toi aussi. » l'accusa-t-il**

**« J'étais nouvelle et j'étais dans deux maisons à la fois, ce qu'on n'avait jamais vu. C'est sûr que j'essayais de me faire petite! » elle roula des yeux**

**« Et puis la troisième année, avec ce prisonnier, Sirius Black… Je comprenais rien à ce qui se passait. » reprit Devon en se grattant la tête**

**« C'était mon père. » soupira la jeune fille, les yeux dans le vague**

**Le jeune homme s'étouffa avec son bout de viande. Il toussa, toussa, toussa, et toussa… Il vira du rouge au bleu et s'en venait rapidement au vert lorsque Roxanne eut la présence d'esprit de lui libérer les voies respiratoires.**

**« **_**Anapneo!**_** » s'exclama-t-elle**

**« Hum.. Chbincruke… lèyresté… »**

**« Devon, parle en anglais. » (NDA Ouais, j'ai failli écrire **_**en français**_**, mais j'me suis rappelée de justesse qu'ils sont en Angleterre!)**

**« Heuhum.. J'ai.. bien cru que… hum… j'allais y rester! » toussa-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir**

**« Oui, une chance que j'étais là. »**

**« Gnein? Je ne me serais pas étouffer si tu n'avais pas été là! »**

**« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as une légère tendence à s'étouffer avec ta nourriture lorsqu'on t'apprend qu'un prisonnier en fuite considéré comme le bras droit de Voldemort puis finalement innocenté après sa mort est le père de ton amie. » **

**« Non, pas du tout. » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire sardonique**

**« Bon, tu vois. Et lors de ta quatrième… heu troisième année, tu as aimé le tournoi? Tu votais pour qui? »**

**« Poudlard. Je n'avais pas particulièrement de préférence entre un poufsouffle insignifiant et un gryffondor qui se la joue le héros. »**

**« Harry ne se la joue pas! » s'offusqua Roxanne « Il n'a jamais voulu tout ce qui est arrivé! »**

**« Ouais, ouais. Roxanne, quoi que tu dises, je ne sangloterai jamais sur tous les pauvres malheurs de Potter. Alors ne sors pas ton offusquée. Je dis seulement ce que tout le monde pensait à l'époque. »**

**« Et tu pensais comme tout le monde? » se moqua-t-elle**

**« Bien sûr. Et toi, si je me souviens bien, tu t'en foutais pas mal aussi. Tu n'es devenue amie avec Potter qu'à ta cinquième année. »**

**« Comment tu le sais? » fit-elle, surprise**

**« Observateur ou non, on ne pouvait manquer ton changement radical de fréquentations. »**

**« Ce n'était pas si radical que ça. Je me tenais avec Ginny, les jumeaux et Lee. Un peu avec Neville, aussi. »**

**« Beaucoup plus avec Zabini, si tu veux mon avis. Et puis c'est qui Lee? »**

**« Le commentateur de Quidditch, l'ami des jumeaux Weasley… »**

**« Ah… ouais. Et les jumeaux, ce sont ceux qui sont partis de l'école sur des balais, sous le règne d'Ombrage? »**

**« Oui, exactement. » éclata-t-elle de rire « En parlant d'Ombrage, comment tu la trouvais? Sorbet au citron. » quémanda-t-elle au panier**

**« Horrible. C'était une vieille harpie bonne à rien. Ses cours ne valaient rien. Écoute, j'en venais même à préférer Dumby, si ça peut te montrer à quel point je ne l'aimais pas. »**

**« J'espère bien, que tu lui préférais Dumbledore! En plus de valoir infiniment mieux qu'elle en tout, il avait toute une personnalité qu'Ombrage pouvait bien lui envier. » rétorqua-t-elle**

**« Ombrage aussi avait toute une personnalité. » argumenta-t-il**

**« Pfff. N'importe quoi. »**

**« Je n'ai pas dit une bonne personnalité, mais elle n'était pas comme tout le monde. »**

**« Heureusement. »**

**« Tu es une fille bornée. » sourit-il**

**« Et toi tu répliques trop. » l'accusa-t-elle, souriant en retour**

**« Il faut toujours que tu ais le dernier mot? »**

**« Pourquoi pas? »**

**« Et ta sixième année? »**

**« Heum… Je dirais que ça été une année d'inquiétude. Pire que la cinquième. Harry avait des cours privés avec Dumbledore dont il ne me disait rien, Drago ne me disait pas plus qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait et il m'inquiétait, Ron m'inquiétait parce qu'il était con… »**

**« Encore plus que d'habitude? »**

**« Hey! Il est pas con. Maintenant, interromps-moi pas pour des commentaires idiots. Hermione m'inquiétait parce qu'elle était trop jalouse, Ginny m'inquiétait jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte avec Harry, ah oui, Harry m'inquiétait aussi parce qu'il se faisait agressif avec moi, parce que je lui disais pas tout ce que Drago faisait… Heum, Blaise était comme à son habitude, une chance, et… Ah oui, c'était plus plate depuis que les jumeaux et Lee étaient partis, bien sûr. »**

**Elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi, mais elle omit de dire qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Neville.**

**« Moi c'était l'année de mes Buses, alors… Rien d'excitant à part la bataille à la fin de l'année. »**

**Roxanne lui jeta un regard horrifié.**

**« Heu… Pas **_**exactement**_** excitant là… Plus… anormal, si tu veux.**

**« J'espère bien que c'était anormal! On aurait pu tous se faire tuer! »**

**« À cause de Malfoy. » marmonna Devon**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? » demanda-t-elle, souspsonneuse**

**« J'ai dit que... ce ne serait pas la première foi. » mentit-il**

**« Comment ça? » **

**« Et bien.. euh… l'été a été assez mouvementé, aussi… » **

**« Oui… C'est vrai… »**

**« Et puis la guerre? Que faisais-tu hors de Poudlard? »**

**« Je recrutais du monde, j'allais aider des familles à mieux se protéger, j'allais aider contre les attaques… Je ne voulais pas rester à Poudlard. Je voulais aider concrètement. » répondit-elle, les yeux dans le vague **

**« Et puis durant toutes ces années tu n'as pas eu le moindre petit-ami? Une si jolie fille? » demanda-t-il en un clin d'œil, pour l'égayer, car bien sûr, il n'avait aucune arrière pensée**

**« Je pourrais te retourner la réplique. » rétorqua-t-elle, fuyant son regard « Une si jolie fille! Oh pardon garçon… »**

**« Haha… Très drôle. Nan… pas vraiment. Une copine par-ci, par-là… Mais rien qui n'a vraiment marché. Alors… On s'intéresse à ma vie sentimentale? »**

**« Oh! » s'exclama-t-elle, rougissant furieusement « Tu m'as posé la question en premier! »**

**« Et tu n'as toujours pas répondu, d'ailleurs! »**

**« Oh.. je… Enfin il y en a bien eu quelques uns… Dont un aux Etats-Unis, à huit ans. Et puis, un ou deux **_**amours**_** d'été… Et un garçon de Beauxbâtons, en quatrième… Louis, je crois… Et puis, bien sûr, il y a eu Neville. » **

**« Longdubat?! » fit-il, étonné**

**« Oui… Je suis sortie avec lui deux mois… Deux très beaux mois. Et puis il a été assassiné en juin de cette année. » dit-elle doucement**

**« Je… ne savais pas… » dit-il lentement**

**« C'est très probable, en effet. » dit-elle en lui souriant**

**Il lui sourit en retour et parla de tout et de rien, tout en tournant en boucle les paroles de Malfoy dans sa tête…**

_Elle aime toujours un mec mort, et tu sais quoi, Philipp? Tu ne peux pas te mesurer à un mort. Pas quand elle n'a pas fait le deuil. À te voir la face, tu ne le savais même pas! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais?_

* * *

**Drago leva les yeux de sa revue de Quidditch pour apercevoir Roxanne entrer dans la salle commune en riant. Elle était toute mouillée par la pluie, l'eau dégoulinait toujours de ses cheveux sur son visage souriant, et elle avait les joues rosies par le froid. Elle portait une veste un peu trop grande pour elle sur les épaules. Et elle s'amusait avec Philipp. Il sentit qu'il bouillonnait.**

**« … Tu… Tu es tout sale, Devon… » riait-elle, essouflée**

**« Je ne l'aurais pas été si tu ne m'avais pas poussé dans la boue! » riait-il aussi**

**« Je ne t'ai pas poussé… J'ai trébuché! »**

**« Ouais, c'est ça… »**

**« Et puis, j'aime bien la boue, moi. » dit-elle en se remémorant un souvenir pour elle seule « Enfin… Un peu plus, et on était aussi mouillés que le lac! »**

**« Je sais… Stupide pluie… »**

**« Au moins on finissait… Imagine que ça ait commencé au début, ça aurait été horrible! »**

**« Pas tant que ça, puisque tu n'aimes pas les pique-niques… » l'agaça-t-il**

**« Et bien tu es chanceux, j'ai aimé cette fois-ci! » répliqua-t-elle, joyeuse **

**« Alors, vous entrez ou vous sortez? » les interrompit poliment le centaure du tableau**

**« Oh! Euh, désolée. » s'excusa vivement Roxanne « Alors, merci Devon. C'était bien. »**

**« Oh, mais de rien. J'ai aimé passer du temps avec toi. » sourit franchement Devon, la faisant rougir au grand damne du spectateur blond**

**« Moi aussi. » dit-elle timidement, tout en laissant le tableau se refermer**

**Drago observa la jeune fille fixer la porte, songeuse, puis l'interrompit brusquement dans ses pensées. Sa frustration menaçait d'éclater.**

**« Je vois qu'on s'amuse comme des petits fous, ici. » lança-t-il avec nonchalance **

**Roxanna sursauta et se tourna vers lui, la mine coupable. Puis son visage s'éclaira et elle s'assit sur un fauteuil face à lui.**

**« Devon et moi on a pique-niqué. Il voulait qu'on fasse plus connaissance. » commenta-t-elle, réjouie**

**« … Et ça lui est venu comme ça, l'idée? » demanda-t-il avec sarcasme, repensant à la soirée d'Halloween**

**« Bien sûr que oui! » s'exclama-t-elle, perplexe « T'en pose des questions bizarres! »**

**« Nan, c'était juste pour savoir. » il prit une pause et puis lança la bombe « Alors… Vous sortez ensemble? » fit-il, sèchement**

**« Qu.. QUOI? Non.. Pas du tout! Je… franchement… Je lui plais pas… Et Neville… » balbutia-t-elle, piquant un fard **

**« Tu as toujours sa veste. » lui rappela-t-il brusquement « Comme c'est romantique… Le gentleman qui offre sa veste à la demoiselle menacée d'être mouillée, et elle le récompense d'un beau baiser… » cracha-t-il sarcastiquement**

**« Comment oses-tu dire une chose parreille? Devon n'a pas de telles idées! Et je n'ai aucun sentiment pour lui! » s'indigna-t-elle en enlevant la veste de ses épaules**

**« Non… Ça se voit du premier coup d'œil. » répliqua-t-il, mordant**

**« Tu… Tu ne me crois pas? »**

**« Bien sûr que non. Je me demande simplement ce que tu fous à te cacher derrière Longdubat. Tu fais ton deuil, là, même si t'es trop idiote pour t'en rendre compte. Tu le fais avec Philipp, ton deuil. Même si je crois que tu aurais du le faire avec tes amis. Tu sais, ceux que tu leur parlais, avant? T'es tu seulement rendue compte que tu les as tous laissé tomber? Je parle surtout de Blaise, là. Il t'appelle Roxanne, maintenant! » lança-t-il froidement**

**« Je… Tu es injuste… Je pensais pas… »**

**« Ouais. Tu pensais pas. Mais il serait temps que tu penses, là. Depuis quand t'as pas parlé à Weasley? **_**C'est ma meilleure amie, blablabla…**_** N'importe quoi! Granger est venue me voir moi, **_**moi**_**, pour me dire qu'elle aimerait que tu lui parles de d'autres choses que les travaux de préfets! Tu te rends compte? **_**Granger**__**m'**_**a dit ça! » continua-t-il, exaspéré et dégoûté**

**« Je ne… Elle ne me parle pas plus… »**

**« Mais c'est toi qui te détaches! Tu crois sincérement qu'ils vont tous se traîner derrière toi? » s'écria le jeune homme, se levant d'un bond**

**« Je ne leur demande pas de se traîner derrière moi! » s'exclama-t-elle, se levant vivement aussi**

**« Non, tu ne leur demandes rien du tout! Tu ne leur parles même pas! T'es trop stupide… Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un ami comme Blaise? C'était pas ton meilleur ami, aux dernières nouvelles? » siffla-t-il**

**« Mais… » elle échappa un sanglot**

**« Pourquoi tu ne te forces même pas pour lui parler hein? C'est quoi ton problème? Tu as échangé quoi… Deux phrases avec lui depuis septembre? On est en **_**novembre! Novembre!**_** » continua Drago, impitoyable**

**« Dray.. Arrête… S'il te plait… » hoqueta-t-elle, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, qu'elle essuya rageusement**

**Qu'avait-elle à tout le temps brailler comme un bébé? Une brusque fureur s'empara d'elle et elle s'écria :**

**« Et puis mêles-toi donc des tes affaires! »**

**« Non! Réponds-moi! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce Philipp de plus que Blaise, et que la troupe à Potty que t'aimait tant! »**

**« Je les aime toujours! » se récria Roxanne, rouge d'indignation**

**« Réponds-moi! » rugit-il**

**« Je… » sa voix se brisa « Devon… Il n'aime personne lui… Je.. Je ne pense pas toujours à Neville, avec lui… Je n'ai pas besoin de voir tous ces visages amoureux! » finit-elle, frustrée**

**Le serpentard resta impassible en la fixant silencieusement. Puis il dit d'une voix sans timbre :**

**« T'es pas croyable. Et dire que tu m'as déjà traité d'égocentrique. »**

**Puis il sortit de la salle commune en la laissant à sa solitude, déchirée, honteuse et furieuse de s'être fait rappeler tout ça après un si beau moment avec Devon. Quoiqu'il ne se sentait pas vraiment mieux… Était-ce pour **_**ça**_**, sa déception envers Roxanne, qu'il avait envie de tout fracasser?**

* * *

**« Tu as essayé de te le cacher, Roxanne. Mais ça ne marche plus, maintenant. Tu t'es cachée trop lontemps derrière Neville. Fais ton deuil. Quoique, si j'écoute tout ce qu'a dit Dray, je l'ai déjà commencé… Reprends-toi, Roxanne. Merde, j'ai les yeux bouffis. »**

**La jeune fille s'observa d'un œil critique dans le miroir. Elle était revenue de son cours de potions, où elle avait du se rendre après sa dispute avec Drago, et s'était éffondrée sur son lit en sanglotant, les nerfs à vif. **

**« Ouais, t'es vraiment une sale égocentrique. **_**Je veux pas voir des visages amoureux…**_** Beurk, même Dray n'irait pas jusque là… »**

**Elle se fixa gravement.**

**« Oh moins j'ai été sincère… En fait, entre moi et toi, Roxanne-dans-le-miroir, ce n'est plus parce que je m'ennuie de Neville, que je n'aime pas être avec eux. Plus maintenant. Le premier mois, oui, peut-être, mais maintenant non. C'est plus parce qu'ils sont **_**heureux**_**. Je leur en veux inconsciamment, j'imagine. J'ai de la difficulté à demeurer heureuse. Je dois aimer me morfondre. C'est d'un pathétisme! Même avec Neville, vers la fin, je lui trouvais plusieurs défauts par-ci par-là, et ça ne faisait que deux mois… » soupira-t-elle**

**Elle se tut soudainement. Elle se remémora les fois où elle rageait contre Neville parce que lui ne rageait jamais. Il était tellement gentil. Trop gentil. Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas aimé. Ni qu'elle ne l'aimait plus. Mais son amour avait changé, c'était plus comme on aime un beau souvenir, avec tendresse. Mais il n'y avait plus rien pour l'aider à… disons **_**cultiver**_** son amour. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas rester comme ça, à lire de vieilles lettres et à pleurer sur le passé. Une pensée la gifla comme un fouet. Elle n'avait plus fait ça depuis octobre! Oui, sans le savoir, elle avait vraiment commencé son deuil. Il était maintenant temps de l'officialiser. Elle le devait pour lui. Pour Neville.**

**Elle se fixa encore durant quelques secondes, puis s'exclama :**

**« T'es trop cinglée de parler toute seule, ma vieille! » **

**Elle éclata de rire, laissa échapper un faible sanglot, puis sortit de sa chambre en se dirigeant vers le bureau de McGonnagall après avoir nettoyé son visage de toutes larmes avec un sort trouvé dans une revue, **_**Sorcières en besoin**_**. **

**Il fallait qu'elle ait cette permission. C'était la première étape. Elle devait aller le voir. Lorsqu'elle fut devant la gargouille, elle se rappela avec désespoir qu'elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. **

**« Merde, c'était vraiment plus facile avec Dumbledore… Heum… Rha j'ai pas du tout d'imagination… Heu Poudlard? » s'essaya-t-elle**

**La gargouille demeura immobile.**

**« … Tu veux pas me laisser entrer dis? Je t'en supplie, il faut vraiment que je vois McGonagall… Allez, ouvre! »**

**La gargouille demeura immobile.**

**« Gargouille? Allez gargouille, bouges-toi les fesses… »**

**Est-il nécessaire de dire que la gargouille demeura immobile?**

**« Je sens que je vais me mettre à pleurer… » soupira la jeune fille**

**« Je crois que t'as assez pleurniché pour ta vie entière, Black. » répliqua froidement quelqu'un derrière elle**

**Roxanne sursauta et se retourna vers le jeune homme. Avec une soudaine bouffée d'orgueil, elle rétorqua dédaigneusement en le toisant :**

**« C'est préférable que de n'avoir aucun sentiment, Malfoy! »**

**Ce qui était passablement injuste et faux, et elle le savait. Le jeune homme l'ignora et marmonna le mot de passe qui n'était nul autre que **_**Fondateurs**_**.**

**« J'aurais quand même pu le trouver, celui-là… » murmura-t-elle**

**Drago entra sans l'attendre ni la regarder et cogna au bureau de McGonagall. Roxanne le suivit sans rien dire et entendit de vagues murmures à travers la porte. Maugrey disait quelque chose qui ressemblait à « pas très subtil » et finalement la directrice ouvrit la porte, ennuyée.**

**« Ah Monsieur Malfoy, nous vous attendions. Mlle Black, que faites-vous donc ici? »**

**« Heu… »**

**Elle vit à l'intérieur du bureau qu'il y avait son professeur de DCFM à l'air grognon, et Ginny et Blaise qui la regardaient avec étonnement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là? Drago les fixa aussi un instant en haussant les sourcils, puis passa devant elle et la directrice pour aller s'asseoir sur un fauteuil avec nonchalance. Il ne devait savoir pas plus qu'elle ce que ses heu… oui ses meilleurs amis faisaient là. Elle joua un peu avec sa robe qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'enlever à la fin de son cours de potions, soudainement intimidée par sa demande, et dit d'un ton plus bas :**

**« J'aurais préféré vous parler en privé, professeur. » déclara-t-elle franchement devant une Ginny offusquée, un professeur las et deux serpentards aussi impassibles que leurs tempéraments le suggèraient**

**« Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne me parleriez pas franchement devant vos meilleurs amis et un professeur. Est-ce en rapport avec vos demandes fréquentes de sortir de Poudlard, mlle Black? » demanda-t-elle, réprobatrice**

**Tous réagirent soudainement. Roxanne piqua un fard et étrangla un son embarassé, Blaise se redressa soudainement, Ginny soupira bruyament et Maugrey étouffa un juron, exaspéré. Seul Malfoy n'eut pas de réaction poussée, puisqu'il ne fit que rouler des yeux et se drapper de son habituelle froideur, lors d'une humeur plutôt mauvaise.**

**« Et bien oui, professeur. » affirma-t-elle, puis, presqu'en chuchottant « Mais cette fois-ci sera la dernière fois. »**

**Il n'y eut que McGonagall et Blaise, qui écoutait attentivement, qui l'entendirent. La vieille dame lui jeta un regard pénétrant, et finalement aquiesca doucement, mais fermement de la tête. Ginny laissa échapper un grognement tandis que Maugrey étouffa une exclamation dédaigneuse. Le jeune homme à l'apparence nonchalente roula à nouveau des yeux et se fit plus tendu, mais Zabini se leva d'un bond et demanda à accompagner Roxanne. La directrice regarda la réaction de la jeune Black et voyant qu'elle souriait, elle accepta, demandant qu'ils soient revenus pour le souper. Le serpentard sourit, amusé, et fit un clin d'œil à son amie, qui fit éclater en elle des bulles de bonheur. Il ne lui en voulait peut-être pas.**

**Roxanne partit la première et le jeune homme lui emboîta le pas, au moment où McGonagall annonçait avec un sourire énigmatique que la réunion n'avait plus besoin d'être. Ils allèrent changer leurs vêtements, puis sortirent au dehors et marchèrent côte à côte, sans échanger un mot, jusqu'à la limite de Poudlard. Blaise semblait réfléchir à tout autre chose, mais elle, elle s'enfermait dans un silence embarrassé. Avant de transplanner, elle osa lui demander d'une voix tremblante s'il savait où se trouvait le cimetière et il répondit brèvement qu'il s'en souvenait. **

**La jeune fille avait transplané sur le chemin menant au cimetière, comme d'habitude, pour pouvoir profiter de l'air frais et des arbres en couleurs, mais elle ne vit pas Blaise à ses côtés. Elle regarda autour d'elle avec agitation, mais il n'était pas en vue. Où est-ce qu'il pouvait bien être? Il devait savoir où transplanner, il était venu avec elle en août! Peut-être avait-il oublié? Elle retransplanna à Poudlard pour savoir s'il était bien partit. Elle ouvrit les yeux, revenant de la sensation désagréable, mais il n'était pas là non plus. Alors quoi, il l'avait laissé tomber? Il avait décidé de ne pas assister une pleurnicharde comme elle? Très bien! Elle n'en avait rien à faire! Qu'il aille se faire voir! Elle retransplanna directement devant le cimetière, bouillante de frustration et de honte. Elle ouvrit les yeux et poussa un cri d'effroi. Blaise était juste devant elle!**

**« Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là! » s'écria-t-elle, toujours en colère**

**Blaise fronça des sourcils et répliqua brusquement :**

**« Je croyais que tu le savais, Roxanne. Je t'accompagne. »**

**« Quoi, tu trouves ça drôle, de me faire faux bond et d'apparaître comme ça pour me faire peur? » s'exclama-t-elle, hors d'elle**

**« Je ne t'ai pas fait faux bond! Je suis là, Roxanne, en chair et en os, devant le cimetière, comme convenu! » rétorqua-t-il sarcastiquement**

**« J'ai transplanné et tu n'étais même pas là! Oh et puis arrête de m'appeler Roxanne! »**

**« Roxanne-Roxanne-Roxanne-Roxanne-Roxanne… » répéta impitoyablement le serpentard**

**« Arrête, j'te dis!! Tu es plus immature que Dray! » hurla-t-elle**

**« Roxanne-Roxanne-Roxanne-Roxanne… » chantonna-t-il**

**« ARRÊTE! »**

**« Roxanne-Roxanne-Roxanne… » continua-t-il méchamment**

**« ARRÊTE! ARRÊTE! » hurla-t-elle en essayant de le gifler, mais il parrait toutes ses attaques**

**« Roxanne! Roxanne! Roxanne!! » s'écriait Blaise, maintenant furieux**

**« MAUDIT CON! PUTAIN DE SALE CON AMOUREUX! PUTAIN DE SALE MEILLEUR AMI DE MERDE! » continuait-elle en le frappant de ses petits poings, des larmes de rage coulant sur ses joues**

**« AH OUAIS? ET BIEN PUTAIN DE FAUSSE MEILLEURE AMIE DE MERDE! » hurla-t-il **

**« FAUSSE AMIE? C'EST QUI QUI ME TRAITE COMME UNE ÉTRANGÈRE? TRIPLE IDIOT DE BOUSE D'HYPPOGRIFFE! »**

**« ET TOI T'ES QUOI, ROXANNE? UNE IDIOTE CONGÉNITALE? »**

**« ARRÊTES DE M'APPELER ROXANNE! C'EST BON! OK J'ME RENDS! JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE! » hurla-t-elle, à bout de souffle, en s'appuyant sur la grille de la clôture**

**Elle se laissa tomber sur l'herbe, le visage caché dans ses bras et murmura**

**« Je suis une fausse meilleure amie, je suis une idiote congénitale, mais… ap..pelle-m..moi Au..Aube… » sanglota-t-elle**

**« Voyons, tu n'es pas idiote, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… » se reprit-il doucement, mal à l'aise**

**Elle émit un petit gémissement et redoubla ses larmes. Blaise, coupable, s'agenouilla devant elle et lui murmura :**

**« Tu n'es pas une fausse amie non plus… Je me suis laissé emporté… Tu as seulement… d'autres amis… Aube… Pleure pas… »**

**Roxanne releva la tête en reniflant, calmée et le fixa de ses yeux humides.**

**« J'ai besoin d'un mouchoir. » renifla-t-elle pitoyablement**

**Blaise sourit en coin et en sortit un de sa poche de pantalon moldu.**

**« Une chance que Luna a été malade dernièrement, elle m'a donné des mouchoirs à transporter. Elle raconte que les mouchoirs ne guérissent pas le rhume quand ils sont dans sa propre poche. » rit-il doucement**

**« Luna a été malade? » demanda-t-elle en prenant le mouchoir**

**« Oh, un rhume, rien de grave… »**

**Elle soupira avant de se moucher. Puis, se relevant, elle dit :**

**« Ç'en est rendu vraiment grave pour que je ne m'en sois même pas aperçue… Ah! Blaise, je me sens tellement mal… Je le savais, que je me détachais, mais Devon est vraiment chouette, et puis, vous m'énerviez tous avec vos airs tellement heureux! Je suis vraiment égoïste, hein? »**

**« Heu… Dit comme ça, je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais bon, je peux comprendre que tu ais été jalouse, je l'étais aussi… » répondit-il, se relevant aussi en évitant son regard**

**« Gnein? » s'exclama très intelligemment Roxanne**

**« Et bien, tu sais, je t'en voulais pour des choses toutes simples, au fond… Le fait que tu ailles voir Philipp quand tu avais un E ou un O, quand tu étais en colère, simplement pour lui dire bonjour, tu vois? Avant, on se voyait tellement souvent qu'on n'avait plus rien à se dire sauf des conneries… » rit-il doucement « Maintenant, j'aurais tellement de choses à te dire que je n'allais plus te voir, pensant qu'il me fallait une occasion spéciale, une raison quoi… J'étais jaloux de Philipp parce qu'il se fait frapper quand il dit une blague douteuse, parce qu'il roule des yeux quand tu es trop exubérante, parce qu'il doit supporter quand tu te frustres contre Murray… Oh, et j'étais même jaloux quand tu te chamaillais avec Murray! J'étais jaloux parce que tout ça, tu le faisais avec moi, avant. » finit-il en marmonnant, n'osant plus lever les yeux de peur d'avoir trop l'air d'un idiot sensible**

**« Oh, Blaise! » gémit son amie en lui sautant dans les bras**

**« Ouais, je sais, je subis trop l'influence de Luna… »**

**Roxanne se décolla de lui et fit un sourire moqueur.**

**« Arrête de te chercher des excuses, Zabini! Luna ne t'influencerait jamais comme ça, et tu le sais! T'as toujours été comme ça! »**

**« Même pas vrai! » s'offusqua-t-il « J'ai jamais été aussi faible et mièvre, Aube! »**

**« Peut-être pas. » admit-elle « Mais je suis contente que tu l'ais été, Blaise. Je suis contente que tout ça était important pour toi. Et je suis contente qu'on ne soit plus… heu… dans une sorte d'impasse, tous les deux. C'est pour ça, que j'ai décidé de venir ici. Je… » elle prit une inspiration « Je fais officiellement mon deuil. Je recommence par la première étape, puisque selon Dray, j'ai brûlé toutes les autres… »**

**Blaise ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa et se contenta de la fixer étrangement. Mais Roxanne ne vit rien de tout cela. Elle continua plutôt :**

**« On s'est un peu disputé, comme d'habitude quoi, mais là je crois qu'il était vraiment fâché. C'est bien, au fond, tu comptes beaucoup pour lui. »**

**Le serpentard ouvrit très grand les yeux et reprit la réplique ô combien raffinée de son amie :**

**« Gnein? »**

**« Bah oui! » dit-elle, surprise « Il était fâché parce que je te négligeais! »**

**« Ça… Ça ressemble pas trop à Drago, ça… »**

**« Je sais, en général il est trop égocentrique pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, quoique je n'aie pas trop à parler. Mais il semble qu'il ressort des qualités insoupsonnées. » sourit-elle malicieusement**

**Le jeune homme sourit, se disant toutefois qu'ils n'étaient pas trop sur la même longueur d'ondes. Puis il lui demanda doucement, comme à une enfant effrayée :**

**« … On y va? »**

**La jeune Black soutint son regard, se mordit la lèvre et aquiesca. Il traversèrent le grille qui gémit tristement, dévoilant son utilisation moindre, et marchèrent timidement à travers l'allée. C'était une première pour la jeune fille, qui était habituée à laisser traîner les événements, à laisser le temps guérir ses peines. La première fois qu'elle allait au devant du temps, qu'elle affirmait sa décision clairement sans que les situations ne le fassent à sa place. Elle se sentait un peu comme lorsqu'on demande sans ménagements à quelqu'un d'être son meilleur ami. Sauf que cette fois-là était beaucoup moins légère qu'un simple échange de **_**best friends**_**. Elle avait beau être intimidée, elle se sentait toutefois en paix avec elle-même et remerciait Blaise pour cela. S'il n'avait pas été là, elle n'aurait probablement pas eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout. Il ne lui vint évidemment pas à l'esprit qu'un blondinet avait sûrement été le véritable élément déclencheur à tout cela.**

**Arrivés à quelques pas du lieu redouté, Roxanne demanda à son ami de rester à distances le temps qu'elle fasse ses… adieux. Elle s'agenouilla devant la pierre tombale et demeura silencieuse un moment. Puis son corps fut secoué de sanglots. Ç'aurait été tellement plus simple s'il était resté…**

**Flashback**

Une fillette d'environ douze ans écoutait effrontément à travers une serrure de porte, les sourcils froncés. Elle avait une robe complètement tachée de boue, et son visage blême et ses cheveux noirs n'en menaient pas large. Elle retint un soupir d'exaspération, le son n'était pas de grande qualité…

« … inACCEPTABl..! … TOUT… DÉÇUE… TES PARe… PAUVr… »

Elle fronça encore plus des sourcils et se gratta la tête, embarrassée. Tout était de sa faute… Elle colla un peu plus son oreille à la serrure, mais ce ne fut que de courte durée car la porte s'ouvrit sur sa grand-mère au moment même où madame Longdubat s'écriait :

« …HONTE DE TOI, NEVILLE! »

Grand-ma Sue lui fit un mince sourire en coin, mais l'attira fermement dans la pièce où un garçon ne savait plus où se mettre. Roxanne lui fit un sourire compatissant.

« Peut-être ma petite-fille aurait aussi une version à nous conter, Amelia, puisqu'elle se sent si concernée en écoutant derrière la porte. »

« Oh, ma.. madame White, ce n..n'est pas né..cessaire, j'ai véritablem..ment poussée Ro..xanne dans la boue… » balbutia le garçon

« Je n'aurais jamais cru une telle action de toi, Neville! » s'exclama, rouge de colère, une vieille peau qui ne semblait pas avoir trop de misère à y croire

« Moi non plus. » répliqua sincèrement la grand-mère de la fillette « C'est pourquoi je voudrais te demander la raison d'un tel acte, Neville? »

« C'est qu..que je v..voulais s..sauter dans la b..boue et la réac..ction de Roxanne s'est f..fait si prom..pte à d..dire n..non qu..que je trouv..vais drôle de l'éclab..bousser auss..si… » répondit-il, pas très convaincant

La demoiselle en question imitait au moment même très bien l'expression des spectateurs des Canons de Chudley s'ils leur arrivaient de gagner. Neville, ce garçon si trouillard, venait de prendre tout le blâme sur lui alors que c'était _elle_ qui l'avait tout éclaboussé? Mme White fixa quelques secondes le jeune garçon de son regard perçant, puis demanda à son amie ce qu'elle comptait faire de son petit-fils.

« Oh! Je retourne chez moi, Susan! Je dois nettoyer ce petit impudent et le punir comme il se doit! Je suis désolée que cela soit arrivé à ta petite-fille, Susan, je suis très embarrassée… »

« Oh, elle s'en remettra. » affirma perspicacement la dame

Roxanne les observa partir, le visage coupable, sans avoir oublié de planter un bisou sonore sur la joue de son ami avant qu'il ne parte, lorsque, bien sûr, sa grand-mère était avec Grand-ma Sue. Puis celle-ci vint à ses côtés et lui dit, les sourcils haussés :

« J'espère que tu as remercié le jeune Longdubat comme il se doit, Roxanne. Il a vraiment été courageux, ce garçon. Et puis, je préfère que cela soit Amelia qui m'offre des excuses embarrassantes que le contraire. Faire souffrir son orgueil ne peut que lui faire du bien. »

Roxanne sourit et regarda Neville partir avec des yeux brillants.

« Tu ne devrais pas te laisser faire, Neville. Réponds-lui donc! » s'exclama s'exclamait une étudiante avec deux écussons sur sa robe

« Comment tu veux que je réponde à Rogue! Tu as très bien vu mon épouvantard! »

« Je sais, c'était tellement drôle! Une chance que ta grand-mère ne le sait pas…encore. »

« Elle est mieux de ne pas le savoir, à mon avis! »

« Ce que tu peux être trouillard… Quoique c'est vrai que ta grand-mère… Elle peut donner froid dans le dos! »

« Et encore, tu ne l'as vu que les étés en présence de ta grand-mère… »

« Enfin, pour revenir où on en était, tu devrais simplement dire ce que tu penses de lui. Au diable les points perdus! Ça te fera ça de gagner : tu ne le verras plus en épouvantard. »

« Non, ce sera ma grand-mère, et je ne sais pas si c'est préférable! »

« Voyons, Neville, on ne peut pas aimer notre épouvantard, et puis, il faut arranger ça. La façon que Rogue te traite est… épouvantable! » acheva-t-elle dans un gloussement

« Haha… Très drôle. »

Neville s'était beaucoup amélioré depuis l'été. Il était très à l'aise avec elle, maintenant, et presque plus maladroit. Il se permettait même de lui faire du sarcasme, parfois, ou de se moquer d'elle… Quoique certains ne considèreraient pas cela comme une amélioration.

« Sérieusement, j'ai cru que tu allais mourir de peur et de honte au dernier cours. »

« Tu sais très bien qu'il déverse aussi sa haine sur moi parce que je l'exaspère et qu'il est en colère contre le professeur Lupin. Alors si je lui demande _S'il vous plaît, professeur Rogue, arrêtez de me faire subir votre frustration d'être né laid et graisseux_, je crois pas qu'il va plus m'apprécier! »

« Non, en effet, Longdubat. » répliqua une voix glaciale derrière son dos

Les deux élèves se retournèrent brusquement pour voir le même homme laid et graisseux encore plus frustré qu'à l'habitude.

« Je ne vous croyais pas si expressif, Longdubat. Habituellement vous avez l'air d'une pathétique souris qui couine. Mlle Black aurait-elle une quelconque influence sur vous, afin que vous soyez moins misérable? » dit-il méchamment

« Je.. P..professeur Rogue… »

« Oh, parce que je ne suis plus un être laid et graisseux? »

« Severus! Venez vite, j'ai à vous demander un service! » s'exclama quelqu'un derrière Rogue

« Dumbledore, je suis occupé. »

« C'est important, Severus! » appela le directeur avec un sourire bienveillant

« Oh er.. Oui, et nous, nous avons un cours, alors hum.. au plaisir… » balbutia Roxanne en tirant Neville par la manche pour qu'ils puissent courir dans la direction opposée

« Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça, Longdubat! » s'écria le professeur derrière eux

Arrivés à distance raisonable, les deux étudiants s'appuyèrent sur un mur de couloir, essouflés et heureux. Neville éclata de rires et prit son amie dans ses bras.

« Merveilleux! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de peur! »

« Alors c'est raté pour ton épouvantard… » le taquina-t-elle en s'écartant

Puis, remarquant qu'ils étaient tous proches, ils s'éloignèrent d'un bond, rougissants.

« Heum.. Heu, bon. On.. On a botanique, je crois. » balbutia Neville en recommençant à marcher, rouge pivoine

Roxanne, tout aussi rouge, mais le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, le rejoignit dans sa marche en sautillant légèrement…

« Hey, madameuh-j'ai-maintenant-seize-ans, t'en as plein la figure! »

« Je le sais, monsieur-j'ai-seize-depuis-juste-un-mois! J'essaie justement de l'enlever! »

« Roxanne, t'as de la crème glacée même sur ta serviette, tu te l'étends partout! » se moqua Neville, bien calé dans sa chaise

« J'essaie, j'essaie! »

« Tu vas en mettre partout sur ta belle robe bleue… Je n'aurais pas dû acheter Morika finalement, plutôt un hibou aux yeux… chocolat! »

« Aide-moi donc, à la place de te foutre de ma gueule! » s'énerva la jeune fille

Le jeune homme prit doucement sa serviette et essuya la bouillie à son amie. Puis il fit un énorme sourire.

« J'avais raison, le blanc, c'est beaucoup mieux! »

« Ah! Tu m'as foutu de ta crème glacée partout! Mes félicitations, monsieur-le-comique! »

« Rho, si on peut plus rigoler… Tiens, prend celle-là. »

Roxanne s'essuya la bouche agacée, et s'exclama :

« De toute façon il est trop tard! »

« Comment ça? »

« Le mec qui me matait est parti, t'as tout fait raté! »

« Et bien j'en suis bien heureux! » s'écria Neville, mécontent

« Quoi? »

« Je t'ai pas invité à prendre une glace pour que tu dragues sous mon nez! » dit-il fermement

Roxanne fronça des sourcils, puis se détendit et sourit.

« En tout cas, tu ne te ressembles pas du tout l'été et à l'école! »

« J'espère que c'est mieux l'été. » dit-il en se redressant

« Ça se pourrait. » répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire mutin

« À combien de probabilité? » demanda-t-il, tout souriant

« Mmm… Je sais pas trop… Ça dépend de toi, là, maintenant… » dit-elle en s'approchant par-dessus leur table

« D'accord… Et si je te demandais de fermer les yeux, c'est correct? »

« Mmm… OK, j'accepte. » dit-elle en fermant les yeux, un petit sourire accroché au visage

Elle le sentit bouger, puis impatiente qu'il fasse ce qu'elle croya…

« Ouvre les yeux! »

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, et vit, surprise et frustrée, une nouvelle crème glacée devant elle.

« Alors? Les probabilités? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire adorable

« C'est très probable que tu sois tout aussi perspicace l'été que le reste de l'année. » répondit-elle en maugréant, acceptant néanmoins la seconde crème glacée

Fin du Flashback

**La jeune fille essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main et regarda vers le ciel, comme pour y puiser le courage de dire ses adieux. Puis elle inspira profondément et commença :**

**« Je… je suis tellement désolée, Neville. » hoqueta-t-elle « Nous aurions pu vivre d'autres moments aussi merveilleux ensemble, mais c'est finit, maintenant. Je… je t'aime tellement, Neville, je t'ai donné tout l'amour que je possédais, et il reste tien, cet amour. Mais je t'ai donné aussi tous mes rêves et mes espoirs… Et je ne peux plus vivre ainsi, tu comprends? Je dois les reprendre, Neville. Je dois vivre ma vie. Je sais que c'est ce que tu veux. Je n'oublierai rien.»**

**Roxanne sourit à travers ses larmes en sentant la main réconfortante d'un ami, un ami qu'elle ne laisserait plus tomber.**

* * *

Alors, heureux (ou plutôt heureuses)? C'est son deuil, sapristi! Fini, Neville! Capoute! OK. Je SAIS que jai foutu à peine de Roxanne/Drago. Et que je vous laisse peut-être sur votre faim. Que vous songez sérieusement à abandonner la lecture de ma fic. Mais n'abandonnez pas espoir! Le 12e chapitre, cest le bon!

De toute façon, je suis PAS là pour assouvir les fantasmes de certaines lectrices (ou lecteurs). J'essaie de faire quelque chose de romancé, mais d'assez RÉALISTE. La vie de Roxanne ne tourne pas (pour l'instant) autour de Drago Malfoy!

Et puis NON, Devon ne veut PAS seulement avoir Roxanne dans son lit. C'est un gars sympa, simple, mignon et honnête (pour un serpentard). Dray n'est pas le seul preux chevalier sur un cheval blanc (ce qui est assez risible).

Donnez-moi de vos commentaires, je vous en prie. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Quelqu'un m'a dit que le pique-nique est trop long, mais il y a certaines choses dont je voulais parler... Et vous avez aimé mes flashbacks? Dernier hommage à Neville que j'avais massacré... Et la réconciliation Blaise-Roxanne, jen ai mis trop? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, je veux pas seulement que vous menvoyez des commentaires pour que j'aie un plus gros quotta! Je veux savoir si vous aimez et si je peux améliorer mon histoire!

Merci de m'offrir quelques secondes de votre temps.. Et désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps...

Earenya xx

P.S. Si il y a du monde qui aime mon histoire et qui a un meilleur résumé que le merdique que jai en ce moment, proposez vos idées!


	12. Renaissance 1ere partie

HÉHÉHÉHÉÉÉÉÉ! Bonjour Peuple peu nombreux! Désolée pour ceux qui lisent ceci le soir, pour moi c'est le jour, et un GRAND JOUR, celui de mon retouuuuuuur!

Je vous avais dit que je reviendrais, et grâce au ciel, aux encouragements, et non le moindre; ma réflexion lente et perfectionniste, (et mes doigts), c'est réussi :)

Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire cette fanfiction jusqu'à ce chapitre. C'est dur de s'y habituer, puisque les nombreuses années que je suis dessus à l'écrire paraisse malheureusement à travers mon style d'écriture qui change. J'étais trop lâche pour la recommencer, et pour tout vous dire, je ne l'aurais jamais terminé. Alors il faudra l'aimer avec tous ses défauts et ses quelques qualités, j'en ai bien peur! Moi j'y suis très attachée, parce qu'elle recelle des souvenirs inombrables et que je ne veux pas nier mon expérience quand j'avais 14 ans.

Je voudrais remercier **3lle**, encore une fois, pour sa gentille review qui m'a redonné du coeur au ventre quand j'en manquais.

Merci aussi à **Lady S** de m'avoir communiqué son amour pour Devon lors du 7e chapitre. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas arrêtée en si bon chemin. Il semble qu'en fin de compte Devon soit peut-être un peu trop plaisant, à travers ma volonté de ne pas le martyriser :)

Merci **Affreusesisters**, ma chère, car au fond du fond c'est à cause de toi (ou grâce à toi, je me suis pas encore décidée) que cette fanfiction est de retour sur le site aussi rapidement! Merci pour l'effort que tu as mis à m'encourager à continuer d'écrire ;) xxx

Merci à **Émilie** et **Petite Fleur** qui ne me reviewent pas toujours mais qui sont toujours les premières à lire mes chapitres et à me donner leurs avis. Merci Émilie de m'asticoter avec Liés par Elle, c'est comme ça que j'en suis là, de retour sur fanfiction.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont dans leurs alerts et dans leurs favorites, vous êtes des amours!

Vous ne voulez peut-être pas relire mes anciens chapitres, héhé. Alors:

**RETOUR SUR LES DERNIERS CHAPITRES:**

**Premièrement, cette fanfiction a été créée avant la sortie d'Harry Potter 7, alors j'ai dû m'inventer ma propre guerre et mes propres morts, mon propre système de retour à Poudlard. Liés par elle colle aux livres si on oublie le fait que j'y ai inséré Roxanne, haha!**

Roxanne est la fille de Sirius Black et une descendante de Elvis Riddle (Ouin, quétaine, je sais! Mais c'est indigne de moi de recommencer tout ça, alors j'endure!), OK sa mère c'est la soeur à Voldemort, bon! Elle est à Gryffondor ET à Serpentard (Ayez pitié de moi...) et Préfète en Chef par dessus le marché avec Hermione, Drago, Kenneth (Poufsouffle) et Rosamund (Serdaigle). Roxanne et quelques-uns sont de retour de la guerre pour terminer leurs études, et les terminent donc avec l'année qui les suit.

Elle était amoureuse de Neville, qui est mort, et elle a eu de la misère à faire son deuil (qui est heureusement terminé dans le chapitre précédent). Elle a rencontré Devon Philipp, un serpentard antisociable, qui est rapidement devenu son meilleur ami au même titre que Blaise Zabini et Ginny Weasley. Sa relation avec Drago est compliquée. C'est une amitié qui se dispute régulièrement.

DANS LE 10E CHAPITRE: On voit seulement Roxanne faire son deuil, Drago qui est plutôt à fleur de peau, et Devon qui tente de la connaître parce qu'il est inévitablement sous le charme de cette adorable pleurnicharde qui a enfin fini de pleurer (J'ADORE ROXANNE, DÉTROMPEZ-VOUS)

Pour ce chapitre, fans de Devon, fans de Drago, j'ai fait Fifty/Fifty! Fans de Flitwick, heu. Vous êtes dans la mauvaise fanfiction. :D Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 11 – Renaissance**

Roxanne mâchouillait tranquillement un délicieux toast beurré tout en observant vaguement les élèves recevoir leur courrier du samedi matin. Elle était assise à côté de Blaise à la table des Serpentard. Elle prit une gorgée de jus de citrouille et la retint juste à temps pour qu'elle ne soit projetée dans la figure de Mortemore en face—ce qui, ma foi, aurait été très regrettable. C'est qu'elle avait reçu une lettre de Daphnée Greengrass, une ancienne amie de serpentard de son année. Pendant que la superbe et détestée mademoiselle d'en face se moquait du visage horrible et contorsionné qu'avait fait la jeune Black en retenant sa gorgée, la même jeune fille ouvrait la lettre d'une amie à qui elle n'avait pas parlé depuis près de deux ans.

« _Bonjour Roxanne,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Aux dernières bribes de nouvelles que le frère de Théodore envoie, ça a l'air d'être le cas. Pour ma part, je vais très bien. Merveilleusement bien, même. En fait, je t'ai envoyé cette lettre dans un but précis : Théodore et moi sommes fiancés. Je préférais t'envoyer la nouvelle moi-même plutôt qu'avec un faire-part—que nous allons envoyer dans un an, c'est encore loin, en souvenir de nos années d'amitié, toi, Milicent et moi._

_J'imagine que tu étais au courant de notre fréquentation, et puisque notre union était bien vue par nos familles et que Théodore et moi nous nous entendons très bien—en fait, tu sais bien que je suis folle de lui, nous avons décidé de ne pas attendre trop longtemps. De toute façon, même si c'est vieux jeu, il est mal vu d'avoir une fréquentation trop longue avant d'être fiancé. Enfin, chez les sang-purs. Je crois même qu'ils auraient préféré que ce soit avant, mais nous ferons un mariage si gros qu'il ne pourrait en être autrement._

_Alors, j'espère que tu seras présente le 3 juillet de l'année prochaine, car c'est la date du mariage. Tu pourras venir accompagnée—mais essaie d'emmener un cavalier au sang sorcier—et bien sûr, tous les Serpentard de notre année le seront aussi… Et bien, sauf Crabbe, Goyle et Moon, qui sont légèrement indisposés. Mais de toi à moi, nous aurions tout essayé pour qu'ils ne viennent pas de toute façon!… _»

Enfin, il faut avouer qu'elle a gardé son humour particulier… Parler de Crabbe, Goyle et Moon avec autant de légèreté… se dit-elle, tout en lisant la fin

« _… Avec toute mon amitié,_

_Daphnée Greengrass—bientôt Nott!_

_P.S. Et toi, un mari en vue? Avec Drago Malefoy, ça avance? Milicent avait toujours cru que vous finiriez ensembles, va savoir pourquoi!_ »

Roxanne cacha vivement la lettre des yeux curieux de Blaise, les joues rosies. Drago, aux côtés de Mortemore—ou plutôt en fusion avec elle, se disait Black—s'arracha à la contemplation de sa voisine et observa son amie qui répliquait avec hésitations aux questions incessantes de Zabini.

« Allez Aube, pourquoi t'as l'air d'une écrevisse? Ton amant te reparle de tes dernières galipettes? »

« Oui bien sûr, et c'est Merlin, si tu veux tout savoir… »

« Je le savais! Hein Dray? Je te l'avais dis qu'elle faisait des mamours à ce vieux shnock! »

« C'est vrai ça… » affirma le blond de sa voix traînante « Alors tu te tapes le petit vieux, Clochette? »

« Espèce de chanceuse, t'aurais pas pu me le laisser? » continua l'autre.

« Rho, arrêtez ça, bande d'idiots! Vous ne pensez vraiment qu'à ça—bah ouais! s'exclamèrent-ils—C'est une lettre de Daphnée! »

« Daphnée? Comme Daphnée Greengrass? » demanda Mortemore, refusant d'être laissée pour compte dans la conversation.

« Waouh! C'est qu'elle sait faire fonctionner ses méninges, la petite! » s'exclama Roxanne, écarquillant les yeux et haussant les sourcils comme une débile.

Roxanne avait appris, depuis qu'elle se coltinait la séduisante brune, qu'elle détestait se faire rappeler qu'elle était plus jeune. Car, oui, la serpondore étant de nouveau en excellents termes avec son meilleur ami, qui se tenait toujours avec un certain blond, qui lui avait décidé que d'avoir une fille canon quotidiennement à ses côtés serait bénéfique pour son tempérament masculin, elle devait maintenant supporter ce même spécimen canon à chaque fois qu'elle prenait du temps avec Blaise. Et bien sûr, il n'y avait pas l'effet bénéfique de voir plus souvent Luna, ni d'avoir le privilège de tenir la chandelle puisque Drago ne voulait pas « supporter Loufoca » Et il lui fallait voir son amie rêveuse sans Blaise même chez les Gryffondors, qui ne « raffolent pas de Zabini »

« Est-ce que ce serait le jour où Black fait des tronches pour être plus laide que d'habitude? » demanda innocemment, perfidement, et assez justement Mortemore.

« Non, c'est le jour où Black fait des tronches pour préparer mentalement à quoi ressemblera une certaine personne face à elle quand elle lui aura arrangé le portrait. » débita l'autre en un souffle.

« Donc, Daphnée voulait…? » demanda Blaise avant que son amie ne passe des paroles aux actes.

« Elle voulait m'annoncer qu'elle se mariera avec Théo le 3 juillet de l'année prochaine. »

« Ils envoient ça tôt, on est en novembre bon sang… »

« C'est une lettre de nouvelle, pas un faire-part, Blai… »

« Quoi? Ils vont se marier? M... Mais ils n'ont que 18 ans! » coupa Mortemore.

« Chez les sang-purs, ce n'est pas si tôt. Et ils ont 19 ans. » dit Drago, à qui la nouvelle n'avait fait ni chaud ni froid « Ça ne devrait pas tellement te surprendre, Robyn. Tu es de sang-pur. »

« Ne me dis pas ça comme si tu en doutais, Dray. » répliqua celle-ci avec agacement « Et je pensais que cette vieille tradition était devenue dépassée. Nous sommes en 98, enfin! Pas au temps de nos parents! »

Roxanne haussa les sourcils. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Mortemore parle comme ça à Drago. Elle l'aurait plutôt vu tout faire pour lui plaire, pas lui tenir tête. Un peu comme Parkinson. Elle était surprise, mais pas agréablement. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus… Seulement, elle aurait préféré que Mortemore soit plus cruche.

« De toute façon, le mariage n'est pas cet été, mais l'été 2000… Si nous sommes toujours vivants. » ajouta Roxanne en riant, cédant à la superstition populaire que la fin du monde était pour le nouveau millénaire « Donc ils auront 20 ans. Ce n'est pas si pire. »

Roxanne écarquilla les yeux, visualisant qu'elle venait de parler gentiment a Mortemore, et pour cacher sa mortification et son dégoût, elle ouvrit une nouvelle lettre, provenant de Remus cette fois-ci, et parcourut ce qu'un parrain normalement constitué envoyait à sa filleule de temps en temps, accompagné de quelques mots sur le plaisir qu'avait eu Remus, Tonks et les Weasley à savoir qu'elle avait fait son deuil et décidé de passer à autre chose. Les nouvelles arrivaient rapidement. Elle n'était sortie au cimetière qu'une semaine auparavant. Elle referma sa lettre en y songeant tout en reprenant le fil de la conversation.

« … et je ne sais pas pour tes parents, mais tu devrais devoir te marier peu de temps après la fin de tes études, selon le code des sang-pur. En fait, dès cet été, tu serais supposée faire ton entrée dans le monde. » expliquait gravement Blaise, malgré la lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux.

« Mes parents ne sont pas aussi vieux jeu, je crois. Enfin, moi, je ne le ferai pas! Je trouve ce code stupide, de nos jours. » renifla la Serpentard dédaigneusement.

« C'est étrange que tes parents soient aussi nouveau jeu, Mortemore. » intervint la jeune Black « Parce qu'en fait je ne connais pas beaucoup de sang-pur—qui y accorde de l'importance—qui ne pressent pas leurs enfants de se marier à un bon parti, si ce n'est de carrément leur faire un mariage arrangé. En fait, je n'en connais aucun, dire pas beaucoup n'était qu'une formule de politesse. »

« Tu ne dois pas connaître beaucoup de vrais sang-purs, alors. » répliqua l'interpellée hautainement.

« Oh il y a bien sûr les familles pures de 2 ou peut-être trois générations, mais toi, tu ne dois certainement pas faire partie de celles-là! » rétorqua Roxanne.

« Ça s'en vient insultant, là.. » avança Drago pendant que les joues de Robyn se coloraient écarlates.

« Tu trouves que c'est insultant d'être de sang pur? » s'exclama innocemment Roxanne « C'est vrai qu'avec tout ce que les sang-pur ont fait ces dernières années, il a de quoi être insultée! »

« Ne déforme pas mes mots, Roxanne! Tu sais ce que je voulais dire! » dit-il sèchement.

« Alors tu crois que moi, je devrais être insultée d'être carrément de sang mêlé? » s'écria-t-elle furieusement.

« Tu n'es pas de sang-mêlé, Aube! » répondit Blaise à sa place.

« Bien sûr que si! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis de la lignée de Serpentard qu'on peut oublier mon grand-père moldu! » répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Blaise resta silencieux et se tourna vers Drago pour l'implorer du regard d'être diplomate. Ce qui était parfaitement inutile.

« Non, c'est vrai. Mais on s'en fout. Ça importe que Robyn ait une longue lignée de sang pur, mais toi, ça n'a pas d'importance… » dit-il nonchalamment.

« Parce que je ne suis pas importante? » s'écria-t-elle « Non! Tais-toi, je ne veux rien entendre. »

Roxanne se leva de table et jeta un regard flamboyant au jeune homme qui allait parler, interloqué.

« Tu es encore frustré contre moi, c'est ça? Parce que je me tiens trop avec Devon, un jeune qui a le sang trop mêlé? Ou encore parce que je ne me suis pas assez écrasée devant Blaise vu que j'ai été idiote? Ou... ou seulement parce que tu es toujours fâché contre moi! Ou.. ou tu es juste trop con et je sais pas ce qui me retient ici! »

Roxanne s'enfuit à grand pas, la tête haute. Drago se retourna vers Blaise, les yeux ronds :

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous vous tenez avec une folle pareille. Elle est plus enragée qu'un gnome de jardin. » renifla dédaigneusement la brune.

« C'est Dray qui la rend folle. Vous vous prenez toujours le balai, ces temps-ci! » le réprimanda Blaise

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? »

« Ce sont mes oreilles qui souffrent! »

« Et les miennes aussi… » l'appuya Mortemore.

« Tu vois! Alors réconciliez-vous… »

« … Ou plutôt laisse-la tomber! Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à te tenir avec cette petite sang mêlé? Tu ne t'entends pas avec elle, mais vous ne vous lâchez presque pas! » s'énerva-t-elle en tapant du pied.

« Mortemore! Ne… » commença Blaise, rouge de colère.

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de répéter ce genre de chose. » finit froidement Drago « Il ne sera jamais question de laisser Roxanne. Maintenant va-t-en. »

Robyn devint livide. Pas seulement parce qu'il l'avait traitée comme un sujet gênant, mais surtout par la profonde vérité d'attachement qui se devinait derrière son commentaire sur Black. Elle se leva lentement de table sans mot dire, le visage refermé. Elle sortit à grands pas de la Grande Salle et s'arrêta en plein milieu pour se retourner vers la table des serpentard.

« Morgann! Josy! Vous avez fini de manger, oui? » aboya-t-elle aux deux jeunes filles.

Morgann Lewis bondi sur ses deux pieds, passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds en souriant au Serpentard avec qui elle flirtait et accouru vers la charmante serpentarde. Mais Josy Norton, comme le remarquèrent Blaise et Drago, roula des yeux et soupira, puis fit un soupir crispé à Joshua Nott pour se lever de table, faire un sourire débile en secouant exagérément ses cheveux châtains et sautillant jusqu'à Robyn pour se faire dire qu'avec l'embonpoint qu'elle avait, il était mieux qu'elle ne se ridiculise pas à essayer de prendre un mec déjà pris.

Blaise regarda son ami comme pour dire : non-mais-tu-as-vu-avec-quelle-genre-de-garce-tu-te-tiens auquel celui-ci répondit par :

« Non mais tu as vu le corps qu'elle a? »

Roxanne venait à peine de sortir de la Grande Salle qu'elle eut une vision… disons indésirable? Devon serrait dans ses bras la jolie brune aux yeux verts, qu'il avait invité à danser à la soirée d'Halloween. Quoiqu'il en soit, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et au moment où ils se séparaient, Roxanne glissa tout naturellement son bras sous celui de Devon en souriant.

« Bonjour! » claironna-t-elle « Je suis désolée de vous déranger » dit-elle avec un air pas du tout désolé « je voulais simplement te parler, Devon. »

Devon la fixa surpris qu'elle lui fasse—enfin—un geste affectueux. Puis il lui fit un sourire charmeur. Roxanne était en voie de rougir, mais l'autre fille la sauva :

« Oh, tu ne nous dérangeais pas du tout… heu… Tu dois être Roxanne, c'est ça? » dit-elle avec un sourire indulgent, que la dite Roxanne n'aima pas du tout venant d'une.. une… simple adolescente de 17 ans!

« Je suis flattée que tu connaisses mon nom, mais par contre, je ne vois vraiment pas qui tu es… » répliqua-t-elle en lui faisant un sourire charmant.

« Comme c'est dommage… » ricana celle-ci « Bon, ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas ce moment, mais je vous laisse les tourtereaux! » s'exclama-t-elle légèrement.

Et elle partit sans demander son reste.

« Elle est… spéciale. »

« Oui, très spéciale. » répondit Devon en baissant son regard vers elle.

« Franchement, je ne l'aime pas trop. » laissa-t-elle échapper « Enfin, je veux dire que… » bafouilla-t-elle.

« Non, je peux comprendre. Ce n'est pas le genre de fille qu'on apprécie tout le temps. On l'aime, ou on ne l'aime pas. »

« Et… j'imagine que toi tu l'aimes? » demanda-t-elle tout naturellement en fixant le point où cette fille était partie.

Pourquoi lui avait-elle demandé ça? Elle ne voulait absolument pas le savoir!

« Oui, assez. Elle est marrante. »

Sa voix était tellement sérieuse que Roxanne sentit son cœur se serrer à cette pensée. Il devait réellement s'intéresser à cette fille, finalement. Elle avait envie de la suivre, de la jeter par terre en lui arrachant les cheveux, de lui casser sa jolie petite gueule… Non. Trop sanglant. Un sort de furonculus peut-être? Pas assez subtil. Peut-être si elle la suivait et la poussait comme de rien en bas des escaliers… Hum hum... Non, sa tronche ne lui revenait vraiment pas. Elle se reprit et lui sourit.

« Tu dois la voir souvent, pour la connaître comme ça. C'est drôle que je ne l'aie jamais vu auparavant. »

« Je trouve ça normal, puisque tu n'es jamais avec nous. Tu devrais essayer de moins te disputer avec Larry. »

« Elle se tient avec toi, Larry et Karen Effin-trucmuche? »

Oh, le beau quatuor. Une chance qu'elle n'était pas là à ces moments-là, ce serait trop magnifique de tenir la chandelle. En fait, elle aurait plutôt envie de lui brûler les deux yeux avec, et de l'envoyer balader avec un gros coup de pied dans l'endroit spécialisé. Ensuite, elle pourrait accaparer Devon pour elle seule et l'emb… Cette phrase demeurera inachevée.

« Heu… Roxanne, c'est elle, Karen Effingham. »

L'information prit du temps à se rendre à son cerveau, mais elle arriva sans malentendu. Roxanne écarquilla finalement les yeux et forma un « o » avec sa bouche. Devon se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire. Puis, en y repensant, elle songea qu'en fin de compte Karen était plutôt marrante et qu'elle avait un petit quelque chose qu'elle aimait bien. Ce qu'elle dit à Devon.

Il ne pu se retenir.

« Ah.. Ou... hum... Oui? Hum.. HAHAHAHAhahaha.. hummahahAHAHAHA! Excuse moahahaHAHAHA… »

Devon se tenait maintenant les côtes tellement il riait tandis que Black avait envie de rentrer six pieds sous terre. Ou bien de le rentrer six pieds sous terre.

« Rho! C'est bon! On ne voit pas une personne de la même façon quand son statut social change complètement! »

« Ah bon? Et comment voyais-tu une Karen célibataire, mmm? »

« Quoi? Héé… Je disais ça comme ça, ça ne change rien du tout… Seulement… Enfin… Ce que je voulais dire c'est… » bafouilla-t-elle.

« Ah oui, d'accord. Parfaitement compréhensible. » répondit-il en se rapprochant avec un sourire carnassier

« Heum.. Bien, c'est que mes préjugés, vis à vis une inconnue, sont plutôt disparus puisque je la connaissais… » dit-elle plus intelligemment en reculant d'un pas

« Oui bien sûr, passer d'une totale inconnue à une inconnue dont tu sais le nom et le statut social—qui est en passant avec une personne qui t'énerve—devrait bien sûr faire disparaître les préjugés… » répliqua-t-il en s'avançant plus encore.

« Oh, mais puisque tu aimes bien Karen, je me suis dit qu'elle devait être plutôt chouette… » s'aventura Roxanne au moment où elle rencontrait un mur.

« Oui, je la connais celle-là, le corbeau flatté chante et lâche le fromage… Tu ne m'auras pas, Black. »

Devon s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« Bon, si tu me posais la question, au lieu de tourner autour du pot? » soupira-t-elle, vaincue.

Devon se mit à genoux et posa une main sur son cœur et avec l'autre prit la main à une Roxanne choquée.

« Mademoiselle Black, voulez-vous m'épouser? » demanda-t-il avec des airs de grand seigneur.

« Er… Dev' je parlais pas de cette question là… » dit-elle prudemment, les joues cramoisies, prête à s'étouffer.

« Très bien. » Il se releva en souriant en coin « Pourquoi as-tu passé d'une haine féroce à un amour inconditionnel pour ma Karen chérie? »

Gnagnagna… Sa Karen-chérieuh de son coeureuh tout guimauveuh… Pauvre con.

« Et bien, en fait, je ne l'aime pas, bon. Enfin, c'est ma première impression. Mais vu que j'imaginais que tu devais plutôt être son très bon ami, vu qu'elle sort avec ton meilleur ami, heu.. Je ne voulais pas te blesser… Et j'ai décidé de retirer mon jugement hâtif. T'es content? » marmonna-t-elle.

Wow! Un beau T pour la fille convaincante!

« Je vais faire comme si je le suis, mais en récompense tu m'en devras une. » en haussant un sourcil de façon plutôt sexy.

Roxanne renifla d'un air amusé en regardant ailleurs.

« Comme, là, tout de suite. » dit-il en s'approchant jusqu'à frôler son corps.

Elle pouvait sentir ses joues s'embraser au regard appréciateur que lui envoyait Devon. Puis le regard du Serpentard se baissa sur son sourire timide et le souffle de Roxanne se fit plus court. Oh Merlin! Il n'allait quand même pas…

« On va au parc! » s'exclama-t-il, la faisant sursauter.

Non mais c'est une vraie agace cette salope! S'il lui refaisait un coup pareil, elle l'attaquerait sauvagement! Avec ses lèvres, tiens. Heu… Elle voulait dire avec ses dents. Ouais, elle le mordrait à coup sûr…

« Heu.. Roxanne? » fit une voix féminine à quelques pas d'eux.

Roxanne se retourna et vit Mais et Hermione qui les regardaient, surprises et amusées. Mais elles ne les regardaient pas exactement eux, mais un peu plus bas, et suivant son regard, Black s'aperçut que Devon tenait toujours sa main depuis sa « grande demande », qu'il était toujours assez proche et qu'elle était tout contre le mur. Mmm… Ambigu? Le regard insistant de ses amies lui fit oublier sa frustration et elle lâcha immédiatement la main du Serpentard.

« Héhé… Hum... Salut Gi... » commença-t-elle maladroitement.

« 'Désirez? » la coupa Devon avec un énorme sourire qui eut pour effet de faire reculer les deux Gryffondor sous le choc.

« Woah… Bé… Plus trop antisociable, hein? Bon on se reparle plus tard! » salua Ginny en se retournant.

« Ouais on voulait surtout pas déranger! » suivit Hermione en souriant de manière suggestive.

« Très bien! » fit le Serpentard en se retournant vers Roxanne « Où on en était? Ah! Oui, le parc. »

« Moui, et justement, je te redevrai ça plus tard parce que je vais voir Ginny et Hermione! Désolée, mon vieux! Attendez-moi les filles! » s'exclama-t-elle en les rejoignant avant de se faire happer la main par son ami.

« Tu voulais pas me dire quelque chose, toi, en venant me voir? » demanda-t-il en la retenant.

« Oh… Pas spécialement… »

Roxanne s'échappa avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

Fin première partie

Seulement pour vous donner de l'espoir, il ne reste qu'environ 10 chapitres. Mais ils sont tellement longs que pour me donner du temps je risque de souvent les séparer en 2 parties ;)

La deuxième partie dans pas très long. Je vous aime.

Earenya


	13. Renaissance 2e partie

Yo! Voici la partie deux :) Je dois être assez lente pour certaines personnes, mais j'ai pris la bonne résolution pour 2011 de finir cette fanfiction! Espérons que ce sera une résolution que je vais tenir cette fois -.-' De toute manière il faut que je la finisse vu que dans 1 an c'est la fin du monde hehe.

Merci beaucoup pour tous les reviews de **ayumihashimoto**, ils m'ont fait très plaisir et m'ont donné du courage pour continuer!

Merci à ma chère **Affreuses sisters**, toujours là à m'encourager :) J'espère que ce chapitre va combler certaines de tes attentes..

Merci encore à **Serendipite** pour sa gentille review! Je suis presque contente que tu n'aimes pas trop Devon, on ne le voit pas du tout dans cette partie, alors tu pourras en profiter :)

Ce chapitre est plus pour mon amusement et aussi pour signifier le retour à la réalité de Roxanne... Mais je vous ai donné une petite surprise pour la fin. J'espère que vous apprécierez!

**Chapitre 11 – Renaissance Partie 2**

Roxanne était étendue sur un tapis devant le foyer de la salle commune des Gryffondor, jouissant du silence complice qui s'était établi dans la conversation des quatre amies. Luna s'était installée dans un fauteuil les jambes en l'air et la tête en bas et chantonnait doucement. Ginny avait la tête dans le creux du dos à Roxanne et fixait ses orteils se contorsionner, et Hermione était assise sagement sur un divan et lisait pour une énième fois l'Histoire de Poudlard.

Cela ne dura que quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que Ginny enfonce sa tête dans les vertèbres à son amie en lui arrachant un cri de douleur, pour que Luna tombe de son siège sous la surprise et qu'Hermione sache ce qu'il se passait en recevant, elle tout comme Ginny, un coussin en pleine tronche. La rouquine ne perdit pas de temps et ramassa l'objet du crime et le lança de toutes ses forces avec un cri de guerre sur un des deux agresseurs. Le rire d'Harry mourut dans le tissu. Hermione se jeta sur le dos de Ron dans le but de le faire tomber. Black oublia son dos douloureux et essaya de faire un croc en jambe au Survivant qui l'envoya facilement et littéralement au tapis.

Et Luna prit la dernière édition de magazine à son père et commença à lire sans être le moins du monde gênée de sa position.

« Hey Luna. » dit nonchalamment Ginny en train d'étouffer son frère allongé par terre « Ça te dirait de lâcher ta si charmante lecture et d'aider Roxanne à foutre une raclée à mon petit copain? »

« Oh! Ne te dérange pas, Lulu, il me reste une carte à jouer… » la rassura celle-ci avec un sourire carnassier.

« Luna, va vite l'aider, sinon je ne pourrai jamais être marraine! » s'écria Hermione au moment où Ron lui courrait à sa suite après s'être défait de l'emprise de la rouquine.

« Très bien. Pétrificus totalus! » s'écria-t-elle en pointant Potter.

Harry tomba lourdement sur le sol à la stupéfaction de tout le monde. Ron se racla la gorge :

« Hum… Luna, je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris le principe de s'amuser de façon moldue… »

« Je ne vois pas très bien le plaisir à se faire mal. » répliqua Luna, perplexe, pendant que Ginny réanimait Harry avec un sourire narquois.

« Tu as tout à fait raison, Luna. Ce n'était pas juste, de toute façon. Ils nous ont pris par surprise. » acquieca-t-elle.

Ron passa la main dans ses cheveux en roulant des yeux et vint planquer un bisou sur la joue d'Hermione.

« On est venu vous sauver de l'ennui. Tu ne me remercies pas, Amour? » dit-il en la prenant par la taille.

« Je te remercierai quand ton meilleur ami consentira à nous laisser sa cape et sa carte… Amour. » rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Pour quoi faire? » demanda Harry en observant le regard innocent de Ginny du coin de l'œil.

« Oh… Pas grand' chose, seulement une petite sortie à Pré-au-Lard… » répondit Roxanne avec le même sourire.

« Et on ne va pas du tout prendre de l'alcool. » ajouta Luna d'un air sérieux au grand damne de ses trois amies.

« LUNA! »

« Quoi? Vous m'aviez dit de leur dire ça! » s'exclama-t-elle avec fougue

« Seulement s'ils nous le demandaient, mon chou! » répliqua Roxanne, mi-amusée, mi-exaspérée.

« Allez Harry, tu ne vas pas nous en vouloir? S'il te plait! » plaida Hermione « De toute façon, tu me connais, je gèrerai très bien tout ça… »

« Oui, comme la fois où tu étais allée embrasser Ron, c'est ça? » se moqua Roxanne.

« Ah! C'était magnifique. Je ne te ferai jamais oublier ça. » dit Ron pendant que sa copine lui frappait l'épaule, les joues rosies.

« Black, tu n'aides pas la cause. » marmonna Mais

« Donc c'est d'accord, Harry? »

« Mmm? Excuse-moi Luna, j'ai été pris depuis quelques secondes de surdité. » répondit-il l'air innocent « Donc vous allez à Pré-au-Lard? Vous allez être sages, n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui, maman, très sages. » ricanèrent Ginny et Roxanne.

« Alors je ne vois pas d'objection. Toi non plus j'imagine, Ron? » demanda-t-il à son meilleur ami qui embrassait Hermione « Chanceux, va. Tu me la revaudras! » dit-il tragiquement pendant que sa copine et la serpondore sautillaient d'excitation.

« Bon, et bien donnez-moi de vos nouvelles, les filles. » dit Roxanne après avoir commandé leur verres.

« Nouvelles depuis quand? » demanda Hermione.

« Halloween, disons. Toi Hermione, ça va avec Ron? »

« Merlin, c'est parfait. Nous n'avons pas eu une seule dispute… On s'en tire bien, je trouve. Il manque toujours de tac, il est encore un peu maladroit, mais c'est Ron. Et je l'aime. » sourit-elle.

« Oh ! Trop mignoooon ! » s'exclama Ginny avec un air débile.

« Et toi, Ginny ? Avec notre petit pote Potter ? » répliqua la brunette, faisant sourire Roxanne en entendant le surnom de Malefoy.

« Heu, Bien… C'est génial, bien sûr. J'adore Harry. » dit-elle en souriant doucement.

« Tu n'es pas très convaincante, je trouve. Dis-moi, est-ce que Harry te bat, Ginny ? » fit très sérieusement Luna.

Les trois autres filles pouffèrent.

« Il serait plus probable que ce soit le contraire. » ricana Roxanne.

« Mais non, Luna, où vas-tu chercher des idées pareilles ! Est-ce que Zabini te bat, toi ? » rit Ginny.

« Non, non, il prend soin de moi. J'aime beaucoup Blaise. Et toi, Roxanne, aimes-tu Devon Philipp? » sourit plaisamment Lovegood.

Le rire de Roxanne mourut dans sa gorge et elle s'étouffa.

« Argh.. Hum hum… Gnein ? Devon? Non, voyons. Devon… Devon est sympa, il est chouette, mais je… Je ne l'aime pas. Enfin, oui je l'aime, mais pas dans le sens où tu l'entends. »

« C'est plutôt incohérent, ce que tu viens de dire, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Je veux dire, Luna, c'est un peu tôt pour aimer quelqu'un, non ? Ça fait seulement quatre mois que Neville est mort. Sérieusement, où est-ce que tu es allée fouiller ça ? »

« On ne sait pas… Peut-être à cause de la position où on vous a trouvé tout à l'heure ? » répondit innocemment Hermione.

« Ou peut-être parce que tu es rouge comme en a pour habitude mon frère ? »

« Ou peut-être encore parce que c'est beaucoup pour lui que tu n'as plus de nouvelles de nous depuis Halloween… » dit Luna sans broncher.

« Et cette danse à l'Halloween… »

« Oui, en parlant de ça, Tim et Alexa ne s'y sont pas embrassés ? » dévia Roxanne de sujet précipitamment.

« Ouais, mais Gordon a dit que c'était à cause de l'alcool… Tim était tellement fâché ! » s'exclama Hermione.

« Mais ils ne sont plus fâchés du tout, maintenant. » dit Luna

« Bien sûr que non. C'est qu'on a quelques raisons de croire qu'ils sortent ensembles. » avança Hermione « En fait, on a fait quelques petits paris sur les couples de cette année… »

« Les couples ? Il n'y en a pas tant que ça… »

« Hermione veut dire les futurs couples. » expliqua Ginny « Nous avons décidé de pousser quelques couples définitivement dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant minuit au bal de Noël. »

« Moi je m'occupe de Rosy et Kenneth, puisqu'ils ne sont toujours pas ensembles. Ginny s'occupe du cas Gemma Wright et Derek, le plus difficile… »

« Et moi je m'occupe de t… »

« Luna s'occupait de Tim et Alexa Gordon. » coupa vivement la rouquine « Mais on est sûres qu'ils sont déjà ensembles en cachette, alors ce serait trop facile. »

« OK. Vous voulez faire vos marieuses avec les Wright et Gordon ? Oubliez ça, c'est tellement irréaliste. Hermione, tu leur as fait lire du Jane Austen, non ? »

« Oui, mais ça n'a aucun rapport. Alexa Gordon et Timothy ne se chicanent plus. Ils semblent s'ignorer, mais Luna a remarqué qu'ils se fixaient durant les repas. Et Derek nous a souvent demandé où se trouvait Tim. Et on sait que Gemma Wright t'a dit qu'Alexa Gordon se faisait cachottière. Et Josy Norton a dit à Morgann Lewis qui l'a dit à Michael Corner qui l'a dit à Ken qui l'a bien évidemment dit à Rosamund que Gemma Wright parle de Derek en dormant. C'est vrai qu'entre toutes les possibilités de couples de cette année, c'est le plus impossible, amis ce serait si romantique ! »

« Oh et tu prends ça comme une source fiable, toi ! Norton, Lewis et Corner ! Merlin que ça ne veut rien dire ! Alexa et Tim sont peut-être simplement gênés de s'être embrassé… Et Derek avec Gemma ça ne tient pas du tout. Gemma le déteste beaucoup trop. Ça j'en suis sûre. Elle doit parler de le tuer, en dormant. »

Flashback

_Roxanne fulminait. Sa répartition avait été un désastre. Elle avait eu l'air d'une véritable idiote à cause de ce stupide choixpeau. Les directeurs étaient au comble de l'étonnement—et de l'ennui. Et tous ces mots de passe à chaque mois ! À quoi cela lui servait-il quand elle ne pouvait même pas trouver la direction vers les donjons ? Elle aurait dû dire au choixpeau qu'elle voulait Gryffondor—si seulement elle avait su que cet imbécile de Malfou était lui à Serpentard ! Elle avançait rapidement en regardant de tous les côtés à la recherche de ne serait-ce qu'un écriteau : « Pour les perdus, les donjons sont de ce côté »._

_En tournant un angle, elle tomba sur une élève qui traînait des pieds en s'essuyant les yeux. Ou plutôt les larmes qui en coulaient._

_« Bonjour. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as besoin d'aide ? » lui demanda-t-elle doucement._

_« Je n'ai rien. » répliqua celle-ci sèchement « Je… Je suis perdue, voilà tout. » renifla-t-elle._

_« Moi aussi. Je cherche la salle commune de Serpentard. »_

_« Attends un instant, tu n'es pas la fille américaine ? À Serpentard ET Gryffondor. Tu parles. » renifla-t-elle à nouveau._

_« Ouais, et toi tu es celle qui a été envoyée à Serpentard pendant que ton cousin est allé à Gryffondor ! » répliqua Roxanne_

_« Mon frère. C'est… mon… frère. »sanglota-t-elle_

_« C'est pour ça que tu ne vas pas bien, non ? C'est parce que vous êtes séparés ? » conclut-elle, radoucie._

_« Oui et non… Il… Il ne veut plus entendre parler de moi. Ma famille ne voudra plus non plus, j'imagine. Ils ont tous été à Gryffondor, et… et détestent les Serpentard. » bredouilla l'enfant._

_« Voyons, Alexa… Je peux t'appeler Alexa ? Ce n'est qu'une petite brouille… Je suis sûre qu'ils vont comprendre. »_

_Alexa allait répondre quand une autre jeune fille avec son écusson de Serpentard vint à leur rencontre._

_« Hého Gordon ! Tiens, bonsoir White. Gordon, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre ta… heu, dispute avec ton frère tout à l'heure et… Non mais quel con ! Tous les mêmes ! Je suis venue te dire que je suis dans le même pétrin. Dis-toi bien que je suis le seul membre de ma famille à être à Serpentard et que mon cousin m'ignore ! Je sens qu'on va recevoir des beuglantes, demain ! »_

_« Vous avez vraiment des familles aussi radicales ? » fit Roxanne, surprise._

_« Aussi ridicules, plutôt ! » répliqua la première année._

_« Wright a raison… Roxanne. Je vais sans doute recevoir une beuglante demain matin. Je me demande si Dumbledore accepterait qu'on soit à Gryffondor. Je pourrais me réconcilier avec mon frère. Je me suis vraiment mise dans le pétrin. J'aurais dû dire au choixpeau que je voulais cette maison. Même si ce n'était pas le cas. Ma famille m'énerve, avec Gryffondor-ci, Gryffondor-ça… Moi je voulais secrètement Serpentard, seulement pour défier. Et ça a marché, et mon frère ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec moi. »_

_« Merlin tout puissant, moi, je suis très bien à Serpentard. Qu'ils viennent me chercher, s'ils ne sont pas contents. Je reste ici. Je ne voudrais jamais devenir une crétine de Gryffondor. Je préfère être ici qu'être avec mon imbécile de cousin ! Et je ne voudrais pas plus être avec ton frère. Je l'ai insulté après qu'il t'ait dit toutes ces imbécillités. Il m'en a dit aussi, mais les miennes étaient meilleures. » dit-elle avec fierté._

_« Tu as raison. Mon frère est un crétin. S'il ne veut pas de moi simplement parce que je suis différente, et bien il ne mérite pas d'être mon jumeau. Si ma famille me renie, je les renierai tout autant. » aquieca Alexa avec une froide détermination._

_« Tu parles d'une bonne fille ! Viens, Alexa ! Je vais te montrer un de ces sorts qui lui en bouchera un coin ! Non mais tu sais comment il m'a traité ? De serpent visqueux qui ne se mêlait pas de ses affaires ! De traîtresse imbécile ! L'énorme connard… »_

_Et Roxanne les suivit des yeux, encore sous le choc d'autant d'événements dans une seule soirée. Elle devait vraiment écrire à Grand-Ma Sue. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'il lui serait difficile d'écrire puisqu'elle était toujours perdue._

« Vous voulez simplement que tous les élèves de cette année soient aussi heureux en couples que vous. Hermione, j'aurais cru que tu t'intéresserais plus aux ASPIC. »

« Oh Merlin. Ne m'en parle pas. J'essaie justement de m'en distraire. »

« Moi ça ne me stresse pas plus que ça. Je sais que je vais en réussir suffisamment pour devenir médicomage. J'ai seulement plus de misère en Métamorphoses, et Histoire de la magie, bien sûr. Ça ne devrait pas vous poser de problèmes, les filles. Je suis seule humaine au milieu d'intellos ! » s'exclama tragiquement Ginny.

« Luna et Hermione sont meilleures que moi. En plus, Luna n'a pas besoin de beaucoup d'ASPIC, puisqu'elle continue la revue de son père. La Botanique me tue, les Rhunes m'endorment et je ne peux pas supporter l'Histoire. »

« Attendez, discute-t-on véritablement des ASPIC ? Parce que je suis aussi bien de sortir le nouveau magazine de mon père… »

Les quatre filles éclatèrent de rires et changèrent de sujet. Les Trois balais se changea graduellement en bistro comme tous les samedis soirs et les filles finirent leur soirée, grisées et épuisées d'avoir tant dansé. Elles rentrèrent en pouffant et en fonçant dans chaque meuble de la salle commune des Préfets-en-chef. Ce fut un miracle qu'en chemin elles n'ameutèrent pas Rusard, malgré qu'elles aient tout de même eu la présence d'esprit d'utiliser la carte du maraudeur. Elles montèrent jusqu'à la place des Gryffondor et Serpentard, mais arrivées, Hermione n'en pu plus et s'écrasa comme une masse dans les bras de ses amies.

« Humph ! Hermione ! On y est presque ! » chuchota Roxanne, flanchant sous le poids de son amie.

« Laisse, elle ne se réveillera pas. On va la transporter jusque dans son lit. » marmonna Ginny.

« La… transporter ? Je ne fais pas de Quidditch, moi ! Je propose qu'on la traîne par les pieds, plutôt ! »

« É..écoute. Prends-la par les pieds, moi par les mains et Luna par le corps… Luna ? »

Roxanne jura à la vue de leur amie blonde qui s'était couchée sur un divan du salon.

« OK. On est bonnes à deux. À la une… »

« Gin' je tiens même pas sur mes pieds ! »

« À la trois. Go ! »

« Ouf ! Vite-vite-vite-vite ! Par ici ! Attention à la porte Ginny ! Ginny, elle va glisser! Ginny, sa tête a cogné le mur ! Comment elle fait pour dormir comme ça ? »

« Rox.. anne. Ta.. gueule ! » s'étouffa la rouquine essoufflée « Tu ne fais que la tenir par les orteils ! »

Le regard de celle-ci passa de Ginny qui lui tenait le haut du corps à elle-même qui soutenant la plante des pieds d'Hermione.

« Mais nan, je lui tiens les pieds pour qu'ils ne frottent pas le sol. OK, un dernier effort Ginny, hop ! Sur le lit ! »

Un jeune homme peu loin de là ouvrit brusquement les yeux à la suite d'un bruit fracassant. Un clair éclat de rire le réveilla complètement et Drago sortit vivement de son lit, décidé à faire taire ce maudit bruit qui osait le réveiller de son sommeil ! Il claqua sa porte de chambre et s'approcha à grands pas de la chambre de ses amies dont la porte claqua sous son nez ! En entendant glousser, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« Roxanne, je sais que c'est toi ! Ouvre cette porte ou je défonce ! » menaça-t-il en masquant à peine sa voix.

Il entendit un bruit étouffé. Il sourit, victorieux. Elle devait avoir peur des représailles.

« Maintenant ouvre la porte douuuucement… Et regarde-moi te mettre la plus grande raclée de ta vie. » finit-il en marmonnant.

Un autre bruit étouffé. Puis…

« Pffff…. HAHAHAHAHAHA ! T'en.. T'ENTEND ÇA GINNY ? Ou-ouvre cette porte ou je dé-défonce ! » l'entendit-il se moquer.

« Roxanne boucle-la ! Tu vas réveiller Hermione ! Et ouvre la porte à cette fouine et renvoie-le dans son lit ! »

« Quelle FOUINE ? »

« OK ca-capitaine ! J'ouvre dou.. hihi… douce-cement…huhuhu… »

« Putain que tu ris mal, Roxanne. » entendit-il son amie répliquer d'une voix endormie.

« Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec Weasley, vous devez être vraiment éméchées hein ! Ouvre que je ris de ta tronche affr… »

Drago se tut brusquement devant la jeune fille qui le fixait avec un sourire innocent. Par Salazard ! Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à cette fille depuis le déjeuner ? Les joues rouges, les yeux charmeurs, les lèvres invitan… STOP ! Le regard de son amie se fit perplexe lorsqu'elle le vit les bras ballants. Elle se tourna vers Ginny qui en avait fini avec Hermione et qui s'était couchée sur le lit de Roxanne.

« Gin'… Hum b-bien sûr, p-prends mon lit ! Je m-m'occuppe de Luna et j-je vais cou-coucher avec Dray ! » dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

Le serpentard avala bruyamment et s'étouffa avec sa salive. Il la vit passer devant lui comme si de rien était pour aller mettre des couvertures sur Loufoca, puis se rendre dans sa chambre à lui. Putain de boisson ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait inventée cette fois ? Le jeune homme passa sa main dans ses cheveux et déglutit. Il n'était plus très sûr de ce qu'il devait faire… Stop. Il était un Malefoy, par Salazard ! Il allait agir en homme et entrer dans sa chambre… Et confronter ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

« Clo… » Drago fronça des sourcils au son de sa voix plus aigu et toussa « Hum. Clochette ? »

Il alluma la lumière pour découvrir son amie qui sortait de la chambre avec deux bouteilles de whisky-pur-feu dans chacune de ses mains. Drago souffla un peu et se ressaisit.

« Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu as mijoté ? »

Son amie sourit d'un air adora—imbécile. Elle fit des yeux de chien battu et Drago se sentit fondre.

« Je voulais ju-juste aller me b-baigner dans le bain des p-préfets… Et continuer un p-peu la fête. Tu viens avec m-moi ? »

Surpris, il écarquilla les yeux et croassa :

« Quoiiii ? »

« Comp-prends-tu-ce-qui-s-sort-de-ma-bouche ? » articula-t-elle « Prends t-ton costume de bain ! »

Drago soupira et roula des yeux. Bien sûr, c'était toujours Roxanne. Elle ne devait même pas savoir tout ce qui lui avait passé par la tête.

« Roxanne Black, va te coucher. Il est trois heures du matin. »

« Naaaan. T-tu es vraiment plate. »

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais aller me baigner avec toi à cette heure là ? Oublie-ça. » fit-il, narquois.

« Espèce de g-gâcheur de party. Je veux p-pas aller me baigner toute seule ! » bouda-t-elle.

« Ouais et c'est pour ça que tu m'as sorti le grand jeu Ginny je couche avec Drago, les bouteilles, on va prendre son bain… » énuméra-t-il, moqueur « Moi qui croyais que tu reconnaissais enfin mon charme supérieur! »

« Salaud ! » s'exclama-t-elle, outrée « J-je n'ai pensé à rien de louche avec toi… J'ai dit BAIGNER en p-plus ! J'suis sûre que tu p-planifiais en prof-fiter ! » l'accusa-t-elle .

« Tu es cinglée. »

« Quoique… OH ! C'est p-pour ça que tu m'as fait u-une face paniquée quand j'ai dit ç-ça ! Tu croyais que j'allais c-coucher avec toi ! »

Drago cessa de sourire au moment même où la jeune fille éclatait de rire et dû se faire violence pour ne pas faire quelque chose qu'il allait regretter.

« Merlin, ça je vais m'en rappeler ! C'est t-trop drôle ! Attend que je raconte ça à tout le monde… » ri-t-elle.

« Black, ce n'est pas drôle. Attend que JE raconte tout ce que tu as dit à Mister Devon Philipp ! Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécierait que tu m'aies demandé de boire et prendre un bain avec toi… »

« Tu n'oserais pas ! » glapit-elle.

« Oh que si. »

Son amie retint un cri de rage et le blond resta de marbre, malgré qu'il se sentait soulagé. Elle entra furieusement dans la chambre à côté, une bouteille toujours dans chaque main, et claqua la porte. Drago soupira et s'assit sur son lit. Non mais quelle cinglée… Et comme, mystérieusement, cette cinglée avait été attirante! Si ce n'était de lui, pour l'arrêter de rire… Salazard ! C'est simple, il l'aurait embrassé. Mais ça aurait été pire. Il l'aurait regretté bien sûr, c'était toujours Roxanne, elle ne l'attirait absolument pas. Sauf durant ces infimes secondes où elle avait ri DE LUI, BON SANG ! Et puis, elle se serait encore plus moquée de lui. Putain, il n'avait jamais embrassé de sa vie !

Les filles ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment avant cette année… Elles ne servaient qu'à lui porter plus d'attention. En fait, c'était plus qu'un manque d'intérêt, cMaintenant… Et bien, les hormones faisaient tardivement leurs effets, mais du à son inexpérience, il se voyait plutôt mal aller embrasser… Robyn, par exemple. Mais, par Morgane, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il serait tenté d'embrasser Roxanne, entre toutes les filles ! Drago ferma les yeux en plissant le nez de dégoût. Mais il se tendit aussitôt en sentant une présence à ses côtés et de l'air chaud sur ses cheveux. Il ouvrit les yeux, sans bouger, et Roxanne, qui était entrée sans qu'il se rende compte, murmura, penchée à son oreille :

« Au fond, c'est à décider lequel de nous deux appréhende le plus ce que l'autre sait… » Drago la sentit poser un bisou papillon sur sa tête « J'ai peut-être peur de ce que tu pourrais gâcher entre Devon et moi, mais tout ce que tu pourrais raconter, ça s'est passé dans ta tête. Tu ne m'attires pas. Attends-toi à avoir l'air fou demain!. »

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds et vint pour partir mais il la retint par le poignet, debout, et l'attira à lui avec son autre main aux creux de ses reins. Il lui susurra à l'oreille alors qu'elle attendait, frissonnante :

« C'est drôle, mais ton corps ne me dit pas la même chose. Es-tu sûre que ce soit seulement dans ma tête, trésor ? »

La jeune fille s'arracha à son emprise, troublée et défiante, puis partit en claquant la porte pour la deuxième fois de la nuit. Drago sourit à lui-même en se couchant, songeant qu'il n'avait peut-être jamais embrassé, mais qu'il contrôlait parfaitement certains préliminaires.

* * *

Bon. Pour ceux qui trouvent ça irréaliste que Drago n'ait jamais embrassé de filles, bin désolée! Mais le pauvre petit loup avait seulement de l'intérêt pour sa réputation, ses études, le Quidditch et combattre son complexe contre Harry Potter dans les dernières années de sa vie.

OK. Les fans de Drago n'ont pas vraiment été servis, mais y a du progrès, naaan? Et les fans de Devon, bin, contente de vous faire plaisir.

Comment trouvez-vous Robyn? Et les chicanes Dray/Roxanne, j'en mets trop? Devon est-il vraiment plus idéal que Drago? Est-ce que Roxanne est trop folle quand elle est saoule? Je suis moyennement sûre de la fin.

N'oubliez-pas de me laisser des commentaires, par pitié! Parce que tant qu'à faire je vais arrêter de poster et continuer d'écrire pour moi :P

Jvous aime :)

Earenya


End file.
